amigos ideales
by iriii
Summary: -Blossom quien era ese chico! -Brick no empieces... -TE MIRABA! -xq le estaba explicando un ejercicio!/ -Butch lo siento tenia que levantarte de alguna forma! -TE VOY A MATAR BUTTERCUP!/-Miyako podrías decirle a tu perro que se aleje de mi? -No.Le gusta jugar con los rubios pervertidos que se meten a mi cuarto cuando me estoy cambiando!
1. Chapter 1

Cierto chico de gorra roja estaba apoyado en su casillero como esperando algo, cuando diviso a cierta chica pelirroja que estaba guardando sus cosas en su casillero a unos metro de distancia. Era hermosa, de cabellos largos y sedosos con unos extraños pero exóticos ojos rosa. No dudo en ir a saludarla

-hola! – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa acercándose

-hola – sonrío - perdona brick, hoy no pude mandarte mensaje para despertarte. Me había quedado sin batería

-no te preocupes, butch me despertó.-se rasco la nuca- Ah cierto! Que ayer no tuviste que ir a llevarle la tarea a un compañero enfermo, blossy? – le pregunto el con falsa sorpresa

-ah si, de ren. Estaba muy resfriado el pobre – cerro su casillero y camino por los pasillos junto a brick – le lleve un poco de comida y algunos medicamentos, me pregunto si le habrán servido…

El hizo una mueca pero nuevamente sonrío con frescura

-seguro que si, y dime ¿te quedaste mucho rato allí con el?- pregunto el pelirrojo y Blossom no evito sonreír, por lo que el se sonrojo – idiota! No es que me importe! Para nada! – mintió

Blossom puso una cara de decepción

- asíque… no te importa -susurro con tristeza trenzando su pelo, haciendo dar un vuelvo al corazón del chico

-no es si! Te mentí! Yo realmente estaba preocupado! Es que eres mi novia y que vayas a la casa de otro chico me pone ner..! – se callo al ver que Blossom sonreía nuevamente – era mentira verdad?

Blossom río

-bobo, es que no confías en mi? Ya te dije que el único chico que me importa eres tu, no tienes que ponerte celoso – tomo su mano con delicadeza y disfruto como siempre la diferencia de tamaño de estas. La suya era pequeña y delicada, mientras que la de brick era grande y reconfortable pudiendo cubrir totalmente la de ella

Brick se exalto y entrelazo más sus dedos

-por supuesto que confío en ti! Con mi vida! – Llamitas empezaron a salir de su espalda mientras dirigía una mirada de odio hacia un grupo de chicos que pasaba por allí – es en ellos es en quien no confío

Blossom negó con la cabeza. Su novio era un celoso total. Estaba por decirle algo pero aparecieron dos figuras vestidas de patos gigante detrás de ellos que la espantaron, haciendo que brick la colocara tras el

- que dem..!

- hola pareja! - hizo una pose extraña abriendo sus alas

-en idioma pato es "cuac cuac"! – dijo la otra figura moviendo sus plumas a los costados

-y ustedes quien demonios son?! – grito mientras era ignorado totalmente

-blossom! – la primer figura estrello a brick contra la pared y la abrazo – hoy puedo ir a tu casa después de clases?

Blossom parpadeo confundida y observo el pato que la abrazaba. Como si lo hubiera reconocido, asintió con la cabeza

- oye tu! – brick estuvo a punto de embestir al pato que abrazaba a su novia pero el otro pato puso su pie en su camino y cayo de trompa al suelo

-brick! – Blossom lo miro preocupada

-Buenos reflejos boomer! – le enseño el pulgar y soltó a Blossom. La otra figura asintió enérgicamente

Brick adopto un aura maligna mientras se levantaba pero Blossom lo tomo por el brazo

- no te preocupes brick, son buttercup y boomer otra ves

-que?! – miro a ambo patos que se habían sacado la mascara y efectivamente eran ellos – se puede saber que mierda están haciendo manga de enfermos?! Que hacen vestidos así!?

Buttercup y boomer sonrieron con burla y se miraron con complicidad

-oíste boomer? Este nos llamo enfermo

- si, el que amenaza a todos los chicos de su curso de que si se acercan a su novia los torturara….

Brick sintió que una flecha lo atravesó

-el que se queda limpiando con ella el salón para que ninguno se le acerque…- siguió la morena

Y una enorme roca le cayo encima

- el que susurra su nombre en sueños y toca su amiguito inconcientemente

Sintió las palabras de ambos se estrellaba contra el y explotaba finalmente en miles de pedazos

-Que? Eso no lo sabia! – se carcajeo buttercup mientras que Blossom tenia un pequeño sonrojo y brick estaba K.O en el piso

-si, es algo que se muy bien porque después de todo vivimos juntos – sonrío el rubio

- que ventaja! Puedes molestarlo por mas tiempo, que envidia! – hablo la morena y el rubio asintió

-si, soy bastante afortunado

Brick se levanto del suelo y los fulmino con la mirada

-Ya cállense! Ya nos van a decir porque están vestidos así o no? Sino no molesten!

-Estamos vestidos así porque estamos de incógnito – explico boomer, y buttercup asintió

-de incógnito? – Blossom los miro confundida

-es que el director nos esta buscando – la morena se acerco para susurrar – es que con boomer le hicimos una pequeña bromilla

-no me extraña para nada –bufo el pelirrojo

-que le hicieron? – pregunto la pelirroja

Boomer pasó su brazo por los hombros de su mejor amiga y levanto el pulgar en dirección a los pelirrojos con una sonrisa

-lo dejamos calvo!

-calvo?! – ambos los miraron atónitos

-si, al principio solo queríamos teñirle el cabello de lila pero al parecer la tintura que consiguió boomer estaba vencida asíque mientras estaba durmiendo y lo teñíamos….bueno…se le cayo todo el pelo – hablo la morena

Brick los miro como si fueran idiotas

- aun sigo sin entender porque el traje de pollo

-para pasar desapercibidos, por supuesto – respondió el rubio

-No veo como vestirse de pollos gigantes pueda hacerlos pasar desapercibidos, idiotas!

-ah y por cierto, han visto bubles y butch? – lo ignoro buttercup

-deben estar en la cafetería quizás - dijo Blossom mirando hacia allí – quieren que vayamos a ver?

-vamos! – grito boomer tomando los brazos de ambas chicas arrastrándolas hacia la cafetería y dejando a un brick cabreado, solo en el pasillo

-cabrones…- gruño y corrió tras de ellos – boomer quien demonio te dio permiso para tomar el brazo de MI novia?!


	2. videojuegos al estilo buttercup y boomer

En la cafetería dos adolescentes se encontraban hablando mientras se servían que querían comer. Era un salón espacioso y limpio, la comida era deliciosa y todos los días servían un plato diferente, hoy era filetes con ensalada, por suerte.

-tsk, puedes creer que ayer entro a mi habitación mientras dormía intentando tomarme una foto excusándose con que no tenia ninguna foto mía durmiendo? – exclamo irritada cierta rubia linda de dos colas y unos ojos celestes.

-suena algo que haría mi hermano – asintió el moreno de ojos verdes que estaba a su lado eligiendo que comer en la cafetería. Su figura alta y atractiva le ganaba la mirada de varias chicas en el lugar, aunque no parecía importarle realmente.

-demonios, la próxima ves le diré a yubaba que suelte los perros en el jardín

-si, creo que seria lo mejor – concordó

-y si ese idiota trata de volver a sacarme una foto lo matare! – frunció el seño mientras se acercaban a la mesa mas cercana junto a butch

-Miyaaaaaaaaa-chan - Miyako volteo asqueada encontrándose a boomer vestido de pollo, que le tomaba una foto con el celular y sonreía – tan linda como siempre miya-chan!

Miyako tiro su celular al piso y tomo a boomer del cuello mientras se ponía azul

- que demonios haces rubio idiota!

-quiere hacer un altar con tus fotos – contesto la morena acercándose junto a Blossom – hola bubles

Miyako suspiro con fastidio y soltó al inútil de su novio, para mirar a sus amigas

-por favor deja de decirme bubles, ese es mi segundo nombre, mi nombre es miyako ya lo sabes buttercup

Ella le guiño el ojo

-si si, perdona, ya lo tengo

Blossom le sonrío y luego al moreno

-hola miyako, hola butch

Buttercup se sonrío con el moreno que estaba sentado en la mesa y se sentó sobre su regazo mientras le daba un pequeño beso y lo abrazaba por el cuello enfrentando sus frentes

Boomer los miro y luego miro a miyako como diciendo porque no somos así? Y miyako lo mando a volar con la mirada

-estas bien butch? No tienes buen aspecto – pregunto

-si, no te preocupes, los ronquido de boomer no me dejaban dormir - butch rara vez sonreía, pero cuando lo hacia siempre era en presencia de la morena – el disfraz de pollo es para esconderte del director?

-si

-y que es lo que hicieron esta ves? – pregunto la rubia resignada

Boomer abrazo a miyako por detrás

-lo dejamos calvo

-calvo? – la rubia lo miro con horror

-si pero no importa, amor mío, ya le crecerá. Comemos algo? Me muero de hambre – pidió y la sentó al lado de el en la mesa- vamos Blossom tu también, ven

-si –y se sentó al lado de los morenos y enfrente de los rubios

-donde esta brick? Es raro no verlo cuidándote – hablo miyako extrañada y luego miro al rubio con fastidio – No comas mi comida, ve a pedir la tuya!

-no lo se, estaba con nosotros hace un momento asíque creo que llegara aho…

-Los encontré – apareció brick mirando con odio a la morena y al rubio

-te tardaste menso- se burlo la morena y miro a butch – iré a servirme algo

-puedes comer del mío si quieres – le ofreció

-no te preocupes, además tengo mucha hambre. Ya vuelvo!

-ah, yo también – salto boomer de la mesa y la siguió, mientras brick los miraba asqueado y se sentaba al lado de su novia

-ellos serian capaz de echarle veneno a la comida y envenenar todo el colegio solo para que no haya clases...

-brick porque traes tanta comida? – Blossom vio la enorme bandeja de comida que había traído

-traje por los dos .Toma – le acerco un plato de filete con ensalada y de postre frutillas con chocolate

-waaaa mi favorito – observo maravillada totalmente las frutillas mientras brick asentía satisfecho por su reacción y comenzaba a comer. Sabia muy bien que Blossom amaba totalmente las frutillas, era su adicción, por eso las había comprado y lavado camino al colegio

-hoy haremos algo después de clases? – sugirió miyako mientras ingería un pequeño pedazo de filete

-yo y butch no podemos, tenemos entrenamiento extra de basketball – miro a Blossom preocupado – estará bien si no te acompaño hoy a casa?

-si, no te preocupes – le aseguro- además yo y miyako tenemos que quedarnos a limpiar el salón hoy, asíque también saldremos mas tarde

-oh es cierto, lo había olvidado – respondió la rubia

-oh entonces quizás si podamos volver a casa juntos – suspiro brick aliviado y los demás lo vieron con una gotita en la cabeza, "que controlador " pensaron

-volvimos! – cantaron a unísono boomer y buttercup, y se sentaron

-de que hablaban?

-que al parecer después de clase yo debo quedarme con Blossom a limpiar la clase y brick con los entrenamientos extra con butch, asique ustedes tendran que volverse por su cuenta

Boomer hizo una mueca

-entonces no volveremos a casa juntos…

-supongo – respondió indiferente la rubia y siguió comiendo, mientras que boomer atónito, pensó "que cruel"

-perdona buttercup, no podré acompañarte hoy – se disculpo el moreno

Ella le sonrío dándole entender que no pasaba nada y siguieron comiendo excepto por boomer que tenia una nube depresiva sobre el y le llovía la comida

-boomer que te pasa? – se preocupo Blossom

-es que no volveré a casa con miya-chan…. – susurro deprimido

Brick rodó los ojos

-por dios

-brick – Blossom le dio un sape

Miyako frunció el seño sonrojada. Porque le tomaba tanta importancia volver a casa con ella? Lo hacia todos los días! Pero por alguna razón se sintió feliz por eso

-idiotaaa –le dio un sape- solo será por hoy, ya mañana vendrás conmigo quieras o no! entendiste ?

Boomer sonrío bobamente y asintió mientras comía el filete

En la salida

-al parecer seremos solo nosotros dos – buttercup miro a su amigo

El asintió

-oye butter, hay una nueva tienda de videojuegos en el centro comercial que quiero ver me acompañas?

-pues claro hombre! – y salio disparada como un rayo – haber quien llega primero!

-hey! Eso es trampa! – se carcajeo el rubio tratando de alcanzarla – vuelve aquí tramposa!

-nunca me atraparas con vida!

Ya en la tienda

-boomer mira eso! – señalo maravillada un juego de zombies con pistolas para disparar y un casco para meterse en el juego mentalmente

- el kreimull Prix 3000! – exclamo de igual manera

-vamos boomer!

- si!

Luego de unas horas, una pila de gente rodeada al juego y a los dos chicos que lo jugaba. Tenían la mejor puntuación hasta ahora y estaban en el nivel 43, todos los estaban animando aunque ellos no podían escucharlos porque estaban con los cascos que los hacia estar dentro del juego, pero si había una pantalla donde los demás podían ver como les estaba yendo

-boomer detrás tuyo! – buttercup apunto cerca de el y le disparo a dos zombies mutante

-debemos ir por el camino de la estación central, los otros están infectados – hablo el mirando los miles de muertos que había por esa zona

-no hay de otra, vamos – siguieron caminando cubriéndose las espaldas y matando uno que otro zombie

Cuando se encontraban en el nivel 65 apareció el monstruo más fuerte del juego. Medía como un árbol y en su espalda tenia tentáculos filosos, sin contar la fuerza y la rapidez que tenia. Comenzó a perseguirlos y ellos retrocedieron disparándoles, hasta que parece que lo hicieron enfadar del todo y corrió mucho más rápido que antes para alcanzarlos, poniendo nerviosos a los otros dos y la multitud que los veía jugar y veían la pantalla

Buttercup tropezó por los nervios y la criatura estuvo por abalanzarse sobre ella pero boomer empezó a dispararle para atraerlo hacia el

-corre estupida corre! – le grito y ella obedeció, siendo seguida por el –tu sigue, yo te cubriré!

Trataron de acelerar su paso pero se sentían agotados (de tanto correr en la maquina caminadora del juego), buttercup cada vez que miraba atrás veía que su amigo estaba mas lejos de ella y mas cerca del bicho gigante que los perseguía, mierda! Tenían que refugiarse a descansar rápido o morirían. En eso, vio una estación de policías

- boomer por allí! Debemos reponer balas, vamos! – grito y el rubio asintió

Entraron rápido a la estación y cubrieron la puerta para que la criatura no pudiera entrar, pero a los pocos segundos de cubrirla el monstruo comenzó a embestir la puerta

- mierda! No resistirá mucho, que hacemos ahora boom..? – miro a su compañero y se asusto de verlo tirado en el suelo. Se agacho a su lado – boomer!

Se levanto y se apoyo contra la pared

-butter lo siento, hasta aquí llegue – la miro con una sonrisa agotada

-que dices? Nos falta poco para terminar, no te puedes salir!

-es que….- se abrió la chaqueta y le mostró una profunda herida en el pecho que le sangraba

-no! Cuando te..?!

-cuando corríamos de la criatura….me clavo uno de su tentáculos y estoy infectado…

-no importa! Conseguiremos una cura para que sobrevivas hasta que ganemos!

-no… ve tu, se que tu podrás. Además, tenemos compañía – miro detrás de ella. Ella volteo y vio una pila de policías zombies que venían corriendo hacia ellos y también como a la criatura le faltaba poco para romper la puerta- debes irte ahora! Yo los distraeré para que escapes! Corre!

Ella maldijo y abrazo a boomer siendo correspondida

-te prometo que ganare este puto nivel, lo hare por ti colega

Todos fuera del juego veian con lagrimitas esta escena. La morena soltó a su amigo de una vez y corrió sin mirar atrás

Boomer suspiro cuando lo zombies y las criaturas se le tiraron encima y aparecía un cartelito de game over. Se saco el casco y se asusto de ver toda la pila de gente que había y lo adulaban por su valentía y gran nobleza

- tu eres un hombre de verdad!

-Salvaste esa chica, eres un héroe!

-quisiera que un chico como tu diera la vida por mi!

-hombres como tu deberían estar en el ejercito

Boomer los miro como si estuvieran trastornados ¿es que estos gamers no sabían que solo era un juego? El nunca podría ser tan bueno combatiendo zombies en la vida real

-Gane! – el grito de su amiga interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ella se saco el casco y lo miro– Gane boomer! Pude matarlo!

Boomer le sonrío y abrió sus brazos invitándola

-Bien hecho! –y se dieron un abrazo de victoria mientras que todos gritaban y lloraban de emoción – sabia que lo harías butter!

Buttercup se separo con una sonrisa y luego miro a la gente extrañada

-porque hay tanta gente aquí?

-no se, me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta

-La pregunta que yo me hago es donde demonios estuvieron estas malditas 5 horas ustedes dos?!

Ambos se giraron al escuchar esa voz tan conocida y los miraron con sorpresa

- Butch!

-Miya-chan!

-buttercup te estuve llamando desde que salí de la practica, y no me cogias el teléfono – butch parecía de muy mal humor – y en tu casa me dijeron que no habías llegado, creía que te había pasado algo pero no podía saberlo porque no me respondías

-Boomer idiota, tu también! Para que demonios tienes celular si no lo vas a usar! – miyako estaba muy enfadada

Ambos miraron la ventana del lugar y se dieron cuenta que ya era de noche, no se habían percatado de todas las horas que jugaron y habían dejado los celulares en la mochila .Se miraron e intercambiaron miradas, asintieron

-y bien? No piensan decir nada?! – exclamo la rubia

Boomer se acerco a ella y la atrajo contra su pecho mientras la abrazaba

-miya-chan, perdona. No quería preocuparte

-mou! Pues no lo hagas idiota! – bufo ella sonrojada aferrandose mas a el

-no, no lo hare – le acaricio el cabello

Buttercup se posiciono delante de butch. El tenía muy mala cara

-perdona, butch

Buttercup lo dedico una sonrisa de disculpa y luego salto sobre el como una niña y enrosco sus piernas sobre su cintura mientras lo besaba y era correspondida por el. Se separaron y butch suspiro derrotado

-que le vamos a hacer

Cuando los cuatro iban caminando por la calle boomer y la morena intercambiaron miradas, levantaron sus pulgares y susurraron victoriosos

-Plan "**derrotar criatura del nivel 65**" Completado, plan" **Ser tiernos y melosos a cambio del perdón**" completado. Conclusión: excelentes jugadores!


	3. un domingo en la casa de miyako

La casa de miyako era enorme, por algo era de una familia adinerada. Estaban en su jardín disfrutando de la linda tarde de domingo.

-hoy he hecho un pastel de durazno para nosotros – comento sonriente miyako, mientras lo colocaba en la mesa del jardín – espero les guste

-pastel de durazno! – boomer salto sobre el con corazones volando alrededor, pero fue detenido por la mano de la rubia

-tienen que esperar a que se enfríe – aclaro

- uff, con el hambre que tengo! – suspiro buttercup resignada

Brick la miro de reojo

-pues aguanta, animal de circo

Butch le dio un sape e iba a decirle algo más pero buttercup se puso enfrente del pelirrojo con una venita en la cabeza

-que me dijiste pelirrojo teñido?

Brick la miro con indignación

-como que teñido?

-oh vamos, no creerás que nos tragamos el cuento de que tu pelo naranja es natural no?- comento burlesca

- pero mi pelo si es natural y es naranja también – dijo Blossom que fue rápidamente abrazada por la morena

-por supuesto que a ti te creemos –se refregó contra ella y miro a brick de reojo con una sonrisa –eres tan mona bloss!

Brick la miro asqueado y trato de separarlas con rapidez

-Suéltala!

-Nunca! Ella no te pertenece – tironeo de ella

-es mi novia!

-eso no significa nada!

-me lastiman! – grito Blossom y miro a sus amigos – ayuda!

Miyako suspiro, pobre Blossom. Chiflo con los dedos y en menos de dos segundos había un perro increíblemente grande que miraba a los demás amenazadoramente haciendo que todos guarden silencio y miren al animal

-este es lucifer y es mi querida mascota – comento miyako mientras acariciaba al animal que parecía disfrutarlo pero luego volvió a gruñirles a los chicos – ahora suelten a Blossom y sepárense 6 metros de distancia ustedes dos – ordeno y fue obedecida

-ah lucifer, cuanto tiempo amiguito, desde el viernes – boomer se acerco con una sonrisa y trato de acariciarlo pero recibió un mordico en la mano que lo puso blanco

-boomer! – sus amigos lo miraron preocupados

-lucifer, suéltalo-ordeno miyako y el animal obedeció. Ella le acaricio la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos – sabes que solo tienes que hacer eso cuando el aparece por las noches en mi cuarto

-Miya-chan! –grito boomer

-cállate, que no se nos olvida las 73 veces que trataste de entrar cuando me cambiaba – comento con una mirada de hielo junto a un lucifer gruñendo que congelo a boomer

-oye estas bien? – buttercup se le acerco preocupada y tomo su mano- waa! Te esta chorreando la sangre boomer!

-S-sangre?.. –butch retrocedió nervioso y luego tapo su rostro, enfermo – de repente me siento mal….

-ah! Lo siento butch! Enseguida iré a limpiarme – boomer con la mano limpia tomo la de miyako y salio corriendo con lucifer mirándolo de reojo- enséñame donde queda el baño miya-chan!

Cuando se fueron brick miro a butch impresionado

-eh?! No me digas que eres de los que ven sangre y se desmayan butch

-desde que tiene 8 años es sensible a la sangre – explico la morena y se acerco al moreno tomándole el rostro -tranquilo, ya no hay mas sangre

Butch la miro y asintió ya con una mejor cara

-soy tu hermano ¿Cómo es que no sabia eso? – brick lo miro enojado

-pues que butch y boomer hayan vivido con tu madre y tu con tu padre hasta los 13 puede tener algo que ver – sugirió Blossom – en su infancia no estuvieron mucho juntos, quizás haya algunas manías que tengan y tu no sepas, o al revés. Como tu miedo a…

Pero fue callada por la mano de brick que la miraba hecho un manojo de nervios

-no sigas por favor – dijo mirando de reojo a la morena que parecía haberlo ignorado, y suspiro aliviado – menos mal

Blossom sonrío apenada

-perdona, lo había olvidado

-así que le tienes miedo a algo –buttercup lo miro con una mueca divertida y brick se hizo de piedra – interesante..

Brick respiro con dificultad y sudaba mucho. Si esa demente se enteraba de su terrible miedo lo usaría en su contra junto al tarado de su hermano rubio! Tenia que pensar algo rápido

- miedo a perderme – contesto Blossom sonriente atrayendo la mirada confundida de los dos

-perderte? – repitieron

-si, brick me ha dicho que su miedo es perderme, ya sabes, que lo deje o esas cosas – explico lo mas convincente que pudo y brick le agradeció mentalmente a su hermosa novia

-ah –se encogió de hombros aburrida – eso es algo que no podrá evitar el muy idiota, creí que era otra cosa

-como que es algo que no podré evitar?! –brick la fulmino con la mirada pero ella lo ignoro

-ah miren, han vuelto –comento Blossom

Miyako venia mas adelante con una mueca enfadada en el rostro mientras que boomer venia mas atrás con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y una marca roja en el cachete. Lucifer le gruñía a su lado

-boomer que te paso en el cachete? – buttercup lo miro

-pues… - río nervioso

-mejor no preguntes –comento miyako mientras cortaba la torta y volvía a sonreír – quien quiere el primer pedazo?

-yo! Yo!– la morena salto emocionada

-yo el segundo! Yo el segundo! –grito boomer

-yo tambien quiero! – Blossom le sonrío

Los otros dos ce acercaron a que le sirvan también. Cuando terminaron de comer todos suspiraron, miyako era una excelente cocinera. Siempre morían por los pasteles que hacia, eran deliciosos

-yo quiero mas! –la morena le acerco el plato

-yo también! – boomer imito su acción

-pero si ya van por el séptimo plato! –miyako los miro espantada

-pero queremos maaaaaas! – lloriquearon los dos hasta que la rubia les volvió a servir un plato mas pero con la condición de que "era el ultimo" –gracias!

Luego de que terminaran de comer fueron para la habitación de miyako. Siempre les sorprendía lo ordenada y femenina que era, parecía la habitación de una princesa. Butch y Blossom que parecían los más asombrados le hicieron una reverencia a la rubia, que los miro nerviosa y les dijo que no hagan eso. Luego fueron al cuarto de juegos

-Miyako podemos jugar a ese tejo de mesa?

-claro, no hay problema – les dijo y la encendió- se puede jugar por parejas. Brick juegas conmigo?

- bien –acepto el

Boomer frunció el seño, y miro a buttercup

-buttercup juega conmigo! No puedo dejar que nos ganen – salía fuego de sus ojos. La morena acepto y se puso a su lado

-vamos a demostrarle que nadie nos gana a nosotros dos juntos, colega

-Empecemos! –gritaron los cuatro con auras malignas sobre ellos. Le pegaban tan duro al disco que parecía que salía estática del juego haciendo que Blossom y el moreno los miraran nerviosos y retrocedieran

-blossom vayamos a jugar nosotros también

-si – le sonrío y señalo un juego de pelea –que tal ese? Parece divertido

Butch miro el juego de pelea callejera, se daban la cabeza contra el suelo, se daban con la silla, se pateaban, le hacían llaves, les pegaban hasta sangrar. Era el Def Jam figh for ny. Luego miro a la chica confundido, ella que parecía tan tierna y buena chica

-vale, como quieras

Se pusieron a jugar y luego de un rato se habían puesto muy violentos entre los dos, con los tranquilos que eran

-joder butch eres un maldito tramposo! Mira que golpearme junto a ese gordo idiota! Es que no puedes tu solo?

-yo soy el tramposo?! Tu me tiraste contra el tren para que me aplaste!

-ay por dios! Si querías que jugara como una nenaza mejor hubieras jugado con brick ¡

-oye! – brick frunció el seño, el y los demás estaban atrás hace varios minutos viendo como peleaban

-tranquila que te ganare enseguida con ese personaje tuyo con cara de retrasado pudieran ganarme!

-mira quien habla, el que se hizo un personaje con una pizca de "trabajo en una peluquería gay, ay si, déjame cortarte el cabello!"

-pues ya veras que este peluquero gana esta partida!

Blossom gruñía apretando el control al igual que butch y cuando estaba a punto de decidirse quien iba a ganar la batalla el televisor se apago totalmente haciendo gritar de horror a ambos

-NOOOOOOO

Brick estaba con el cable en la mano

-fui yo, es que estaban poniéndose muy agresivos -brick se encogió un poco ante las miradas de odio y repugnancia de su novia y hermano – lo hice por su b-bien!

Ambos suspiraron derrotados y miraron a ambos lados

-donde están boomer y buttercup?

Miyako se rasco la cabeza

-estaban aquí hace 5 minutos

-yo que tu miyako rezaría por que no me quemen la casa – comento el pelirrojo

Butch la miro

-tranquila, conociéndolos deben estar en la sala de disfraces

-si es verdad, vamos a buscarlos

Fueron y efectivamente butch estaba en lo cierto. Buttercup tenía una peluca larga pelirroja y boomer una corta, pelirroja también. Cuando ellos entraron a la sala comenzaron a interpretar una escena

-Amor, no estes enojado – rogó ella

-no quiero, no quiero que hables con otros chicos! – dramatizo con dolor boomer mientras la abrazaba

-brick, solo me preguntaba donde quedaba el salón, nada mas! –trato de verlo a la cara

-y que hay del chico de ayer? – hablo enojado

-ese tenia como 30 años brick!

-sigue siendo un hombre y tu una mujer blossom!

-quería saber que flores eran mejor para su esposa!

-era un coqueteo indirecto que no ves? Quería saber que flores te gustaban a ti!

-pero que dices?- lo miro aturdida

Brick miraba todo callado, mientras que Blossom los miraba apenada. Los otros dos comenzaron a aplaudir por su maravillosa y realista actuación

-que les pareció? – buttercup se saco la peluca y miro a la pareja –fue la discusión que tuvieron el otro día no?

-yo creo que boomer no le ha puesto suficiente sentimiento al momento de que se entero que un hombre quería saber que tipos de flores le gustaban a su novia- analizo brick – debería estar mas alterado

Boomer hizo un puchero

- jooo pero me costo mucho hacer esta escena – rezongo como un niño – buttercup hacia caras a propósito para que me ria y me ha costado un montón no hacerlo

-es para que practiques, quiero volverte un profesional como yo- explico ella acariciando su cabeza como una madre con experiencia

-eh? Pero cuando teníamos que hacer una obra en el colegio y yo hice una cara, te empezaste a carcajear a plena escena arruinando completamente la obra

Buttercup carraspeo

-no se de que hablas – le tapo la boca haciendo que su cara se vuelva azul mientras el trataba de soltarse

Miyako y butch los miraron con una sonrisa, esos dos eran unos idiotas. Pero eran sus idiotas después de todo.

Blossom miro a brick

-brick aun sigues pensando que ese hombre me coqueteaba? –pregunto molesta Blossom

- es que con esta actuación no te has dado cuenta que así era? Nuestros propios amigos nos lo recalcaron!

-claro que no era así! Dios! No puedes ser tan imaginativo brick!

-si con imaginativo te refieres a que se cuando le coquetean a mi novia entonces si! Soy muy imaginativo y lo agradezco!

Boomer se safo de buttercup y miro junto a ella la discusión de cierta pareja pelirroja. Buttercup pasó su brazo por sus hombros y le susurro

-boomer obsérvalos bien, será la segunda escena de la obra – le indico

El asintió concentrado, mirando a la pareja discutir, y luego añadió

-podría ser Blossom esta ves? Brick es un personaje muy idiota

-ni de broma boomer, me daría vergüenza ajena que yo lo interprete -se negó la morena – tan solo míralo – lo señalo – no dice ninguna línea inteligente. Es un idiota

Boomer lo volvió a mirar e hizo una mueca

-un completo idiota – concordó el rubio

**-ustedes son los menos indicados para decir eso! – **pensaron miyako y butch viéndolos con una gota en la cabeza

.

.

.

.

.

**Holaa! Quería decirles que GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS :) me gusta mucho leerlos y me dan ánimos para escribir otro capitulo asíque aquí me tienen xD . Bueno de verdad muchas gracias por los comentarios me encantaron! La próxima tratare de responderles uno por uno los comentarios. Saludos! Espero que les haya gustado**


	4. la familia akatsutsumi

.

.

En la habitación de blossom se encontraban un niño de pelo naranja como el de ella con unos ojitos claros, y un chico mayor que ella de pelo castaño claro, alto y de tez mas morena. Sus ojos claros reflejaban nerviosismo

-onee-chan te va a matar – comento el pequeño niño de 7 años mirando a su hermano mayor como intentaba desesperadamente volver a colocar el brazo al peluche favorito de su hermana

-cállate, yo no hice nada –comento nervioso

-lo rompiste hermano

-claro que no – salio de la habitación y miro a ambos lados del pasillo. Se acerco al pequeño y se puso a su altura – se rompió solo, entendiste shiro?

-pero Blossom te ha dicho que no entres a su habitación – reprocho el pequeño

-ya lo se –se quejo cada ves mas nervioso – no me estas ayudando enano

Se escucho la puerta de abajo poniendo nervioso al chico

-Ya volvi! – el grito de su hermana pelirroja puso alerta al chico que agarro a su hermanito en brazos y huyo de la habitación de su hermana, dejando al peluche debajo de la cama para que no lo notara

Cuando se hubo encerrado en la pieza comenzó a pensar. Era obvio que Blossom lo descubriría e iría a decirle a papa para que lo castigue, pero este fin de semana tenia una cita! No podían castigarlo! Quizás seria todo mejor si el iba a decirle primero y asunto arreglado, si, eso iba a hacer.

Cuando llego a la habitación de su padre lo llamo

-oye papa

-bleik, que pasa? – dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro. Era raro que venga a hablar con el

-es que yo… bueno, entre a la habitación de Blossom y..

-bleik te dije cientos de veces que no entres al cuarto de tu hermana- lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-si lo se! Lose! Es que estaba buscando una cosa mía – mintió- entonces tome al osito frutillita amoroso y….

-espera, hablas de ese osito peludo que tiene siempre en su cama? – pregunto alarmado su padre

-si, ese

-bleik no tendrías que haberlo tomado –murmuró tomándose el tabique de la nariz y de repente se escucho un grito histérico de su hermana

-OSITO FRUTILLITA AMOROSO!

Se escucharon fuertes pisadas que se acercaban y tumbaron la puerta, dejando ver a una Blossom totalmente furiosa.

-bleik que es lo que hiciste?! Papa le ha roto el brazo a mi osito!

-fue un accidente! –se escuso bleik

-no, no lo fue – apareció su hermanito pequeño y se escondió atrás de Blossom mirandola con sus ojitos grandes– lo he visto onee-chan, estaba jugando muy duro con tu osito

-bleik! – lo regaño su padre

-shiro cállate! –le grito bleik

A Blossom le agarro un tic mientras veía a su hermano mayor

-ah si? Gracias shiro, era toda la información que necesitaba

Salio corriendo hacia la habitación de bleik, que no dudo en seguirla

- a donde vas? Aléjate de mi cuarto!

-tu rompiste mi osito, yo te romperé tu guitarra!

-que? No! – empezaron a forcejear y obviamente su hermano mayor gano.

Llego su padre y tranquilizo un poco la situación pero de igual modo terminaron peleados, con Blossom diciéndole " baka!" y cerrando su puerta con fuerza.

-estas castigado bleik

-que? Pero yo trate de decirte! Ella se me adelanto a lo hechos!

-aun así, estas castigado – ordeno y lo miro antes de irse – será mejor que vayas a disculparte con tu hermana, sabes que no le gusta pelearse contigo

Bleik suspiro y fue en dirección al cuarto de su hermana pero antes de tocar escucho que estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono, asíque se paro a escuchar

-si, y yo trate de ir a romperle su guitarra pero me detuvo – explicaba enojada a la otra persona en el teléfono. Luego río de algo que le dijo – si ya lo se, bleik es un completo idiota, ya lo se ya lose, lo vives diciendo tonto

Bleik apretó su mandíbula.¿Quien demonios se atrevía a llamarlo completo idiota? Y e mas! Lo hacia a diario! Se acerco más a la puerta para escuchar

-si, tu ya lo conoces. Estoy segura que lo hizo a propósito- bufo Blossom y luego volvió a reír de algo que le dijeron, pero de una forma mas tierna – yo también te extraño brick

Bleik abrió la puerta de una patada y le saco el teléfono a su hermana para ponérselo en el oído

-hey! – Blossom trato de sacárselo

-hola brick, soy bleik tu cuñado. Lo siento, pero mi hermanita tiene asuntos que atender con mi amigo james, que esta totalmente loquito por ella asíque por el momento no puede seguir hablando contigo, bye! – y le corto

-oye! porque hiciste eso? - le cuestiono ella tratando de sacarle el teléfono – y que haces en mi cuarto? No te quiero aquí!

-venia a disculparme contigo pero te encontré hablando con el idiota de tu noviecito insultándome – gruño el

-ese no es asunto tuyo! Yo te insulto todo lo que quiero- bufo – además! rompiste mi osito favorito!

-si estas en edad de tener novio estas en edad de dejar de tener ositos! – le reclamo

-pero era el osito que me hizo mama tonto! –le grito ella con ganas de llorar y le arrebato el celular – ah! Ahí me esta llamando. Hola? Brick? Si, perdona, fue el idiota de mi hermano. No, no, claro que no. James ni siquiera esta aquí! no Ya te dije que no! Solo lo dijo para molestarte, ya sabes no se llevan bien ustedes dos…

Bleik la miro hablar con brick y le arrebato el teléfono de nuevo

-otra vez bleik? Déjame hablar con mi novio – trato de sacárselo

-escucha –la miro y se rasco la cabeza –perdona tonta, no sabia que era el osito que te dio mama, luego te lo coseré vale? Asíque no llores – le acaricio la cabeza algo rudo y le entrego el teléfono

Blossom lo miro extrañada y suspiro. Miro su celular y frunció el ceño

-bleik le cortaste de nuevo!

El sonrío con maldad antes de salir de la habitación.

Al otro día en el desayuno bleik trato de hablar con Blossom pero ella le respondía muy fríamente.

-hoy hace calor, deberías quitarte ese buzo hermanita – le dijo alegre

-yo no tengo tanto calor – le respondió sin mirarlo mientras escribía una cosa en un pequeño cuaderno

-si pero sino empezaras a sentirte mal –respondió nervioso y sonrío nuevamente – ah ya se! Porque no después del colegio vamos por un helado?

-estoy a dieta

Bleik gruño

-pero si ahora estas comiendo un Muffin!

Ella lo miro con fastidio

-cállate, eres muy ruidoso

Bleik bufo y se hizo una tostada

-donde están papa y shiro?

-shiro se sentía mal así que esta acostado y papa le fue a comprar medicina – le contesto

-ha comido muchos chocolates de nuevo?

-ajam, pero como aun es pequeño no resiste. Yo me siento perfectamente y comí el doble que el

-es que tu eres como una aspiradora, no me sorprendería que empieces a comerte a la gente, pequeño monstruo

-cállate –le saco la lengua y volvió a escribir en el papel

- que estas escribiendo tanto?

-boomer me ha pedido ayuda para hacerle una carta de amor a miyako, asíque le estoy haciendo una carta de referencia- explico

-y le funcionan? –pregunto dudoso

-pues claro, pero el luego las pasa a sus palabras por supuesto, solo necesita una referencia para empezar e inspirarse

-que una chica como miyako este con boomer es algo que deja aturdido a cualquiera. Boomer no es buena opción para novio

Blossom frunció el ceño

-por favor no insultes a mis amigos bleik

-no los insulto, solo creo que una hermosa chica como lo es miyako debería estar con alguien mejor, con alguien mas guapo, mas interesante, mas romántico - paso una mano por su cabello - alguien como yo

-Tu eres un mujeriego cualquiera, te gustaria que todas las chicas te eligieran a ti -acoto la chica - por eso odio traer a miyako y buttercup a casa

-no es mi culpa no poder resistirme a comentarles lo lindas que son y que podrían estar con alguien mejor, como yo

-y que parte de que tienen novios no entiendes?

-butch puedo aceptarlo...hasta yo puedo decir que es un buen partido, pero boomer? no, claro que no. Por eso trato que miyako explore sus opciones. Como yo

-boomer y miyako se conocen desde pequeños, crees que podrás romper un lazo como el que ellos tienen? - se burlo -ademas no hay chico que la ame mas que el y ella lo sabe. Ahora déjame concentrarme en la carta

Bleik la miro indeciso

-podrías hacer una para mi?

-que? –por primera vez lo miro

-que si me puedes hacer una para mi –repitió con fastidio –es que voy a salir con una chica este fin de semana porque es su cumpleaños y no se que darle

-no pensaste en comprarle algo?

-pues si pero…no se si le hubiera gustado mi regalo

-porque?

-no tengo buen gusto en regalos – explico y vio que ella lo miro para que siguiera hablando- quería darle un….

-un que? – le animo ella y tomo un trago de jugo

-unas bragas del hombre araña muy sexy

Blossom escupió el jugo que tenia en la boca y empezó a carcajearse. Se había imaginado la escena perfectamente. Bleik y ella bien vestidos en su casa, solos, en un ambiente romántico y el entregándole unas bragas del hombre araña.

Bleik miro sorprendido a Blossom y giro la cara hacia un lado para que esta no viera la sonrisita que empezaba a atisbarse en sus labios. Parecía que ya se habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos

-porque se ríen?

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta. Shiro acababa de despertar. Tenía los ojitos entrecerrado, y aun iba en pijama con el pelo revuelto y bostezando

-nada, que nuestro hermano no sabe escoger regalos y quiere que los demás hagan el trabajo – se le acerco y lo cargo en sus brazos mientras le media la fiebre – como te sientes shiro? Papa vendrá en unos momentos a traerte algo para que mejores

-me duele un poco aquí –señalo su pancita

Blossom sonrío y le acaricio el pelo

-ven, te llevare a la cama devuelta – miro a bleik – puedes recoger la mesa por mi?

-esta bien – acepto el recogiendo la cosas mientras que ella llevaba a shiro a la cama

Al rato Blossom se despidió de bleik y le dijo que cuidara de shiro hasta que su padre volviera. El tiro de sus cachetes y le ordeno volver temprano a casa hoy. Ella salio de la casa con animo y se encontró en la puerta con brick que no parecía muy animado

-Hola brick – se acerco con una sonrisa pero al ver la cara distraída de brick lo miro - estas bien?

- ayer sobre lo de james….era mentira, verdad? – la miro preocupado

Blossom lo miro divertida

- otra ves estabas celoso? Ayer te dije que bleik tomo el teléfono sin mi permiso

-aun no me respondiste –brick la miro algo desanimado

-no era verdad- le confirmo y le beso la nariz con ternura haciéndolo sonrojar un poco-. Ahora nos vamos? –tomo su mano con una sonrisa cariñosa contagiando a brick que le devolvió la sonrisa y caminaron juntos hacia el colegio.

-avísame cuando ese Jameson vaya a tu casa - comento enfadado

-es james...

-lo que sea que es – bufo y su expresión se volvió mas seria– solo avísame y vendré a enseñarle unas cuantas cosas

-brick déjalo en paz -le advirtió

-por supuesto - acepto -cuando le haya dejado en claro que no se te atreva acercarse a ti

-brick...

-no pienso permitir que se te acerque blossom

Lo miro irritada

-ya deja de tratarme como si fuera de tu pertenencia

-y no quiero que te acerques a el, aléjate lo mas que puedas- siguió

-ya déjame de decirme que hacer! no te pertenezco!

Brick la encaro, su expresión se había contorsionado con decepción, acerco su rostro al de ella

-bueno, yo si te pertenezco - susurro algo dolido pero sin quitar la mirada de ella- porque no puedes entender que no quiero que nadie te aparte de mi?

Blossom contuvo la respiración y tomo delicadamente su rostro

-y tu porque no puedes entender que nadie va a alejarme de ti?

Brick no dijo nada, solo la miraba como tratando de convencerse, mientras que blossom se preguntaba porque su novio era tan inseguro? y porque estaba convencido de que algún día ella se alejaría de su lado? no entendía, pero sabia que lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado y hacerle entender de todas las formas posibles lo mucho que lo quería.

-brick, te quiero -susurro antes de estampar sus labios contra los de el. El se sobresalto un poco, blossom no era de tomar la iniciativa de besarse, pero esta nueva táctica de ella le encantaba. La tomo por la cintura y le correspondió con necesidad. Cuando se separaron el rojo con rosa se encontraron y brick volvio a morder sus labios, sonrojandola

-yo también te quiero

Se separaron y blossom miro su espalda insistentemente, haciendo sonreir al pelirrojo

-que?

-llévame como cuando eramos niños - le pidió

-solo si me abrazas muy fuerte - propuso y se agacho a la altura de las rodillas de ella para que suba. Ella salto a su espalda como una niña y el rió

-mi amor puede que hayas engordado un poco con tanto dulce? - la miro de reojo divertido mientras avanzaba y fingía que iba a caerse

Blossom se sonrojo y golpeo su espalda varias veces

-baka! baka! baka! baka! baka! bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Brick reía a carcajeadas mientras comenzó a correr con ella encima y la miro de reojo con una sonrisa gentil

-solo bromeaba

Ella bufo y lo abrazo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyando la cabeza en su espalda. Cerro los ojos un rato y estaba tan cómoda que podría haberse dormido

-oye blossy - hablo el, llamando su atención - aun así, no me gusta que los amigos de tu hermano vayan a tu casa

Blossom suspiro y rodó los ojos. Su novio no tenia remedio eh. Seria mejor explicarle su situación en casa, eso lo tranquilizaría un poco

-brick puede que te suene loco pero aunque tu no estés, en mi casa ningún chico se me acercara mas de lo debido– brick la miro extrañado y ella le explico – bleik es igual de celoso que tu, amenaza a todos sus amigos con que si se me acercan les dejara estéril, es por eso que no se lleva bien contigo, no le agrada ningún chico que se me acerque y menos mi novio- río - Así que no debes preocuparte, tengo en casa a otro protector celoso de sobra…

Brick analizo sus palabras en silencio un buen rato y luego sonrío

-creo que empieza a caerme bien tu hermano

.

.

_**Espero les haya gustado :) dejen reviews, me inspiran para seguir publicando capítulos día a día**_

**Dumah Djim :me alegro que te guste gracias! espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, tratare de publicar lo mas eguido que pueda, muchos saludos! :)**

**kira.1202 :jajajj que bueno que te gusten, si son bastantes traviesos xD y no te preocupes le harán millones de bromas al pelirrojo celoso. Si quieres podrías darme alguna idea de cual seria su próxima broma y podría incluirla :) luego en un review me avisas porque amo leer sus reviews de verdad :) hacen que me den mas ganas de publicar un capitulo por día, asique muchas gracias por haber publicado. Creo que estaba pensando en que ellos dos le consigan una cita a blossom obligadamente y que tenga que salir con el y cuando brick se entere los quiera quemar en el infierno xD . Bueno muchas gracias por lo review saludos!**

**SuperDash1 : si, brick es un enfermo de los celos, luego verán muchas cosas mas y personajes nuevos que aparecerán. Buttercup ahora es la mejor amiga de boomer y lo trata muy bien y miyako es algo fría con el, pero que no te engañe, ella lo quiere mucho, lo que pasa es que es mas como una tsundere xD pero desde pequeños ellos no se han separado. Algún día haré un capitulo de como ellos se conocieron y como boomer se enamoro de ella como lo esta ahora :) . Gracias por los reviews! muchos saludos espero que te haya gustado el capitulo **


	5. malhumor de butch y cornalitos

**Blossom akatsutsumi**

**Brick ryder (**luego explicare porque tiene apellido distinto al de sus hermanos**)**

**Boomer kushieda**

**Miyako gotokuji**

**Buttercup matsubara**

**Butch kushieda**

.

.

.

Ese día, buttercup había ido a visitar a los him por la mañana, despertando al pelirrojo.

-que quieres matsubara? – pregunto el pelirrojo con desconfianza mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a la luz del día

Buttercup ignoro su tono malhumorado. Ya estaba acostumbrada

-y butch? – pregunto

.

- ahora esta durmiendo, parece que ayer se quedo hasta tarde resolviendo un informe de química que tiene que hacer con boomer

.

-con boomer? –levanto una ceja

.

-si, el cual no hizo nada, y que hacia mucho ruido con la xbox, así que butch no ha dormido mucho – comento incomodo- puedes esperar en su cuarto hasta que despierte si quieres, pero te aconsejo no despertarlo

Buttercup se encogió de hombros

.

-Na, esta bien no importa, lo dejare dormir, tiene práctica de basketball luego. Y boomer?

.

Brick bostezo y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar

-Esta en su habitación durmiendo como cualquier persona normal a las 8 de la mañana un domingo, no crees?

Ella entro, fue hacia la habitación del rubio y entro sin tocar. Brick rodó los ojos. ¿Acaso no tenia la decencia de tocar antes? Entendía que esos dos tenían una relación muy intima pero por dios, su hermano podía estar desnudo o algo. Suspiro cansado y se dirigió a su habitación para volver a dormir un rato más

.

-mmm…Blossom –murmuro dormido

.

Soñó que Blossom venia a despertarlo con un cosplay de yoko stars y se posicionaba sobre el de una forma muy sensual. Desgraciadamente, en la mejor parte, se despertó. Una fuerte explosión lo saco de su paraíso. Bufo irritado

.

-que mierda están haciendo abajo…? – murmuro molesto y se tapo la cabeza con las sabanas

.

Después se escucharon varios gritos y golpes que no lo dejaron volver a dormir. Se levanto algo aturdido y bajo a la cocina de malhumor. Vio que en el piso había muchos cubiertos y vasos rotos sin contar que toda la cocina estaba quemada, pero giro su vista a sus hermanos y la morena que parecían muy alterados

-que paso? – pregunto adormilado brick y luego de ver a la mirada fría de butch se despabilo. Miro a su otro hermano con reproche – boomer dime que tu no despertaste a butch de nuevo y que hiciste este desastre

.

Boomer lo miro indignado y nervioso

-que? – Abrió sus ojos- no!

.

-si que me haz despertado CABRON! – grito butch lanzándosele eufórico pero buttercup lo sostuvo

.

-butch, tranquilo…- hizo un gesto para que su novio se tranquilizara – boomer solo quería hacerme unos waffles para desayunar…

.

-¡estuve como tonto toda la noche haciendo el maldito trabajo que tenia que hacer contigo pero como eres un vago tuve que hacerlo yo solo, me acosté hace 1 hora para dormir un rato antes de ir a mi practica de basketball y te das el lujo de despertarme con esa explosión?! TE VOY A MATAR!– una vena saltaba en la frente del moreno, que parecía un demonio mirando a boomer

.

-no es mi culpa que no sepa cocinar! – se defendió el rubio asustado

.

-pero…hacer explotar la cocina? – brick levanto una ceja incrédulo

.

La morena palmeo el hombro de su novio

-calma, el estaba cansado por no dormir mucho y por eso no se dio cuenta lo que mezclaba y exploto -le dijo ella con una sonrisa calmada

.

-¡como que calma! ¡es un idiota!- estallo el

.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta principal. Brick al notar que ninguno se movió de su lugar, fue el

-yo voy – se acerco a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose a su otra cuñada y su hermosa novia. Sonrío al recordar su sueño

.

-hola – saludo la rubia –podemos pasar?

.

-si, claro –dejo pasar a la rubia y cuando iba a pasar Blossom la tomo con un brazo por la cintura elevándola en el aire y dándole vueltas, haciéndola reír – a donde crees que vas sin saludarme, maleducada?

.

-suéltame! – río ella y comenzó a patalear – brick!

.

-las palabras mágicas?

.

-bájame o me vengare!

.

-mmm no, precisamente esas no son – comento burlón

.

-brick!

.

-me encanta que digas mi nombre, pero esta vez dilo con un tono mas sensual

.

-y que tal si te pateo tus partes nobles? – sonrío

.

-eh? Pero creí que querías ser madre algún día

.

-quien dijo que tu serás el padre de mis hijos? – levanto una ceja divertida

.

-quien te dijo que voy a dejarle el puesto a alguien mas? – la miro del mismo modo

.

Ella le sonrío con ternura. Por supuesto que no quería eso. Brick era el chico que mas quería y si el iba a querer a sus hijos tanto como la quería a ella entonces no había mas candidato de padres de sus hijos que el

.

-okey, pero tendremos que casarnos – bromeo y el asintió, bajándola al suelo

.

-con luna de miel por supuesto

.

-con una casa de dos pisos –comento alegre

.

-con cama rechinable…

.

-con una piscina para los niños!

.

- con lencería sexy en el armario…

.

-un patio de juegos…

.

-con paredes aislantes de gritos salvajes por las noches…

.

-brick!

.

-que? – Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ladina –seria mi matrimonio perfecto

Blossom río y lo empujo con cariño.

En ese momento los gritos de butch llamaron su atención y fueron a la cocina, encontrándolo siendo sostenido por la morena y a boomer escondiéndose detrás de miyako tratando de excusarse por el desastre en la cocina

.

-hermano ya te dije que no se porque explotaron! –El rubio movía sus manos con energía –solo hicieron paw paw y PUFF

Butch lo miraba con veneno en sus ojos y parecía que estaba conteniéndose de matarlo a golpes porque buttercup lo abrazaba por atrás

-ENCIMA DE ESO MIRA LA COCINA! –señalo enfadado todo el desorden y el humo que había- QUIEN CREES QUE TENDRA QUE LIMPIAR ESTO?! SI TU Y BRICK SON DOS MENSOS PARA LIMPIAR! POR SUPUESTO QUE SERE YO!

Miyako y Blossom se asustaron un poco por los gritos

-discúlpenlo, butch sin dormir apropiadamente es un ogro –explico brick comiendo una galletita y bebiendo cafecito. El moreno lo miro con odio

.

-VETE A LA MIERDA, ESTUPIDO!

.

-lo ven?

Buttercup se le puso enfrente y con dulzura lo tomo por los hombros. El giro su vista a ella con brusquedad poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

-tranquilo, porque no te acompaño al cuarto así duermes un poco? – lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro al cuarto. A regañadientes la siguió hacia el cuarto

Los demás fueron al living

.

-vaya, nunca había visto a butch así… -comento miyako sorprendida

-deberías ver cuando la alarma suena mas temprano a la mañana,…– la abrazo boomer suspirando, recordando las veces que lo tiro contra la pared destruyéndolo - brick y yo no le dirigimos la palabra por nuestra supervivencia

.

-la única ves que tuve que interrumpir su sueño por la mañana termine siendo lanzado por la ventana… y enganchado en un árbol – bufo brick y boomer asintió

.

-ya no tengo duda de porque amo a ese chico! –buttercup entro sonriente a la habitación y se desplazo sobre el sillón, dejando a todos con expresiones desconcertadas – así que un árbol eh?

.

-cállate! –gruño brick y boomer río

.

-donde esta butch? – Blossom la miro curiosa

.

-lo deje durmiendo

.

-no te aterra…que sea tan agresivo cuando se enoja? –miyako la miro incomoda

.

-que? Claro que no! Creo que es excitante –respondió la morena feliz –creo que ahora lo amo mas de lo que ya hacia

.

Los demás la miraron como si fuera una especie extraña

-duele el orgullo decirlo pero creo que…. eres la única cosa parecida a una mujer para mi hermano

.

-gracias, patético pelirrojo teñido

.

-yo creo que todos tenemos momentos de mal humor, no es culpa de butch - dijo la pelirroja

.

-por supuesto que no, esta vez es culpa del tarado de boomer – regaño brick al rubio que lo miro indignado

.

-porque es mi culpa?

.

-tu ya sabes que eres un desastre en la cocina, mi amor- le explico miyako

.

-ayer no lo dejaste dormir las horas que le quedaban por estar jugando en la Xbox con el volumen muy alto –siguió brick

.

-butch es el que se encarga de la limpieza y destruiste su cocina por lo que el tendrá que limpiarla – comento Blossom

.

-además tu y el mañana tienen que entregar un informe de química en el que tu no hiciste nada, y que el hizo ayer, toda la noche y por eso no pudo descansar bien para ir a su practica de basketball dentro de una hora – termino buttercup

.

Boomer no dijo nada unos minutos y fue hacia la puerta principal sin expresión en su rostro. Luego los miro y señalo a afuera

.

-iré a la tienda a comprar unos chocolates para mi querido y amado butch

.

-chocolates? –a Blossom se le iluminaron los ojos y fue a su lado- te acompaño!

.

Brick frunció el seño y se acerco a ellos

-entonces yo también voy

.

-yo también, necesito comprar crema para mi tarta de manzana- comento miyako y se acerco a boomer, quien la beso en la mejilla

.

-pues yo también iré, alguno me comprara algo de desayunar en el camino no? – dijo alegre

.

-No. – contestaron los cuatro con una sonrisa y salieron por la puerta dejándola atrás

.

-Eh?! Que crueles… – corrió tras ellos – oigan espérenme!

.

.

.

*En el centro comercial*

.

Mientras caminaban mirando tiendas y locales, brick se detuvo

.

-oigan ese no es el delegado del colegio? –señalo a un chico castaño que iba a un grado mayor que ellos. Estaba sentado tomando algo en un café, y mirando su teléfono

.

-si, es el –respondió miyako y dio unos pasos – vamos a saludarlo

.

Butter y boomer intercambiaron miradas y los siguieron

.

Se acercaron a el y miyako toco su hombro. El despego la vista de su teléfono y los miro

.

-buenos días sempai, como le va? – saludo respetuosamente miyako

.

-hey – brick levanto la mano, aburrido

.

-es raro verlo fuera del colegio sempai – sonrío Blossom

.

-vaya, hola, no pensé que los encontraría por aquí – les sonrío gentilmente

.

Boomer y buttercup aparecieron detrás de ellos con florecillas a su alrededor. Alzaron los brazos sincronizadamente y canturrearon:

-Bue-nos di-aaaaas kuro-sempaiiiiiii! \ (•◡•)/

.

El mencionado se sobresalto al verlos y los miro con horror. Los tres restantes lo miraron con pena

.

-buttercup matsubara…boomer kushieda….ustedes… también están aquí? – murmuro frustrado con la mano en el tabique. Los dos chicos ignoraron eso y seguían sonriendo

.

-por supuesto sempai, siempre es una alegría verlo! – contesto buttercup, y boomer asintió enérgicamente

.

Al chico le agarro un tic en el ojo

.

-saben que el viernes se saltaron las clases, verdad?

.

-un día perfecto para ir al skatepark – explico boomer

.

Le salto una venita en la cabeza

.

-y el jueves llegaron tarde…

.

-el clima perfecto para ir a tomar un helado – explico buttercup

.

Kuro se levanto del asiento y los señalo con el dedo enfurecido

.

-cuantas veces tengo que decirles que no se salten las clases ni que lleguen tarde?!

.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y agitaron las manos despreocupadamente. El se lanzo sobre ellos para golpearlos pero fue detenido por lo otros tres

.

-sempai tranquilícese! – forcejeaba Blossom

.

-entienda que la naturaleza de estos dos es ser idiotas! –brick tiro de el

.

-no pierda la compostura sempai! – pidió miyako

.

-KuhiedAAAA! MatsubarAAAA! – rugió estirando sus brazos para alcanzarlos pero ambos salieron huyendo del lugar como Sonic the hedgehog

.

Kuro gruño y volvió a sentarse en la silla irritado. Los demás suspiraron, esos dos le hacían la vida imposible a su delegado del colegio

.

-maldición, esos dos van a volverme loco

.

-esto…sempai –murmuro miyako nerviosa – su teléfono…

.

-eh? – miro su teléfono empapado con el café que había derramado cuando se levanto para matar a los otros dos – Noooo!

.

Se apresuro a limpiarlo con su camisa y los demás lo miraban con una gotita en la cabeza

.

-déjamelo a mi sempai- Blossom tomo amablemente su teléfono y lo desarmo limpiando parte por parte. Luego se lo entrego y andaba perfectamente – aquí tiene

.

-muchas gracias akatsutsumi, eres muy amable – la miro agradecido y brick frunció el ceño

.

-bueno es hora de ir a buscar a los idiotas – tiro del brazo de Blossom hacia la salida – Adiós delegado

.

-ah, brick espera! – Blossom era arrastrada, y miro a Kuro antes de irse- hasta luego sempai!

.

Brick le hizo una seña a miyako

– tu también miyako, vamos

.

-ah, hai! – se inclino con respeto hacia kuro-sempai y salio corriendo detrás de sus amigos – mouuu, espérenme!

.

.

En la tienda de CD

.

- boomer, escucha este - le acerco los auriculares y el lo escucho, mientras movía la cabeza emocionado

-Me gusta –hablo y luego suspiro- crees que el sempai nos ponga un castigo mañana? Odio limpiar el salón

-aun si lo hiciera no iríamos – le contesto tranquilamente y empezó a buscar otros cd para escuchar – oye, crees que nos estén buscando?

-es lo mas probable ¿deberíamos ir?

Buttercup se encogió de hombros con diversión y siguió escuchando música, sin darle importancia, haciendo reír al rubio.

-ah cierto! –dijo ella como recordando algo y el la miro

-que?

- dentro de unos días hay una batalla a dúo de baile callejero en la plaza, ¿quieres ir y patearles el trasero a todos? – lo miro con una media sonrisa

Las peleas de baile generalmente eran de noche, eran demostraciones de talento y estilo. En eso butter y boomer eran los mejores

.

-vaya, hay mas bandas que quieren perder contra nosotros? – Sonrío presumido y levanto el pulgar- cuenta conmigo

.

La morena le guiño el ojo y siguió buscando CDs. No había quien les ganara, su sincronización y coordinación eran incomparables a la hora de bailar.

.

-llevare este – boomer tomo un CD y fue a comprarlo al mostrador

.

Cuando ambos habían comprado un par de CDs y salían de la tienda, la morena se detuvo y lo miro extrañada

-que? –pregunto

.

-nada solo que… no ibas a comprarle chocolates a butch?

Boomer abrió los ojos

-maldición! Lo había olvidado!- se jalo el cabello - y me he gastado todo el dinero en mis cds, que idiota!

Buttercup comenzó a reírse de su amigo, si que era un egoísta de alma. Pero así y todo lo quería

.

-tranquilo, podemos pedirle dinero prestado al idiota posesivo –lo animo

-brick? No, no me prestaría

-miyako?

Negó con la cabeza

-mi dignidad no me lo permite

- Blossom?

-brick me arrancaría un brazo…

Buttercup se puso una mano en el mentón y observo el lugar, buscando una solución. Cuando la encontró chasqueo los dedos

-lo tengo! – lo jalo de la campera y lo llevo hacia la tienda de pescadería.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Donde están esos idiotas? – brick miraba el lugar con malhumor, ya quería irse

.

-miyako porque no llamas a boomer por teléfono? Seguro te contenta- sugirió Blossom

.

-lo haría pero se olvido el teléfono en su casa – contesto desanimada

.

-rubio tenia que ser… – murmuro brick y miyako lo miro con un aura asesina – sin ofender

.

-miren, allí están! –blossom señalo feliz hacia una pescadería y los otros hicieron una mueca al reconocerlos

.

-acaso están…disfrazados de…cornalitos? – brick los miraba desconcertado

.

-no… yo creo que son…pejerrey – comento miyako avergonzada, viendo a su novio repartir volantes disfrazado de pescado

.

-chicos! –blossom los saludo alegre. Brick y miyako salieron pitando de su lado, lo que menos querían es que las personas los vieran junto a esos dos idiotas

.

Boomer y buttercup le devolvieron el saludo con ánimo y ella se acerco

.

-los estábamos buscando ¿que hacen vestidos de pejerrey repartiendo volantes? –pregunto como si fuera algo normal

.

-error, somos cornalitos repartiendo volantes –sonrío la morena

.

Brick y miyako los observaban escondidos detrás de una planta

.

-Lo sabia –le susurro a miyako, quien rodó los ojos

.

-necesito dinero para comprarle los chocolates a butch, asíque estamos trabajando- explico el rubio

.

-pero no tenias dinero?

.

-me lo gaste – se rasco la nuca avergonzado

.

-y yo no tengo ni para un chicle – rio la morena

.

-si ese es el caso, les puedo prestar algo –blossom los miro preocupada

.

A boomer le brillaron los ojos y tomo sus manos agradecido

.

-que buena persona eres bloss-chan, te juro que te lo devolveré todo y te llevare a por un helado…

.

Brick apareció como una ráfaga de luz apartando las manos del rubio con fastidio

.

-No la toques! – Ladro y miro a su novia - no vayas a prestarle dinero a este idiota, te lo prohíbo

.

Blossom frunció el ceño, ofendida

.

-me lo prohíbes?

.

- no es lo que quise decir…- Brick trago saliva, había metido la pata de nuevo.

.

-te recuerdo que es mi dinero y hago lo que quiera con el – se cruzo de brazos, molesta

.

-exactamente –concordó buttercup pero brick le lanzo una mirada asesina

.

-ya dejen de pelear- miyako apareció y le acerco una bolsa al cornalito rubio de su novio – toma, ya no necesitas el dinero

.

Boomer tomo la bolsa y miro dentro. Parpadeo

.

-son las galletas preferidas de butch…

.

-así es, las compre cuando llegamos. Sabia que gastarías tu dinero y te olvidarías de butch – se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa

.

-pero como…?

.

–eres mi novio y te conozco perfectamente. Y antes de que protestes, lo compre con tu dinero que saque de tu billetera antes de venir, así que no te preocupes, cariño.

.

Boomer la observo embelesado. Que haría sin ella? Su rubia era perfecta en todos los sentidos, en todos. Se acerco, la tomo por el rostro y la beso, tomándola por sorpresa

.

-entonces ya podemos regresar? Genial, me muero de hambre – la morena se estiro con animo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida – vamos

.

-Quítate el traje primero! –le gritaron los otros alarmados

.

.

.

.

**Dejen review! :) **

Espero les haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo pensaba hacerlo sobre la competencia de baile de boomer y butter, díganme sus opiniones. Saludos!


	6. Primo-rival de butch

*En los pasillos *

-vamos miyako, sal conmigo una vez – le hablo un chico mientras la seguía por los pasillos del colegio

Miyako soltó algo parecido a un suspiro

-ya te dije que no Gilbert, tengo novio y lo sabes. Deja de seguirme

-anda, solo una vez – sonrío bloqueándole el paso – el no se enterara

Ella se tiro el pelo hacia atrás y lo miro fijo con sus profundos ojos celestes y bastante malhumorada

-te dije que no, que clase de chica crees que soy? aparta

La sonrisa del chico flaqueo, ya algo cansado

-no seas así miya-chan .Con lo que me gustas…

-lo siento mucho, pero no puedo corresponderte. – Trato de esquivarlo pero volvió a detenerla – podrías quitarte del medio? Te vas a meter en un buen lío

-te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente miya-chan – hablo con un tono mas serio sin perder la sonrisa

-podrías dejar de llamarme tan familiarmente? Me incomoda – lo rodeo con la esperanza de irse pero la tomo de las muñecas con una sonrisa casual – pero que haces? Suéltame!

-ya lo veras, te divertirás mucho – concluyo con una sonrisa que solo trasmitía su boca

-estas loco? Te dije que no, déjame ir! –forcejeo

Gilbert río y la miro como si fuera una criatura tratando de escapar

.

-que demonios crees que le estas haciendo? – pregunto una voz glacial que en una medida de frío habría alcanzado como mínimo unos 273º grados bajo cero. De hecho, el chico y miyako se habían congelado ahí mismo. Boomer se había plantado frente a ellos, aun vestido con la ropa de gimnasia y la cartera en los hombros. Parecía un hombre que había pescado a su hija siendo violada

.

-no…y-yo….

.

El chico fue el primero en reaccionar. Se alejo, se alisó el uniforme nervioso y retrocedió con paso de robot, pero boomer fue más rápido. Lo tomo por el cuello y lo estampo contra un casillero con fuerza

.

-Espera! te juro que no le hice nada! –grito asustado

.

-ya lo se…si le hubieras hecho algo, crees que ahora estaríamos hablando? – le hablo con voz sombría. Tenía el rostro tenso y sus ojos estaban oscuros. Oh si, boomer podía dar bastante miedo cuando se trataba de miyako

.

-boomer –lo llamo – déjalo, no vale la pena. Solo conseguirás que te suspendan. Vámonos

Boomer la miro de reojo y volvió su mirada al chico. Levanto el puño y lo dejo caer a centímetros de su cara, asustándolo por completo y deformando el casillero

.

-que no te vuelva a ver cerca de mi novia – le advirtió y lo soltó con brusquedad. El peliazul se desplomó sobre el casillero como si se le hubieran acabado las pilas y miraba con miedo al par rubio que se iban hablando tranquilos del lugar.

-que vas a almorzar hoy miya-chan?

-comprare algo en la cafetería, y tu?

-no lo se, no traje dinero – el rubio se rasco la nuca sonriendo

.

.

.

.

.

.

*En el salón del instituto*

.

Blossom, butch y buttercup estaban hablando al igual que los demás, esperando que llegara el profesor. Buttercup estaba sentada junto a butch y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro con los ojos cerrados

-que sueño - murmuro

Butch acaricio su cabello

- eso es porque te quedaste jugando hasta tarde

-estaba jugando al league of legends en equipo con boomer y unos amigos – bostezo

-no deberías jugar eso –Blossom sonrío avergonzada – es muy adictivo. Lo digo por experiencia

-demasiado tarde – declaro, divertida, y levanto la mirada a butch –te has enterado quien se reintegra a la clase hoy?

Butch levanto una ceja y la morena hablo

-el numero dos

El moreno abrió un poco los ojos y los cerro, con una mueca en el rostro

-lo que me faltaba…-murmuro con fastidio

-creen que siga con lo mismo de siempre? – Blossom se desplomo sobre la silla con las manos detrás de la cabeza y los miro

-es lo mas probable. No me sorprendería que ahora apareciera

Como si lo hubieran escuchado, vieron como el techo se derrumbaba y varios cascotes golpeaban con fuerza el suelo. Algunos fragmentos cayeron sobre ellos y se cubrieron, excepto por butch que miraba con mucha atención lo que pasaba enfrente de el. Todos en el aula se giraron hacia ellos con miedo, por el repentino suceso.

.

-nos volvemos a ver…primo

Cuando el humo de los escombros se disipo, pudo verse la figura de un chico. Estaba parado frente a ellos y los miraba, al moreno en específico

-…ya escribiste tu testamento, **ratita**? – El chico trono sus dedos y lo miraba emocionado

Tenía ojos azules y pelo verde oscuro atado en pequeña coleta hacia abajo. Su cabello de raíz iba en punta hacia arriba y se podía notar dos rasguños desde su ojo hasta su mejilla. Era un tipo delgado, pero que transmitía la misma energía y resolución que un tigre de bengala.

Butch sonrío con frialdad

-vaya…siempre lo mismo contigo. Siempre que vienes rompes alguna parte del salón. Date por vencido de una vez por todas. Después de todo, eres demasiado débil.

- imbecil…si piensas que soy el mismo de antes vas a sufrir las consecuencias…!-enseño su puño y lo apretó con entusiasmo- hoy te bajo los dientes!

Blossom lo miro y se paro de su asiento con decisión, debía parar esto antes de que se pusiera feo

-que crees que haces kyoya! Solo mira a nuestros compañeros, están asustados – lo regaño- no empieces una pelea en tu primer día

-tranquila pelirroja, terminare rápido – dijo avanzando hacia butch, que aun seguía sentado junto a buttercup tranquilamente – anda! Párate de ahí!

-no quiero – le respondió y abrazo mas a su novia, acomodándose. Ella río

-que te pares de ese maldito pupitre rata de mierda! Ven a pelear conmigo!– le ordeno

-No me molestes – contesto aburrido y un poco irritado – porque no vas a jugar por ahí y me dejas en paz de una vez? Pareciera que estas obsesionado conmigo o algo

Kyoya frunció el ceño con ira.

-Cállate!

El chico se acerco a el corriendo y le propino un fuerte golpe a su pupitre que se partió en miles de pedazos.

Pero su rostro borro cualquier rastro de expresión enojada. Desafortunadamente se había olvidado de la presencia de la chica y uno de los pedazos de la mesa le dio a buttercup en la cara, que cerro los ojos al impacto.

Cuando los abrió, un hilito de sangre salio de su nariz y parpadeo inexpresiva. Blossom se acerco preocupada y le puso un pañuelo en la nariz

-buttercup! estas bien?!

- … –kyoya la miro conmocionado, sin saber que decir exactamente. Estaba arrepentido. Bajo su mirada algo avergonzado

-si, no es nada, no me dolió – abanico su mano despreocupadamente y miro a su novio – butch no te preocupes…

Cuando vio la expresión de su novio se puso algo inquieta. Mierda, tenia que hacer algo rápido. Le hizo una seña a Blossom que entendió perfectamente

-oye butch, porque no la llevas a la enfermería? Es que yo me llevo mal con la enfermera –mintió - anda, llévala

-si por supuesto, no te preocupes bloss. Solo arreglare un tema antes

Butch se paro, desabrochándose los botones de la camisa. Blossom y buttercup intercambiaron miradas preocupadas

El moreno se acerco a kyoya despacio

-en reconocimiento a esa estupidez excepcional tuya…voy a luchar contigo enserio. Pero…-levanto la vista y sonrío con demencia -…espero que no me aburras demasiado, numero dos

Kyoya apretó los puños al ser llamado de esa manera y levanto la vista hacia el con furia. Desde pequeño butch le ganaba en todo, en todo!. Su padre siempre lo halagaba y hablaba bien de el, al igual que toda su familia, y el nunca había podido ganarle. Lo odiaba con todo su ser. Odiaba que siempre quedara segundo por su culpa

-Me parece perfecto…! Te vas a enterar! –sin decir mas, se impulso hacia el chico con un puño.

Butch esquivaba lo golpes que a su parecer eran demasiados lentos. Sonrío burlón y de un salto se alejo de el 5 metros

-eso es todo lo que tienes primo?

-solo intentaba probar algo- el ya fruncido ceño de kyoya se frunció mas

-es mejor que te pongas serio ante de que me colmes la paciencia

-no te arrepientas después –dicho esto dio un salto con una velocidad increíble, posicionándose detrás de el. Butch abrió los ojos con sorpresa; no esperaba que fuera tan veloz. Una milésima de segundo mas tarde sintió como kyoya se posicionaba detrás de el con el puño alzado, listo para encestar su primer golpe.

Butch logro esquivarlo por poco a causa de su vacilación. Se posiciono frente a el a unos metros y sonrío de lado

-Me has tomado por sorpresa. No creí que te volverías tan rápido

El chico no le dio tiempo de decir algo mas y se lanzo hacia el con la misma velocidad de antes. Patadas y puños eran dirigidos a butch, que comenzaba a emocionarse por la pelea

-vas a defenderte todo el día maricon? Atácame! –rugió al pelinegro

Segundos más tarde, ambos atacaban y esquivaban con sus ágiles y rápidos reflejos. De un momento a otro kyoya se descuido dando paso al puño de butch.

Antes de que impactara contra su rostro, el chico interpuso ambos brazos protegiéndose al instante. No se quejo ante la fuerza del impacto pero claramente sentía la fuerte presión que este ejercía.

Luego de cubrirse lo empujo de una patada haciéndolo retroceder

-vaya, has mejorado primo – reconoció butch – pero sabes que no estoy yendo con todo, verdad?

Kyoya respiraba mas agitado y apretó sus puños, impotente. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

Butch no estaba luchando con toda su fuerza y voluntad, y lo peor era que el ya estaba algo cansado.

Estaba tan metido en estos pensamientos que reacciono tarde cuando el moreno avanzo ágilmente hacia el y le dio una patada mandándolo a volar por la ventana, rompiéndola en el proceso.

-te dije que no me aburrieras – le susurro antes de que caiga

Todo el mundo incluyendo buttercup y Blossom fueron hacia la ventana sorprendidos y preocupados. Estaban en el segundo piso y butch lo había arrojado por la ventana.

-Kyoya! –gritaron

Se había caído boca abajo asíque no sabían si seguía inconsciente o no. Butch tenía un semblante sereno y no decía nada. Buttercup lo miro y levanto una ceja, en respuesta el se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de "yo no hice nada"

-pudiste haberlo matado! –grito uno

-eres un animal! –chillo una chica

-en que pensabas!

-que alguien vaya por el!

-cálmense – Bufo buttercup aburrida de sus griteríos y los miro mientras ponía una mano en su cadera – no se metan con butch. Si el ha lanzado a su primo por la ventana es por que sabia que no tendría un daño grave y que lo soportaría. Después de todo es su primo, y además, kyoya es más fuerte de lo que creen

Butch le sonrío de lado y ella le saco la lengua, divertida. Se habían leído la mente perfectamente con esas acciones:

-**acaso me estas defendiendo butter?**

**-si, tienes algún problema?**

**-en absoluto**

En ese momento irrumpió el profesor Kuplar y los miro a todos con ira

-que demonios esta pasando?! Quien rompió esa ventana?

Butch le susurro algo a Blossom y ella asintió, el le sonrío agradecido. Se acerco al sensei con rapidez y hizo una inclinación como respeto

-fue un balón que vino desde afuera sensei- mintió. No podía dejar que culparan a su amigo- Pero me da permiso para ir al baño? Volveré enseguida

El profesor dudo pero al tratarse de Blossom la dejo ir. Cuando ella se fue ordeno a todos que se sienten y entonces, levanto la cabeza y grito furioso

-QUIEN DEMONIOS ROMPIO EL TECHO?!

.

.

.

Blossom corrió rápido hacia la entrada para poder ayudar a kyoya como le había pedido butch y en el camino se encontró a brick que la miro sorprendido

-bloss? Que haces aquí? Estaba por ir al salón ahora mismo y mira que yo ya estoy yendo tarde…

Blossom le explico lo que paso y fueron por su primo. Cuando llegaron lo vieron sentado como indio en el suelo y sin levantar cabeza, como desanimado

-ey, primo estas bien? Escuche lo que paso –brick se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro

-que te pasa kyoya? –pregunto Blossom preocupada.

Brick frunció el ceño molesto, pero luego negó con la cabeza como aclarándose las ideas; Blossom solo estaba preocupada por el porque era una buena persona, nada mas

-me volvió a ganar – murmuro abatido, y brick volvió su vista a el

-quien, Butch? – brick suspiro y se sentó a su lado- escucha kyoya, ya es hora que te vayas rindiendo con eso de ganarle a butch. Ya sabes que butch es una bestia luchando y dudo que alguien pueda superarlo

Kyoya se tenso

-No!….tengo que ganarle…sino mi padre nunca me reconocerá como lo hace con el…tengo que ser el numero 1…

Blossom sintió pena por el y se sentó frente a el de una manera brusca. El levanto la vista y la miro extrañado, al igual que brick. Ella lo tomo por los hombros con firmeza y lo miro con admiración, no tenia que rendirse así como así. Kyoya se esforzaba mucho por superar al moreno, no tenia que echar por la borda todo el trabajo que había hecho y desistir

-no te rindas kyoya-kun! estos tres meses has mejorado mucho, de verdad. Estoy sorprendida de lo fuerte que te haz vuelto –le sonrío – estoy segura que si sigues entrenando así, algún día ganaras y podrás ser reconocido por tu padre. No pierdas la confianza en ti, tú de verdad te esfuerzas mucho y esa es una cualidad maravillosa en ti

Brick la miro con un tic en el ojo, porque tomaba por los hombros a kyoya y porque le estaba animando con tanto cariño?! PORQUE?! Se estaba empezando a cabrear…quería romper algo y el cuello de su primo parecía muy buena opción en ese momento…

Kyoya la miraba sorprendido y luego como si sus pilas se hubieran recargado se paro y estiro su puño al cielo

-tienes razón pelirroja! No puedo rendirme, algún día le ganare a ese mierda de butch y dejare de ser llamado numero 2! Se lo demostrare a todos! – sonrío con energía y corrió hacia el bosque con entusiasmo- iré a entrenar un poco mas! Le enseñare quien es el mas fuerte y le are desear estar muerto! Adiós pelirroja, adiós primo!

Blossom con una sonrisa, se despidió agitando su mano y lo vio irse. Lo había podido animar, menos mal. Su sonrisa se deformo cuando sintió un calor extremadamente caliente detrás suyo. Se dio vuelta encontrándose a brick, ardiendo en fuego; tenía la mirada cubierta por su flequillo. Ella retrocedió nerviosa

-con que…una cualidad maravillosa en el, verdad? – murmuro el con una sonrisa oscura

Blossom agito las manos nerviosa

-ah n-no! Solo lo d-dije para que se sintiera mejor jeje, si…-fingió ver la hora- por dios mira la hora, cariño, debo irme –soltó y se fue de allí dejando una estela de humito.

-pero mi amor- Brick sonrío angelicalmente por donde ella se había ido y un aura de paz lo rodeaba-…a donde crees que…- luego su cara se transformo en la de un demonio sádico-…QUE VAS?! –corrió detrás de ella como si su vida fuera en ello mientras que ella hacia lo mismo

-AUXILIO! POLICIA! BOMBEROS! ALGUIEN!

.

.

.

.

.

*en el recreo*

-blossom…que es…eso rojo que tienes en el cuello? – boomer se le acerco para inspeccionar pero ella se subió el cierre de la campera hasta el cuello

-no e-es nada – murmuro apenada, mirando de reojo a su novio que mascaba un chicle tranquilamente con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, tirado en el suelo

-oh por dios, es eso lo que creo que es? – pregunto burlona buttercup

-no! No es nada!

-pero parece…un chupón –siguió miyako

-No! No es eso! – Blossom tenia toda la cara roja y sus amigos la miraron con una sonrisa picara, excepto por brick que estaba inexpresivo, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la brisa

-es un chupón – afirmo el moreno, divertido

-No!

-si que lo es – rió buttercup

-NO!- Blossom parecía un tomate

-Blossom…una chica no debería tener esa clase de cosas – le aconsejo miyako, tratando de parecer seria pero una sonrisa se le escapaba de los labios

-vaya brick, a esto se le llama marcar territorio eh – boomer palmeo el hombro de su hermano que seguía inexpresivo

-No es eso! Cállense! Cállense! Cállense! –blossom tapo sus oídos totalmente sonrojada y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma chibi- No los oigo! No los oigo! No los oigo!

Sus amigos comenzaron a carcajearse y brick giro su cara hacia un lado para que los demás no vieran la sonrisita que empezaba a atisbarse en sus labios. Oh si. Brick Ryder había tomado venganza contra su novia.

Y le había encantado

.

.

.

..

.

.

_**Dejen reviews :)**_


	7. boomer y buter- la oficina del director

Gracias por sus reviews ^-^

.

.

.

.

-Miyako te pasa algo? estás como pensativa hoy – comento brick mientras caminaban por los pasillos

-no es nada, solo que…-puso una mano en su mentón, extrañada – boomer ayer no vino a casa

-no deberías estar agradecida entonces?

-Es que el siempre viene a la noche a visitarme sin falta, aun cuando esta enfermo- explico

-vaya, hasta ese idiota tiene su lado romántico eh?

-No es eso - abanico la mano –solo viene para verme cuando salgo de bañarme

Brick detuvo su andar y la miro desconcertado

-acaso eso te parece bien?!

-claro que no – lo miro ofendida- pero ya me he acostumbrado a que lo haga. Siempre le largo a lucifer para que lo muerda. Pero me extraña que ayer no viniera, es muy raro- murmuro pensativa

-quizás la única luz que tiene en su cerebro se prendió y se dio cuenta de lo que hacia

Ambos se miraron con seriedad unos segundos y luego largaron una pequeña risita

-no, hablo enserio

-si, si, lose. Seguro que se quedo dormido o algo…

-si, tienes razón

Entraron a la clase de cocina y saludaron a sus amigos

-buenos días brick, miya-chan –dijo con alegría la pelirroja sin despegar la vista de las verduras que estaba cortando

Brick se acerco por atrás y la abrazo, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, viendo como cortaba las verduras

-Hola – beso su mejilla –que están preparando?

-yakisoba! – boomer levantó el brazo, con alegría. Luego saludo a miyako con un beso como siempre hacia y siguió preparando los fideos con animo.

La rubia se sentó al lado de los morenos y se puso el delantal

En ese momento entro la profesora saludando a sus alumnos. Explico que esta clase, la comida que prepararan tendría nota numerica y todos se alarmaron, excepto por miyako que se le hacia muy fácil cocinar. Luego todos suspiraron aliviados cuando aclaro que la tarea era de a dos

-Hagan equipos y a cocinar – ordeno la profesora y empezó a anotar algunas cosas en su cuaderno

-miyako! – todos sus amigos se le acercaron, mirándola con suplica. Después de todo desde pequeña le habían enseñado a cocinar y era excelente en eso

Ella suspiro

-bien, cuanto necesitan para aprobar la materia?

-yo necesito un 5 – hablo Blossom con tranquilidad

-yo un 6 – dijo brick

-yo necesito un 8 – hablo con desanimo butch

-nosotros un 10 – sonrieron buttercup y boomer. Los miraron con pena, ya no tenían oportunidad lo idiotas

-en ese caso, butch te ayudare – le sonrío miyako y el se inclino agradecido- Blossom tu haz equipo con brick, con un 6 ya aprueban asíque no tendrán problema

-de acuerdo- dijo mirando a su novio, que le sonrío

-Creo que nos abandonaron boomer – comento la morena y boomer asintió. – No te preocupes – lo tomo por el cuello y levanto el brazo animada – haremos una comida para morirse!

-literalmente –le susurro brick a los demás que asintieron de acuerdo. Después de todo, boomer era un desastre en la cocina, y buttercup siempre mezclaba todo buscando una "nueva forma de sabor no inventada".

Todos empezaron a trabajar y lo hacían bien, brick preparaba lo fideos y blossom cortaba las verduras. Butch asaba la carne mientras revolvía la sopa; y miyako preparaba la salsa mientras le ayudaba a su compañero.

En cambio el rubio feliz, estaba revolviendo una sopa que tenia un color extraño y burbujeaba mucho, como si fuera toxico. Buttercup estaba haciendo una salsa para el arroz y buscaba que ingredientes ponerles. Miro a Blossom y señalo un tarro

-vas a usar ese dulce de leche?

-…–su amiga la miro desconcertada, pero le alcanzo el dulce de todas maneras. La miro ¿no se supone que la salsa de las comidas eran saladas?

Buttercup miro a butch y picoteo su hombro, haciendo que la mire

-vas a usar esos tomates?

El negó y se los entrego, concentrándose nuevamente en su trabajo

Buttercup se acerco a otra mesa y zamarreo a un chico, que la miro algo extrañado

-vas a usar esa leche condensada?

Negó y se la entrego.

Ella paso a otra mesa y señalo con el dedo

-van a usar esas naranjas?

.

La mayoría estaban por terminar sus comidas, orgullosos de sus trabajos, de verdad habían puesto mucho esfuerzo. Desafortunadamente todos presenciaron una fuerte explosión cerca de ellos, que los tiro al piso al igual que a sus comidas, por la fuerte presión. Pasados unos segundos donde todos se habían quedado mudos por lo sucedido; se pararon y observaron como todo el salón estaba pringado con una sustancia verde-lila y sus casi listas comidas estaban cubiertas por esa cosa también

-Noooooooo! – butch desesperado se tiro al piso recogiendo lo que quedaba de su carne– mi perfecto 10!

Todos dirigieron sus ojos a donde se había provocado la explosión; justo donde cierta morena y cierto rubio estaban, parpadeando algo aturdidos

- he he, no salio del todo bien eh? – buttercup re rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa, al igual que boomer, ante las miradas asesinas de sus compañeros. Estaban totalmente carbonizados y con los pelos parados como todo un vegeta de dragón Ball. Se veían muy graciosos de hecho.- no se preocupen enseguida limpiamos todo- aseguro

-si si, no pasa nada- acoto el rubio mientras se sacudía el buzo ahora negro por la explosión

Pero entonces, se escucho el sonido de unos pasos que todos reconocieron al instante. Boomer y buttercup tragaron saliva. En ese momento todos se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar al director que parecía bastante enfadado mirando a ambos chicos y se paro delante de ellos. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus huecos nasales crecían y se encogían de la furia

-QUE DEMONIOS… HICIERON?!

Boomer y buttercup se miraron; recogieron un poco de arroz con esa sustancia encima y se la acercaron con un aura romántico a su alrededor

-quiere un poco José?

-A MI OFICINA AHORA! MATSUBARA, KUSHIEDA!

El director sostenía su tabique, mientras suspiraba irritado. Estaban en su oficina y enfrente suyo tenia a matubara y a kushieda, sus alumnos mas problemáticos

-pueden decirme cuantas veces estuvieron aquí?

Buttercup tenia cara de aburrimiento mientras se sacaba algo del diente con una astilla, ignorándolo completamente. Mientras que boomer miraba emocionado una pequeña mosca que venia volando sobre la cabeza del director ya vario rato.

El hombre golpeo la mesa con dureza ganándose la atención de los chicos

-Nueve! Nueve en esta semana! Y hoy es miércoles!

Buttercup suspiro hondo y le sonrío de forma casual mientras se paraba y le ponía una mano en su hombro con confianza. Boomer sonrío

-tranquilo José, ponerte de este modo le hará mal a tu salud – se sentó sobre su escritorio con toda confianza y se coloco sus lentes de" psicóloga" mientras el la miraba desconcertado por su comportamiento grosero – y dime, como esta tu esposa Miriam?

-siguen con problemas sexuales? – siguió boomer que apoyo sus codos en la mesa con seriedad – te aconsejo hacer una previa con un vino tinto y la película "the lucky one", eso no debe fallar

Al director le agarro un tic

-excelente elección boomer, ninguna mujer se resiste al potrazo de Zac efron – lo felicito la morena sorprendida y boomer se encogió de hombros, alagado – le haz visto el trasero que tiene?

El director se había quedado pálido. Esos dos le hablaban irrespetuosamente sobre su vida personal, y además hacían como que era invisible mientras tenían una charla. De verdad que sus comportamientos lo dejaban congelado

-Claro que no – boomer hizo una mueca – eso es tema visual de chicas

-y que tema…- suspiro soñadora

-SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UNA VEZ?! – Ambos chicos lo miraron –y tú bájate de mi escritorio ahora mismo matsubara

Ella obedeció y volvió a su sitio con pereza

- Tienen idea de lo irrespetuosos que son? Podría expulsarlos ahora mismo!

Boomer lo miro con pesar y negó con la cabeza

-quizás es por esa actitud reacia que tiene el porque Miriam no lo toca, José. Le aconsejo empezar tratamiento contra la ira…

El hombre lo miro indignado, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de el?

-que dices chiquillo? ?

-estoy de acuerdo – dijo la morena y lo señalo acusadoramente –cree que una mujer va a arrojarse a sus brazos haciéndose el macho alfa todo el tiempo? Pues no es así José!

-Ya basta! Dejen de decir disparates! –grito el director parándose y golpeando el ecritorio– y soy el director Krieger para ustedes! No José!

Ambos chicos lo miraron sin inmutarse y una vena salio de la frente del hombre

-me están escuchando?!

-así es, pero el que debería escuchar mas a los demás es usted – acoto la morena

-que? – el director la miro alterado

-por que cree que las cosas andan mal con su mujer? Usted no la escucha y una mujer necesita ser escuchada – dijo el rubio

-porque cree que en su cumpleaños lo espero con lencería erótica? Quiere que le preste atención José!

-Como sab…?!- el director los miro conmocionado

-Es obvio que ella es la que esta remando esta relación, mientras que usted esta sentado regañándonos sin hacer meritos para su relación – lo miro la chica con reprobación

-debería darle vergüenza. Incluso le negó su petición de volverse una pareja swinger – Negó con la cabeza el chico – eso podría haberlos ayudado José

-Como es que saben esas cosas?! – grito avergonzado y nervioso

Boomer y buttercup lo miraron impávidos, y luego intercambiaron una sonrisa maligna que le puso los pelos de punta al director

-**Nosotros…sabemos todo José** – se le formo una sonrisa oscura a la chica

-**absolutamente todo** – dijo boomer de la misma forma

El director comenzó a sudar nervioso y tapo su cara con la mano, derrotado. No podía contra estos dos demonios, lo volvían loco.

-ustedes ganan, váyanse de aquí –murmuro abatido

Ambos chicos sonrieron triunfantes y se pararon de sus lugares, yendo hacia la salida

-Fue divertido José, nos vemos en otra – se despidió con la mano la chica

-Suerte con Miriam –saludo el rubio

-….

En el patio la pelirroja estaba discutiendo con su novio

-Por qué llegaste!

-TE ESTABAN MIRANDO! – le contesto enojado

-Es su trabajo, sacarme fotos! Me dieron el honor de representar el nuevo apoyo de los grupos deportivos!

-ME IMPORTA MUY POCO, A TI NADIE TE VA A SACAR FOTOS CON ESE TRAJE!

-es el uniforme oficial de las animadoras!

-PUES QUE LO MODELE ALGUIEN MAS!

-Me eligieron como la capitana del equipo, tengo que hacerlo yo!

-NO!

Fue cuando un montón de fotógrafos empezaron a sacarles fotos como locos

-que están haciendo?! –gritaron ambos pelirrojos

Un chico con lentes algo tímido les explico

-es para el periódico semanal. "Pareja de novios discutiendo, rompimiento o falsa pelea?" será una encuesta

-que? –lo miro asustada Blossom

-LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ! –Grito brick y en menos de dos segundos todos se habían ido, excepto el chico de lentes- acaso no escuchaste? LARGO NERD

El chico salio pitando asustado. Blossom frunció el ceño

-porque siempre eres así? No podías decirle amablemente que se marchara?

-no se hubiera ido de todos modos!

-Quizás, pero podrías intentarlo al menos una vez!

-Eso no importa! Lo que importa es que no usaras ese traje!

-Si lo hare! Te guste o no!

-Entonces espero que te agrade la idea de que no te hable en todo el día! –le amenazo y ella lo miro enfadada

-Bien! Como quieras! –se fue dando zancadas muy enojada, dejando al chico desconcertado. La situación había dado un giro que no le gusto, y ahora al parecer estaba peleado con su novia…

_Que mierda…_ -pensó

.

.

**.Dejen reviews** *-*

.

Dumah Djim : perdona, no hice el cap de cómo le había hecho el chupon a Blossom jaja, es que ya tenia medio hecho este cap y bueno…, igual espero te guste :) ., Hare mas cap con brick haciéndole cosas así a Blossom y tranquila no me presionas, es mas me gusta que me den ideas y opiniones!. Muchos Saludos ! No hablamos!

.


	8. Mal día para blossom y un final conejo

_**.Gracias por los review sobretodo a la gente que siempre me comento todos los capitulos :) **_

.

.

.

.

-QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?! –brick tomo el periódico escolar y empezó a leerlo- que?!

-déjame ver – butch se lo arrebato y lo leyó- "Una de las parejas mas famosa de la escuela han tenido una pelea: Brick el atractivo chico posesivo y la hermosa animadora Blossom. Muchos afirman que solo ha sido una pequeña pelea pero otros dicen lo contrario, sobretodo las fans de brick y los admiradores de Blossom que esperan con ansias este rompimiento. De seguro estos dos serán muy perseguidos durante su pelea. Voten! Deberían romper o seguir siendo una pareja como hasta ahora?"

-que absurdo – miyako se cruzo de brazos

-si, es una tontería. No debería importarte lo que digan los demás, brick –le aconsejo el moreno, mientras veía como este rompía en mil pedazos el papel

-Lo que menos me interesan son estos fracasados sin vida que se meten en MIS asuntos –gruño el pelirrojo, y luego murmuro para si mismo – pero…y si a ella si le importa?

Miyako lo observo unos instantes y parpadeo

-ya veo…

-que cosa?

-ese anuncio te ha preocupado no? – miyako sonrío de lado y el frunció el ceño

-No digas idioteces! De que me tendría que preocupar?

-pues esa noticia te ha hecho pensar que quizás esta pelea con bloss es algo mas serio de lo que creías y que tal vez tendrías que ir a disculparte….

-o puede que muchos chicos se le acerquen aconsejándole que termine contigo definitivamente y salga con ellos… -siguió el moreno, que entendió el punto de vista de su amiga

Brick los miro irritado

-Primero que nada NINGUNO tiene las agallas para acercarse a mi novia porque saben lo que hare al respecto. Y segundo…la pelea que tuve con Blossom no ha sido nada, todos lo han exagerado como han querido para su estupida publicidad y eso me cabrea bastante…

Miyako se encogió de hombros y sonrío divertida

-si no ha sido nada entonces ve a hablar con ella –señalo a la pelirroja que estaba sola en un salón, dibujando algo –o tienes algún problema?

-Ja! Problema? Para nada. Después de todo ella es la cabeza dura que insiste en ponerse un traje de animadores para que le saquen fotos – bufo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella- seguro que ya recapacito, ya lo verán

Miyako y butch observaban al pelirrojo, inexpresivos, y se apoyaron en la pared para observar

-mi hermano es un idiota…

-apoyo la emoción.

.

.

El pelirrojo se adentro al salón y se posiciono a dos metros atrás de ella. Estaba sentada en el banco, dibujando con mucha suavidad en el papel.

-hey Blossom –la llamo, pero ella siguió dibujando – oye me escuchas?

Ella suspiro y el se removió incomodo

-oye…no es para que me ignores –murmuro desanimado. Ella seguía sin responderle

-al menos podrías darte la vuelta y verme de frente no? – pidió pero nada

- No entiendo porque te enojas tanto…sabes que no me gusta que otros chicos te miren, y que reacciono muy mal con eso. Se que a veces me enojo pero sabes que solo lo hago porque realmente te quiero…y lo único que no quiero es que te arrebaten de mi. Perdona si…si dije algo que te molesto blossy, de verdad lo siento sabes que nunca voy a querer hacerte sentir mal…–le dijo con sinceridad y nada. Espero unos segundos más y nada.

Frunció el ceño frustrado

-Ni siquiera vas a responderme? Estaba siendo sincero…

Ella seguía sin mirarle ni darse vuelta, solo seguía dibujando algo parecido a un dragón. La situación ponía nervioso a brick y levanto un poquito más la voz

-porque te empeñas en ser orgullosa? Me estoy disculpando

Ella bostezo como si tuviera mucho sueño y se paro de su asiento sin mirarlo. Se fue por la puerta, para sorpresa de brick, y desapareció por el salón de enfrente, donde estaban otros estudiantes. De lo que el no se percato, es que en el proceso de levantarse de su asiento, unos auriculares se cayeron de sus orejas, demostrando que ella no había escuchado su presencia.

El miro por donde se había ido y la siguió, algo ofendido, al otro salón. Al igual que sus dos curiosos amigos.

Cuando llego vio que varios de sus compañeros de clases la estaban mirando. Ella estaba frente a la ventana mirando a afuera, de forma ausente, Blossom como siempre nunca se percataba de la mirada de los otros chicos. Brick frunció el ceño irritado

-los voy a matar – estuvo por lanzarse pero miyako y butch lo retuvieron – que hacen?

-no ves que tus celos solo van a arruinarlo mas? –susurro la rubia mientras lo empujaba junto a butch, al piso detrás de una mesa para observar mejor la situación – vamos a ver que es lo que esos chicos van a decirle…

-que?!

-mira, ahí ya va uno – butch señalo como un chico se le acercaba a blossom y esta lo miraba. Los tres guardaron silencio y trataron de escuchar, a pesar del bullicio de toda la clase.

-hola Blossom- saludo alegre el chico

-buen día kenyi – ella se inclino con una sonrisa

-oh no, no necesitas ser tan formal – movió sus manos riendo, nervioso y luego carraspeo – he oído que has peleado con tu novio…

-_Maldito infeliz…-_pensó el pelirrojo con rabia

-ah si…supongo que todos lo saben – comento sin alegría la chica

-si, y quiero decirte que no debes preocuparte, la verdad es que creo que el no te merece. Se que era muy posesivo contigo y eso no esta bien…

Ella no decía nada, lo miraba algo incomoda. Después de todo no le gustaba que hablaran mal de su pelirrojo, pero el chico solo estaba dando su opinion, no podía ser grosera con el

-quizás deberías terminar con el definitivamente

-_Maldición! Voy a matarte!- _pensó brick mientras forcejeaba con sus amigos para salir de su escondite y darle una paliza al chico. Ambos le habían tapado la boca y le sujetaban los brazos y piernas a duras penas.

Blossom bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa desanimada

-porque me estas diciendo todo esto?

-porque creo que eres preciosa – dijo con una voz desagradable, y se mordió el labio. Blossom levanto la vista y lo miro aturdida

-que?

– Pues eso mismo. Que dices bloss-chan? Tu, yo, un hotel…– murmuro lo ultimo y se acerco a ella hasta acorralarla contra una esquina, sin que nadie a su alrededor se diera cuenta – te aseguro que puedo ser mil veces mejor que el

-que dices? – ella lo miro como si estuviera loco mientras se aferraba a la pared lo mas que podía

-Te aseguro que yo no le tengo ni un poco de miedo a Ryder – cuando la acorralo, acerco su rostro al suyo, haciendo que ella cerrara sus ojos con miedo a que llegara el tacto.

El nombrado apareció ante ellos con un aura peligrosa como si hubiera sido invocado, haciendo que tenyi diera un paso para atrás de la pelirroja. Ella abrió los ojos, aliviada, al ver que el chico se había alejado de su espacio personal y se encontró a brick parado al lado de ellos, con una mirada asesina

-brick ...

-con que… **no te doy miedo eh**? – Brick hablo con una voz tenebrosa y se acerco al chico hasta quedar a centímetros de su cuerpo. Este tembló ante la cercanía del pelirrojo, después de todo sabia que era una bestia.

–crees que te tengo m-miedo? - río tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

- no se cual sea tu nombre pero…-tomo al chico del cuello de su uniforme y lo empezó a levantar contra la pared, mientras que este forcejeaba-..no importa, lo único que se es que te daré una paliza que recordaras **hasta que te mueras –**levanto el puño y le dio un fuerte golpe en la boca, tirandolo al suelo aturdido - MIRA TU, TE METISTE CON MI NOVIA Y NO VAS A SALIR ILESO POR HABER TRATADO DE BESARLA!

Para ese momento todos en el salón los estaban mirando, sus gritos habían llamado su atención. Todos miraban la escena petrificados sin saber muy bien que hacer, llamar al director y que brick les haga la cruz o tratar de separarlos. Blossom no lo pensó dos veces, se apresuro y se interpuso entre ambos

-brick no hagas nada!

-muévete Bloss, voy a reventarlo

-no! No quiero que te suspendan

-bloss, muévete

Butch y miyako aparecieron junto a ellos y también se interpusieron. Miyako miro de reojo a Kenji y le hizo una seña para que se vaya, lo cual el obedeció rápidamente, sosteniendo su boca adolorida.

-se escapa! –gruño e iba salir a perseguirlo, pero butch le dio un empujón que lo hizo retroceder – Hey!

-ya olvídalo hermano, es una perdida de tiempo

-joder butch, quítense del medio!

-quieres que te suspendan? – Blossom lo miro –piensa antes de actuar. Mira si ya le fue con el chisme al dir…

-tu no me hables –brick la mando a volar con la mirada- esto es tu culpa

Blossom lo miro incrédula.

-mi culpa?

Butch y miyako se chocaron la frente con la mano, como es que brick la embarraba tanto el solito?

-si no fuera por tu capricho, esto no hubiera pasado y ese no hubiera estado a milímetros de besarte!

-que? – Lo miro confundida

-lo que escuchaste! Solo eres una nenita caprichosa que quiere que todos los chicos la vean no?

Blossom empezó a fruncir el ceño de a poco. Al principio estaba triste por haberse peleado con el, había sido una pequeñez después de todo. Y había pensado en ir a disculparse, ya que conocía a brick bastante bien y no quería que se sintiera preocupado por si otros chicos la miraban. A ella no le interesaba mucho ese tema pero a el si.

Aunque ahora, disculparse, era lo último que quería hacer

–claro, por supuesto, siempre es mi culpa –miro el suelo molesta -Se puede saber que te pasa ahora?

-que me pasa? Me pasa que mi novia quiere sacarse fotos en traje de animadora, es obvio que todos van a querer mirarte! Lo haces para molestarme verdad?

-que? – Dijo indignada –lo hice por mí. Me gusta ser animadora y para mi ha sido realmente un honor que me eligieran la capitana de este mes – lo miro algo dolida – en realidad, yo esperaba que te pusieras orgulloso por mi…

-como voy a ponerme orgulloso cuando otros chicos van a mirarte vestida de una forma en la que solo **yo** quiero mirarte?!

-solo te importa eso? Si otros chicos van a mirarme? –lo miro con reproche

-No soy el egoísta aquí! Tu eres la que le importa un bledo de cómo me sienta y ha hecho esto sin pedirme permiso!

-pedirte permiso? Soy tu novia…

-exactamente! Y si eres mi novia entonces no hagas cosas que me hagan sentir mal!

-no lo entiendes?...Eres tu el que me hace sentir mal todo el tiempo con tus ridículos celos…– susurro despacio y el no la pudo escuchar

-porque no solo recapacitas y te das cuenta que la que esta mal aquí eres tu? Porque te estas comportando como toda una zorra alzada que necesita que la miren!

Brick callo al ver como el rostro de Blossom iba hacia abajo y tapaba su mirada con su fleco .Se sintió terrible, que imbecil había sido al decir semejante estupidez! El quería disculparse de inmediato, todo había sido por sus celos y enfado, el jamás pensaría eso de Blossom! nunca jamás…

-Blossom yo…!

Ella justo levanto la mirada con una sonrisa algo afligida, haciendo que a el se le cortara la respiración. Sus ojos tenían ese brillo triste que brick conocía muy bien de ella

.

-Sabes, de repente no me encuentro muy bien, luego hablamos si? Lo siento, debo irme – recogió su cartera rápidamente y se fue corriendo sin mirarlo una vez.

Brick se había congelado en su lugar al ver esos ojitos tristes.¿El había hecho eso? Si era así, en ese mismo momento se odiaba a si mismo.

Reacciono y pensó en ir tras ella sin dudarlo, pero dos figuras lo detuvieron. Miyako se acerco a el con un semblante molesto, y le planto una cachetada que lo dejo sorprendido. Ella se giro y fue tras la pelirroja. Se acaricio la mejilla, la rubia si que tenía fuerza.

Butch en cambio lo miraba con reprobación mientras negaba con la cabeza

-la hiciste llorar…

Brick bajo la mirada, enojado consigo mismo

- Te das cuenta que no puedes evitar que Blossom le atraiga a otros chicos y por eso te enojas con ella y la tratas así? Deberías madurar un poco, no crees?

Brick frunció el ceño mirando el suelo

-ya se. No necesito que me des un sermón, se que hice mal. Siempre que ella termine llorando…es que hice mal…-murmuro mas decaído de lo normal. No soportaba verla llorar

-entonces que piensas hacer?

-primero que nada, disculparme…

-eso es obvio lerdo, te pregunto que vas a hacer exactamente

-aun no lo se, acabo de pelearme con ella en este mismo instante genio

-bueno…a mi se me ocurre una disculpa que a ella le gustaria…

.

.

.

.

-boomer prepárate, le daré con todo! – le advirtió buttercup a varios metros de el

Se encontraba en la cancha del instituto practicando futbol. Boomer era el portero y buttercup era la capitana del equipo. Ella le gustaba practicar con el, era un excelente arquero y solo con mucha precisión y fuerza, podía meterle un gol. Después de todo no por nada era el arquero de SU equipo.

El rubio asintió, se posiciono sobre el arco y estiro ambas manos a los costados para defender. Boomer concentrado era una persona completamente distinta al normal, con esa sonrisa de bobo que siempre tenía, ahora estaba serio y sus rasgos masculinos destacaban más. haciéndolo aun más atractivo.

La morena fue corriendo jugueteando con la pelota entre sus piernas y de una patada lanzo la pelota que iba a toda velocidad hacia una esquina del arco. Desafortunadamente boomer tenía muy buenos reflejos y la tapo con su mano abierta.

Ella le enseño el dedo del medio, riendo agitada y el sonrío de lado

-Te odio, es la tercera que me atajas

-es mi trabajo, no? .Además tu me metiste cuatro no te quejes

- cállate – le saco la pelota de las manos – soy la capitana, se supone que soy la mejor jugadora del equipo, que soy mejor que tu

-y si lo eres. Lo que pasa es que yo soy el mejor arquero del equipo. Se supone que estamos casi al mismo nivel

-tu eres mi esclavo aquí, no hay forma de que estemos al mismo nivel – se burlo y coloco la pelota bajo su brazo, mirándolo mientras iba hasta la salida- vamos?

-tengo otra opción? – camino con flojera y la miro con fastidio

-conmigo jamás tendrás opción, esclavo –sonrío de medio lado y el río quedamente, volviendo a ser el boomer bobo normal

-Ok, vamos mi "ama" – le siguió el juego y salieron de la cancha, hacia los pasillos del instituto que para su mala suerte estaba kuro-sempai esperándolos con mala cara. (Mencionado en el capitulo 5)

La cara de su sempai se transformo al notar sus presencias.

.

-matubara…kushieda…. –murmuro enfadado

Ellos lo miraron un buen rato y luego intercambiaron mirada, asintiendo. El los miro confundido ante esto y frunció el ceño acercándose con pasos de ogro. Esta vez no se le iban a escapar

-LES HABIA DICHO QUE NO SE SALTARAN LAS CLASES! –cuando se estuvo por lanzar sobre ellos, la morena chillo y le dio una cachetada al rubio, haciendo que parara su acción algo extrañado

- Te estoy diciendo que viene!

-ahora?! – el rubio la miro espantado y nervioso

-Si! Ahora! – grito ella sosteniendo su estomago y sentándose en el suelo con una mueca –DUELE!

-tranquila, solo respira, como habíamos practicado – boomer se agacho a su lado, le acariciaba la espalda y le daba palabras de apoyo.

Kuro no podía creer que el bobo del rubio podía poner esa cara seria y varonil que tenia en este momento. No entendía que estaba pasando, solo se les quedo viendo de arriba sin saber que hacer.

El rubio levanto la vista hacia el con fastidio y le grito, asustándolo.

-tu que demonios haces?! LLAMA A URGENCIAS!

El lo miro consternado y parpadeo varias veces

-q-que? Pero si no le ha pasado na…

-RAPIDO! QUE LLEGA NUESTRO BEBE! –boomer lo miro enfadado y el se quedo congelado,¿acaso había dicho…su bebe? – no te quedes como idiota ahí, llama!

Kuro se desconcertado tomo el teléfono de manera torpe y nerviosa. No podía marcar adecuadamente el número de lo asustado que estaba. Nunca había estado en un parto!

-Llama ahora maldición! – gritaron ambos poniéndolo mas nervioso

-estoy en eso! –cuando había podido marcar adecuadamente boomer lo miro alarmado

-pero que haces?! Ve a hablar a otra parte! Que no ves que vas a incomodarla?! Necesita silencio y tranquilidad! Vete!

Kuro se exalto ante el reto del rubio y salio corriendo de allí mientras esperaba que le contestaran en la otra línea. ¿Porque tenia que pasar esto?!

En ese momento una luz paso por su cabeza, haciendo que deje de correr hacia cualquier parte como tonto.

Tenia entendido que la morena salía con butch kushieda y que el rubio salía con miyako gotokuji….Entonces porque…?

-hola si? Emergencias, que necesita? –se escucho la voz de una mujer madura, y el gruño.

Esos malditos…

-hola? – la mujer sonaba impaciente

El apretó fuertemente el teléfono en su oreja, partiéndolo en dos y obviamente cortando la llamada.

Un aura oscura comenzó a emanar del sempai que reía macabramente y se giro por donde venia

-**Kushieda….Matsubara** ….he…hehe

Dio un paso con lentitud y al segundo que dio, corrió como un toro salvaje por donde los había dejado a ese par de sin vergüenzas. Los iba a **destruir**...!

Cuando llego ellos no estaban, como esperaba, pero vio una notita en el piso y la leyó.

-Gracias por interpretar la obra con nosotros kuro-sempai. Definitivamente nos hizo darnos cuenta que nuestra habilidad de actuación mejora día a día. Muchas gracias, siempre tan amable sempai (•◡•)/

-Si, si, muy amable y no se preocupe por la falta de clases, ya informamos que nos entretuvo con una obra de teatro. Y por cierto, el director dijo que quería hablar contigo 凸(¬‿¬)

Kuro tembló de la ira y rompió el papel.

Fuego negro comenzó a desprenderse de sus pies y termino por absorberlo todo. La pintura de las paredes comenzó a derretirse y los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí se alejaban.

El levanto la vista con ojos ahogados en fuego y tiro de su cabello exasperado

-E-esos…..**MALNACIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Blossom iba caminando rumbo a casa, se había ido sola luego del instituto, todos sus amigos salían mas tarde por sus clubes. Pero igual estaba agradecida, no estaba muy animada para hablar con alguien y menos con brick. Aun podía escuchar como la había llamado; **Perra alzada. **Suspiro deprimida y estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio que choco con alguien, tirandola al suelo

-perdón, no vi por donde iba – se disculpo y miro a la persona. Era una pequeña anciana que llevaba un pequeño puestito de batidos. Se apresuro a ayudar a levantarla y se inclino ante ella muy apenada

-lo siento mucho, esta usted bien?

La ancianita agito la mano y sonrío con amabilidad

-No te preocupes mi niña, ha sido un acciden…ayyyyy –se quejo tocando su espalda y cayo al suelo

-le sucede algo?- le dijo preocupada

-mi columna… parece que me lastime…oh que podré hacer? hoy debía trabajar y no podré…que desgracia

-si quiere yo puedo trabajar por usted, ya que le hice esto es lo menos que puedo hacer

-enserio?! – Grito emocionada y se levanto con energía, tomando sus manos y agitándolas – muchas gracias, me haz salvado. Luego vendrá mi nieto y te explicara todo ^-^ -le dio un folleto - ahora me voy, hasta luego mi niña –se fue corriendo como toda una quinceañera

-_me siento engañada _._….bueno que se le va a hacer. Supongo que esto podrá distraerme un rato _– pensó animada

En ese momento sintió que alguien tiro de su pantalón y se giro, encontrandose una pequeña niña rubia muy mona

-hoda, me das un batido sabod dudazno podfavod? – la miro con timidez y ella le sonrío con afecto. Que tierna era!

-claro cariño – empezó a prepararlo con rapidez, después de todo siempre hacia batidos para sus hermanos en verano. Cuando estaba hecho se lo entrego con una sonrisa – aquí tienes, dile a mami que son 3 dólares

-dii – la niña se acerco a su madre rápidamente y volvió con lo tres dólares- aquí tan, adio

-adiós!

-_Ay, que linda_ – pensó viendo a la pequeña correr hacia su madre. Los niños eran tan tiernos y monos

-oye preciosa, me das uno sabor chocolate?

Ella se giro y le sonrío al cliente

-por supuesto, dime, lo quieres con chispas de chocolate o con chispas de chocolate blanco? –Comenzó a mirar el folleto para informarse mejor- o también tenemos…

El chico la tomo de las muñecas acercándola a el y ella se sobresalto

-a ti dándome ese chocolate en la boca seria mejor

-Yo no estoy interesada, búsquese otra persona – le dijo lo mas cortés que pudo

-ahhh? – Hizo una mueca- te he dicho a ti, deberías estar agradecida a muchas les gustaría estar en tu lugar –le apretó las muñecas mas fuertes, lastimándola

-pues yo no, asíque por favor suélteme que me esta lastimando o tendré que llamar a seguridad – frunció el ceño

-ah si? – el chico tomo uno de los batidos de muestra y se lo arrojo encima, empapándola. Comenzó a reírse cruelmente de ella al igual que la gente de los alrededores – así lo quería yo! Hahahahahhaja

Con la pelea con el pelirrojo había quedado muy vulnerable, y ahora con toda esa gente burlándose de ella le dieron ganas de llorar. Blossom apretó los puños, mordió su labio inferior y retuvo las lágrimas.

-aw, quieres llorar? – se burlo el

Fue cuando en ese preciso momento apareció un chico y camino hacia el con tranquilidad. Lo tomo de la camisa, llamando su atención por primera vez y lo lanzo contra las demás mesas con brusquedad. Todo el mundo dejo de reír y miro con sorpresa al chico, al igual que Blossom.

Tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve, algo rebelde y en punta, con unos ojos extrañamente color rojo como los de brick pero mas oscuros. Tenía un piercing en la oreja y unos auriculares grandes puestos.

( Su peinado y vestimenta es exactamente igual que la de **Neku saturaba** de "the worlds ends with you")

Ese pelo y esos ojos le eran un poco familiar a Blossom, que lo miraba curiosa. Luego de pensarlo un poco lo descubrió

-un conejo… -susurro

Con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos, el chico se giro a ella con los ojos impávidos

-que dijiste? –tenia la voz ronca y arrogante

Ella se sobresalto

-ah, no…Esto…quería agradecerte por…

-No te confundas – le corto el - no te he salvado. Este tipo tiene algo mío

Blossom parpadeo, confundida.

- trato de robarme la billetera cuadras atrás cuando no lo veía – explico y se acerco a el chico inconciente y le saco una billetera del bolsillo –aquí esta. Que imbecil fuiste al pensar que podías robarme así como así

La guardo en su bolsillo, miro a la chica, empapada y levanto una ceja

.

-ey tu **tonta**- la llamo- estas trabajando aquí?

Blossom frunció el ceño. Estaba harta; que acaso era el día de tratar mal a Blossom o que?

-yo no soy ninguna tonta y si trabajo aquí o no, no es tu problema

-Lo es, porque es el negocio de mi abuela y nunca te había visto – le respondió

Ella abrió los ojos. Entonces ese chico que iba a enseñarle las cosas que dijo la ancianita…era el?

-entonces tu eres el nieto de esa ancianita –lo señalo

El la miro como si fuera tonta

-no me digas…a ti te deben de llamar Sherlock, verdad?

Ella gruño

-podrías dejar de burlarte de mi?

-yo no me he burlado en ningún momento, solo digo lo que pienso – le contesto con pereza y rasco su cabeza – aunque no entiendo porque la vieja puso a una **tonta** como tu en el puesto…

Ya fue suficiente

-oye que yo no soy ninguna tonta! –se acerco hasta quedar a centímetros de la cara de el. Se llevaban media cabeza de diferencia y Blossom no era especialmente alta. Ella lo miraba enojada y el la miraba como si fuera un pequeño pollito haciendo revuelo – Mira no he tenido un buen día; y ya estoy cansada de que me traten mal, y por sobre todas las cosas tu no me conoces asíque no tienes el derecho de decirme así!

El entrecerró los ojos, fastidiado ante sus gritos

-no grites, me estas aturdiendo **idiota**

- idiota? – parpadeo varias veces y luego comenzó a pegarle en forma chibi –ERES UN MALDITO!

-por dios, espero que no se me contagie la estupidez

-estupidez….cállate maldito conejo demonio!

El chico sonrío con varias venitas en su frente

-como me llamaste?

-Conejo demonio! Conejo demonio, CONEJOOOOOOO! – lo señalo y el se sobresalto, aturdido

-vuelve a llamarme así y veraz de lo que soy capaz! –la miro amenazadoramente

-como si te tuviera miedo!

-deberías

En es momento apareció un hombre de seguridad que se planto frente a ambos que lo ignoraron olímpicamente hasta que hablo en forma autoritaria

-que esta pasando aquí?

El peliblanco cerro los ojos con fastidio al notar su presencia y ella se puso nerviosa, no iban a ponerle una multa o algo no? Ella no había hecho nada malo, había sido el!

-yo no hice nada – dijo automáticamente

-tu fuiste el que golpeaste a ese chico de allá? –el hombre miro fijo al peliblanco que parecía harto de la situación. Este no le contesto y el hombre frunció el ceño. Blossom le dio un codazo para que le respondiera pero nada

-jovencito quítate esos auriculares que te estoy hablando – estuvo a punto de sacárselos pero el chico le dio un manotazo. Blossom se hizo de piedra ante esta acción

-puedo escucharlo perfectamente, no es necesario que me saque mis auriculares

El hombre lo miro irritado y pareciera que esto iba a ponerse feo. Blossom miro nerviosa la situación y trato de arreglarlo; se inclino ante el hombre y pidió disculpas.

El de seguridad la miro extrañado, porque se estaba disculpando ella por el? Negó con la cabeza y cuando iba a darle un sermón al chico sobre que el mismo se haga cargo de sus acciones, este ya no estaba.

-se fue! –grito mirando a ambos lados con furia

-eh? – Blossom se paro y observo que el tenía razón, el chico se había ido. Hizo un puchero, que tipo más sin vergüenza!

EL hombre la tomo del brazo y ella lo miro curiosa

-tu eres su amiga no? Tú te vienes conmigo

Ella abrió sus ojos consternada

-que? No! No somos amigos, ni siquiera lo conozco

El hombre la ignoro y le pidió que avance hacia la estación de policía con el. Ella se quejo y trato de huir pero el hombre la cargo como una bolsa de papas en el hombro y no pudo hacer nada más.

Blossom no podía creerlo, de verdad que este día era un asco. Literal. UN ASCO.

.

.

.

Miyako, luego del colegio había ido a dormir una siesta a su casa; no había dormido mucho el día anterior y boomer hoy estaba más pesado de lo normal por lo que no la dejo dormir tranquila en el recreo.

Estuvo un buen rato tratando de dormir pero le era difícil por el horario temprano. Cuando finalmente estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida sonó el timbre de la casa y para su desgracia ninguno de sus mayordomos estaban disponibles a esa hora, estaban almorzando. Miyako gruño y espero por si tocaban de nuevo, lo cual paso.

-quien demonios será? –camino hacia la puerta y la abrió encontrándose a la persona menos indicada o a la que no quería ver en ese momento. Un rubio con un cesto de fruta le sonreía de forma tierna

-ohayo miya-chan -le dijo

La chica lo miro con los ojos tapados por su fleco y le dio un portazo a la puerta, dejando al rubio afuera

-¡déjame entrar! –grito el rubio golpeando la puerta con desesperación

-¡Nunca!

-¡Por favor! Coseché está fruta para comerla contigo!

-no gracias, no me importa la fruta, dásela a una vecina

-¡También traje chocolate, café y golosinas!

La rubia parpadeo

-café…- sonrío y le abrió la puerta

-me dejas entrar?- dijo el rubio con ojos de cachorro, pero miyako le saco el termo de café y le cerro la puerta en la cara.

-No.

.

.

.

**(Pongan y escuchen "love story" de Taylor swift)**

Butch y brick se encontraban frente a la casa de Blossom hablando. Ya era de noche y quería sorprenderla entrando por la ventana

**- **estas listo?

Brick asintió

-bien, entonces me voy. Mucha suerte y cuida mi cámara eh – le advirtió el Moreno

-si, gracias. Nos vemos – lo despeino y se acerco hacia la casa de Blossom con sigilo. Primero, escalo con facilidad el árbol frente a la ventana de su novia y le tiro un par de piedritas. Luego de unos segundos una luz se encendió en la habitación y su hermosa pelirroja espío por la ventana y se sorprendió de verlo. El la saludo con la mano y ella abrió la ventana

-brick…que haces aquí? – le susurro para no despertar a su familia

-puedo pasar? – le hablo del mismo modo

Ella dudo pero asintió y abrió la ventana de par en par para que pudiera saltar y caer en la habitación directo. Eso hizo, y para su sorpresa brick traía una mochila encima

-brick que traes ahí?

El le sonrío, mirándola con su piyama y con los cabellos revueltos

-estas hermosa

Blossom no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su comentario pero trato de disimularlo

-quieres decir que habitualmente no lo estoy? – bromeo

-siempre estas genial. Lo sabes. Esa es una de las razones por la que los chicos no pueden dejar de mirarte – dijo sin intención de molestia o reproche –Ni yo tampoco

Ella le sonrío

Brick le sostuvo la mirada y pudo ver entonces el daño que sus palabras le habían hecho hoy. Y sin embargo, ella le seguía sonriendo.

Como si fuera un reflejo, se coloco frente a ella y la rodeo con su brazo por la cintura para acercarla hacia el, como si no soportara no poder tocarla. Le acaricio la mejilla con los dedos y a continuación la atrajo hacia si con delicadeza.

-Escucha, hoy, cuando te dije esas cosas – dijo en voz baja y suspiro –Lo siento mucho…no quería lastimarte. Me enoje tanto cuando ese chico intento besarte…que me enfade contigo y te dije esas cosas horribles que yo jamás…NUNCA… pensaría de verdad. Si hubiera podido hablar contigo justo después, quizás habría sido diferente pero el maldito entrenador no me dejo irme de la pract…

- esta bien- le corto ella antes de que siguiera y aferro sus manos a su espalda – se que no lo dijiste a propósito

-ni tampoco lo he dicho porque de verdad lo pensara…

-eso espero

-es así – afirmo el –hoy te estuve llamando toda la tarde para explicarte pero lo tenias apagado

-ah si, es porque estaba en la estación de policía

El se quedo callado unos segundos

-que?

-nada, no es importante – dijo y se separo de el lo suficiente para poder verlo a la cara – de verdad no crees eso de mi, verdad?

-Lo juro por mi madre – le respondió con mucha seriedad, y eso calmo la angustia en ella. Cuando brick mencionaba a su madre es porque era muy enserio

-esta bien te creo – dijo y miro curiosa la mochila – me enseñas que tienes ahí?

El beso su frente y, a regañadientes, la soltó y dio un paso para atrás.

-bueno, como te he dicho, solo quería asegurarme de que me perdonaras totalmente.

-que quieres decir?

-que hagas la sesión de fotos con ese traje de animadora- le explico - No voy a enojarme

Blossom sonrío de oreja a oreja

-lo dices enserio?

El le devolvió la sonrisa

-Lo digo enserio

Ella lo abrazo y lo beso con emoción y entusiasmo, siendo correspondida totalmente. Cuando se separaron la miro divertido

-anda- el movió su cabeza en dirección en la mochila- se que te estas muriendo por abrirla, ve.

Blossom sonrío con picardía y fue directo a la mochila como toda una niña pequeña, sacándole una sonrisa a brick. Ella era muy curiosa cuando se trataba de regalos

Unos segundos mas tarde, se escucho el grito de Blossom y como la cara del pelirrojo adoptaba una expresión egocéntrica

-Por dios! Que lindura! – ella saco de la mochila una bolita de pelos blanca que entraba perfectamente en su mano y temblaba del miedo – es un pequeño conejito!

Tenía un pequeño moñito en el cuello y sus orejitas estaban caídas. Su rabo era más pequeño que una nuez

-si, se que te encantan las cosas pequeñas y lindas, y pensé que te haría muy feliz. Te gusta?

-me encanta! -acerco su pequeña naricita a la de ella y giro su rostro de un lado a otro delicadamente – quien es lindo? Si, tú lo eres

Brick la observo embelesado, mirando como ella jugaba con su nueva bolita de pelos que parecía que ya no le tenía miedo y movía sus orejitas cuando esta le acercaba la nariz. Pasaron unos minutos y brick resoplo con fingido enojo

-y no hay ningún mimo para brick?

Blossom río y dio dos golpecitos a la derecha de su cama

-ven – el obedeció y se acostó a su lado. Acaricio a la bolita de pelos encima de Blossom y la miro – hoy quédate aquí

El la miro sorprendido

-puedo quedarme a dormir?

Ella asintió y cuando el iba a agregar algo, lo interrumpió con una risa angelical

-no imagines nada pervertido

El suspiro resignado y ella se acurruco en su pecho con la bolita de pelos durmiendo sobre su cabeza y el intento reprimir una sonrisa ante tal escena. De verdad se preguntaba cual de esas dos criaturas que estaban a su lado seria la más tierna. Aspiro el delicioso aroma de ella, los tapo a ambos con una frazada y jugo con sus cabellos un rato hasta que se durmieron, abrazados.

.

.

.

**Dejen reviews si les gusto :) **


	9. Almuerzo brick-bleik: fallido

**Quiero aclarar algunas cosas jaja**

***primero que kuro-sempai no es un maestro, es un chico de la edad de ellos, bah... de dos años mayor y que trata de encargarse del orden de su curso y de los cursos menores, (osea ellos).Su pelo es castaño con ojos café, y es un chico muy agradable y responsable**

**.*kyouya también es de su edad y va a su curso**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS **

.

.

.

-Blossom, despierta. Ya es mediodía – dijo bleik a punto de abrir su puerta

Blossom despertó y abrió los ojos asustada.

-NO ENTREEEEES! - Corrió hacia la puerta desesperada y la cerro con su peso. Le dio un portazo en la cara sin querer

-AUCH! ¡¿Que demonios te pasa?! –grito frotándose la cara roja

-Me estoy cambiando no entres!

-Pues podrías avisarme como una persona normal en ves de romperme la nariz, no? Loca! – bufo y se fue al comedor

Blossom suspiro.

"Por poco" –pensó, viendo a brick durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama con la pequeña bolita de pelos sobre su frente.

Se habían dormido juntos y si bleik lo llegaba a descubrir en su cuarto…iba a correr sangre. Se acerco a brick y lo miro. Estaba con su pequeño conejito en la frente, que parecia una bola de pelos que se inflaba y desinflaba para respirar.

-Brick…despierta – le susurro y el empezó a hacer muecas raras haciéndola reír. Finalmente abrió los ojos y la observo adormilado

-Es mediodía, tienes que despertar - se acerco y le dio un corto beso. Brick sonrío

-Pero estoy tan cómodo… -murmuro

-Lo se, pero si bleik o mi padre te descubren te sacaran los testículos y se los darán de comer a los animalito del bosque – le dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-Pero le agrado a tu padre. Y con respecto a bleik…-puso una mueca – puede quedarse embarazado de un duendecillo mágico y no me importaría - Se llevo su mano a la frente, tocando a la pequeña criatura – Buen día bola de pelos

La pequeña criatura empezó a mover sus orejitas como si fueran antenas y luego abrió sus pequeños ojitos mientras movía su nariz. Blossom se derritió de amor

-¿Acaso podría ser mas lindo? – entrelazo sus manos y lo miraba enamorada

- Si – contesto – si se llamara brick…

-dios, quiero comerte a besos – murmuro mientras lo tomaba en brazos y frotaba su nariz con la del animalito

-si lo se, yo también - hablo brick haciéndose cargo, y la miro con ojitos de cachorro- Tengo que irme?

-Es que…hoy me toca preparar el almuerzo familiar – lo miro con disculpa

-Y si llego "inesperadamente" para la hora de la comida? – sonrío

-si quieres – le devolvió el gesto – estas seguro de que aguantaras a bleik?

-Bloss, estamos hablando de la comida de **mi** novia –la miro con tonta obviedad - Aguantaría hasta a buttercup en sus días

Ella río y lo empujo hacia la ventana

-Anda ve, no quiero que te vean. Regresa en una hora para la comida, les avisare que vendrás

Brick asintió, le estampo un beso y se fue por la ventana como todo un Ninja.

.

.

-oye rubio, solo lo diré una vez mas, de acuerdo? - le dijo con cautela

-NOO! cállate! - boomer se tapo los oídos desesperado - No quiero oírlo !

-Miyako y yo vamos a...

-NO! BASTA! -chillo

-oye tienes que...

- NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO!

-solo enfrenta la realidad

-NO PUEDO!

-solo será una semana!

- AUN ASÍ! NO LO DIGAS!

La pequeña niña rubia rodó los ojos. Su cuñado era un idiota total.

Se cruzo de brazos y lo miro

-Entiende. Mi hermana y yo tenemos que irnos de viaje con mi padre por unos negocios del trabajo. Volveremos en unos días

-porque se la llevan a ella?!

-Porque es menor y no puede quedarse sola!

-que se quede conmigo! Soy su novio!

-pero que dices?! - murmuro con una venita en la cabeza

-¿que son esos gritos?

- ah! Miyako! - a boomer se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a su novia bajar por la escalera.

Miyako se sostenía la cabeza con una mueca y se acerco a ellos.

-La cabeza me duele y sus gritos no me ayudan mucho

-Gomen, onee-chan - dijo su pequeña hermana. Era rubia igual que ella y tenia el pelo por los hombros. Sus ojos café eran bastante manipuladores y sabia chantajear muy bien a la gente para tener 7 años

-miyako es cierto que te vas? - boomer la miro con ojos de cachorro abandonado y miyako miro a su hermana con reproche

-Porque le dijiste casey?

La pequeña dio un respingo nerviosa y señalo al rubio con el dedo

-ha sido el onee chan ! Me ha obligado a decirle! - lloriqueo y boomer la miro incrédulo

- De que hablas? Si en cuanto me viste me los has dicho!

-wuaaaaaaaaaaa ! Oneechan, tu novio me esta acusando! - lloro mas fuerte y a boomer le agarro un tic en el ojo

-No es cierto!

-y también me ha jalado del cabello!

-que?! - la miro atónito

Miyako se tapo los oídos y suspiro con fastidio

-Casey ve adentro, voy a hablar con el -dijo y su hermana asintió aun con lagrimas en sus ojos. Antes de irse abrazo a su hermana mayor por la cintura y vio de reojo al rubio con una sonrisa maligna.

"Tonto " pensó la pequeña mientras boomer la asesinaba con la mirada. Cuando se fue, miyako lo miro interrogante

-Ella es la que mentía miya !

-Lo se - contesto con naturalidad

-No lloraba de verdad, estaba fingiendo delante tuyo!

-Lo se

-eh? - la miro confundido - lo sabes?

- Es mi hermana, la conozco muy bien. Siempre ah sido manipuladora -le explico – ahora a lo importante...por que estas aquí?

Boomer suspiro desanimado

-cuando ibas a decirme que te ibas de viaje?

-como solo seria dos días no creí que seria necesario decirte - levanto una ceja y boomer frunció el seño

- dos días?! Tu hermana me dijo que seria una semana!

-es algo mentirosa

-ya lo note- bufo y se acerco a ella, tomándola de la cintura -puedo ir contigo al viaje?

-No, es un viaje de negocios. Solo serán dos días - le acaricio la mejilla despacio y el cerro sus ojos ante su caricia. Ella sonrío con cariño - No te metas en problemas, vale?

-vale - le contesto y empezó a besarle siendo correspondido. Su mano comenzó a bajar de a poco a una zona restringida. Miyako dio un respingo y su ceja tirito con enojo mientras miraba a el chico que solo sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-No seas pervertido!

.

.

.

- amm...butch?

-que pasa? - la miro atento

-pues...

Ambos morenos se giraron y vieron como kyouya intentaba alcanzarlos.

Ellos estaban en una pequeña lancha del padre de butch, dando un paseo y el chico de pelo verde los seguía nadando hacia ellos como si dependiera su vida.

-NO TE VAS A ESCAPAR BUTCH ! VAS A DARME LA REVANCHA QUIERAS O NO!

Kaoru lo miro con pena mientras que butch lo miraba aburrido. Su primo si que era una molestia

-hace dos horas que nos esta siguiendo - murmuro irritado

-no creo que numero dos vaya a rendirse - miro a su novio- porque no le das la revancha y ya? Me da algo de pena

-No - negó y la miro - esta seria la revancha 782. Aun si se la diera, querría la revancha de esa y luego de la siguiente...y así.

Ella levanto una ceja incrédula y volvió a mirar al chico que nadaba como un rayo hacia ellos tratando de alcanzarlos.

Por un momento pensó algo que seria divertido y sonrío con malicia.

Se paro y junto sus manos para que lo escuche

-Oye kyouya! - lo llamo, y butch la miro confundido ¿que quería hacer?

-Ahí algo que butch nunca ha podido hacer, quieres intentarlo haber si tu puedes y superarlo finalmente?

-butter que estas ha...? -fue callado por la morena que le guiño el ojo para que le siguiera el juego. Detuvo la lancha y kyouya los alcanzo finalmente y se subió en ella

- y que tal? Estas interesado numero dos? -pregunto y el frunció el seño ante el nombre.

Kyouya la observo. Generalmente pasaba de largo todo lo que dijera o tuviera que ver con una chica, eran débiles y no eran interesantes en absoluto..., pero si estaba interesado en su propuesta. Con tal de ganarle a butch lo haría...

- Habla - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Butter sonrío. Había caído en la trampa

-Tienes que...ATRAPAR AL **PICADOR CRIMINAL MUTILADOR****!**

Hubo un periodo de tiempo que ninguno dijo nada. Sintieron como paso una fuerte brisa y aun seguían congelados. Butch no lo podía creer...¿acaso su novia de verdad creía que alguien creería eso de que existe alguien que es llamado así?

-quien es el? - kyoya la miro muy encendido

Butch se cayó para atrás estilo anime y lo miro incrédulo. Lo había subestimado...sin duda no era un estupido. Oh, claro que no.

" Es el rey de los imbeciles, un enfermo de la cabeza, el idiota numero uno, un retrasado mental de nacimiento.."

-Bueno, te contare su historia - dijo kaoru de forma tenebrosa - años atrás, en esta misma ciudad, el criminal mutilador solía ser cocinero...igual que Bob esponja...solo que mas torpe. Luego una noche mientras cortaba las kangreburguers... - hizo gestos con su mano como si fuera una cuchilla y caía sobre su otra mano - eso ocurrió viejo...

-olvido el Ketchup? - pregunto confundido

-Nop

-No se lavo las manos antes?

-NOO! el corto su mano por error! - grito exasperada.

- vaya... - murmuro muy metido en la historia y butch lo miraba desconcertado por su credulidad

-El sustituyo su mano por una espátula y luego fue golpeado por un autobús! - choco ambas palmas con fuerza - y en su funeral lo despidieron! ...asíque ahora cada día que...- volteo a ver a butch - que día es hoy?

- Martes - le respondió

- Martes en la noche! - grito mirándolo con una expresión aterradora - el regresa a la ciudad para ejecutar su terrible venganza!

Kyouya amplio los ojos

- Hoy es martes!

Ella asintió

- Debe estar por venir...

- ¿como sabremos?

-Hay tres señales que indican la proximidad del picador criminal mutilador hacia a ti- enseño tres dedos-primero las luces empiezan a parpadear toda la noche! y luego tu teléfono suena y ...cuando atiendes...no contesta nadie!

Kyouya se removió nervioso en su lugar

- la tercera es que puedes ver como baja del mismo autobús que lo atropelló y se acerca a ti, exactamente a 5 metros, la cantidad de dedos que tenia y...y sabes lo que te hace?

-¿que?

-TE ATRAPA!- grito y kyouya dio un respingo por el grito. Buttercup lanzo una sonora carcajada y kyouya la miraba confundido.

Butch tomo a la morena por los hombros y ella se giro aun con una pequeña risilla

- butter...- la miro con reproche- no te burles de el

- Si, lose lose, perdona... - reprimió una risilla y miro a kyouya - lo siento, solo era una broma

Kyouya no se inmuto y miro a butch y luego a ella.

-ya entiendo...- ambos morenos lo miraron curiosos - butch no quiere que atrape al roedor criminal timador

-el picador criminal mutilador - le corrigió

-Si, eso - asintió - porque el no ha podido y si yo lo logro...por fin habré podido vencerlo!

Buttercup ya no pudo reprimir la carcajada y se tomo el estomago mientras se reía. De verdad que ese chico tenia mucha imaginación.

Butch en cambio lo miraba inexpresivo. Ya tenia en claro que kyouya era un idiota, no tenia caso tratar de convencerlo.

-Lo atrapare butch, ya veras! - le grito y se tiro al agua nuevamente nadando hacia la orilla

-suerte! - grito una sonriente buttercup y butch la miro con una ceja levantada. Ella se encogió de hombros - ¿que?...hay crueldad en mi ADN

El sonrío y la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo de oso mientras ella reía como niña. De verdad que su novia se veía muy sexy cuando se burlaba de los demás.

.

.

.

-vaya...no esperaba que vinieras a almorzar usurpad...digo brick - murmuro bleik con una mueca. Le llamaba usurpador desde que lo conoció por haberle robado su hermana menor.

-si, bloss me ha invitado, ya que ella cocinaba hoy - le contesto sin interés, mirando su plato como si fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo.

Ambos se encontraban en la mesa esperando que blossom terminara la comida junto a la ayuda del pequeño shiro  
Su padre estaba en la mesa junto a esos dos, vigilando que no se maten entre ellos

-Y dime brick que tal la escuela? -le sonrío el hombre - ¿hay muchas chicas lindas con faldas?

- papa! Por dios! - lo regaño bleik asqueado

-Muy bien señor akatsusumi - le devolvió el gesto con respeto. Después de todo era su suegrito y le caía bien. Aunque era algo pervertido con las mujeres - además blossom me ayuda muchas veces

-esa es mi dulce hija - comento orgulloso y brick asintió. Bleik chasqueo la lengua

- Mi hermana te ayuda en los estudios, te cocina...espero que le devuelvas la gratitud

-Lo hago - lo enfrento con la mirada

- que bien entonces... -le respondió de la misma forma - seguro que le haces de comer muy seguido. Con lo que le gusta comer a esa glotona...  
-B-bueno...yo..  
-ah no? - largo una risa cruel - Bueno eso no se me hace nada extraño, ya me lo imaginaba...  
Brick apretó sus puños  
-No tengo problema en cocinarle nada. Lo hare  
- genial, entonces podrías mostrarnos algún día, no?

-Eso es una estupenda idea - hablo su padre. El señor akatsusumi seguía sonriendo con ingenuidad, creyendo que esos dos por fin estaban teniendo una conversación amistosa.

-eso no seria problema, pueden pedirme que les cocine cuando quieran-La mirada roja desafiante se poso en los ojos claros de su cuñado-por supuesto estas invitado bleik -Una, obviamente falsa, sonrisa inocente adorno la cara de brick

-Claro, pon fecha y hora y ahí estaré- una, también falsa, sonrisa amable se formo en la cara del chico. Ambos rieron de una manera amable pero forzosa

El hombre inocentemente sonrío, viendo como esos dos se llevaban bien.  
-Me alegro que estén entusiasmados muchachos. Podríamos festejar esta nueva amistad yendo al burdel de la esquina los tres juntos!

Blossom apareció con un plato grande de jugosa carne asada con una salsa de hongos que encajaban perfectamente.  
Lo miro asqueada y con una venita en la cabeza

-otoo-san... - gruño y su padre comenzó a sudar nervioso sin quitar su sonrisa

-ah...esto...tu carne huele deliciosa hija! - la miro con ojos brillosos y corazoncitos empalagosos a su alrededor- Serás una esposa formidable! - iba a abrazar a su hija pero esta se corrió dos pasos al costado haciendo que choque contra el piso. Se enderezo y la miro con los ojos llorando en forma de cascadas - Porque no quieres abrazar a tu padre?! Que te crío y amo por tantos años!

-Por que eres un pervertido sin remedio- le contesto con tranquilidad mientras servia la comida a los demás y a su padre se le partía su corazón imaginario en dos - ahora siéntate papa, debes alimentarte bien o podrías enfermarte

Su padre la miro con brillo nuevamente y canturreaba feliz "blossom se preocupa por papi la la la" y se sentó a comer.  
Brick no dijo nada, ya sabia lo empalagoso que era su suegro con su hija así que se dedico a probar la comida, mientras que bleik rodaba los ojos ante la actitud idiota de su padre.  
-por cierto, donde esta el enano? - dijo bleik mirando a todos lados  
- se esta lavando las manos - le respondió su hermana y el niño apareció yendo hacia su asiento en la mesa

-Hola shiro - le saludo brick

- hola

El pequeño se sentó en la mesa, susurro un "itadakimasu" muy bajito y comenzó a comer. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y mencionaron lo rica que estaba.  
Brick no era muy fan de los hongos asíque comenzó a separarlos del plato, obviamente llamando la atención de bleik .

-¿acaso estas despreciando la comida de mi hermana? -le sonrío con falsedad

-pero que dices - brick lo miro del mismo modo. De verdad que quería golpear a su cuñadito.

-nada - mantuvo su sonrisa y bebió de su jugo  
- Solo intenta que no te desagrade la comida que te hace mi hermana, usurpador - susurro mientras bebía agua

- Lo único que me desagrada de ella eres tu -susurro brick mientras mascaba un pedazo de carne  
Ambos se miraron con odio pero aun así rieron de manera falsa. El señor akatsusumi se río de buena gana diciendo q era agradable ver a la familia reunida y el pequeño shiro miraba toda la escena inexpresivo mientras masticaba efusivamente la dura carne con sus dientitos.  
Blossom sonrío cansada y suspiro. Tomara tiempo pero estaba segura que bleik iba a aceptar su relación con brick y brick iba a respetar a su hermano.  
-como que no te gusta la salsa de hongos de mi hermana?!  
-no me gustan los hongos chico inepto! No es nada en contra de blossom!

Tendrá que esperar mucho...

-Inepto?! tú eres el usurpador de hermanas sin clase que no puede apreciar la exquisita salsa de mi pequeña mountruo!  
La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde no?...

-ya me cansaste! Vengo con buenas intensiones y tu solo me jodes la tarde!  
Quizás aun...  
-**VETE A LA MIERDA!****!****.** - gritaron ambos.

No, esto se arruino.

.

.

**SuperDash1 :**Que bueno que te gustara ^^y te va a seguir gustando cuando boomer y butter hagan cosas peores (¬‿¬) jeje. Gracias por comentar y acepto sugerencias. Muchos saludos!

.

**Dumah Djim : **Gracias por haberme comentado todos los capítulos de verdad lo aprecio ! :) . Si lo se, brick es un amor yo lo amo, yo también quiero un brick y que me regalen un conejito! pero bueno los chicos que hay son mas bien para pegarles (? jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos! muchos besos

.

**Eliih Him : **Me alegra que te haya encantado y hecho reír! jaja y espero que te sigan gustando los demás capítulos. Si tienes alguna sugerencia para la historia luego me dices :) Por lo pronto yo tendría que estar haciendo una guía de historia pero estoy acá escribiendo el fic como veras xD ( Pd: yo también odio el colegio -.- ) . Abrazos asfixiantes!

.

**kira.1202 : **Gracias a ti por comentar :) y si , butter y boomer son muy buenos actores xD .Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos!

.

**Miu-nia : **Jajaj sii , la abandono ahi con el guardia que la rapto. Y también puede que este chico vuelva a aparecer...solo digo eso. Muchos abrazos y gracias por comentar


	10. Brick pide ayuda con sus celos

Pov normal

Blossom estaba de mal humor. Himeko la había estado siguiendo todo el día y siempre era con lo mismo...

-tu y brick hacen mala pareja. Tienes que terminar con el de inmediato, AHORA.

Blossom rodó los ojos. Princesa había estado detrás de brick desde que empezaron el año. No sabia muy bien el porque pero no importaba, lo que importaba era que himeko no la dejaba en paz con respecto a brick.

Y en los últimos años Himeko había cambiado mucho, físicamente claro, jamás podría cambiar en el interior. Siempre seria la caprichosa hija de papi que hacia lo que fuera para obtener lo que quería. Pero en el exterior ya no era esa niña con vestidos ridículos y el pelo como una bola de estambre. Se lo planchaba. Lo tenía liso un poco más abajo de los hombros y ahora se vestía apropiadamente como una adolescente y no como un payaso de circo. Estaba linda

-Himeko podrías dejar de ser una constante molestia solo un segundo? Estoy esperando a mis amigos - le pidió con enfado mientras se recostaba en la pared del pasillo

Himeko la señalo con el dedo con mucha seguridad en sus palabras

-Te lo repito akasutsumi! Deja a brick! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? No eres ni linda, ni interesante, ni moderna, eres una simple nerd!

Blossom apretó sus puños. Siempre era lo mismo con ella. Estuvo por contestarle pero apareció boomer y palmeo su cabeza, callándola como si fuera una pequeña niña. Había aparecido junto a buttercup que miraba de reojo a himeko

-oye tu- boomer la llamo con una sonrisa -himeko, verdad?

-si, que quieres?-lo miro irritada

-nada solo que, ya sabes -se encogió de hombros divertido y miro a la morena para que le siguiera el juego. Ella capto su mirada y sonrío con burla

-si... -buttercup señalo su nariz -deberías...limpiarte, "princesa"

Himeko se puso roja de rabia y tapo su nariz

-cierren la boca! Como se atreven a burlarse de mi!- chillo – y quien demonios son ustedes?

-Mírala, además de sucia toda una irrespetuosa eh – contesto buttercup mirando a sus amigos que rieron

-¿Acaso son de esta escuela?! – gruño furiosa. Esos dos se estaban riendo de ella en su cara y no podía permitirlo!

– Porque nunca los había visto!

- Pocas veces venimos a clases – explico boomer

Himeko se le quedo mirando al rubio. La forma de su rostro o tal vez su nariz? No lo sabia, pero había algo familiar en el. Boomer se percato de su mirada y la miro molesto

-Que me ves?

Ella observo su rostro detenidamente

-Te conozco o te he visto en algún lado? – le pregunto curiosa

Boomer levanto una ceja y sonrío pervertidamente

-Quizás en la cama de tu madre

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ buena esa! – buttercup choco los cinco con el y Himeko lo miro con desaprobación

-El es el hermano menor de brick, boomer – le explico Blossom y boomer dio una voltereta hacia atrás en el aire en forma de presentación

-Soy boomer kushieda! Edad: 16 años. Hobbie : pasar tiempo con buttercup. Lo que más me gusta en el mundo: mi novia! Comida preferida: los tacos! Mi sueño: casarme con miyako y tener un perro que se llame brick para vestirlo de asno! Animal prefer…. – Fue golpeado por buttercup y la miro con enojo – Auch!

-Esto no es una entrevista

-Tu e-eres el hermano de brick?! – Himeko se acerco a el hasta quedar muy cerca y lo miro maravillada – Ahora que te veo bien, tienes el rostro muy parecido a el y tu también eres muy atractivo! *-*

Boomer puso una mueca de desagrado ante la cercanía de esa chica. Se notaba que estaba loquita por su hermano y por su genes el también le debía de parecer de su agrado. La hubiera empujado levemente de su espacio personal pero por suerte, su amiga se interpuso entre ellos dos y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia

-Oye! mas distancia con mi amigo – le hizo un gesto con la mano como si fuera un perro – Fush fush largo de aquí chihuahua de Beverley Hills, largo , largo, fush fush

Himeko la miro enfurecida por su trato

-NO ME TRATES COMO SI FUERA UN PERRO!

-Y tu aléjate de mi amigo que esta en una seria relación con una de mis mejores amigas – buttercup frunció el seño

Boomer grito llamando la atención de las tres y señalo hacia el fondo del pasillo con asombro

-El que acaba de pasar es brick en boxers?! *o*

Himeko chillo de la emoción y se fue corriendo como un rayo hacia el final del pasillo

-Misión cumplida – boomer palmeo sus manos como si el trabajo estuviera hecho

-gracias chicos – les dijo Blossom agradecida. Por fin se había sacado a esa chica de encima. No quería admitirlo, pero oírla diciendo todo el día que ella no era buena para su novio le hacia preguntarse si acaso eso seria verdad y la hacia sentir muy insegura de si misma, pero por suerte aparecieron esos dos.

-No es nada, dinos si te vuelve a molestar - boomer le sonrío

-y porque te molestaba exactamente? - buttercup la miro curiosa

Blossom les explico todo y como le vivía diciendo que dejara al pelirrojo.

Buttercup lanzo una carcajada

-Es increíble que ese idiota tenga tantas admiradoras - se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y miro a su amiga - no te preocupes blossy, ninguna puede competir contra ti. Brick nunca se fijaría en esa chica

-No es eso lo que me molesta...sino que a veces se meta conmigo - murmuro desanimada (aunque la idea de que acosara a su novio no le parecía para nada divertido. Ya tenia bastante con sus fans) y comenzó a jugar torpemente con sus dedos - Me ha hecho pensar que…tal vez…no lo se…que yo…quizás no sea….…- inspiro aire y lo dejo salir - que yo tal vez no sea la mejor chica que brick pueda tener – finalizo con nervios sin mirarlos

Blossom fue envuelta por una nube maligna, y asustada, volteo a ver a sus dos amigos que eran la causa de ellas.

-Así que esa chica... esta molestando a mi hermosa blossom - murmuro buttercup con una sonrisa oscura. Blossom tembló ante su mirada

-Hacerla sentir insegura con ella misma...creo que tenemos una nueva victima en la lista, no butter? - murmuro de la misma manera boomer pero sin la sonrisa

-si...brick estará feliz de saber que ya no es el único blanco de la lista, jejeje

Boomer tomo de los hombros a Blossom y la miro con seriedad

-Escucha, no dejes que esa chica te saque tu seguridad. Tu y brick son el uno para el otro, no hay otra chica para el mas que tu. Ella solo te dice esas cosas porque obviamente esta celosa de ti

-Exacto – butter la miro con reproche – no dejes que alguien como ella te haga sentir inferior, oíste? Nunca

Blossom les sonrío. Ellos tenían razón, no podía sentirse de aquella forma solo porque alguien la criticaba. Ella era mas que una nerd y brick lo sabia, por eso la quería no? No podia dejar que sus palabras la volvieran a afectar.  
Miro a sus amigos con mucho cariño, ellos siempre la cuidaban y aconsejaban en todo, junto a butch y miyako. Agradecía tenerlos en su vida.

-Tienen razón u.u gomen, fui muy tonta al dejarme influenciar por ella – hizo una tierna reverencia en forma chibi y buttercup se le abalanzo como si fuera un peluche tierno. Boomer la miro como si fuera una criatura adorable

-Kyaaa! Que linda eres bloss-chan! ^/^ –la apapacho mientras ella parpadeaba varias veces

-Eh? O.o - dijo inocentemente haciendo que buttercup se sonrojara

-que expresión tan linda! – la abrazo mas fuerte -Boomer tienes la misma idea que yo verdad?! – miro emocionada a su amigo y este asintió mostrándole un traje de sirvienta

-COSPLAY EN BLOSSOM! *-*

-que?! ._. NOOOOOOO! Esperen! – grito mientras era arrastrada por ambos hacia la casa de buttercup – Ni siquiera terminaron las clases!

.

*En la casa de buttercup *

-Anda blossy, déjame sacarte algunas fotos que sales muy mona

-Noo! x_x porque siempre tienes estos disfraces raros contigo que cuando vengo me los obligas a ponérmelos…no hay respeto – dijo encerrada en el baño mientras lo otros dos trataban de que salga

-Pero es que…a ti se te ven muy monos ! - grito la morena emocionada

-Sisi y además miya-chan no nos deja ponérselos y tu eres mucho mas fácil de vestir porque conocemos todos tus puntos débiles ^-^

- No los utilicen

-Anda solo es una foto, sal de ese estupido armario y salta...

-Nunca! ¬¬

-Bien...no nos dejas otra opción, le mostrare esa foto tuya desnuda a brick - sonrío burlona

-xD que malvada -río boomer

- o_o...esta bien ya salgo...

-Así me gusta, prepara la cámara boomer

-haaaai - respondió sonriente y listo para captar la imagen

La chica salio y tenía el cabello suelto, tenía orejas de conejo de color rosados , un tira que cubría sus pechos que se movían con sus saltitos , unos short rosados felpudos de color rosados claro y la colita esponjada , y unas pantuflas de pata de conejo. Mientras boomer y butter le sacaban foto ellos también se ponía a posar vestidos de un gato y un perro que era muy monos ..El perro era boomer, tenia un pantalón color rojo con negro, unas tiras negras que cubrían su abdomen, su pecho y brazos bien formados , las orejas color negras , una larga cola y los zapatos .  
Buttercup era el gato, tenía una tira negra que cubría sus pechos, las orejas blancas, el short con la larga cola, unas garras y los zapatos.

-Esto es extorsión...exijo un abogado - dijo blossom mientra daba saltitos para la cámara

-ahora vístete de traje de sirvienta - dijo buttercup sacando un traje de sirvienta rosado- Pero con orejas de gato *-*

- rosado *-*

- Noooooooooooooooooo! - chillo blossom tratando de escapar

La pelirroja corrió por su pieza mientras era perseguida por la morena y el rubio con la cámara. Buttercup que tenía el traje, se lanzo encima de ella y la empezó a desnudar y aponer el traje. Boomer se sonrojo ante tal escena y se dio vuelta admirando la linda pared verde manzana...

-Me están violando T-T

Cuando ya la había terminado de vestir, boomer se dio vuelta

-Me siento violada x_x por 200 vez…porque debo ponerme estos trajes?!

-No exageres tanto y haz una pose de gato xD

- y di nyaa - le indico boomer

- Hai ¬¬ - se puso en posición de gato- Nya

-que monada! *w* - gritaron ambos

Boomer sacudió su cabeza y se abofeteo mentalmente.  
-Lo siento butter! - miro a su amiga compungido - pero no puedo hacer esto! A la única que puedo ver en traje de sirvienta con orejitas de gato es a miyako! - salio hecho una ráfaga de viento por la puerta y butter suspiro con una sonrisa

-Si que es un buen chico...

-Si, quiere mucho a miya-chan - sonrío de acuerdo y volteo a ver a su amiga - se ha llevado tu cámara butter...

-O_o ¿Que?! -corrió por donde boomer se había ido - Vuelve acá boomer! Maldito ladrón!

Blossom la atrapo por detrás mientras ella forcejeaba hasta que se quedo quieta.

-Tengo sueño...- le dijo y se fue al baño. Y volvió con ropa suelta- Vamos a dormir la siesta un rato

-Si! Así puedo sacarte mas fotos dormida *-*

- venga ¬¬ - se acostó en la cama y tiro de ella acostándola a su lado

Las 2 se quedaron dormidas en un sueño profundo. La pelirroja se acurruco en la morena y esta le acaricio su cabello y saco una foto de ella durmiendo…

-Buenas noches blossy que sueñes conmigo y no con el **idiota** de Brick xD

.

.  
-achiss - brick estornudo

-Acaso te has enfermado brick? - miyako lo miro preocupada

-No, solo alguien esta hablando sobre mi ¬¬ y el que haya sido lo voy dejar sin su preciado "amigo"

Los tres estaban en el salón durante el recreo. Brick los había llamado especialmente a ellos por un problema

-Te apuesto que era blossom hablando mal de ti -murmuro butch burlon

-Calma…calma - miyako froto su espalda para tranquilizarlo y lo miro curiosa -Y entonces a que nos llamaste brick?

-Ah, cierto - busco algo en su mochila y les enseño el periódico escolar -lean la pagina 4

Miyako lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo junto a butch

-"Aquí esta una imagen de la hermosa estudiante, Blossom akatsutsumi con el uniforme de animadores, por favor dejen comentarios" - leyó en voz alta y butch abrió los ojos al leer los comentarios

- Vaya...me sorprende que no te hayas vuelto loco con estos com...

-**QUIERO QUE ME AYUDEN A DESTROZARLOS!**

- ._.u ..Hermano...

- ._.u ...

Brick vio sus expresiones y suspiro tapando su rostro. Trataba de controlar esa ira que tenia encima  
-No, lo siento. Eso no es para lo que necesitaba su ayuda - los miro abatido-necesito que me ayuden a controlar mis celos

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos  
-a que viene esto?

- ha pasado algo hermano? - lo miro preocupado

-No,no, no ha pasado nada- negó con la cabeza - Es que...blossom ha estado tan feliz con esto de ser capitana de las animadoras que no quiero arruinárselo. Pero no puedo evitar sentir estas ganas de matar a todos esos infelices que la miran y comentan esas.. - sonrío con varias venitas en la cabeza, conteniéndose - cosas...

Sus amigos lo miraron con compasión. Se estaba esforzando mucho

-Bueno tengo una idea - hablo miyako y brick la tomo de sus manos con los ojos brillantes

- Sabia que podía contar contigo miyako!

-Podríamos practicar a que controles tu ira fingiendo que yo soy blossom y butch es un chico cualquiera que me dice cosas - le explico y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. - Bien, empecemos.

Miyako se sentó junto a brick en el banco y fingieron que hablaban como enamorados. En ese momento apareció butch que la miro con perversión y sonrío

- hey blossom, que bien te quedaba ese uniforme de animadoras

-**Y a ti te quedaría bien una trompada en la cara maldito imbecil -**rugió brick.

Miyako golpeo su frente con la mano. Primer intento fallido

**.**  
**.**  
Miyako y brick iban de la mano caminando por el pasillo y butch estaba apoyado en uno de los casilleros viéndola de reojo

-Es un desperdicio que no estés usando el uniforme de animadoras ahora mismo - susurro bajo con una sonrisa

-**Es un desperdicio que no puedas seguir viviendo los años que te quedan**- brick lo tomo de la camisa y lo estampo contra la pared.  
Miyako suspiro. Segundo intento fallido

.

.  
Brick estaba esperando que su "novia" guardara sus cosas en el casillero y vio como un chico se le acercaba a hablarle

- Hey ! Hoy te vi en el periódico blossom. Saliste muy bien - sonrío butch mirándola de arriba a abajo

-Ah, gracias. Ha sido muy divertido que me tomaran fotos - miyako le sonrío con inocencia como hubiera hecho blossom

-De verdad te imagino como una modelo después de ver tus fotos - tomo su mano y empezó a acariciarla con intimidad. Miyako aparto su mano

-Disculpa pero tengo novio y me estas haciendo sentir incomoda - le explico con amabilidad

-Tranquila, tu novio no esta aquí - dijo volviendo a tomar su mano

-**Lo que no esta aquí ahora mismo es mi puño en tu cara -**brick apareció y lo tiro al suelo de un fuerte golpe

- AUCH hermano! Eso dolió! - butch froto su mejilla con el seño fruncido  
Brick parpadeo

-Ah...lo siento butch. Estaba imaginando de verdad que un chico acosaba a mi novia - lo ayudo a pararse

Miyako negó con la cabeza. Tercer intento fallido

.

.  
-es imposible - hablaron sus amigos a unísono y brick cayo de rostro contra el banco, deprimido

-No me digan eso... - murmuro contra la mesa

-Lo siento, pero no podemos evitar que sientas celos por blossom. Tu personalidad es así - le explico miyako con una sonrisa de ánimo

-Además es normal. Si esos comentarios fueran dirigidos hacia buttercup yo también querría matarlos...

-Pero blossom tiene otra sesión de fotos la próxima semana y si hago otra escena de estas se lo arruinare...

-Tranquilo, nosotros nos encargaremos de que ningún chico se acerque a ella, verdad miya? - miro con una sonrisa a la rubia y esta asintió

Brick se enderezo en su asiento y los miro agradecido  
-gracias, chicos

-para eso están los amigos - miyako sonrío tiernamente

-No te preocupes - butch le guiño un ojo

Brick les devolvió la sonrisa y en ese momento pasaron dos estudiantes con el periódico escolar en la mano.

- Has visto a la estudiante de la clase b? Esta que arde! - hablo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja admirando su foto en el periódico

Miyako y butch tragaron saliva aun con una sonrisa

-que han dicho?

-NADA!...nada ^-^U - miyako comenzó a sudar nerviosa

-Imagínatela sin el uniforme chaval!- hablo el otro con una sonrisa babosa

Brick se paro de la silla en un movimiento robótico. A miyako y butch se les fue borrando la sonrisa de a poco

- ah...esto...brick...

Brick comenzó a arder en llamas

-Brick t-tranquilo, seguro hablan de otra chica ñ_ñ

-Si si es verdad. Seguro es otra chica ^-^U

-Mira esos ojos rosas, nunca había visto ese color de ojos! - señalo sorprendido y su amigo asintió.

-Los ojos son lo que menos me importa, mira sus pechos! Podría lamerlos toda la noche...

Butch y miyako se sintieron desvanecer. Ya no podían hacer nada. Obviamente hablaban de blossom.  
Brick comenzó a arder mas en fuego, combinado con un aura maligna oscura

-COMO SE ATREVEN... -ambos chicos lo voltearon a ver, curiosos por su grito y al ver el demonio frente a ellos se paralizaron del miedo - **COMO SE ATREVEN A HABLAR DE MI NOVIA DE ESA MANERA HIJOS DE MIL PUTA! LOS VOY A MATAR! -**los saco a correr mientras los otros corrían llorando del miedo

.

.

.  
Fin del capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews, me dan mas ganas de seguir el fic :) saludoss

**Dumah Djim : **Jajaja que bueno que te gusto :) y si xD bleik es bastante sobreprotector y se llevan muy mal con brick jeje. Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews muchas gracias por comentar, Abrazos!

**.**

**SuperDash1**: Sisi, acepto sugerencias :) mándame una por PM . Me alegra que te haya gustado ^-^ y si, brick y bleik se llevan muy mal xD Después de todo brick le usurpo su hermanita a bleik (? jajaj. Hare mas encuentros entre ellos dos jeje y buttercup es un poquito malvada...un poquito...xD . Muchos saludos y gracias por tu reviews! :3

.

**Juguete del destino : S**i, no te preocupes lo pensé :) . Hare un capitulo de ello como te dije por PM pero por ahora los dejare estar un poco para que luego los otros dos tengan la escusa de que ellos siempre son así ;). Muchas gracias por tu review, me dan mas ganas de seguir con el fic :) Besotes

.

**Eliih Him : M**e agradas, un día juntémonos y quememos el cole(? jajaj estaría genial xD. Blossom celosa? mm de acuerdo! concedido :) tengo que ver como lo hare pero tratare de que sea en el siguiente cap. Ademas es verdad, las tranquilas somos las peores, yo soy muyyy celosa y soy bastante tranquila jeje asique vamos a ver como sera una blossom celosa. Me alegra que te haya gustado ! y gracias por tus reviews enserio :) Muchos abrazos asfixiantes


	11. Apuestas

Gracias por los reviews, me animan!

Pov normal

.

Butch miro con molestia a su novia, que barajaba las cartas entretenida

-Que te he dicho sobre las apuestas?

-Necesitaba dinero…además nuestros compañeros tenían ganas de jugar – le sonrío con inocencia

- Claro que no, mira como lloran por haber perdido su dinero- señalo a sus compañeros- Me puedes explicar cuanto llevas acumulado en esta apuesta? ¬¬

- Pues solo 300 dólares...

- 300 dólares!... DEVUELVE ESE DINERO! - la miro enojado

-NUUUH esto lo he ganado con mi esfuerzo y sudor!

- Si si…esfuerzo y sudor…da igual devuélvelo ahora!

-Butch no me hagas esto, yo lo hago por un bien común

-cual? Porque que yo sepa no hay ningún problema en tu casa…pero….acaso hay uno? - la miro preocupado

-Es algo peor…

-Que cosa? , si quieres te puedo ayudar

-Mira este catalogo - dijo y se lo entrego

El joven observo el catalogo. Había disfraces de gatos , sirvientas , princesas árabes , góticas, guerrera , enfermera , panda , pijamas , traje de baño escolar, azafata, corredora de auto , monja , vampira , mujer loba, caperucita roja , muñeca , sacerdotisa ..etc.…..el moreno arrugo el folleto.

-PARA ESO ES LA PLATA!?

-así es n.n

-Y dime...a quien le quieres colocar toda esta ropa?!

-Pues a blossom. Tengo a un comprador que pagaría 1 millón por cada foto ^-^

Blossom que estaba unos pasos de ellos la miro horrorizada  
-¿queeeeee?

-Eres una pervertida- concluyo butch -y Brick te matara si se entera

-Corrección! Yo no me paso días enteros viendo sus fotos y teniendo sueños xxx como una pervertida. Yo solo vendo las fotos que me aseguran el futuro, que en este caso serian las de blossom

-Buttercup ! - chillo blossom

-El único futuro que veo en ti es ganar dinero siendo una acosadora pervertida! ¬¬ -le recrimino el moreno

- tu calla ¬¬ que así me amas y todo

-Eso no tiene nada que ver ¬¬

Blossom suspiro

-debes devolver ese dinero butter

-Bueno, bueno,…amargada...así nunca conseguirás casarte ¬¬

Blossom se fue a un rincón y comenzó a hacer circulitos en el piso  
- Nadie me quiere todos me odian mejor me como un gusanito...

-butter...mira lo que hiciste ¬¬ -la regaño su novio

A buttercup le brillaron los ojos

- Oh si *-* - dijo y se acerco corriendo a la pelirroja y saco de su bolsillo unas orejas de neko y unas gafas loli y se las coloco. Saco la cámara y empezó fotografiar - Eso! Dame tu mejor cara triste, así!

- ._. ...BUTTERCUUUP

- ^-^U si?

-Me puedes explicar porque me sacas foto cuando estoy triste?!

-Una persona me paga aun más por ese tipo de fotos

-Quien será ese enfermo mental

.  
.

Un pelirrojo con gafas iba caminando por los pasillos junto a su hermana rubia.

-Achis! - estornudo el chico. Tenía unos ojos celestes y tenia puesta una bata de laboratorio

-Dexter estas bien? - Su hermana dee dee lo miro preocupada. Tenía dos colitas y un vestido de ballet

-Si si, solo que tengo la sensación que alguien esta hablando de mi -tomo sus gafas y las limpio con su antebrazo -ahora sigamos que tengo que sacarte ese tercer ojo que te salio

-eso es porque tu experimento callo sobre mi - comento mientras daba volteretas de bailarina con una sonrisa

- Eso es porque te metiste en mi laboratorio. Te he dicho miles de veces que no entres ahí -la miro con reproche y siguió caminando siendo seguido por ella.

.

.  
-devuelve ese maldito dinero antes que me enoje! - butch frunció el seño

-Si! Yo también me voy a enojar

-Enojada...*-* -susurro y le saco mas fotos

-deja de hacer eso! O_o me colapsa! -le grito blossom

-Buttercup dame eso! -butch le saco la cámara

-Hey! Mi cámara...T-T

Hori-sempai se puso entre medio de ellos  
-Yo creo que deberían detenerse, están haciendo mucho escándalo ustedes 3!

-Sempai dígale que lo que hace esta mal! -le dijo la chica - tiene que devolverles su dinero a todos

Buttercup se puso a contar su plata ignorándolos  
-El ya sabe de ante mano que no le hago caso

Hori sintió que una piedra le caía encima, pues era verdad...

-ahhh...-suspiro su novio mirando con pena a hori - no seas tan sincera butter

Buttercup dejo de contar el dinero y lo miro

-perdón, dijiste algo? o.o

-No me ignores!

A lo lejos estaban los 3 chicos que los observaban curiosos

-Creo que hay un problema entre buttercup, butch y blossom - observo miyako

- Creo que es sobre plata a juzgar por lo que dicen sus labios -indico brick

- Si, parece que butter estuvo apostando y gano 300 dólares en todo el curso - explico boomer que los había escuchado -Porque no juegas Brick? tu eras experto en ese juego. Capaz ganes algo bueno en la apuesta contra butter

-Ya deje eso en el pasado

-Huelo a gallina – dijo boomer y lo miro divertido

-que acabas de decir? ñ_ñ

-que eres un GALLINA!

Brick se lleno el cuerpo de llamas  
- NADIE LE DICE A BRICK RYDER GALLINA! HEY!- llamo a la morena, que volteo a verlo aburrida

-Que quieres pelirrojo teñido?

-TE JUEGO UNA APUESTA!

La morena al escuchar la palabra apuesta le brillaron los ojos.

-Acepto tu apuesta ryder! jojojo

-Hermano mayor idiota... - susurro butch yendo con sus amigos

-Solo va a animarla mas -continuo blossom suspirando derrotada y se acerco a sus amigos -no podemos hacer nada ya

-Descuida, lo intentaron - boomer palmeo su hombro

-Miren eso - butch señalo a brick y a su novia que se veían con un rayo eléctrico.

-Yo creo que alguien va a salir perjudicado... - hablo miyako

-y creo saber quien va a ser... - contesto boomer y acto seguido los tres miraron con pena a la pelirroja

.

.

.

Luego de un par de partidas, brick había ganado

-REVANCHA! –exigió la morena

-Bueno

.

-Vaya, no sabia que jugara así –dijo sorprendida blossom

-Jah, el es el mejor de todos. Imagínate cuanto dinero gano a los 5 años –sonrío butch

-5 años?! Me estas molestando…

-No, es cierto. Como piensas que tenia ese plasma a los 6…

-Sus jugadas son simples pero le gana a butter con mucha rapidez – analizó miyako sorprendida

-Capaz porque va detrás de algo… - boomer miro a Blossom

-¿Algo? o.o

-Si… _"Pobrecita, es mas inocente de lo que creí. No se da cuenta que brick tal vez salga premiado con ella vestida de maid, o enfermera, o quizás de conejita play boy…mmm me pregunto que será…" _ -comenzó a reírse solo

-¿De que te ríes? ¬¬

-De nada xD

-BLOSSYYY! – la llamo la morena con un gesto – VEN AQUÍ HABER SI ME DAS SUERTE!

-Hai u_u – se acerco a ella – ¿que pasa?

-Ven aquí, ponte enfrente de mí – le indico. La chica no puso resistencia y obedeció – oh blossy! Que espalda tan suave tienes! – dijo pasando un dedo por toda su espalda hasta su cuello

A brick le agarro un tic en el ojo y se paro de su asiento furioso, señalándola con el dedo

- TRAMPOSA! QUIERES GUERRA?! TE DARE GUERRA! – hizo una jugada para que todo el dinero estuviera de su lado, mientras miraba a la morena con cara de pocos amigos

-Mi…mi…O_o.. – buttercup no salía del shock

- eh? ¬¬ parece que la hiciste enojar –anuncio Blossom

-MI DINEROOOOO! –su cuerpo se lleno de fuego

-Hmph…

-Creo que esto se va a poner feo…mejor me voy – murmuro Blossom pero fue atrapada por butter que la arrastro hacia el baño y la obligo a vestirse de conejita play boy. Salieron del baño y brick casi se desangra como muchos de los presentes. Estaba para violarla allí mismo! –NOOOOOO! No quiero ser parte de la apuesta!

-¡Auuuuuuuuu! – aúllo como un perro mientras se le caía la baba pero buttercup lo pateo haciéndolo volver a su mundo

-Quiero que entiendas que soy una persona que cuando pierde todo su dinero apuesta **todo** – explico y señalo a Blossom que estaba toda roja – Te apuesto a que Blossom será tu sirvienta vestida así y hara **todo lo que quieras** por un día

La imaginación de brick voló a tales extremos que salio humo de su cabeza.¿ Todo lo que quiera? MALDICION! Quería tantas cosas de ella! Y nada de ello era apto para menores de edad…P-Pero no podía hacerle eso a su novia….verdad?...NO PODÍA! LA AMABA MUCHO!...Aunque una apuesta es una apuesta…y el siempre fue un chico de palabra…pero aun así...

En ese instante observo a su violable novia y vio como ella ante su mirada se sonrojo y se escondió detrás de la morena asustada. Brick al ver este gesto no dudo más

-Acepto totalmente –Aclaro - _"Lo siento blossy, pero es que no puedo resistirme, solo mírate! Aunque…siento que soy el lobo que se come a la asustada caperucita roja…De alguna forma es muy excitante…"_

-Interesante…pero si gano tu tendrás que...mmm .. –la miro pensativa

Butch salio disparado hacia butter y le susurro algo en el oído

-Que te de el doble del dinero!

-Pero si hace un rato me decías que deje las apuestas! ._.u

-Si, eso era antes de saber que jugarías contra brick. El imbécil me despertó 11 minutos antes hoy -murmuro con voz de demonio y butter sonrió

-Ves porque te amo tanto?

Lo felicito tomando su rostro con las manos y besándolo

- y hoy ha dejado un desastre en la cocina...–comento con enfado y la volvió a besar con una sonrisa– además me hace falta un nuevo estereo

Brick carraspeo incomodo ante la cercanía de esos dos y la morena volteo a verlo

- Si pierdes, tendrás que darnos el doble del dinero – sonrío con maldad

-Queee?! El doble?! – el chico se sobresalto

-Aceptas o no? – lo miro retándolo con la mirada y brick frunció el seño. No podía perder contra ella!

-POR SUPUESTO QUE ACEPTO!

Butter y butch sonrieron con un aura maligna alrededor

-Brick como pudiste aceptar! – grito Blossom roja e indignada. El le dirigió una mirada de disculpa

-Lo siento preciosa, pero no puedo dejar que esta cosa me gane…y además… MÍRATE! NO PODÍA DECIR QUE NO!

-a quien llamas cosa? ¬¬

.

.

-"_Supongo que no tengo otra opción…Lo siento brick_" - pensó Blossom esperando a que brick la viera en el momento indicado. Ya se había puesto su ropa normal y estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la partida que se estaba dando.

Brick mientras jugaba muy concentrado contra buttercup levanto la vista un segundo y vio como Blossom corrió hacia hori-sempai y lo abrazo. Este se sonrojo y no sabia que hacer

Brick arrugo todas sus cartas y las dejo caer en la mesa mientras se paraba. Buttercup aprovecho para verle todas las cartas y río

-¿ESTA ABRAZANDO A MI NOVIA?! – dio zancadas hacia el pero fue detenido por buttercup

-Si te vas ahora, pierdes ryder…

Brick se quedo estático en su lugar sin saber que hacer.

-Ya podrás darle una paliza luego, ahora ven a jugar que sino no podrás tener a Blossom de sirvienta

Brick volvió a sentarse a regañadientes y butter amplio su sonrisa. Había caído redondito

En lo que quedaba de la partida no podía dejar de ver como Blossom le hablaba tan animadamente a hori y se enfureció bastante. ¿Por que demonios estaba tan amistosa con ese?! ¿Por qué?! Termino por calcinar las cartas con las llamas que salían de el y buttercup lo miro nerviosa

-Eh! Cuidado! Que son las cartas de miyako, imbecil!

Brick jugo desconcentrado toda la partida y termino perdiendo. Pero no le importo, solo se paro de la silla, le entrego el dinero como si nada a la morena y se dirigió hacia hori. Blossom observo esto y antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca del chico, fue corriendo hacia el y le dio un abrazo koala, sorprendiéndolo.

El frunció el seño molesto, no se había olvidado que ella había abrazado a hori, pero aun así correspondió su abrazo sosteniéndola. Le encantaba cuando ella hacia ese tipo de cosas, no podía negarlo

-Has abrazado a otro – murmuro caprichoso

-Perdona –le susurro

Brick dejo escapar una sonrisa, comprendiendo

-Lo hiciste para que perdiera no?

-Tal vez… -ella también sonrío – no estas enojado verdad?

-No…pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. Me estoy conteniendo porque se trataba de hori, solo míralo…. Parece muy desorientado el pobre – dijo mirando a hori que seguía rojo y se movía de forma nerviosa –Pobrecillo, es muy malo con las chicas

-Si…yo le hablaba y el murmuraba cosas incoherentes – río y se bajo de la cintura de su novio, mirándolo – Tengo que irme, bleik viene a buscarme a la salida, me acompañas?

Butch y boomer hicieron una mueca al escuchar al "innombrable" y atropellaron a brick para posicionarse enfrente de la chica

-Vendrá aquí?! –los dos la miraron espantados

-emm pues si…

-Quítense tarados! –lo empujo brick de encima

-Quien vendrá? – pregunto buttercup que se acerco a ellos

-Nadie! pero nosotros ya nos vamos –butch la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro fuera del salón

-oyee esper…!

-Bloss crees que podría ir contigo? Tengo que ir al negocio de mi tía y queda cerca de tu casa –pregunto la rubia

-claro no hay problema, hoy me viene a buscar ble…

-NI DE BROMA! – boomer la alzo por la cintura y salio corriendo como un rayo

Blossom no dijo nada, después de todo era normal que reaccionaran así. Bleik siempre les coqueteaba a sus amigas. Suspiro, su hermano era todo un casanova.

Se giro y le sonrío a brick

-bueno, vamos?

-Ajam – entrelazo su mano con la de ella y caminaron hacia la salida

.

.

-Joder, butch me saco tan rápido que no pude sacar mis cosas. Menos mal que fue por ellas – suspiro la morena apoyada en la entrada principal sin entender la actitud de su novio

-Vaya, parece que nos volvemos a ver hermosa –dijo una voz

Butter se giro y vio al chico

-Bleik? –lo miro sorprendida – que haces aquí?

-Me gustaría decirte que vine a buscarte a ti para ir por un helado…pero en realidad vine a buscar a la pequeña mounstrito de mi hermana, sabes donde esta?

-Debe estar por salir "_No debería estar a solas con el, me lo ha aconsejado bloss_" , bueno….yo, me tengo que ir y…

-Estas muy linda hoy butter – se acerco y tomo un mechón de su cabello- Muy linda…

-Este…si, me compre un nuevo shampoo (?… "_Se cortes con el butter, es el hermano de tu amiga" _

_-_Bueno, veamos –se acerco aun mas y olio su cabello con una sonrisa –manzana verde podría ser?

-eh…si…no crees que estas demasiado cerca? "_Dios tu me odias no?" _ – tenia una sonrisa forzosa

-no tanto como me gustaría… -le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue acercando mas. Buttercup se puso nerviosa

-Pero míralo nomás, si ya esta ligando con cada chica que se le cruza –dijo una voz burlona

-No empieces

-Esa voz…-bleik borro su sonrisa y se separo de la morena, dejándola respirar de nuevo. Giro el rostro y vio a Blossom junto a brick, que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos

-Aléjate de esa chica que es la novia de mi hermano – le advirtió

-Ah, eras tu usurpador -miro a la morena y luego a el- Lo siento, no sabia que estaba con tu hermano, sino no me le hubiera acercado –sonrío con falsedad obvia

-Por supuesto que lo habrías hecho- le devolvió la sonrisa y podía sentirse la nevada en el aire

-ah…esto…creo que es hora de irnos bleik...-murmuro su hermana

En ese momento llegaron miyako, boomer, butch, hori, kyouya, Himeko y un par de alumnos más. Iban detrás de una chica que regalaba muffins gratis. Todos se acercaron a tomar uno, incluso ellos.

-Muffins gratis! – chillaron Blossom y buttercup y se acercaron a tomar uno, al igual que los otros dos.

Cuando brick estuvo por tomar el ultimo que había en la bandeja su mano choco con la de bleik y ambos se dirigieron una mirada de odio que decía "Ni se te ocurra".

-"_Ese muffin es para mi_" -Pensó bleik viendo sus movimientos

-"_No dejare que te salgas con la tuya_" -pensó Brick

Ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, sabiendo que solo uno de ellos podría obtener el tan ansiado premio

-¡ES MIO!- Grito brick lanzándose hacia delante

-¡NI LO SUEÑES! -Grito Bleik aventándose igual

-¡SUELTALO ES EL ULTIMO! -Ordeno brick

-¡PERO YO LO VI PRIMERO! -reclamo Bleik

-¿Por qué no lo comparten y ya en ves de hacer escenas?- Pregunta himeko que los veía discutir

-¡NO TE METAS! -Gritaron Brick y bleik

-Déjalos solos, es un buen espectáculo el que nos están dando, ¿no es cierto? -pregunta butter a los demás

-Absolutamente - respondió butch comiendo su muffin

-Es entretenido -admitió miyako comiendo el suyo

-Hace que la hora de la salida sea entretenida - asintió boomer

-Hmp, pelearse por un simple dulce….que tontería -dijo hori-sempai mirándolos con desaprobación

-¿No creen que alguien debería detenerlos? - blossom los miro preocupada masticando el muffin

-Tal vez... pero yo no- dijo boomer masticando felizmente su muffin

-¡NO TIRES DE MI GORRA! -Grito brick

-¡DEJA DE PATEARME AHÍ! –reclamo Bleik

-Dejen que peleen, les vendrá bien el ejercicio -dijo kyouya mirando

-Iré a buscar mis cosas, las olvide en el casillero – anuncio miyako y se alejo

-¡AHHHH, EL DULCE! -Gritaron bleik y Brick al ver caer el dulce a unos metros de ellos

-¡ES MIO! -Gritaron al mismo tiempo al lanzarse por el, pero una ardilla paso por ahí y se lo llevo

-¡REGRESA AQUÍ! -grito brick siguiéndola

-¡TE CALCINARE! -Grito bleik yendo tras ella

-No me esperaba esto - admitió butter observando la persecución

-Ahora pelean con un roedor... - dijo butch

-Tienen razón, es divertido esto –dijo kyouya engullendo su muffin

-Que tontería...teniéndome a mi aquí, es algo tonto ir por un ardilla, cuando pueden ver a la mas hermosa, lista y con mejor gusto para la comi…..¡OYE!- reclamo Himeko al ver que la misma ardilla le robaba su bocadillo –DEVUELVEME ESO!

-Ahora ella se les ha unido - murmuro incrédula blossom viendo

-La estupidez es contagiosa, cuidado no se les acerquen mucho -se burlo boomer

-Porque persiguen a ese roedor? - pregunto extrañada miyako que ya había vuelto

-A ya volviste… ¿qué es eso? -pregunto Butch a la rubia que traía una caja

-Bueno….¡oye brick! -dijo miyako

-¿Eh?... ¿que ocurre? -Pregunto brick al salirse de la persecución

-¡AGARRALA! -Grito Bleik

-¡HARE QUE TE EJECUTEN! -Grito Himeko

-Un profesor me dijo que un amigo tuyo ha dejado esto para ti -dijo entregándole una caja

-¿Un amigo?...veamos que es….-abrió la caja y su ojos brillaron- grasitos! Quien habrá sido?

-No lo se pero se ven delicios…auuu -dijo boomer al recibir una palmada en las manos

-No son para ti ¬¬ – miro los dulces -solo hay pocas personas que conocen que me gusta mucho este dulce - sonrío y probo uno- Delicioso!

- Quien te los ha mandado? - pregunto butch

-Ah cierto, me olvidaba – dijo y cuando leyó la carta que llego junto con el paquete, su sonrisa se amplio - Increíble!

-Que paso? - butter lo miro curiosa

-Mi amigo de Japón vino a vivir aquí hace un par de días y quiere que nos veamos - sonrío - Es un tipo genial, les agradara

-Me alegro por ti brick - le sonrío blossom –Por que no vas a visitarlo ahora? Mañana nos cuentas todo

-Lo hare- se paro, tomo el rostro de su novia con delicadeza y la beso. Saludo con la mano a los demás de buen humor - Nos vemos mañana, iré a ver a este imbecil, adiós! Cuiden de blossom!- dijo y salio corriendo por la entrada

-Vaya, se veía muy feliz - comento kyouya

-Si, brick y el eran inseparables cuando brick se había ido por unos meses a Japón - explico boomer

-Me gustaría conocer que clase de persona es, para que brick se emocione tanto… – sonrío bloss

-De seguro es un idiota como el – río butter

-Ah…eso me recuerda –dijo hori -sempai y volteo a ver a boomer y buttercup con mala cara- Ustedes dos deben quedarse a limpiar el salón! Lo recuerdan?

-Uy si…me había olvidado –murmuro buttercup y le dirigió una mirada al rubio

Boomer capto su mirada

- OH! Pero butter! Hoy no es el único día que podemos ir a visitar a la abuelita chumi al hospital?! – la sacudio y la miro alarmado

-ES CIERTO! La abuelita chumi!– buttercup tapo su boca alarmada y luego volteo a ver a hori con pena– cuanto lo siento sempai! pero espero que pueda entender...la abuelita esta en el hospital y esta muy grave últimamente…

-Seria insensible de nuestra parte no ir a verla y darle su baño matutino u.u

Los demás los miraron incrédulos. Esos dos eran unos caras rotas increíbles!

Hori los miro con mucha pena

-Esta muy mal su abuela?

-Muy mal – asintió ella con sufrimiento

-Pésimo – boomer negó con el cabeza, angustiado y señalo su pecho – Tiene cáncer de ovarios

"_EL OVARIO NO ESTA ALLI_ "– pensaron todos cayendo para atrás al estilo anime menos el sempai que los miraba con pesar

-Por dios chicos, cuanto lo siento!, no se preocupen. Yo me ocupare del salón, ustedes vayan a visitar a su abuela enferma! No se discute –los miro con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Sempai *-* – murmuraron ambos con lagrimitas falsas en sus ojos y se abalanzaron hacia el en un abrazo de novela. Lo tres lloraban y había brillo a su alrededor, mientras que los demás los miraban hechos de piedra en su sitio.

-Bien, nos iremos a ver a chumi, muchas gracias sempai! –grito buttercup llorando mientras corría hacia la salida de forma dramática

-Nunca nos olvidaremos de este gesto! – lloro también boomer siguiendo a su amiga

Hori los saludo con emoción y lagrimitas en sus ojos hasta que pudo darse cuenta…

-Esperen… -borro su sonrisa y miro por donde se habían ido extrañado- ._.

-Por fin se dio cuenta sempai? -.-u -pregunto miyako

-ELLOS NO SON HERMANOS! – señalo por donde esos dos se habían ido, aun en shock

-A veces me pregunto si usted de verdad es apto para ser el delegado de su clase, sempai – murmuro butch con una mueca

-NO EXISTE TAL ABUELITA! –rugió y su cuerpo emano una energía maligna- YA VERAAAN! MATSUBARAAAAA! KUSHIEDAAAA! – grito mientras salía a correr tras ellos

-Que idiota…¬¬

-si…me da pena

-pobre sempai, lo vuelven loco u.u –hablo Blossom

Kyouya parpadeo recordando algo

-Acaso esos dos siguen persiguiendo a esa ardilla? –dijo y se volteo a verlos – ah si…siguen corriéndola

-Déjenlos divertirse un poco más, ya se cansaran- dijo blossom mientras se alejaba con todos hacia la salida, dejando a Bleik y Himeko intentar tomar venganza contra la ardilla

.

.

¿Les gusto?

**Blossom:** Chicos escuchen, nos gustaría que sugieran ideas para la historia!(sonrisa)

**Brick:** exacto! Queremos ver que opinan y que les gustaría que estuviera en la historia...aparte de mi, claro

**Buttercup:** ay ya cállate por favor ¬¬ (lo mira fastidiada y sonríe a los demas) El que quiera que un autobús atropelle a este imbécil digan yo!

**Boomer:** YO YO YO! (salta emocionado)

**Butch:** El otro día me despertó 4 minutos antes de horario así que...YO!

**Miyako: Y**O!

**Blossom:** YO!

**Brick:** Blossom! (enojado)

**Blossom:** Lo siento, me deje llevar...es que últimamente estas mas celoso de lo normal

**Brick:** Es que el cartero te estaba coqueteando!

**Blossom:** DIuuu!Tenia como 70 años, brick! Podría ser mi abuelo!

**Butch:** En fin( rodó los ojos con una sonrisa) nos gustaría que den ideas y sugerencias de lo que pueda pasar en los capítulos.

**Boomer:** Pidan que miyako me pida casamiento! *-*

**Miyako:** Nunca! ¬¬*

**Brick:** Yo que ustedes pediría que fuéramos a la playa o a una piscina para vernos en cuero eh! ;)

**Blossom:** brick sabes que nosotras también estaríamos en traje de baño, verdad?

**Brick: .**..solo bromeaba, no vayan a pedir eso!Me escucharon?! No lo hagan! (enojado)

**Butter:** De cualquier forma, dejen sus reviews o PM con sugerencias. Hasta el próximo capitulo amigos!

**Todos:** Adiós!

**Boomer:** Pidan que miyako aparezca en mi casa desnuda! *-*

**Todos:** BOOMER CÁLLATE!

**Boomer:** Hai u.u

**.**

**.**

**SuperDash1: **Esta bien mandamelas por PM :) gracias por comentar y espero que hayas dormido bien xD besotes!

.

**Dumah Djim : **Si, si, unos pervertidos los chicos de su instituto jaja. Espero que te haya gustado este cap y si te gusto comenta. Gracias por seguir mi historia se aprecia :) muchos besos

.

**Eliih Him : **Yo llevo los fósforos y tu la gasolina y hacemos unas lindas fogatas con las escuelas :3 jaja Sii yo también amo a brick y voy a hacer capítulos donde este en boxers jeje negro y apretados por supuesto (tiene que marcarse lo bueno en el no? (?).Gracias por comentar y espero que este cap te haya gustado! :) Muchos abrazos! y que duermas bien jaja

.

**Himeko501: **Que bueno que te guste :) y perdona, este capitulo no pude hacer mucho de buttercup y butch :( es que ya lo tenia medio armado y bueno jeje, pero tratare de hacerlo en el próximo ! Igual ayudaaaaa no se me ocurre nada xD mandame ideas por PM si se te ocurre algo y yo veré si las puedo usar correctamente. Mucha gracias por comentar, se aprecia! ^^ muchos abrazos y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo


	12. Blossom celosa?

Muchas gracias por lo comentarios, **son los mejores :)** .

Este capitulo esta dedicado a **Almena23**** y a ****Eliih Him** que me sugirieron hacer que Blossom se ponga un poco celosa, bueno aquí esta. Espero les guste! :) Comenten porfa

.

Pov Blossom

Brick intentaba sacarse la mancha de dulce que el mismo se había provocado en nuestra cita, mientras yo reía claro.

- JA JA que gracioso es reírte de tu novio, no?

- Si, lo es y mucho - dije mientras reía más y mas - iré a buscar una servilleta amor, a menos que quieras que lama tu camisa - bromeé

Brick sonrío de lado

-No digas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir akatsutsumi...

Le saque la lengua divertida y le traje una servilleta de hello kitty a propósito

-aww gracias...pero que "dulce" mi novia- dijo con sarcasmo burlón y tomo la servilleta limpiándose.

-Tonto –susurre y comencé a darle pequeños besitos en el cuello que sabia que lo volvían loco

-Que haces! – de un salto se alejo de mi sonrojado, nervioso y con el corazón a mil – Me quieres chupar la sangre o algo vampiro?

En ese momento vi como una chica miraba a brick atónita. Eso era algo normal, brick era muy atractivo y tenía muchas fans pero esta vez era diferente. Ella lo miraba como si hubiera descubierto al mismo Jesús.

-oye bloss - me llamo brick pero lo ignore

Era hermosa. Debía de tener mi edad. Tenía un extraño pero largo cabello blanco junto a unos ojos del mismo color que pareciera que solo se le verían bien a ella. No tenía mucho pecho pero tenia lindas piernas y una dulce cara angelical. Parecía un ángel

-Hey que pasa? - me pregunto brick extrañado - en este momento tendrías que decirme que no me burle de ti y me estarías pegando pequeños golpecitos en el pecho

Lo ignore y le señale a la chica que lo miraba por si la conocía, ya que era raro que lo mirara así. El volteo hacia donde apuntaba curioso. La chica al notar su mirada en ella se acerco de inmediato como si estuviera muy feliz

-Oh por dios! Brick?! -la chica lo miro emocionada

Brick amplio sus ojos  
-Bell?

La forma en que ambos intercambiaron miradas me hizo sentir extraña.

-No puedo creerlo! - corrió hacia brick y se colgó de el en un abrazo.  
Yo me quede sorprendida. Y lo que mas me llamo la atención es que el le correspondió el abrazo con animo. Parece que se conocían

-Tu también viniste aquí? - le dijo y la separo para mirarla con una sonrisa

-Si! Quise venir con mi hermano aunque me insistió que no y también ya sabia que estarías aquí - lo miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Ayer cuando fuiste a ver a mi hermano yo estaba haciendo unas cosas y no pude verte! Me había deprimido tanto!

¿Porque esta chica empalagosa abrazaba a mi novio y porque se hablaban con tanta familiaridad?!  
No entendía nada

Brick vio mi expresión de confusión y se separo de ella para tomar mi mano y señalarme a la chica.

-Bloss, ella es la hermana de mi amigo, el que ayer me regalo grasitos recuerdas? Se llama bell fujimoto- me señalo a la chica y luego la miro a ella -Bell, ella es mi novia, blossom akatsutumi- me presento, y ella me observo sorprendida. Supuse que brick no me había mencionado nunca y eso me enfado un poco

-Ah si! Por supuesto. Un gusto - me enseño su mano con una sonrisa de princesa de cuento

- Igualmente. –Respondí y estreche su mano. Aunque en realidad no sentía gusto por conocerla

Puede que no sea la mejor persona, pero este sentimiento no es normal en mí...

Me carcome y hace que quiera alejarla de brick de inmediato

¿Que me pasa?

-Brick estas mas alto! Mira, me dejaste enana! – se posiciono a su lado

-Tu ERES enana - aclaro brick burlón

-Mouu! Cállate! -rió ella dándole un empujoncito

Puede que lo pueda controlar...

-Vaya! Mira tu piel!

-Eh? que tiene? - brick toco su rostro confundido

-Sigue muy suave! -emocionada se acerco a el y toco su rostro por todos lados sin pudor

Puede que verdaderamente… no.

Tengo… ganas… de… golpearla...  
No! Que estoy diciendo? Yo no soy así!...me estoy juntando mucho con brick...

Siento que quiero ser cruel con ella… pero a la vez sé que está mal. Siento que debo hacer algo para que se aleje de el… pero sé que él y ella son amigos.

Aun así siento que estoy excluida de esta conversación...

-...si bloss? - brick me miro con una sonrisa

Me distraje con mis pensamientos y no escuche lo que me dijo.

- ah...lo siento, que? - le di una sonrisa apenada

-Digo que si no hay problema con que vaya con bell a buscar a su hermano...Se que te dije que íbamos a ir por un helado pero...

Sacudí mis manos con una sonrisa

-No te preocupes, no hay problema! Podemos ir otro día, además estoy segura que tu amigo se alegrara de verte de nuevo y necesitara ayuda para recorrer la ciudad...

Brick sonrío de lado y me abrazo efusivamente

-Eres la mejor - se separo de mi y me dio un beso que apenas duro dos segundos. Me hubiera gustado que me diera un beso más cariñoso...sobretodo delante de ella.

Y ahí me sentí una persona horrible

- Luego te llamo si? - me dijo

Asentí distraída y el se alejo junto a bell, que se despidió de mi con un gesto y esa sonrisa soñadora suya

Me quede viendo como los dos se iban hablando muy animadamente y nuevamente sentí ganas de romper algo  
Nunca antes había estado tan molesta con brick...o con ella? No lo se...lo que sabía era que tenía mucho calor y me agobiaba

-Wow, estas en llamas - hablo una voz detrás de mí. Me di vuelta y me encontré con butch que me miraba entretenido

-butch? -lo mire sorprendida - que haces aquí?

Se encogió de hombros

-Compras - respondió y me miro - Estas ardiendo...hipotéticamente literal

Me observe y me alarme. De verdad había llamas en mi cuerpo.

Parece que al ver como se iban los dos juntos tan felices me enfade un poco...

Aspire y suspire, tranquilizándome

-Listo. Ya me siento un poco mejor- hable sin sentir ese profundo calor

-Fue por ver a esa chica bell, que se llevaba tan bien con brick verdad?

Parpadee

-¿Como...?

-Escuche su conversación y me di cuenta enseguida de tu mirada -explico

-Cual mirada? -me hice la tonta

-La de enojo e incomodidad - me respondió divertido

-No se de que hablas - me crucé de brazos

- Es porque estas celosa, ¿no?

Fruncí el seño

- No estoy celosa, sólo me molesta lo que hace y ya. -Dije mientras caminaba dándole la espalda para que no viera la expresión de mi rostro

- Admite que estas celosa bloss, somos amigos. –Sonrió el moreno siguiéndome. Demonios, no dejará de insistir hasta que lo admita.

-Bien, si, - suspire - si estoy celosa de brick... ¿crees que esta mal? ¿Que no confío en el? - Volteé a verlo, y el me miraba divertido. Hice un puchero - no es para que te rías...

Reprimió una sonrisa

-No es eso, solo que es una situación irónica. El celoso de su relación era brick...me alegra poder presencia a una Blossom celosa...

Desvíe la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo

-Si una chica se le acerca a mi novio es normal que me ponga celosa, no?...- murmure avergonzada

Butch palmeo mi cabeza y me despeino con cariño

-Por supuesto. -soltó mi cabeza y sonrío con picardía - No tienes curiosidad de que están haciendo ahora?

Trague saliva. Por supuesto que si...era lo primero que se me venia a la mente, no dejaba de pensar en eso

-Quizás un poco...

Butch levanto una ceja

-Esta bien. ¿Quizás...un poco mucho?

Asintió y me tomo por los hombros

-Entonces que hacemos aquí? Vamos a seguirlos

-¿Que? No! No puedo hacer eso - me detuve y lo mire

-Porque no? - me miro extrañado

-Estaría dudando de su confianza...

-...y? -inclino su cabeza -¿que no es así?

Sentí como una piedra gigante caía encima de mí y caía al suelo derrotada.

Que hipócrita...todas las veces que le había dicho a brick que confiara en mi y yo ahora desconfiando de el así...que tonta...

Nuevamente me sentí una persona horrible

Butch se agacho a mi lado y poso su mano en mi hombro dándome palabras de apoyo

-hey tranquila, es normal sentir celos de la persona que quieres. No quiere decir que no confíes en el

-Pero entonces por que quiero seguirlos y ver que hacen? -murmure tomando mi fleco frustrada

-Ya te dije, es normal. Y ahora...porque no te das el gusto y vamos a ver que hacen para que te saques la duda?

Levante la vista y lo observe con duda

-Tu crees?

-Absolutamente. Y si te sientes mal...solo piensa la docena de veces que brick te siguió -me tomo del brazo y me arrastro por donde se habían ido brick y bell.

.

.

.

Era de nuevo un combate de bandas en la plaza. Boomer y buttercup estaban esperando su turno para competir. Cuando les toco se metieron dentro del gran circulo de personas junto a sus contrincantes.

Boomer Pov

Me estire el borde de la camiseta de tirantes negros y azules que iba hacia abajo y me acomode la gorra al revés que siempre llevaba en los enfrentamientos de baile y que cubría todo mi pelo excepto por mi flequillo.

Me soné el cuello y dirigí la vista a mi amiga-compañera de baile.

Ella llevaba unos short tejanos, muy cortos que dejaban visibles sus largas y suaves piernas. También llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negros con verde y una gorra al revés, que dejaba ver su flequillo y las puntas de su pelo. Su mirada esmeralda se clavo en mí y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras asentía. Entonces con perfecta sincronía, fijamos la mirada en nuestros dos contrincantes: dos chicos altos y musculosos que daban muy mala vibra.

Las personas murmuraban y se reían sin dejar de mirar a butter: como siempre, la subestimaban por ser una chica.

Nuestros contrincantes bailaron la primera ronda. Lo hicieron bien pero no los consideraba excelentes. Cuando no toco a nosotros, butter le hizo una seña al dj y puso la música. La música empezó fuerte y sonando dentro de mi

Chasquee los dedos y ella empezó a mover los brazos de abajo a arriba trazando una línea circular mientras daba pasos cortos hacia delante y hacia atrás de forma muy sexy. Ella se acerco a mí, me puso la mano en la cabeza y me empujo abajo. Yo me tire, girando sobre mi espalda y luego girando sobre mis manos apoyadas en el suelo al más puro breakdance. Ella aplaudía al ritmo de la música mientras marcaba el ritmo levantando y dejando caer el pie en el suelo. Hice fuerza con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza en el suelo, y empecé a girar sobre mi mismo estirando las piernas. Ella empezó a hacer patrones de movimientos muy variados y difíciles con los brazos mientras marcaba el ritmo con los pies y volvía loco a todos con su contoneo de caderas. Cuando creí oportuno, hice fuerza con los brazos y me puse de pie de un salto sorprendente, cayendo perfectamente como si nada. Me acerque a ella por detrás y la cogi por la cintura, levantándola del suelo y empecé a dar vueltas sobre mi mismo. Después de tres vueltas la deje en el suelo y ella puso su dedo índice en mi pecho mientra avanzaba lentamente marcando el ritmo siempre con los pies. Se mordió el labio inferior dando un efecto sexy y dibujo una sonrisa antes de dar una perfecta voltereta hacia atrás.

Luego mi compañera señalo a nuestros contrincantes. Era su turno nuevamente

Ellos tenían la boca abierta y uno de ellos levanto la mano, dando a entender que se rendían. Dave, un amigo paro la música y anuncio nuestra victoria mientras la otra banda se iba

-¡Otra victoria para el dúo dinámico! Boomer y buttercup!

Buttercup me sonrío y vino corriendo a abrazarme y yo le correspondí. Saludamos al público que gritaba por nosotros y nos sonreímos mutuamente. Otra victoria para los mejores por supuesto.

Nos fuimos caminando de allí en silencio y podía notar que algo le pasaba. Me daba cuenta.

La invite a comer una hamburguesa y ella acepto.

Cuando nos sentamos en un local a esperar la comida me miro extrañada

-Bueno me has invitado a comer hamburguesas por algún motivo en especial? – pregunto finalmente con una sonrisa débil

-Quería saber que te pasa. Hoy estuviste algo apagada, tus ojos en ves de ser verde son grises - La mire con seriedad

-¿En serio? ¿Tan mal se me ve hoy? –Dijo soltando una cansada risa – Tranquilo, no me pasa nada

-¿Por qué será que no te creo? – comente divertido, tomando de mi soda

Reprimió una sonrisa

-Supongo que me conoces demasiado bien…

-Daa… soy tu mejor amigo –me burle e incline el rostro mirándola mas de cerca - así que si te pasa algo

-Preferiría no hablar del tema –desvío la mirada con una sonrisa triste

Por lo general butter siempre estaba alegre y activa pero hoy se veía muy deprimida. Me preocupe

-A lo mejor puedo ayudarte, cuéntame! – la codeé en el brazo, animándola a que me diga

-No lo creo – su tono de voz era cansado y sabia que seguir por ahí era un error pero no podía evitarlo, butter estaba muy decaída

-No puedo verte así. Así que o te la arreglas tu solita o me pides ayuda

-No puedo arreglarlo. No puedo hacer nada ¿Entiendes? Déjame en paz – dijo tomando de su soda

-No, no entiendo. Todo tiene solución asíque debe haber algo que puedas hacer!

Ella paro de beber y me fulmino con la mirada, muy seria. Vale, la había cagado. No tendría que haber seguido por ahí. Me encogí de hombros

-Perdona, no quería incomodarte butter

Ella parpadeo y luego negó con la cabeza

-No, perdona boom –me dijo como siempre me decía – hoy no he tenido un buen día, es todo. No te preocupes – me sonrío sin energía

-Puedo saber de que se trata? – la mire preocupado

Llego la camarera, dejo las hamburguesas y me guiño el ojo antes de irse, con un pequeño sonrojo. Ojala pudiera tener un cartel puesto que diga "tengo novia" haber si dejan de hacer esas cosas absurdas.

-Un tema familiar –me explico – es complicado. Algún día te contare bien – y comenzó a comer su hamburguesa

-Te tomo la palabra entonces – dije y comencé a comer

-Solo te pido algo

-¿Qué cosa? – le pregunte con la boca llena

-No le digas a butch, se preocuparía – dijo dando otro mordisco

Supongo que si le levanto el animo antes de que lo vea no estará mas decaída y no le estaría mintiendo a butch de que ella no esta bien. Asíque le levantaría el ánimo para no mentirle a mi hermano

-De acuerdo –acepte y ella choco los cincos conmigo

Ella palmeo sus mejillas y sacudió su cabeza como queriendo despabilar. Abrió los ojos y mostró esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba

-Bien, volvamos a la butter de siempre –sonrío con maldad – termina tu hamburguesa boomer, que tenemos que ir a visitar a alguien je je

Sonreí emocionado

-Otra oportunidad para joderle la vida a alguien?

-Exacto –dijo y se paro de la silla –vamos boom

-Haii –respondí animado, pague la cuenta y la seguí – a quien vamos a visitar entonces?

-A José alias calvito y a Miriam. Estoy segura que ambos necesitan una sesión de terapia matrimonial

.

.

Pov normal

-Señorita, tiene que hacerlo por favor- le pidió el mayordomo. Era viejo pero tenía una mirada amable y tranquila

-No lo hare Healton, no seguiré con esta idea absurda - miyako se estaba atando el cabello para salir, con malhumor

-Pero es lo que su padre quiere para usted. Al menos conozca a los candidatos...

-He dicho que no healton, yo no pienso casarme y menos con algún desconocido - finalizo yéndose de la habitación siendo seguida por el hombre preocupado

-Pero señorita, el amo va a enfadarse si se entera que usted se ha negado

-Que lo haga entonces. Yo no pienso seguir con esta ridiculez -dijo de manera fría tomando la campera cerca de la entrada principal y poniéndosela.

La pequeña casey apareció allí y miro a su hermana curiosa  
-Onee-chan, a donde vas? - Frunció el seño celosa - iras a ver a ese rubio tonto?

-No, le he dicho que hoy iría a correr un poco -le contesto

-ah! Puedo ir? *-*

-No casey, necesito despejar la mente y necesito correr muy rápido. Te dejaría atrás

Casey hizo un puchero a punto de llorar  
-No me dejaras atrás! Correré tan rápido como onee-chan! De veras!

Miyako puso las manos en su cintura y la observo. Estaba a punto de llorar.  
Suspiro  
-Anda ve a cambiarte que no te voy a esperar todo el día

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron  
-Haii ! - dijo y se fue para arriba a cambiarse

Miyako la observo irse con una sonrisa. Esa niña si que era caprichosa.  
La voz del hombre la hizo borrar su sonrisa y voltearlo a ver nuevamente.

-Podría considerarlo al menos?

Miyako negó con la cabeza y el hombre suspiro frustrado. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero no esperaba más de la hija mayor de los gotokuji

-Porque no? - le pregunto

-Estoy lista! - apareció casey vestida exactamente como su hermana pero en forma miniatura. Era muy obvio que idolatraba mucho a su hermana mayor y quería ser como ella

-Bien, vamos entonces - miyako le abrió la puerta para que pase y así lo hizo. Cuando ella estaba por hacerlo la voz de healton sonó

-Respóndame por favor señorita

Miyako volteo a verlo con determinación y con un rostro sereno. Parecía muy segura de sus palabras  
-Porque ya tengo a alguien que quiero - dijo

Y se fue junto con casey.

.

-Brick puedo llamarte brichin como antes?! –le pidió bell poniendo ojitos de cachorro con brillo a su alrededor

-Estas loca? Tienes idea de cómo me molestarían si te llegan a escuchar llamándome brichin? – la miro alterado

-No te preocupes! No dejare que se rían de ti brichin! – dijo colgándose de su brazo como una niña

Blossom empezó a arder en llamas con ojos asesinos. Butch la observo entretenido

Ambos se encontraban siguiéndolos con buzos con capuchas que ocultaban su rostro.

-Brick, brick! Mira esa tienda! Mira esos cachorritos! – tiro del brazo del chico y lo arrastro hasta la vidriera – ahhh! *-* que monos!

Brick sonrío viendo como un cachorro jugaba con otros dos y les hizo acordar a el y sus hermanos de pequeños, cuando se golpeaban en forma juguetona.

-Podrías comprarme uno algún día? - acerco su rostro al de el entusiasmada

-Si quieres- le contesto el con una sonrisa y ella chillo de emoción

Blossom tenía un tic en el ojo. ¿Porque la mimaba así? Se supone que ella era su novia no esa chica pesada!

-Bloss...se mas discreta, las personas nos están mirando - le murmuro butch, pues Blossom estaba ardiendo en llamas nuevamente.  
Se relajo y las llamas cesaron. Se quedo callada y luego suspiro con la cabeza a gacha. Butch inclino su rostro para verla bien y se acerco

-Estas bien?

-Si...solo que tengo ganas de estrangular a esa chica

-Es normal - asintió butch y miro por donde se había ido su hermano - Ve a reclamarlo

-Que? -blossom lo miro sin entender

-Que vayas donde ellos y le dejes en claro a esa chica que brick es tuyo - le aclaro

Blossom se sonrojo hasta la cabeza  
-¿Estas loco? Quedaría como una loca! O/o

-Solo parecerás una chica que deja en claro que brick es **su** novio. No tiene nada de malo

Blossom bajo la mirada  
-No tengo el valor...

Butch puso una mano en su mentón y trato de analizar la situación.  
-Hazlo de forma indirecta entonces

-forma indirecta?

-Si...- butch sonrío con determinación

Pov miyako

Como ya había predicho, casey iba detrás de mí. Trataba de no ir tan rápido para no perderla de vista pero aun así no me alcanzaba.  
La pobre estaba que no podía respirar. Frene y la mire.

-Quieres que descansemos un poco casey?

Se sobresalto y me miro nerviosa  
-No! Quiero s-seguir! - contesto. Sabia que diría algo así, es muy orgullosa  
Trate de que regresara por otro medio.

-casey, hoy tenia que alimentar a lucifer pero me he olvidado de hacerlo...Crees que podrías hacerlo por mi? – le sonreí

A casey le brillaron los ojos  
-Si! Puedes confiar en mi onee-chan! - me dio un abrazo y corrió por donde habíamos venido con mucha energía. Se ponía muy feliz cuando le confiaba algo.  
Me di vuelta, comencé a trotar y luego a correr con la velocidad que me gustaba. Sentir el viento correr me hacia sentir viva.  
Y me pregunte cuando iba a venir...

-Hola rubia. Justo a tiempo- escuche una voz a mi lado y voltee mi rostro. Y ahí estaba.  
Era un chico de tez pálida y cabellos castaños ondulados. Sus ojos eran negros y profundos. También tenía un poco de acento español.

-Hola - le respondí.  
Siempre que iba a correr me lo encontraba. No se como pero nos sincronizábamos para salir a correr.  
Debe de tener mi edad, y digo "debe" porque a pesar de que siempre nos encontrábamos, nunca nos preguntamos el nombre o cualquier información personal. Solo hacíamos algún que otro comentario y si había ganas, contábamos alguna anécdota corta de nuestras vidas.

- Hoy hace bastante calor, no? - dijo tapando su vista para mirar el sol

-Si, aunque el viento le gana - le conteste y reforcé mi cola de caballo que se movía con mi trote

Nos quedamos metidos en nuestros pensamientos tanto tiempo que di un respingo al escuchar su voz nuevamente

-Sabes, hoy me han echado de mi instituto - me dijo como si nada y lo mire para prestarle mas atención - Tengo un amigo que me dijo que me cambie a su colegio y acepte sin pensármelo dos veces. Crees que hice bien?

-Supongo - respondí - al menos tienes un amigo que estará contigo

-Si, aunque es algo tonto - me dijo y me observo callado - te ha crecido el pelo en estos meses. Lo tienes mas largo

Inconcientemente lleve mi mano a mi pelo. Era verdad, me habían crecido unos centímetros desde que nos vimos por primera vez.

-Si, voy a cortármelo...

-No! Te queda lindo así

- Amm gracias... –dije confundida

El observo un punto fijo y freno

-Bien, daré la vuelta aquí. Mi casa queda cerca, adiós rubia – se inclino perfectamente como un caballero y siguió por su camino

-adiós

Cualquiera diría que es una situación extraña no saber ni nuestros nombres, pero la verdad es que no estábamos interesados en conocernos. Solo charlábamos de vez en cuando como hoy. Después no teníamos nada que ver uno con el otro.

Pov normal  
Un hombre calvo fue a la cocina para preguntarle a su esposa donde había acomodado sus medias que tenia que salir a buscar su coche recién lavado.  
Cuando bajo a la cocina se acerco a su esposa  
-Miriam sabes donde están mis med... - se detuvo

"No…debo estar alucinando…" –pensó y giro la cabeza unos centímetros, con la cara congelada.

Buttercup y boomer estaban en SU mesa de SU cocina merendando unas galletas recién horneadas de SU esposa.  
El se quedo de piedra en el lugar y sus alumnos le saludaron respetuosamente

-Hola José ¿Qué tal?

-Quiere probar las galletas de su esposa? Están deliciosas - le ofreció la morena con una sonrisa y Miriam imito la acción

El director se quedo en blanco unos segundos más, y lanzo un grito que se escucho en TODA la cuadra.  
Su esposa abrió los ojos asustada y dejo caer la tetera que se hizo añicos contra el suelo

-José! Porque gritas así?!

José los señalo como si fueran lo mas desagradable que hubiera visto y miro a su esposa  
-Que…hacen ellos dos aquí Miriam?!

Su esposa parpadeo, sonrío y miro a los dos chicos  
-Han venido a visitarte José, parece que te echaban de menos. No son adorables? -tomo su rostro con las manos, enternecida

Su esposo la sacudió de arriba a abajo aturdiéndola  
-Que estas loca mujer?! Como los dejas pasar!

Su esposa le dio un sape y lo miro con severidad  
-José Boris mitizo, mas te vale comportarte con estas dos adorables criaturas porque sino voy a enfadarme!

-p-pero mi amor... - dijo nervioso el hombre

-NADA DE PEROS!

-José Boris mitizo...anótalo - le susurro butter al rubio aguantándose la risa

El hombre la miro alterado y señalo a los causantes de su calvicie

-Miriam, estos son unos de los peores estudiantes que tengo! No puedes dejarlos entrar así como así! - se giro a ellos con mala cara - Ustedes! **Engendros**! A que han venido? A ponerme una bomba de olor? A pintarme las paredes de verde vomito? A incendiarme el patio? A que, a que?!

A buttercup comenzó a ponérsele los ojos brillosos y puso una mueca de angustia en su rostro, mientras se aferraba al rubio asustada  
-Porque dice eso José? Hemos venido a verle porque lo extrañamos...

Comenzó a llorar y el rubio la abrazo tratando de calmarla. Este levanto la vista y lo miro con desaprobación  
-No tenia que ser tan duro o si?

Su esposa miro a la muchacha alarmada. Se giro y le dio una cachetada a su marido que lo hizo dar tres vueltas en el aire y caer al piso redondo

Buttercup "sollozaba" desconsolada en el pecho de su amigo…pero la verdad era que esos sollozos eran mas bien unas carcajadas que trataba de aguantarse desde hacia un rato.

.

.

Butch miro a la pelirroja

.-Bien, entonces lo harás?

-Lo hare! – le dijo con mucha determinacion

-Bien, luego me cuentas como te fue eh – butch dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar tranquilo

-Butch…

El moreno se giro y se sobresalto al ver a Blossom agarrada de su pierna con ojos lagrimosos

-No puedo hacerlo butch! T-T

-Pero si hace unos segundos tenias mucha confianza! O_o

-Lo se, pero solo estaba aparentando!

-esta bien, esta bien, tranquila – la levanto y la miro con determinación – Lo primero que debes hacer es ir donde están esos dos y darle un beso apasionado que diga "este es mi hombre chica, aléjate"

-Pero que tal si ella no quiere nada con el y solo la hago sentir incomoda? ¿O si se da cuenta que me molesto verla con brick? ¿O si piensa que no me cae bien y se siente mal? O si..? x_x

-Blossom! –la callo – Solo hazlo si? No pienses lo que ella pensaría, no seas buena persona con el enemigo

-Pero no puedo evitarlo! T-T –se tiro al piso sosteniéndose con las manos - ¿Qué tal si ella es una maravillosa persona? Quizás si la conozca…

-Recuerda cuando lo abrazo, le toco el rostro, como hizo que brick te dejara por acompañarla y como se colgaba de su brazo al caminar

Una energía en llamas comenzó a resurgir en Blossom y sonrío con maldad

Butch sonrío satisfecho

-Ahora si tienes ganas de incomodarla?

-Tirémosla por la escalera mejor… - sonrío sádicamente y butch le dio una leve cachetada para que despierte – ah o.o …gracias, lo necesitaba

-De nada. Ahora ve! – La empujo y le guiño el ojo –lo harás bien, tranquila. Nos vemos luego yo estaré haciendo las compras para casa – se despidió y Blossom le sonrío.

Fue caminando por donde se habían ido esos dos y cuando se acerco pudo ver que brick estaba tomando un helado junto a bell que estaban caminando muy pegaditos. Frunció el seño ¿No la llevaba a ella a tomar un helado pero si la llevaba a bell?

Cuando se quiso acercar mas a ellos se choco con el duro pecho de alguien. Unas manos fuertes la agarraron salvándola de una caída al suelo de forma brusca y una fragancia masculina acaricio su nariz

-Perdona, no te vi –Blossom levanto la mirada - ¿Estas bien?

-Se nota – dijo de manera cortante, soltándola y Blossom parpadeo desconcertada – Estaria mejor si una **tonta **viera por donde va y no chocara contra mi

¿Tonta? Esa voz….

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Estaba en los brazos de ese chico…del conejo demonio! ¡

Sus ojos carmesí estaban mirándola intensamente, paralizándola. Su pelo blanco como la nieve esta despeinado de forma sexy y sus rasgos perfectos seguramente eran envidiados por la mayoría de los chicos y amados por la población femenina

-AH! – señalo al chico sorprendida –TU!

-Ah… -señalo a Blossom, reconociéndola

-Eres tu maldito conejo demonio! –Blossom lo miro con odio –Por tu culpa ese guardia me tuvo encerrada 6 horas en la estación de policía!

El chico traía las mismas vestimentas que antes pero de distinto color y unos auriculares grandes rojos. (Su peinado y vestimenta es exactamente igual que la de **Neku saturaba** de "the worlds ends with you")

La miro aburrido

-No se de que me hablas –frunció el seño – y no me llames conejo

Blossom tenía ganas de estrangularlo. Ese conejo demonio!

-No te hagas el tonto! Sabes perfectamente que el otro día escapaste y me dejaste sola con ese guardia!Eres un maldito! –le grito enfadada

El chico volteo a ver a ambos lados y la miro disgustado

-Oye, deja de gritar. Estas llamando mucho la atención **idiota **

**- **Como me vuelvas a llamar idiota o tonta no respondo de mi! –gruño a punto de golpearlo y el la miro con fastidio

-Ya, ya, ya entendí – trato de calmarla – ahora deja de gritar señorita melocotón

A Blossom le agarro un tic en el ojo

-Como me llamaste?

-Señorita melocotón

Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Blossom enfadada tomo la soda de un niño que pasaba por ahí y se la arrojo en la cara al chico que cerro los ojos al impacto y luego los abrió mirándola desconcertado.

El niño de la soda comenzó a llorar y se fue corriendo a buscar a su mama.

Blossom luego de verlo todo mojado se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y quería disculparse. Todo el asunto de bell la habían vuelto loca, volviendola una persona muy violenta… pero el no tenia la culpa de ello…aunque si se lo merecía por lo de la otra vez.

Cuando quiso disculparse se encontró con los ojos color rojo del chico, que destellaban de ira.

Blossom trago saliva

-Me debes una disculpa – afirmo fríamente

-¿Yo? – se apunto con el dedo inocentemente

-Si, tu idiota

-¡Por tu culpa casi fui a la cárcel! Te lo merecías

El chico de un manotazo le saco el lazo rojo que tenia en la cabeza. Ella trato de recuperarlo pero el lo sostuvo en alto y no podía alcanzarlo.

-No te metas conmigo, señorita melocotón –pronuncio lentamente

-¿Me estas amenazando? – lo miro directamente mientras el se acercaba a ella. Blossom preocupada por su seguridad, retrocedió

Los labios del chico formaron una sonrisa maliciosa

-Tirame otra bebida encima y ya veras

-¿y ver que? – Blossom no iba a permitir que la intimidara. El la agarro del brazo y la jalo hacia el bruscamente mientras ella trataba de liberarse – Suéltame!

-Eres tan…-afirmo mirándola intensamente

-Insúltame de nuevo y te juro que…!

-Hermosa

Blossom se quedo callada y amplio sus ojos, no se esperaba aquello pero luego el se hecho a reír.

-Deberías haber visto tu cara –dijo entre risas

Ella frunció el seño mientras le quitaba el lazo y se giraba para irse de allí, porque al parecer a su novio y a bell los había perdido de vista. Y todo por culpa de ese idiota! Lo miro mal y se estaba por ir pero el la agarro del brazo

-¿Cómo te llamas?

"Oh bien… me insulta, se ríe de mi en mi cara pero luego pregunta por mi nombre" – pensó indignada

-Megan fox – le contesto sarcásticamente

-Ya quisieras estar tan buena – le dijo con severidad y la soltó. Blossom sonrío

-Y tú ya quisieras saber mi nombre – y con eso se alejo. Por desgracia para ella, su salida triunfal no duro mucho porque el niño al que le había robado la soda apareció y le piso el pie con fuerza

-Ay! - Blossom se agarro el pie adolorida

-Eso fue por mi soda! – le saco la lengua y se fue corriendo de allí

El chico peliblanco se acerco a ella riendo

-Buena salida, señorita melocotón – dijo el, divertido, y miro por donde el chiquillo se había ido – en momentos como este es cuando a uno le dan ganas de tener hijos no?

-CALLATE! – exclamo ella poniendo su pie en el suelo otra vez. Empezó a cojear hacia un baño que quedaba cerca, entro y cerró con llave.

Luego de un rato de estar encerrada y segura de que ese chico molesto se había ido, salio.

Suspiro frustrada, había perdido de vista a brick ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

Comenzó a imaginarse lo que podían llegar a estar haciendo y sintió ganas de romper algo. Agito la cabeza de lado a lado para tranquilizarse y siguió buscando.

Parecía que dios la quería, porque los encontró. Estaban sentados en una banca hablando muy a gusto uno con el otro.

Ella se acerco hasta ellos y ambos la miraron sorprendidos

-Bloss, que haces aquí? – pregunto extrañado su novio

-Nada, solo creí que podía acompañarlos, como no tengo nada que hacer…

Brick sonrío y le hizo gestos para que se sentara a su lado, pero ella se acerco y se sentó sobre su regazo, sorprendiéndolo. Ella paso ambos brazos por su cuello y lo miro con un extraño brillo en sus ojos

-Bloss…esta bien?

-Excelente, mejor que nunca – le contesto y de un rápido movimiento estampo sus labios contra los de el de forma sensual. Brick y bell abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la acción.

Brick en otro momento le hubiera correspondido sin pensárselo dos veces pero ahora era diferente. Bell estaba ahí y parecía algo incomoda por la situación. Separo a Blossom de el y la miro

-Bloss…que…?

-Tu me amas brick?

Brick parpadeo confundido por la pregunta

-Si, ya lo sabes. Por que me lo estas preguntando? ¿Sucedió algo?

-No, solo quería escucharlo – dijo y lo abrazo. El le correspondió confundido y en medio del abrazo Blossom le dirigió una mirada a bell. No era de maldad pero era una mirada de determinación que dejaba en claro el mensaje que decía "El_ es mi novio_". Tal como le enseño butch

Se separo de el y le sonrío

-Y de que hablaban? –los miro a ambos

-Nada, de que natsuki ha estado solo unos días en la ciudad y ya se mete en problemas como siempre

-¿Natsuki?

-Mi hermano – respondió bell y volvió a tener esa sonrisa dulce en el rostro

-Ah, tu amigo – mire a brick y asintió

-De hecho, hemos acordado hace unos minutos que nos encontraríamos aquí – explico brick

-Ah…no lo sabia…quizás debería irme – dijo blossom parándose, pero brick se paro con ella deteniéndola

-No pasa nada, al fin podrás conocerlo- le sonrío - Te caerá bien

-Mira, allí esta! – chillo bell y corrió hacia el, colgándose en un abrazo- Natsu!

"Al parecer ella es así con todos" – pensó mas tranquila Blossom

-Ay bell, quítate, ¿que tienes, cinco años? –bufo irritado

-Que amargado eres – bell le saco la lengua como una niña pequeña

-Ey imbecil! – saludo brick separándose de blossom yendo hacia el y bell – Haz tardado milenios, quien te crees que eres? La próxima te dejo plantado eh – bromeo

-Cállate, ¿tienes idea de cuanto me ha costado encontrar este maldito lugar, infeliz? – sonrío y choco los puños con brick

-Tu sentido de la orientación no ha cambiado, eh? – dijo burlón

-Como esa cara de estupido que tienes – dijo de la misma forma

Blossom fue hacia ellos para conocer al amigo de brick. Y cuando lo hizo su mirada se choco con la del chico. Tenia el cabello blanco…lo ojos rojos…esos auriculares…esa ropa…

Conejo demonio!

Los ojos de Blossom se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras que los de el se ampliaron solo un poco por la sorpresa.

-Ah, ella es mi novia Blossom de la que tanto te hable – se la presento con una sonrisa

El la observo

-Asíque Blossom, eh? –murmuro y Blossom recordó cuando el pregunto por su nombre y ella se había negado a decirle

Ninguno hablo y el ambiente se empezó a tomar extraño.

Blossom se dio cuenta de esto y se apresuro a estirar su mano con una sonrisa forzosa

-Que tal? Es un gusto! me llamo Blossom akatsutsumi

El chico la observo unos instantes y ella rogo porque siguiera con la actuación de "somos desconocidos". No quería que brick se enojara o se sintiera incomodo porque ellos dos se llevaban bastante mal…era odio prácticamente.

Finalmente estrecho su mano con ella

-Igualmente. Soy Natsuki Usagi Fujimoto -le dedico una sonrisa cálida, pero en sus miradas había un brillo de odio mutuo.

-Vaya, tu segundo nombre significa "conejo" verdad? – le pregunto con falsa inocencia

Natsuki disimuladamente soltó su mano de forma brusca y asintió aun con la sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-Y ahora que haz recorrido mas la ciudad que opinas? – le pregunto brick y Natsuki lo miro

-No esta mal, excepto por los melocotones claro – pronuncio la palabra con una mueca – Me dan asco, casi vomito

Blossom gruño para sus adentros. Es obvio que lo decía a propósito por su apodo"señorita melocotón"

-¿En serio? –brick lo miro con sorpresa –es la fruta mas deliciosa aquí

-Pues a mi me gustan –acoto bell feliz y luego tomo el brazo de brick y el de su hermano – Porque no vamos a dar una vuelta? Quiero ver mas cosas ahora que estamos juntos!

-Claro, porque no –le dijo brick y miro a su novia –quieres ir bloss?

-Lo siento, en realidad, preferiría ir a casa…a bleik no se le da muy bien la cocina

Brick puso una mueca

-Y no me sorprende…Deja que se ocupe el, ven vamos a divertirnos – le animo

-No enserio, será otro día –le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa –Nos veremos luego vale?

Brick se acerco y le dio un tierno beso

-Vale, pero la próxima no te escapas – sonrío de lado y se dirigió a los dos peliblancos – supongo que seremos nosotros 3

-Como los viejos tiempos –bell tomo del brazo a brick – Anda vamos que quiero que me muestres las tiendas que hay en esta ciudad!

-Esperaaaa bell! – brick fue arrastrado con ella y Blossom apretó sus puños. No soportaba ver como era tan cariñosa con brick y sin poder controlarlo llamas comenzaron a emanar de Blossom, que trataba de convencerse a si misma de que la personalidad de la chica era así, no era solo con brick.

Natuki la observo entendiendo la situación, pero Blossom no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que hablo

-¿Qué pasa señorita melocotón, estas celosa? –se burlo

Ella se giro y lo enfrento con la mirada

-Escucha conejo maldito –blossom entrecerró los ojos hacia el –Tu eres su mejor amigo y yo soy su novia…asíque procura no hablarme para que no discutamos y pongamos en una posición difícil a brick. Eso es todo lo que tengo para decir – y con eso se empezó a alejar.

-Oye señorita melocotón! –le grito y volteo a verlo fastidiada por su apodo

-Que quieres conejo demonio? – le dijo y el la miro molesto

-Si me dices conejo una vez mas, nuestro trato de "me agradas desconocido" se termina aquí…

-Solo dime que quieres –le dijo exasperada

-Mira, no es que me importe pero…deberías cuidarte de mi hermana – le dijo con una sorpresiva seriedad y Blossom lo miro confundida

-A que te refieres?

-Interprétalo como quieras, solo te digo eso. Adiós – y con eso se fue por donde su hermana y brick se habían ido.

Blossom no entendió a que se refería pero no le había gustado nada la manera en que se lo dijo.

.

.

-Hey! Como te fue? – butch se acerco a la chica que estaba sentada en una banca con la mirada tapada con su fleco

Una pequeña nube llovía sobre ella

-Digamos que brick esta rodeado por dos personas que detesto…

-¿Qué? –pregunto sin entender y Blossom hizo un gesto como restándole importancia

-Nada…nada.. –lo miro curiosa – Tu como haces cuando sientes celos por buttercup?

-Depende, aunque no soy una persona muy celosa. Es decir, buttercup solo le presta atención a un chico cuando este le dice algo que le interesa mucho, sino lo ignora olímpicamente

Blossom lo miro maravillada

-Vaya, eres muy maduro con el tema – dijo y el se encogió de hombros

-Solo lo necesario

Blossom lo observo un rato y se hizo la misma pregunta que todo el mundo se hacia en secreto (ahora que ya sabia lo que era sentirse celosa) ¿No le molestaba que buttercup y boomer estuvieran tanto tiempo juntos y sean tan íntimos? Es decir, entendía que fueran mejores amigos, pero a veces le parecía extraña la cercanía que tenían estos dos. Si brick fuera tan amigo de butter o miya no le gustaría, porque seria inevitable sentir celos de alguien que se lleva o entiende tan bien a tu novio/a.

Dudo en preguntar

-Butch, puedo preguntarte algo?...

El la miro curioso

-Claro, dime

-¿Tu… –se removió nerviosa y el lo noto

-yo..?

-Si tu no… -trago saliva – siatinotemolestalarelacionquetienenbuttercupytuhermano?

Butch la miro con una mueca

-No entendí nada…

-Si a ti no te molesta la relación que tienen buttercup y tu hermano -le susurro muy bajito

El achino los ojos

-¿Qué?

-QUE SI NO TE MOLESTA LA RELACION QUE TIENEN BUTTER Y BOOMER! –le grito y todas las personas se dieron vuelta a mirarlos. Butch la miro sorprendido y ella bajo la mirada avergonzada ante la mirada de toda la gente

-Si me molesta su relación? -repitió

-Si…

-ah…Pues no –respondió normal

Blossom lo miro asombrada

-¿No desconfías ni un poco?

-No

-¿Por qué? –Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo –ah…no me refería a que deberías desconfiar…sino que…esto…tu…eh…

-Si, ya entendí – río - No desconfío porque…–borro su sonrisa de a poco a medida que ponía una mano en su mentón con una expresión de asombro total –vaya…no lo se, nunca me lo había puesto a pensar…

Blossom se cayó para atrás al estilo anime y lo miro asombrada

-En serio?! –se alarmo y movió sus manos nerviosas –Ah! Entonces no te preocupes! Solo era curiosidad, no debes preocuparte!

Sin embargo butch seguía con la misma expresión mirando al suelo y quedándose en sus propios pensamientos.

Blossom sabía que la había cagado y trato de hacerlo reaccionar

-Ah…butch? –Se le puso enfrente para mirarlo a los ojos -¿Hola?

Butch volvió en si y la tomo de los hombros alarmado

-Tu crees que debería preocuparme?!

Blossom abrió los ojos aturdida

-¿Qué? NO! O_o –negó con la cabeza como un trompo, desesperada – Solo fue curiosidad, nunca pensé de ellos dos algo malo! Es solo que hoy estuve muy celosa y por eso pienso cualquier cosa, por favor no me hagas caso – lo tranquilizo

Butch estaba mas relajado pero aun parecía aturdido.

Blossom toco su hombre haciendo que la mire y ella le dedico una sonrisa confiable

-Tranquilo, estamos hablando de buttercup…ella te ama. Y boomer es tu hermano que te adora. Seria tonto pensarlo

Es cierto, ellos nunca le harían eso. Y podía notarse a leguas que la cercanía de ellos dos no era con ninguna intención, les salía naturalmente, como si fueran hermanos, no?. Butch sintió que ese extraño sentimiento en el pecho se calmaba, aunque aun seguía ahí…

Le sonrío mas calmado

-Gracias bloss

-No, gracias a ti – le devolvió la sonrisa – y que tal si vamos por una soda eh?

-Me leíste el pensamiento – contesto el, empezando a caminar, seguido por ella

Se fueron caminando hablando amistosamente mientras el sol los quemaba. Los últimos días habían estado muy soleados y calurosos para su gusto

-Sabes, estos días hace mucho calor –butch se abanico la remera cansado

En ese momento paso una numerosa familia con varios bolsos y sombrillas

-Mama, allí esta! La playa! –chillo un niño y salio corriendo seguido de sus hermanos

-Niños esperen! – sus padres los persiguieron preocupados

A Blossom se le iluminaron los ojos y tomo las manos del moreno, emocionada

-Eso es! *-*

-¿Qué cosa? O.o

- Deberíamos ir a la playa! –Blossom dio un brinco, contenta

El pareció emocionarse también

-Si! tienes razón, yo necesito broncearme. Mírame! –Se señalo divertido – parece que me encerraron en el sótano a oscuras desde que nací

-Bien, la próxima iremos todos juntos a la playa! – chillo emocionada y butch saco su celular empezando a escribir –Que haces?

-Estoy creando un grupo en whatsapp donde estemos los 6 así les aviso que mañana iremos a la playa –explico sonriente

A Blossom le sonó un pip . Tomo su celular y miro la pantalla maravillada

-Ya me llego la invitación al grupo, genial – acepto y empezó a escribir –_Chicos, preparen sus cosas que mañana iremos a la playa! _ Listo!

-Genial

Sonó un pip de los celulares de ambos con las repuestas de sus amigos

_Buttercup: Me apunto! ;)_

_Miyako: Suena bien, cuando? :) _

Butch contesto

_Butch : Mañana esta bien? :)_

_Brick : ¿Por qué tiene que ser la playa? _

_Buttercup: Brick, el amargado del grupo…que raro :)_

_Boomer: xD_

_Brick: a ti quien te hablo intento de mujer? :)_

_Blossom: brick :I_

_Brick: Perdon -.-_

_Buttercup: Pillo y obediente xD_

_Brick: Te voy a sacar de este grupo!_

_Buttercup: Tu no eres el administrador del grupo, geniooo_

_Butch: ya dejen de pelear -.-_

_Miyako: las chicas podrían venir a dormir a casa y nos encontramos allí todos ^-^_

_Blossom: Me parece bien ^-^_

_Buttercup : Ya rugiste miya :)_

_Brick: QUIEN DEMONIOS PUSO MI FOTO VESTIDO DE POWER RANGER DE FOTO DEL GRUPO?! ㈝8_

_Boomer: fui yo xD_

_Brick: Te aconsejo dormir con un ojo abierto hoy, boomer_

_Butch: Entonces mañana en la playa…ok?_

_Miyako: Ok. Chicas llevaran traje de baño entero o en dos piezas?_

_Buttercup: A bloss le iría bien uno mío_

_Brick: NO! No llevaremos traje de baño_

_Buttercup: Eres tonto o que? Es la playa! e_e_

_Miyako: por supuesto que llevaremos ._._

_Boomer: Lo que pasa es que brick no quiere que Blossom este en traje de baño ^-^_

_Blossom: Brick!_

_Brick: No es cierto! _

_Butch y boomer: Es cierto xD_

_Brick: Ya me canse de esta conversación, adiós tengo que irme. Muéranse todos menos Blossom y miyako bye :)_

_Buttercup: Adiós amargado :)_

_Butch: Que carácter xD Bien yo también me voy, nos vemos. Te amo butter _

_Buttercup: Adiós :) yo también te amo _

_Boomer: Adiós miya-chan * * * * ** * * * * *- * _

_Butch: Por dios… tengo que leer esto?_

_Miyako: Adiós boomer _

_Blossom: Adiós chicos :)_

Blossom guardo el celular y miro a butch

-Una soda de fresa? –le pregunto

-soda de fresa –afirmo y caminaron hacia un puesto de sodas.

_._

_._

_._

¿Les gusto?

El próximo capitulo será en la playa a pedido de**Kaoru Magaly Buttercup**y **Dumah Djim**y también habrá muchos celos por parte de los chicos (un butch tan celoso como brick) como pidió Kabru magaly buttercup.

Me falta crear un capitulo con la sugerencia de**MomoXB16** , que tratare de hacer todo lo posible. Muchas gracias por todas las sugerencias :) . También empecé a seguir la sugerencia de **Juguete del destino** pero lo hare de a poco :)

Gracias por los comentarios

.

**Shinku kitsune****: **Si xD brick estaba tan absorto en ese momento de ver a blossom vestida así que se olvido de las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros que estaban allí, pero no pasa nada porque al instante todos se desangraron en el piso y murieron (¿… no mentira jaja brick después se dio cuenta y los golpeo a todos ^-^…..(¿ xD. CONFIRMADO: Dexter estará bajo tierra cuando brick se entere (te lo aseguro) xD. Exacto! Un Muffin es…una cosa extremadamente rica que no puedes dejar de comer *-*, es mas! quiero una ahora! T-T

Si a mi también me gustan estos dos juntos. EXACTO! Es como que buttercup es tan #YOLO y Boomer siempre le hace la segunda jaja Siempre me los imagine así a ambos :) y siempre les jode la existencia al director y al pobre hori xD les hacen la vida imposible. Aunque hori es demasiado inocente, se cree todo lo que le dicen jajaj y también es muy malo con las chicas: Blossom lo abrazo y el pobre no sabia que hacer. Obviamente brick quería descuartizarlo allí mismo pero le dio pena xD estaba desorientado el pobre. Muchas gracias por comentar! Lo aprecio mucho :) muchos saludos!

.

**Himeko501**** : **JAJAJAJAJ siii xD yo me lo imaginaba a boomer señalándose el pecho y me reía sola. Hori e demasiado inocente e ingenuo, butter y boomer no pueden evitar joderle la vida xD es parte de u naturaleza fastidiar a los inocentes. Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que te haya gustado el cap y si tienes alguna sugerencia dime :) . Muchos besos

.

**SuperDash1****: Yo** creo lo mismo, siempre me los imaginaba así a ellos dos, creo que son muy combatibles juntos haciendo travesuras y siendo tan compinches. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y seguiré creando mas ideas malvadas para que estos dos lleven a cabo jeje. Saludos! gracias por comentar :)


	13. En la playa

**Mil perdones por haber tardado tanto, de verdad :( estuve muy ocupada y además no tenia inspiración u.u. Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo y el próximo tratare de actualizarlo rápido como ante :) Gracias por los reviews!**

.

-Saben que los odio mucho? - murmuro con mucha bronca el pelirrojo

boomer rodó los ojos

-es la quinta vez q lo dices hoy ¬.¬

-Sobre todo a ti boomer…

-¿Quién te manda a sacarte la remera, idiota? - acoto butch molesto

Brick les mando una mirada asesina a sus hermanos.

Estaban en el medio de la playa con una multitud de chicas a su alrededor. Era un día soleado y perfecto para pasar toda la tarde allí, pero desafortunadamente, olvidaron el pequeño detalle de que tenían muchas fans…

-Yo les dije que deberíamos haber ido a otro lado! Pero nooooo! Querían venir a la estupida playa, no?! ¬¬*

-Hacia mucho calor para otro lugar ¬ ¬ . Además las chicas también querían venir - aclaro el moreno

-Porque no te diviertes y dejas de quejarte de una vez? Estamos en la playa -dijo el rubio que estaba siendo jalado de su cabello por unas chicas de su costado- auuch! Cuidado!

A brick le creció una venita en la cabeza

-Como voy a divertirme...-murmuro muy cabreado- si...todas estas chicas…- un grupo de chicas en trajes de baño los rodeaban con corazones a su alrededor, sacándole fotos y pidiéndoles su numero - … NOS ESTAN ACOSANDO!

Los tres traían puesto un traje de baño tipo short con sus respectivos colores: brick rojo y negro, butch verde y blanco y boomer azul y celeste. Boomer y butch traían remeras puestas excepto por el pelirrojo.

Brick se había despojado de su remera debido al calor, dejando a la vista su trabajado cuerpo y por supuesto, atrayendo a la multitud femenina. Las chicas se encantaron de ver a un chico tan atractivo en la playa y al ver también a sus hermanos se pusieron más entusiastas todavía. Pero ellos no estaban para nada encantados con la atención que estaba recibiendo.

-DEJENOS SOLO! - les grito brick pero ellas seguían acercándose y acosando su espacio personal.

-Esto es muy incomodo... -murmuro butch

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo miya-chan en este momento? *-* -dijo boomer en su mundo.

Sus hermanos le dieron un zape

-DATE CUENTA DE NUESTRA SITUACION IMBECIL! -le gritaron

Una chica tomo del brazo al chico

-Quieres probar mi tarta de limón, rubio? La he hecho yo, seguro te va a gustar...

El rubio la miro curioso

-Lo siento, pero solo como tartas hechas por mi novia

-eh? –Hizo un puchero- pero la mía estará más deliciosa que la de ella, te lo aseguro, anda prueba

-No gracias –se Safo de su brazo y le sonrío – y por favor no me agarres, solo me gusta que me toque miya-chan

-Oye guapo – le dijo otra chica a brick. Tenia un traje de baño que apenas le tapaba, parecía hilo dental.

-Que quieres! –le contesto enojado

-Porque no damos un paseo juntos? que te parece? – dijo, pero el chico la ignoro totalmente

-QUE SE ELEJEN DIJE! – grito esquivando las manos de las demás

Una rubia comenzó a tocar el rostro del moreno sin pudor

-Me gustan mucho tus ojos...

butch le aparto las manos de su cara con nerviosismo

-Eh gracias…

-No quieres que vayamos a mi apartamento? Es cerca de aquí… – puso un dedo en su pecho

-Lo siento, no estoy interesado – se aparto de ella con incomodidad y miro a sus hermanos pidiendo ayuda

-Anda, te vas a divertir

-escucha yo no...

-Oh! y te encantara mi baño, tiene jacuzzi!

-Si pero...

-Y también tengo una cama de agua que te fascinara!

-te digo que..!

-Aunque tendrás que irte antes del anochecer porque llega mi novio de trabajar y...

-TE DIGO QUE NO! QUE NO! NO ENTIENDES?! NOOOO! - le grito adoptando esa cara aterradora que ponía al levantarse.

Sus hermanos tragaron saliva. Butch otra vez volvía a esa actitud violenta

-p-pero yo...

-TENGO NOVIA! Y NO ESTOY INTERESADO EN NINGUNA DE USTEDES! MI CORAZON SOLO LE PERTENECE A ELLA! A ELLA, MANGA DE PUTAS! -grito exasperado y todo el mundo se quedo en silencio por sus gritos.

Las chicas lo miraron sorprendidas y luego lanzaron un chillido, desconcertando al moreno.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA /

-¿!

-Que varonil! x/x

-Eso fue muy moe! Quiero que me des látigo! Rawrrr u/u

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ^/^

-Es tan genial! ^/^ Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Butch retrocedió asqueado y miro a sus hermanos intercambiando pensamientos

"¿Huida rápida?"

Sus hermanos asintieron y los tres corrieron a toda velocidad dejando una estela de humo al estilo Ninja mientras que las chicas trataban de alcanzarlos

.

.

Las chicas hace unos minutos que habían llegado a la playa. Buscaron un lugar y acomodaron las sillas, sombrillas, la pelota, tabla de surf, una canasta, etc, y también estiraron su lona sobre la playa

-Como adoro la playa -murmuro buttercup mientras miraba el mar, la arena, toda la gente tomando helado...y sonrío con las manos detrás de la cabeza

-Si! No puedo esperar para ir al mar! - Blossom salto de felicidad y se deshizo de su lazo dejando su larga cabellera suelta que brillaba aun mas con el sol, era algo hipnotizante a los ojos.

Miyako hizo lo mismo, y con el sol, su pelo parecía oro. Butter lo tenía mas corto pero brillaba de igual manera.

Las tres tenían un pelo precioso

-Pero primero debemos encontrar a los chicos - miyako bajo sus lentes de sol y miro alrededor- mmm no los veo

Buttercup achino los ojos buscándolos y los abrió mientras señalaba un punto fijo, a unos cuantos metros de ellas

-Están viendo lo mismo que yo?

Sus amigas dirigieron la vista donde la morena les indico y se sorprendieron.

-Que...creen que están haciendo esas chicas? – Miyako veía fastidiada como varias chicas trataban de colgarse del rubio

Blossom no dijo nada, solo veía la escena con el ceño fruncido, los cachetes inflados y un pequeño sonrojo, se veía bastante tierna a decir verdad. Varias chicas trataban de refregar su cuerpo contra el de su novio

A buttercup le agarro un tic en el ojo viendo como las chicas trataban de tocarle el cabello, los brazos y el rostro a su novio

-ohhhh…estas chicas no saben con quien se están metiendo –murmuro con malicia y abrazo a ambas por los hombros con una sonrisa burlona – ahora vamos, hay que dejar en claro algunas cosas, esto va a estar bueno… – río

Cuando estaban yendo hacia ellos fueron interceptadas por un grupo de chicos, que obstruyeron su camino. Un rubio con un extraño tatuaje en su abdomen, que parecía el cabeza del grupo, dio un paso al frente

-Hola nenas, como se llaman?

Butter se acerco a el con los brazos cruzados

-Somos Dios, María y Jesús -agito su mano- Ahora muévete niño bonito, estamos ocupadas

El chico rió bobamente

-Venga. Dígannos como se llaman

-Y eso a ustedes que? Muévanse ya –bufo

-Me gustan las mujeres con carácter – le sonrío y buttercup lo desafío con la mirada – Por cierto, soy ryan

-Y a mi no me gustan para nada los "predecibles" como tu

-Pero que hermosura tenemos aquí –dijo un moreno tomando la mano de Blossom que se puso nerviosa por la cercanía de tantos chicos

-eh…esto…

-Yo me llamo Gerald, y tu? – acerco su rostro al de ella demasiado cerca para su gusto

-hey que h-haces? - lo miro desconfiada mientras daba un paso para atrás nerviosa

-Las rubias me molan mucho – sonrío amistosamente uno y miyako desvío la cara para otro lado con los brazos cruzados

-Hum, pero a mi no me gustan para nada los chicos con cabello largo

-Por ti me lo cortaría preciosa...

-Aun así no me importaría -.-u

-Soy predecible? –ryan la miro divertido

-Bastante- respondió la morena aburrida- No te conozco pero te aseguro que si aceptara una cita contigo...-levanto un dedo- primero me llevarías por un helado- levanto otro dedo- Luego iríamos a caminar por el parque...-levanto otro- y luego sin falta, me acompañarías a mi casa como buen caballero que aparentas, aunque tus intenciones ocultas serian besarme antes de despedirnos. Y por supuesto al otro día me mandarías mensaje para que se repita

El chico se quedo callado. Era exactamente como habían sido sus citas anteriores

-¿Ves? Nada original. Y por eso no me fijaría en ti. Eres predecible y eso te vuelve aburrido para alguien como yo, lo siento -le explico sin malicia alguna -Ahora si, muévete, por favor. Tenemos un asunto que resolver

-Ese vestido te queda tan bien...-murmuro un castaño a Blossom

-Oye amigo, yo la vi primero -le advirtió el moreno tomándola del brazo

-Claro que no- el castaño tiro de su mano.

Blossom frunció el seño indignada

- oigan! -se soltó y los miro ofendida - que yo no soy ningún premio! Y además tengo novio - aclaro, pero los dos seguían discutiendo

-Ella ni siquiera te quiso decir su nombre Gerald!

-y eso que?

-Sabes que las pelirrojas son mi debilidad, déjame esta!

A blossom le agarro un tic en el ojo, mientras que cerraba los puños enfadada.¿Como se atrevían hablar de ella como si fuera un tipo de premio? Ya tenia que soportarlo del chico que amaba y no iba a soportarlo de estos dos desconocidos idiotas

-Oye rubia, eres muy bonita, lo sabias?

-No me molestes - murmuro y volteo a ver a sus amigas que seguían discutiendo con los chicos

.

.*A unos metros de distancia*

Brick gruño

-Vaya mierda ¬¬ tuvimos que escondernos detrás de este árbol para perder a esas locas –dijo mientras veía como las chicas se alejaban a otro sitio, buscándolos

Butch se rasco el cabeza cansado

-Donde estarán las chicas?

Boomer abrió los ojos

-miya-chan esta cerca - murmuro y giro su cabeza a ambos lados, mirando el lugar

-ah si? y como sabes eso imbecil? ¬¬ - brick se cruzo de brazos

-Puedo olerla – dijo y sus hermanos se le quedaron mirando estupefactos -…que?

-Eres un enfermo o_o …-dijeron a unísono

Boomer frunció el seño y señalo su nariz

-Tengo el olfato muy desarrollado a diferencia de ustedes y se perfectamente el perfume que lleva miya-chan siempre. Es Chanell numero 5

-…wow…

-Al menos sirvo para algo y no como ustedes ò_ó

-Da igual, eres un pervertido ¬ ¬ -brick le dio un golpecito en la frente con el dedo

-Hey! –boomer se toco la frente con el ceño fruncido

-Cállense de una vez y vamos con las chicas antes de que las locas nos encuentren - dijo butch mientra caminaba

Ambos lo siguieron refunfuñando

-Me extraña que estés tan calmado brick... -butch lo miro de reojo mientras caminaba

Brick entrecerró los ojos

-Que quieres decir?

-Si, a mi también se me hace extraño -boomer lo miro sorprendido

-De que hablan? ¬¬* -los miro fastidiado

-Pues estamos en la playa...

-…y bloss tendrá que usar traje de baño...-continuo el rubio y brick palideció, se detuvo en seco y se agarro la cabeza perturbado

-OH POR DIOS LO HABIA OLVIDADO -grito dejándose caer al suelo y sus hermanos se cayeron para atrás al estilo anime

-Entonces no le tomes importancia! -le gritaron ambos, pero brick ya estaba en cuclillas con un aura oscura sobre el

-Seguro que esos cuervos ya la están acosando y yo no estoy ahí para salvarla! -grito paranoico - oh no, no puede ser! oh por dios todo el mundo debe estar viendo a mi novia! Oh dios! –boomer tomo una sobrilla que había en el suelo y se la dio con fuerza en la cara. Brick parpadeo desorientado y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa –… PERO QUE MIERDA HACES?!

-Parecías una chica histérica, solo trataba de ayudarte –rió entre dientes

-Pueden dejar de perder el tiempo? ¬¬* - butch los separo de un empujón, tirandolos al suelo - Tenemos que buscar a las chicas y ustedes no están ayudando precisamente

-Díselo al imbecil de tu hermano! – brick asesino a boomer con la mirada

-Brick deja de ser un dramático por una vez en tu vida! -butch les hizo una seña - anda párense, que tenemos que buscarlas

Brick entorno sus ojos al moreno

-Realmente odio esa actitud superior tuya – brick se paro y lo enfrento mientras que butch lo miraba aburrido – Te crees mejor solo porque tienes un poco mas de abdominales que yo?!

Butch parpadeo varias veces y arrugo la frente sin entender

-¿Que?...

-Oigan…- Los interrumpió el rubio - creo que...acabo de encontrar a las chicas -murmuro con voz ultratumba mientras señalaba un punto fijo. Sus hermanos voltearon a verlo y siguieron la mirada de su dedo

.

.

-No pueden estar hablando enserio, es obvio que goku de dragon ball z es el mas fuerte! -río buttercup, mirando a los chicos como si fueran tontos

-Si…claro, y no lo dices porque tenga tu mismo color de pelo, no? – se burlo ryan

-Naruto también tiene el mismo color que tu pelo!

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver! estamos hablando de naruto preciosa. Es el mas fuerte!

-Ese es Goku! –contraataco ella

-De que están hablando?- Blossom sonrío con diversión- Ichigo de bleach es el mas fuerte!

-No, TU de que estas hablando, nena? Ese es luffy! – le contradijo Gerald

Miyako negó con la cabeza

-Goku siempre ha sido mal padre, un idiota que nunca se entera de nada y lo único que le importa es comer - dijo aburrida y buttercup se aferro al brazo de la pelirroja sintiendo que caía por la impresión. Miro a su otra amiga - y ichigo era solo un estudiante de instituto que solo se volvió protagonista gracias a rukia, que se...

-Ves? –Ryan la señalo triunfante- Hasta su amiga sabe que naruto es el mas fuerte

-Yo no dije eso. Creo que naruto es solo un idiota que esta enamorado de sasuke . Un gay cualquiera

Los demás rieron a carcajadas

-Por supuesto que no es gay! El esta..!

El rubio dejo de hablar y sus ojos se ampliaron en un punto fijo al igual que el de sus amigos, como si estuvieran muy sorprendidos por algo. Sus bocas se abrieron ligeramente y las chicas los miraron extrañadas

-hey ¿que...? - buttercup levanto una ceja pero una oleada de calor en su espalda la interrumpió. Se volteo al igual que sus amigas

-Ah! aquí est …! - buttercup dejo de hablar cuando vio la expresión de su novio y dio un respingo. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió ligeramente: Butch parecía el mismísimo demonio en ese momento, como cuando lo despertaban por accidente

- brick!, te ext…- Blossom borro su sonrisa de felicidad al observar la expresión del pelirrojo. Realmente daba miedo. Brick no dejaba de observar asesinamente a los chicos enfrente de él.

-boomer? - pregunto miyako observando la mirada que tenia su novio sobre los chicos, la palabra "amenaza" estaba incrustada en el.

-Hey…- buttercup chasqueo los dedos delante de ellos pero nada. Se volteo a los chicos alarmada- es hora de que se vayan. Enserio…

Ryan tenía una expresión nerviosa en el rostro

-P-porque?

-Tienes que preguntar porque?... – la morena señalo a lo tres hermanos que estaban ardiendo en llamas a unos pasos de ellos – ellos son nuestros novios…

-Es enserio, Deben marcharse x_x –Blossom miro de reojo a su novio, nerviosa. Esperando que no reaccionara y los dejara irse sin problemas

-Pero si no estamos haciendo nada malo… – dijo Gerald mirando a los tres chicos que tenían la mirada oscura sobre ellos y un aura de fuego a su alrededor. Trago saliva y se dirigió a ellos con sus amigos atrás

Miyako se encogió de hombros y miro a sus amigas

-Se lo advertimos, no? –ellas asintieron preocupadas y los siguieron

-Así que…ese es tu novio, blossom? –le pregunto Gerald aparentando estar tranquilo pero la verdad es que esa mirada rojiza lo ponía **muy** nervioso. Estiro su mano hacia el –Hola…me llamo Gerald

Se quedo con la mano en el aire ya que el pelirrojo no estrecho la suya

-**Te atreves a…llamar a mi novia por su nombre?...** – brick lo miro entre incrédulo y furioso, dando un paso adelante

-Oye amigo, cálmate… -sonrío con terror plasmado en el rostro mientras retrocedía unos pasos

-**Yo no soy tu amigo **– le contesto con voz áspera

-Brick… - Blossom se posiciono a su lado y lo tomo del abrazo para que se detuviera

-**Y estos quien mierda son?** –pregunto butch de mala manera

-Tranquilo butch, solo nos pusimos a hablar un poco con ellos –respondió la morena

-Si, no te azotes –le dijo uno en broma y rápidamente se escucho el gruñido de butch, haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza.

Buttercup se acerco a el y entrelazo su mano con la de el en un intento de calmarlo un poco, y pareció funcionar.

-**Es hora de que se larguen… ahora** –boomer los miro con amenaza

-boomer no seas grosero…– lo regaño miyako tirando de su camiseta con delicadeza, pero el no cambio su expresión

-**No escucharon? Lárguense** – les ordeno brick y los chicos dieron un respingo por el aura de amenaza que rodeaban a esos tres. Esta vez no se atrevieron a discutir y salieron corriendo despavoridos.

Las chicas miraron con insistencia a sus novios y suspiraron pesadamente atrayendo sus miradas. Ellos las miraron con expresiones enojadas

-¿QUE?

-¿Cómo que "que"? ¬¬* – buttercup se cruzo de brazos

-¿Era necesario hacer esa escenita? ¬¬ – miyako puso ambas manos en sus caderas

-De alguna forma yo ya estoy acostumbrada a esto u.ù… -murmuro Blossom rascándose la cabeza

Butch las señalo acusadoramente

-**Y ustedes me pueden decir que demonios hacían hablando y riendo con esos chicos?!** –exploto butch

-**Blossom akatsusumi de ryder! Exijo una explicación de esta infidelidad ahora mismo!**

-**Miya-chan porque hablabas con otros chicos!**

-Idiotas, estábamos yendo hacia ustedes, pero nos acorralaron! –explico la morena – y solo estábamos hablando, nada mas.

-Además ustedes no tienen derecho a reclamarnos, malditos pervertidos! ¬¬ -los acuso miyako y ellos las miraron sin entender – Porque a mi parecer ustedes la estaban pasando mejor que nosotras

-Que?...¿De que hablan?! ._.

-Si, tienen razón…-Blossom desvío la mirada y se cruzo de brazos entre enojada y triste – parecían que estaban muy ocupados con esas chicas a su alrededor…

Brick enarco una ceja

-Porque lo dices de esa forma?

Blossom suspiro. Para ser un celoso nato, era muy tonto al detectar los celos en ella.

-Nada, olvídalo

-oye oye dime ¬ ¬U…

Butch ablando su expresión y miro a su novia

-Butter, sabes que yo jamás me fijaría en otra chica, eran ellas las que me acosaban yo no hacia nada

-Si, ya lose

-… ¿Estabas celosa?

La chica se quedo callada unos segundos como si le sorprendiera la pregunta y luego río

-Por supuesto que si tonto – respondió con cariño y lo señalo – aunque no mas que tu con esos chicos, te lo aseguro…

Butch se encogió de hombros divertido y le devolvió la sonrisa. Se acerco a su novia y la levanto en el aire haciéndola reír mientras le gritaba que la baje

Boomer bajo la mirada

-Perdona miya-chan T-T yo no hice nada te lo juro

Miyako desvío la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo

-Ya lo se torpe…, no desconfiaba de ti. Estaba enojada porque dejaste que te tocaran, eso es todo

Boomer se acerco a ella y la abrazo refregando su cara contra su hombro cual gatito

-Perdón…

Ella asintió muy sonrojada y dejo que la siguiera abrazando, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio.

Brick inclino su rostro al de blossom para verla mejor a la cara

-oye oye…explícame,… no entiendo… estabas enojada? – la miro confundido

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo despistado que era su novio, ¿Acaso creía que ella nunca podría sentirse celosa o algo por el estilo? De verdad que era tonto

La situación tenía su gracia. Comenzó a reírse y reírse sin parar y brick la miro no entendiendo nada. Cuando paro, se acerco al chico, tomo su rostro y lo miro a los ojos con gran afecto. El iba a decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió con un dedo en sus labios

-Shh…solo… ¿Podrías besarme como si fuera la primera vez? – le pidió

El chico que la miraba atentamente, sonrío enternecido

-La primera y la última… –susurro y la tomo de la cintura, estampando sus labios contra los de ella en un beso que le hizo dar vueltas la cabeza.

Esa era una de las cosas que le encantaban de brick: besaba tan bien…

.

.

Los chicos habían ido a buscar sus cosas para dejarlas donde las chicas tenían las suyas. Entre tanto, las tres se despojaron de sus vestidos floreados quedando solo en bikini, dejando a la vista su esbelta figura. Eran delgadas y de cintura pequeña. Tenían las piernas largas y pechos de tamaño perfecto junto a un abdomen plano.

-Gracias por prestarme el bikini miya, brick me quemo todos los que tenia – le sonrío

-No es nada, te queda genial. El negro con rojo es tu color –volteo la mirada a la morena – y el verde con negro el tuyo

Butter le guiño un ojo

-Y el tuyo el azul y blanco

-Ah miren parece que ahí vienen –blossom señalo a lo chicos que dejaron sus cosas donde estaban las lonas y la sombrillas y luego las voltearon a ver, donde se quedaron con expresiones estupefactas.

-¿Qué es eso? –Inquirió brick, dando un paso adelante –Eso que llevas, quiero decir

Blossom arqueo una ceja y se miro, ¿Acaso se veía mal? ¿Por qué tenia esa cara?

-Es un…bikini? –lo miro divertida – ya se que no los llevo a menudo pero…

-Es tan revelador – repuso el, confuso

Butch se acerco a ellas

-Me gusta el bikini –repuso y sus ojos recorrieron de arriba abajo a buttercup

-Mis ojos están mas arriba eh – bromeo

Boomer se acerco a miyako

-Boomer…

-*-* si?

-Podrías dejar de mirarme así? - le dijo avergonzada

-ah…si, claro –respondió y saco una cámara del bolso, empezando a fotografiarla

-No hagas eso! –grito tapándose muy roja

Blossom miro a brick algo desanimada

-No te gusta verdad?

El negó con la cabeza

-No es eso

-Entonces te gusta pero…no querías que me lo ponga?

El asintió observándola de pies a cabeza

-aunque…más bien pareces en shock - Blossom lo miro curiosa

Boomer le susurro algo al oído a buttercup que brinco de emoción.

-Excelente idea

Buttercup saco la pelota de su mochila, la dejo en el suelo, dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás y regreso hacia ella corriendo con todo y pateándola con mucha fuerza.

Brick parpadeo despertando de su shock al ver a esa pelota viniendo hacia el como una bala, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde porque la pelota impacto contra su estomago con una fuerza impresionante haciendo que lo tirara al suelo y lo dejara sin aire por unos segundos.

No por nada la chica era la capitana del equipo de soccer.

Todos voltearon a ver al chico en el piso mientras que buttercup reía a carcajadas.

-Brick! - Blossom se acerco a el, se arrodillo a su lado y toco su rostro preocupada - estas bien?

Brick tosió varias veces y trato de levantarse mientras se sostenía el estomago. Miro con furia asesina a la morena

-QUE MIERDA HACES?! ESTAS LOCA?!

-Quería que reaccionaras...estabas como congelado - se encogió de hombros

-CASI ME DEJAS SIN AIRE! - volvió a toser y blossom tiro de el, lo recostó sobre su pecho con cuidado y lo abrazo como si fuera un pequeño cachorro.

-Estas bien? -dijo triste, acariciando su cabello con ternura- quieres un poco de agua?

Brick no respondió, parecía que su rostro estaba muy sonrojado y tenía serios problemas internos. Al parecer blossom lo había apoyado contra sus pechos y podía sentirlos perfectamente contra su mejilla. Por supuesto que no iba a decir nada, estaba muy cómodo en ese lugar... pero la verdad estaba **muy** nervioso…y sentía que los colores se le iban a la cara

-Brick? - Blossom se extraño de su repentino silencio

Buttercup frunció el seño y separo a la pelirroja del chico de un manotazo y la abrazo con fuerza. El pelirrojo gruño por lo bajo al separarse de la suavidad de su hermosa novia, de verdad que iba a matar a su **queridísima** cuñada.

-No te le acerques tanto pelirrojo teñido! - acaricio su cabello maternalmente -es un pervertido blossy, no te le acerques

-Eh? o.o

Brick se levanto hecho una furia

-Que dices maldita?! Te voy a ma...!- se paro y se detuvo cuando, nuevamente, chequeo a su novia en ese traje de baño rojo con negro tan sexy que se quedo callado y perplejo.

-Me das nauseas ¬ ¬ – le dijo buttercup y el la asesino con la mirada

-Bueno que tal si vamos por un helado? – propuso butch y Blossom sonrío emocionada

-Si! Helado! Dulce! –dio saltitos feliz sin darse cuenta que brick la observaba detenidamente y que sus pechos rebotaban mientras subía y bajaba. Un gran sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro del chico. Boomer se percato de esto y sonrío con malicia, susurrándole

-Imagínate como rebotarían en la cama encima de ti – le susurro y brick sintió que un líquido caliente salía de su nariz

-Y ahora porque te desangras SUCIO PERVERTIDO?! - buttercup oculto a bloss detrás suyo asesinándolo con la mirada

-Que le pasa a brick? – miyako miro a los otros dos curiosa

-Es solo tu imaginación... - boomer río entre dientes y butch suspiro

-N-Nada... -brick desvío la cara roja, con el seño fruncido y tapándose la nariz

-Es que brick estaba mirando sus pe…- y su hermano lo mando a volar de una patada - WuAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cayo del otro lado de la playa con un gran estruendo, asustando a toda la población de esa zona.

-Boomer! O_o -Miyako abrió los ojos preocupada y corrió hacia donde había caído su novio

"Que imbecil...!" -pensó brick con una venita en su cabeza y con la pierna aun elevada en el aire

"Boomer es que no piensas antes de hablar?" -pensó butch mientras tenia una mano en su tabique

-Que fue eso! o_o - grito buttercup

-Que cosa? -brick le sonrío con falsa inocencia

-Boomer estaba diciendo algo de que estabas mirando algo y tu lo mandaste a volar! - Blossom señalo nerviosa por donde había caído el rubio

-Amor…otra vez comiste muchos dulces? -brick la miro preocupado y le acaricio la cabeza, mientras que su mirada trataba de concentrarla en sus ojos, en sus ojos!

-Que? No! ustedes...!

-Que tal si vamos a jugar un partido de volley Ball? -susurro butch en el odio de la morena que le brillaron los ojos. Le dedico una mirada a brick y este entendió la indirecta

-Partido? *-*

-Y también podríamos ir a surfear un rato -brick imito la acción de butch pero con Blossom

-surfear?- sus ojos rosa brillaron con emoción

Brick y butch intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron de lado

-SI! - gritaron ambas y corrieron, una a tomar la pelota y la otra la tabla de surf.

-Gracias hermano

-No hay de que –respondió butch y fue tras la morena

.

.

-ay ay, duelee! –chillo el rubio

Miyako le estaba apoyando una bolsa de hielo en el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza al caer en picada.

Ella suspiro

-Lo siento, pero tengo que desinflamarlo. Te diste muy duro

Boomer gruño

-Esta me la pagas brick ò_ó

.

.

Cuando todos se reunieron nuevamente acordaron jugar un partido de voley ball, y lo equipo eran así: boomer-buttercup-blossom y miyako-brick-butch

-Bien aquí va! –miyako saca

-Boomer! – buttercup la tira para boomer, el la tira para el aire, Blossom salta y remata haciendo un punto. Buttercup sonríe –Que buen día para jugar al volley!

Brick comenzó a arder en llamas. Miyako y butch lo miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

El partido fue empatado 22-22 y bastante violento, buttercup y brick se tiraban la pelota como si fuera una bola de energía y varias veces se dieron en la cara en el momento del remate frente a frente.

Desafortunadamente para brick, perdieron, porque al momento de rematar la pelota y meter el punto final, buttercup lo distrajo empujando a Blossom contra boomer que a la atrapo entre sus brazos y brick perdió el equilibrio

-WOOO HOOOOO! –grito buttercup yendo a abrazar a su equipo- GANAMOS!

Brick ardía en llamas. Esa maldita había jugado sucio!

-Eh no te enojes hombre – butter le sonrío amistosamente, cosa que sorprendió al pelirrojo –Si todo el mundo tuviera el retraso que tienes tu, por supuesto que también perderían tan fácilmente –se río entre dientes junto al rubio

En eso, brick hace un saque y la pelota voló hasta rebotar en la cabeza de buttercup quien seguía festejando el punto con boomer, y cayo al suelo de cara. Butch al ver lo que hizo se tiro encima de brick moliéndolo a palos mientras este trataba de defenderse. Miyako soplaba el silbato quedándose sin oxigeno en señal de que se detengan y los otro dos ayudaban a buttercup a levantarse

Cuando se levanto un aura comenzó a emanar de ella junto a pequeños demonios que volaban a su alrededor. Brick y butch pararon su pelea y la miraron

-**OHH….Te haz metido con la persona equivocada brick** –murmuro tenebrosa

Boomer se acerco a ella rápidamente y le susurro al oído

-Tranquila butter, no vengaremos mañana en el insti. Te lo aseguro -se sobo el golpe enojado

Ella se calmo y miro de reojo al pelirrojo

-De acuerdo. Mañana…sin falta

.

.

.

-No entiendo porque estamos aquí –dijo el chico con pereza

-Brick ayer te pidió prestado un short de playa, no?

-y…? –arqueo una ceja, sin entender

-Que es obvio que vendría a la playa daaa –contesto bell buscando al pelirrojo con la mirada

Bell traía puesto un bikini color lila con negro. No tenía mucho pecho pero tenía una cintura pequeña y largas piernas. Su rostro era la viva imagen de un ángel, preciosa.

Natsuki en cambio parecía muy fastidiado, como si ya quisiera irse. Tenía un short color negro con gris y un chaleco sin mangas dejando a la vista sus formidables brazos. El chaleco tenía una capucha que no dudo en ponerse: odiaba el sol fuerte en su pelo

El chico rodó lo ojos

-Me insististe durante 2 horas para que vengamos a la playa solo porque sabías que vendría brick? Eres una psicópata

-No tiene nada de malo querer pasar tiempo con el. Hace mucho no lo veíamos – le contesto

-Si el hubiera querido vernos nos hubiera avisado, ya déjalo

-Ya veras que cuando nos vea se pondrá muy contento - sonrió

-No digo que no, pero quizás este con sus otros amigos.

-Pues nos presentara –insistió

El chico paro de caminar y suspiro. Ya iba siendo hora de que su hermana entendiera

-Bell…ya súpera esa extraña obsesión con el, de verdad

Ella volteo a verlo ofendida y siguió caminando, seguida por el

-Yo no tengo ninguna obsesión, para que sepas. Solo me gusta que estemos los tres juntos como antes, es todo. Creí que a ti también te gustaba

-Me gusta –aclaro – pero no tenemos porque ser trillizos que van juntos a todos lad…

-Mira! Ahí esta! – sonrío contenta y tiro de su brazo mientras corría

-hey espera! Me quieres dislocar el brazo!

.

.

-De que quieren sus helados chicos? – sonrío el heladero en su puesto

-Yo quiero de chocolate granizado con pistacho, por favor –pidió buttercup

-Yo quiero menta granizada con dulce de leche –dijo el moreno

-Yo de crema del cielo y almendrado – pidió miyako

-A mi de limón por favor – dijo el rubio y todos se le quedaron mirando –…que?

-Limón? Enserio? ¬ ¬U

-yo no les cuestiono su forma de vivir! u_u

-Yo quiero marroc y banana splits –pidió brick y miro a su novia– y tu blossy?

Ella sonrío feliz

-Pues yo quiero de frutilla a la crema, con chocolate, tramontana, dulce de leche, vainilla, coco, súper dulce de leche, dulce de leche granizado, frutos del bosque, graniz…

-Bloss! o_o –grito brick

Ella parpadeo y lo miro extrañada

-que pasa?

-Esos son demasiados gustos, no crees? El hombre no puede darte tantos

Los ojos de Blossom se volvieron brillantes y su expresión se torno triste como un cachorrito en adopción

-No…puedo?

Brick se sobresalto y su corazón se partió en dos al verla así

-NO, NO! CLARO QUE PUEDES! Sigue sigue…

Ella volvió a sonreír como una niña en navidad y siguió pidiendo sus gustos al hombre que la miraba asustado

-Débil…- susurraron sus amigos

-Que querían que hiciera?! Soy vulnerable ante esa cara! –se tiro al suelo derrotado mientras sus amigos se reían

-Brick!

Se escucho la vos de una chica y todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía excepto por Blossom que seguía muy metida por cuales gustos quería. Brick se levanto y vio sorprendido como sus dos amigos se acercaban a el, o mas bien como natsuki venia caminando con pereza y bell corría hasta el para darle un abrazo.

-Natsuki? Bell? – dijo y cuando bell estuvo cerca, se colgó de su cuello en un abrazo. Bell siempre era muy cariñosa, era así desde que la conoció – vaya, que hacen aquí? –sonrío

-A mi ni me preguntes, fui arrastrado por esta plana –contesto el chico mirando a bell que se soltó de brick y le saco la lengua a su hermano

Los demás miraron curiosos a los dos chicos. Brick miro a sus amigos y señalo a los dos peliblancos

-Ellos son mis amigos de Japón que les mencione: Natsuki usagi fujimoto y su hermana Bell fujimoto

Ambos inclinaron su cabeza en forma de saludo

-Hola, es un gusto

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza y sonrieron

-Se los presento –tomo a natsuki y bell del hombro –Esa chica rubia se llama miyako, es una de mis cuñadas y también es mi amiga. Es la mejor cocinera que conozco

MIyako sonrío

-Ese chico moreno es mi hermano, butch. Les hable de el, es fuerte y siempre nos ayuda con la limpieza en casa. Siempre podemos contar con el.

El chico levanto la mano en forma de saludo

-Ese rubio cara de idiota, es mi hermano boomer – dijo y el rubio lo miro con mala cara – Es bastante inútil y muy molesto, además de torpe. También es un perv…AUUCH! –boomer le había arrojado una piedra en la nariz – bueno, bueno! ¬¬* no hace falta ser agresivo

Los demás rieron

-y por ultimo…-brick puso una expresión aterradora y sombría – ¿están preparados para ver a la cosa mas horrorosa que puedan ver, lo mas molesto de la tierra misma…EL TEMIBLE MONSTRUO ABOMINABLE LLAMADO BUTTE…! AHHHHHHH NO RESPIRO AYUDAAAA! –grito mientras estaba siendo ahorcado por la morena

-DESPÍDETE PELIRROJO TEÑIDO! –gruño mientras lo zamarreaba del cuello con brutalidad. Boomer y butch la separaron del chico – NO, DÉJENME! UN GOLPE! SOLO UN GOLPE Y ESTARÉ SATISFECHA!

La peliblanca frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada que maltrataran a brick y menos una chica que ni conocía.

Natsuki en cambio miraba la escena con gracia. De vez en cuando brick lo sacaba de quicio y quería golpearlo justo como lo estaba haciendo la chica.

-Ya volví – comento alegre Blossom con un helado de 16 bochas de alto. Borro su sonrisa al ver a los dos peliblancos y pestañeo sorprendida

"_Que hacen aquí?!"- _pensó

_-_Hola – le sonrío Bell

Natsuki hizo un gesto con la cabeza

-Hey

-H-hola…–les sonrío nerviosa

Cuando los otro habían podido separar a la morena de brick, el se paro y miro a los dos hermanos

-Oigan ya que están aquí, porque no la pasan con nosotros? – Les sonrío – vengan, nuestras cosas están cerca, yo los guío

-Claro! –Bell dio un brinco y siguió al chico

Natsuki suspiro y los iba a seguir, pero antes, volteo a ver a la pelirroja y a su helado de varios metros. Enarco una ceja, negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando

Blossom se sobresalto, ¿Por qué la miro así? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella o su helado? Que tipo más grosero!

Luego vio como bell se colgaba del brazo de su novio otra vez, y comenzó a comer su helado tratando de disimular su desanimo. Al parecer no seria un día tan grandioso como ella pensaba…

-Me pregunto como terminara esto…–murmuro butch mirando a Blossom triste

-Dijiste algo butch? – boomer lo miro con helado embarrado en la cara

-No, nada – dijo y comenzó a comer su helado

.

.

Todos se habían divertido a su forma. Boomer se había quedado dormido en la arena y buttercup lo enterró dejándole solo la cabeza y le hizo un cuerpo de sirena mientras le sacaba fotos y reía. Miyako por otra parte, tomaba sol a su lado, tranquilamente, en su lona mientras escuchaba música. Después butch y brick jugaban un partido de fútbol contra los peliblancos. Y por ultimo Blossom dijo que volvería en un momento, al parecer recibió una llamada telefónica. Cuando volvió, brick borro su sonrisa de recibirla y la reemplazo con una indignación

-Blossom…que…significa…esto?

Blossom bajo la mirada apenada

-Lo siento brick…

-Hey, hay algún problema, usurpador?

Brick comenzó a arder en llamas, asqueado

-Pues claro, porque mierda hoy tendría que pasarla contigo?

-Eso tendría que decirlo yo – gruño bleik igual de cabreado- si Blossom quería ir a la playa, conmigo tiene de sobra para que la cuide no tienes porque estar aquí

-Que dijiste? - bramo brick dando un paso al frente y observándolo con furia mientras se gruñían como perros

El pequeño niño que acompañaba a bleik, se acerco a Blossom

-Onee-chan…

Ella lo miro y se agacho a su altura con una sonrisa

-¿Que pasa Shiro, quieres un helado?

El niño negó con la cabeza y señalo el mar

-Quieres surfear?

Asintió y la señalo a ella

-Conmigo?

Volvió a asentir y ella lo tomo en brazos, riendo.

-De acuerdo, vamos - miro a los demás – llevare a shiro a surfear un rato, de acuerdo? – los demás asintieron y ella tomo la tabla de surf con la otra mano y se fue hacia el mar.

Los otros dos no dejaban de discutir así que buttercup se metió en la pelea, ya cansada de esos dos y los separo de un empujón

-Ya dejen de discutir de una vez

-Tu no te metas en est…! – grito brick pero fue lanzado a varios metros de una patada de bleik que miraba a la chica con una sonrisa encantadora

-Oh mi dulce butter, estas cada día mas linda –hablo bleik con tono meloso y acercándose a la chica con su andar mas sexy, no obstante butch rápidamente se coloco delante de bleik y le lanzo una mirada asesina –oh, aun siguen juntos?

-Si y deja de tirarle los trastos a mi novia –indico butch tomando a su novia de la cintura. Bleik se acicalo el pelo e hizo como si no le importara la aparición del chico. Miro a buttercup guiñándole un ojo y butch gruño

-Algún día terminaran y yo estaré ahí –le susurro y se fue donde miyako a saludarla.

-No vamos a romper! –le grito butch perdiendo la paciencia mientras buttercup lo sostenía

Cuando estuvo a un metro de la rubia, los ojos de boomer se abrieron y cuando vio a bleik yendo hacia su novia quiso ir a detenerlo pero por alguna razón no podía moverse. Cuando se miro se dio cuenta que estaba enterrado bajo tierra y no podía salir

-PERO QUE…? –miro acusadoramente a buttercup que sonrío nerviosa

-Miyako, preciosa, como has estado? – bleik la tomo de sus manos

-Amm o.o …pues yo…

-OYE SUELTALA! - le grito boomer…o la cabeza de boomer mas bien. Bleik lo miro con una sonrisa burlona

-No me digas que sigues con ese noviecito tuyo?

Miyako se soltó de su agarre

-Pues si – sonrío nerviosa y señalo a los dos chicos que habían a su lado – No se si los conocías, ellos son Natsuki y su hermana Bell fujimoto. Son amigos de brick

-Que tal –saludo natsuki

-Hola –le sonrío amigable

Bleik estrecho su mano con la de el chico y luego miro a su hermana embelesado. Tomo su mano y la beso como un príncipe

-Dime preciosa, como una belleza como tu puede ser amiga de ese idiota?

Bell lo miro molesta y se soltó

-Brick no es ningún idiota

Brick apareció ante ellos nuevamente y asesino a bleik con la mirada

-Maldito! Como te atreves a patearme así! – le grito pero el lo ignoro, seguía mirando a bell. Brick se puso en medio de ambos – Por dios no puedes dejar a las mujeres en paz por un minuto, maldito mujeriego!

-Y dime, de donde vienes hermosa? – ignoro al chico y trato de tocar el pelo de bell pero brick le dio un manotazo

-Hey! que es mi amiga, déjala en paz! Y DEJA DE IGNORARME!

.

.

.

(Pongan:Hawaiian Roller Coaster Rid**) (Para ambientarse)** **.** Blossom se fue con shiro de la mano hasta la orilla y de a poco comenzaron a meterse al agua, hasta que a shiro, el agua, lo alcanzo hasta el cuello y ella lo subió a la tabla caminando a su lado. Una vez el agua llego a la cintura de la chica, ella también se subió a la tabla acostada, con shiro encima. Comenzó a nadar mar adentro, luego espero por una ola grande, afortunadamente la que venia era gigante.

-Estas listo shiro? –le pregunto

El asintió, aferrándose más a ella

Ella comenzó a nadar y se subió a la tabla para una vez levantarse, surfear sobre la ola. La ola llego y Blossom separo los brazos de su cuerpo y los extendió a ambos lados de su cuerpo haciendo un perfecto equilibrio mientras que eran impulsados por la ola, shiro se agarraba de su pierna para no caer (Como stich con nani cuando surfean en la película). Sus amigos la estaban observando desde la orilla anonados. Blossom era excelente surfeando y parecía que le resultaba tan fácil

-Vaya, es increíble –dijo boomer asombrado

-Por supuesto que es increíble, es mi novia –brick la miro con una sonrisa

-No me sorprende que gane todos los torneos de surf – dijo buttercup con las manos detrás de la cabeza

La vieron en la cresta de la ola y luego bajo haciendo "eses" en el centro. Estuvo así unos segundos pero luego dejaron de verla, estaba metida dentro de una ola y era como si la ola se la hubiera tragado. Ellos se preocuparon pero brick y bleik les dijeron que ella sabia lo que hacia. No se aliviaron del todo pero luego vieron como Blossom salía de la ola y acabo llegando hasta cerca de la orilla parada en la tabla con shiro sobre sus hombros saludando.

-Eres preciosa bloss! –le grito brick , ella sonrío con sentimiento y el le devolvió el gesto. Le había encantado su pequeña actuación.

-Eso fue tan cool! - sonrío miyako

-Vaya, no lo hace mal…-murmuro natsuki sorprendido pero con algo de decepción en su voz. Quería tener un motivo para burlarse de la chica melocotón.

-Por un momento pensé que la ola se la había tragado –río entre dientes butch

-Claro que no, mi pequeña mounstrito es la mejor – dijo bleik con orgullo

Bell se quedo callada. Nunca había visto ese tipo de expresión en brick, sabia que esa chica era su novia pero realmente le sorprendió la manera en que la miraba, no pensaba que la quería tanto. Desvío la mirada al suelo y se mordió el labio

.

.

.

Ya era de tardecita, y el sol se estaba yendo. Pero aun quedaba un poco de luz

-Juguemos un juego – propuso buttercup

-oh oh oh ya se! –boomer señalo un risco que quedaba cerca de allí –Tirémonos de allí al agua haber quien cae mas rápido de todos

Natsuki levanto una ceja

-Querrás decir"haber quien muere mas rápido de todos"

-alguien que no sea boomer sugiere algo? –dijo butch y boomer bufo

-Escondidas –susurro bajo shiro

-A las escondidas? - repitió miyako y el asintió

–Los demás están de acuerdo?

-Bien, me parece bien.-asintió brick

-De acuerdo, pero hagámoslo mas interesante – sonrío buttercup con malicia- Las tres primeras personas que sean encontradas…- hizo silencio para darle mas emoción al asunto y funciono, todos se le quedaron mirando para que continuara -…tendrán que…

-"Tendrán que" que?! – pregunto boomer desesperado

-TEÑIRSE EL PELO DE ROSA! Todos se quedaron en silencio vario rato y luego la miraron como si estuviera loca. Luego ella los tento diciendo que eran unas gallinas y terminaron cediendo. -Ahora veamos quien sera el buscador

-yo –acoto natsuki – no pienso teñirme el pelo, así que yo seré el que busque. Vayan – indico – les dejare 15 minutos para esconderse, mientras tanto iré al mar a refrescarme

Brick lo miro extrañado

-Amigo pero si ahora el agua esta helada, mira no hay nadie –señalo el mar - ya son casi las 6

-Soy amante del frío –se encogió de hombros divertido

Todos asintieron y se alejaron corriendo, excepto por Blossom que se acerco a ponerse nuevamente su vestido, empezaba a refrescar y a tomar una soda antes de salir, estaba muy sedienta. Natsuki no dijo nada, se quito el chaleco y se despojo de sus zapatos. Blossom volteo a verlo para preguntarle si quería algo de la canasta antes de que la cierre y pudo ver su pecho y definido abdomen bajo su chaleco.

-Te gusta lo que ves? – sonrío con burla y ella rodó los ojos. Opto por ignorarlo, como había hecho hasta ahora

–Que pasa, señorita melocotón? Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

Ella gruño por su apodo y volvió a tomar un sorbo de la lata, ignorándolo

-Aww melocotón, no estas muy habladora este día, verdad?

-ah, ya cállate! – exclamo molesta dándose la vuelta para irse. De verdad que era molesto El se paro enfrente de ella, molestándola. Ella trato de rodearlo pero volvió a interferir su camino

-Que haces? Déjame pasar conejo demonio – bufo y el entrecerró los ojos

-Que no me digas conejo

-C-o-n-e-j-o – le dijo Blossom burlona y el frunció el ceño molesto

-Quiero ver que sonrías cuando te encuentre y tengas que teñirte el pelo de rosa

-Como si me fueras a encontrar…conejo – dijo mientras lo rodeaba para irse. El no se movió de su lugar

-Si me vuelves a decir conejo una vez mas…- amenazo y ella volteo a verlo con disgusto

-Me estas amenazando?

-Bip bip bip tenemos una ganadora

-Conejo – le dijo- conejo conejo CONEJOOOOOO

El entrecerró los ojos

-Tírate al agua - ordeno

Ella parpadeo sin entender

-Que? No! Esta helada ahora y además no tengo porque hacerte caso – lo miro extrañada y siguió caminando

-Que te metas – volvió a repetir

-Ehh…déjame pensarlo – sostuvo su barbilla actuando como si lo estuviera pensando- No, nunca, no, never, nei, no va a pasar

-No te lo estoy pidiendo

-Dije que no

El suspiro

-Como quieras

Ella sintió algo extraño en su tono y se volvió hacia el pero cuando lo hizo lo tenia enfrente suyo, la levando y la puso en su hombro como una bolsa de papas.

-¡No! ¡No! –grito golpeando su espalda mientras el caminaba hacia el mar. La llevaba sin esfuerzo como si no pesara nada - ¡Natsuki! ¡Alto! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Tengo puesto mi vestido! ¡Te voy a matar! –El chico le sonrío al llegar a la orilla del mar - ¡Natsuki! ¡No lo hagas, por favor!

"Piensa en algo, Blossom!" –pensó

-Esta helada, me voy a enfermar! – era la primera vez que se le ocurría una buena escusa razonable. El agua le llegaba por la cintura al chico y se detuvo.

-Tranquila, te seguro que brick te cuidara si te enfermas – fue la respuesta de natsuki antes de tirarla al agua. Aterrizo en una gran cantidad de agua fría. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció por el inesperado cambio de temperatura y nado para arriba sacando la mitad de su cuerpo a la superficie.

-Como esta el agua? –pregunto, sonriéndole

-¡Espero que te ahogues con tu propia saliva! –lo miro furiosa- ¿Que es lo que te pasa?

-Oh, nada, es muy divertido molestarte…de veras, y pensé que necesitabas un baño, olías feo Lo miro mal

-Te odio- le dijo con pasión

-No, no. Estoy demasiado bueno para ser odiado

-Tienes un gran ego, verdad? –lo miro fijamente a los ojos

-Si- respondió con arrogancia

-Apuesto que es la única cosa grande que tienes –sonrío con sorna

-Te aconsejo no irte por ese rumbo, señorita melocotón. Eres demasiado inocente para tu propio bien – le acaricio la cabeza sin delicadeza y se tiro al agua, salpicando su cara. Ella gruño y se limpio las gotas. El saco la cabeza y la miro – Te aconsejo que si no quieres tener un algodón de azúcar en la cabeza vayas a esconderte, porque te quedan 5 minutos

Ella le mando una mirada asesina y salio del agua yéndose corriendo por el lado del risco. Corrió y corrió y pensó en esconderse por entre medio de algunos árboles. Pero en ese momento escucho unas voces y por inercia se escondió en un arbusto. Levanto la vista pero no se trataba del conejo, sino de brick…y bell?

-Bell se supone que tienes que encontrar tu propio sitio -Si ya lose, es que no soy muy buena encontrando un escondite…

El palmeo su cabeza

-Bien, de acuerdo, puedes tomar mi escondite y yo buscare otro, si?

Bell se le abalanzo -Eres el mejor!

El río.

-Vale vale no es nada – se separo de ella –tu quédate aquí, yo me iré por ese lado

-Vale! – se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

El la miro extrañado

-Y eso?

-Te dará suerte.- explico sonriente- Para que no te encuentren

El se rasco la nuca

-Ah… esta bien. Adiós entonces – se despidió con la mano y se fue corriendo.

Blossom sintió que su pecho se encogía, Bell no besaría a cualquiera en la mejilla, verdad?...Quizás solo estaba siendo dramática, pero en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar que Bell iba tras de brick, que no solo eran amigos cercanos. Sintió que el desanimo volvía a ella, pero trato de pensar que brick jamás le haría algo que la lastimara a propósito y ella lo sabia. En ese momento, otras voces interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Volvió a mirar pero esta vez encontró a bell siendo rodeada por dos chicos que no parecían tener buenas intenciones precisamente. Blossom se alarmo y miro más atentamente la situación.

-Que linda eres –le dijo uno tratando de tocarle la mejilla pero ella se alejo

-No me toquen!- chillo asustada retrocediendo El otro río con malicia

-Tranquila, solo queremos charlar un rato contigo

-¡NO! ¡Aléjense de mí! Era verdad que Blossom no sentía mucha simpatía por esa chica pero jamás podría quedarse

ahí parada sin hacer nada ni ayudarla. Ella no era así

Tomo una piedra del suelo y salio de su escondite decidida.

-Oigan, suéltenla! –les arrojo la piedra que le dio en el ojo a uno de ellos. Lo dos voltearon a verla enojados

-Ya veras chiquilla! –le dijeron ante de empezar a perseguirla, Blossom corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras la seguían. Bell aprovecho esto para huir y pedir ayuda.

.

.

Su corazón dio un vuelvo a ver a su hermano caminando solo por ahí

-Natsu! –le grito mientras corría desesperada hacia el

-bell? –pregunto extrañado, no se suponía que el era el que tenia que buscarla?

Ella lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo por donde había venido

-Hey que haces! –grito con fastidio y la detuvo. Ella volteo a verlo asustada, llamando su atención. La miro- bell que pasa?

-Es Blossom! Dos chicos me acorralaron y se e-estaban acercando a mi pero Blossom apareció y les tiro una piedra para defenderme y ahora salieron tras ella! Ahí que ir a ayudarla! - grito y volvió a tirar de el pero el la detuvo –que haces?! Debemos ir a ayudarla! ¿Quien sabe lo que le harán?!

El la miro muy serio

-No, yo iré a ayudarla. Tú ve a avisar a los demás

-P-pero…!

–Ve! –le grito y salio a correr por donde estaba Blossom

.

.

-Aléjense, se los advierto! –amenazo ella mientras sostenía una rama. Los chicos rieron y siguieron acercándose. La acorralaron en el risco mientras ella retrocedía nerviosa y con la rama en sus manos. Uno de ellos se acerco y ella le encesto un palazo en la cara que le hizo sangrar la nariz, gruño y le saco la rama de las manos y la tomo del brazo lastimándola.

-Suéltame!

En ese momento apareció natsuki que noqueó a uno de ellos de un fuerte golpe y miro al otro que sostenía a Blossom

-Oye tu, suéltala! – le ordeno. Su mirada era de ira y el brillo de sus ojos destellaba

El chico se asusto ante su mirada, y al ver a su compañero en el suelo, soltó a la chica de su agarre sin delicadeza, tirandola para atrás, y comenzó a correr asustado del peliblanco.

Blossom al haber sido empujada para atrás se tropezó con unas piedras y se escurrió hacia el precipicio.

-¡Blossom! – chillo corriendo hacia ella y estirando la mano hacia delante, ella hizo lo mismo y sintió como sus dedos rozaban antes de que la chica cayera al agua y desapareciera de su vista.

Horrorizado sintió como su cuerpo se congelo, miro su todavía brazo estirado y se maldijo por ser tan lento, rápidamente se quito el chaleco y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro al agua.

.

.

.

-Blossom! –llamo brick, ella abrió los ojos de golpe y comenzó a toser con fuerza mientras sentía que el aire volvía a sus pulmones. Siguió tosiendo hasta que con ayuda del pelirrojo se coloco de lado y comenzó a escupir agua. Cuando por fin pudo recuperar el aliento volteo a ver a brick y lo encontró completamente preocupado y con mucho miedo. Hace mucho no lo veía así.

Ya pudiendo respirar sintió que el cansancio la vencía y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando volvió a despertar parecían que estaban en una habitación blanca y todos sus amigos estaban allí, mirándola asustados. No entendía nada estaba aturdida, ¿Qué había pasado?

-Bloss… -susurro brick

-Estas bien?! – pregunto buttercup

-Que…ha pasado? – pregunto ella. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba discutiendo con el conejo en el mar y luego fue a esconderse

-Caíste de ese risco – le dijo miyako afligida - te trajimos a este hospital, esta enfrente de la playa

Era cierto, había ido a esconderse cerca del risco y luego se encontró con la escena de bell y esos dos tipos. Ella se metió para ayudarla y termino cayendo por ese risco de varios metros.

-Lo siento…

-Estábamos muy preocupados onee-chan – dijo shiro con los ojos llorosos mientras bleik lo abrazaba para tranquilizarlo

-Mounstrito de verdad estas bien? –bleik la miro con miedo

-Si…aunque siento que me duele todo el cuerpo

-Si, te caiste de un risco de varios metros y te has golpeado muy duro cuando caíste. Tienes muchos raspones –butch se acerco a ella y con un algodón, seco lo que parecía un hilo de sangre de su frente – Que bueno que no te paso nada grave

-Como pude salir? –pregunto confusa

-Natsuki te saco del agua – explico miyako

Ella abrió los ojos con espanto ¿El conejo demonio la había rescatado?! No!No! ¡No! ¡El no podía haberla rescatado! Ese chico grosero no podía ser su héroe!

Se percato que ni el ni su hermana estaban ahí. Butch pareció captar su mirada

-Se han ido, natuki acompaño a bell a casa, estaba muy asustada, y luego salio a buscar al tipo que escapo. Dijo que le daría una paliza por haberte tirado del risco y haber tratado de lastimar a su hermana

-Por cierto bloss - miyako le sonrío - bell me pidió que te diera las gracias por haberla ayudado

Blossom sonrío satisfecha y río internamente, quien diría que ayudaría a la chica por la cual tiene celos de su novio. Luego pensó en el conejo. Quizás ese chico no era tan malo… si no fuera por el, puede que no estuviera viva en este momento. Aunque fuera un idiota, tenía que agradecerle.

Sintió como un calor se iba de su lado y levanto la mirada.

Brick, que había estado acostado a su lado, se había parado de la cama. Ella volteo a verlo pero el no le dedico ni una mirada, solo parecía que estaba realmente furioso, y se fue de la habitación dando un portazo desconcertando a Blossom totalmente

-Que le pasa?- exclamo sorprendida mirando la puerta

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti, pensé que le iba a dar un ataque –explico butch viendo por donde se había ido

-Esta un poco molesto en este momento pero ya se le pasara no te preocupes –la tranquilizo boomer

– pero no vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente bloss, de acuerdo? –la animo buttercup

Ella asintió y miro el suelo apenada

-Perdonen si los hice preocuparse…

Sus amigos sonrieron y le dijeron que se quedara un rato mas acostada, que vendrían a visitarla luego. Todos se fueron de la habitación y brick volvió a entrar pero seguía con la misma expresión

-Vas a tener un castigo lo sabias?

-Que? p-porque? ._.

El frunció el ceño

-Por arriesgar tu vida de esa forma. Tendrías que haber ido a pedir ayuda, tu sola no

Habrías podías haber hecho nada

-No había tiempo…

-Es que no entiendes el peligro en el que te has puesto? – la miro severo – pude perderte

Ella lo miro, se veía muy afligido y cansado. Seguro había estado muy preocupado por su culpa.

-De a-acuerdo… aceptare el castigo

El asintió

-Bien, vendré mas tarde para ver como estas, necesitas dormir

Se volteo para irse pero la voz de Blossom lo llamo

-Brick…

El no se volteo pero se quedo parado en la puerta

-Lo siento…

Nadie dijo nada unos segundos. Blossom sabia que seguía enojado pero al menos quería disculparse.

-Vendré más tarde- explico con una voz más suave- y mañana será tu castigo

Y se fue de la habitación

.

.

.

*Al otro día*

"Ahhh…, dije que recibiría el castigo…soy una tonta! Una idiota! u/u " –Blossom daba vueltas por la habitación, jugando torpemente con sus dedos.

De un momento a otro, brick entro a la habitación sobresaltando a la chica, y cerro la puerta con llave.

-brick e-espera…que estas haciendo? Porque cierras la puerta? – Blossom comenzó a retroceder, pero era inútil. Estaban encerrados en la enfermería y brick se había ocupado de cerrar con llave para que nadie entre o salga – me estas asustando…

-eso esta bien para mi – brick guardo la llave en sus boxers y la encaro

-las llaves! –Blossom lo miro apenada – dámelas, no es un juego!

-si las quieres, tómalas – levanto ambos brazos- puede revisarme oficial, son todas suyas

Blossom se quedo donde estaba, mirándolo nerviosa ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a salir de allí si estaba acorralada contra una esquina del cuarto y encima la llave de la puerta estaba en los boxers de brick?! Ya tenía bastante claro que la puerta iba a quedar cerrada

El comenzó a caminar hacia ella y al mismo tiempo, ella retrocedía chocándose contra la pared

-brick porque e-estas tan molesto? Solo estaba ayudando a esa chica! Tu amiga!

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me importa…tu sigues siendo una mujer, no puedes ponerte en peligro de esa manera – respondió y cuando finalmente estuvo cara a cara con su novia, llevo ambos brazos a los costados de ella para evitar que escape.

El acerco su boca a la oreja, susurrándole:

-hoy te has portado mal…creo que es hora de castigarte blossom

Parpadeo asustada

-Pero antes, siéntate –le ordeno señalando la camilla y ella obedeció nerviosa

Brick saco del estante hielo y vendas, se sentó en una silla a su lado mientras que Blossom estaba ruborizada y nerviosa pensando en lo que su novio le podría hacer.

El le levanto el pie, le saco la zapatilla, el calcetín y los dejo a un lado. Metió el hielo en una bolsa y lo apoyo en su tobillo que estaba muy lastimado, con delicadeza.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio largo rato y Blossom bajo la mirada triste

-Estas enojado?

-Furioso – la observo con ojos fulminantes

-Gomen… -tapo su mirada con el flequillo y el chico la observo por un momento y sonrío con picardía. Ya sabia cual seria su castigo.

Sin que ella se percatara, retiro un hielo de la bolsa y se lo paso por su cuello

-Hiiiii! –se sobresalto –q-que estas h-haciendo?- tartamudeo

-Castigándote –contesto mientras lamia la piel mojada

-Pero…-se tuvo que apretar los labios para que no se le saliera un gemido- x/x

El río

-Tu crees que te voy a dejar que no se te salga un gemido…-sonrío de costado y la empujo sobre la camilla –Que inocente eres blossy

Comenzó a lamer con más intensidad su cuello y ella tembló

-Basta ahhh –se le escapo un gemido – d-detente…

-Que linda te ves gimiendo…-la observo con una mirada lujuriosa

-No ya p-para!

-No! –la miro enojado – Fuiste muy imprudente ayer y ahora tienes que sufrir las consecuencias

Blossom estaba muy sonrojada y algo agitada, pero sabia que lo había hecho preocupar mucho hoy.

Rompió el contacto visual con brick que la ponía nerviosa y se sonrojo aun mas mientras murmuraba tímidamente

-e-esta bien…

El volvió a su labor pero esta vez con más cariño. La atrajo contra el, con sus manos en su espalda le empezó a desatar la parte superior de la maya y ella se sobresalto

-d-detente!

Cuando la maya cayó al piso y antes de que ella hiciera algo, el la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo contra su pecho también desnudo, sintiendo una gran calidez. Blossom se puso como un tomate: sus pechos desnudos estaban apoyados en el pecho de su novio. Era muy vergonzoso!

-No me vuelvas a asustar como hoy - le susurro sacándola de sus pensamientos – estaba muy preocupado por ti…

-Brick… -susurro ruborizada y sintiendo la calidez de el mas que nunca

-Si natsuki no hubiera estado ahí no se que hubiera pasado. Yo jamás me perdonaría si te pasara algo bloss…nunca

Blossom no dijo nada y lo abrazo mas fuerte olvidando por un momento que ambos estaban sin nada arriba. Se sintió mal, lo había hecho preocupar tanto…

Sin que se dieran cuenta la puerta se abrió de golpe y ambos dirigieron su mirada allí

-Bloss! Te encuentras b…? –miyako paro en seco al verlos y quedo en estado de shock - ._. ….KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ACOSO SEXUAL! VIOLACION! PROMISCUOS!

-No es lo que tu crees! o/o –Blossom se sonrojo y trato de separarse pero el chico no la dejo

-Estas malinterpretando todo -la abrazo mas fuerte contra el

-Si…si….claro! Por eso están semidesnudos los dos, no?! Si querían estar solos hubieran puesto un cartel de no m-molestar! –les grito avergonzada y cerro la puerta con fuerza

-NOOOO! –Blossom de una patada separo a brick de ella y se coloco encima la frazada de la camilla mientra salía a correr a su amiga –No estábamos haciendo nada miya-chan lo juro! T-T

-Bloss! Espera! – grito brick corriendo desesperado tras su novia –no tienes nada debajo de esa frazada y hay mucha gente aquí! TE VAN A VER! ò_ó

.

.

.

-Boomer no te olvides de mañana – comento buttercup con malicia mientras volvían a sus casas caminando

-Descuida, no lo hare – sonrío con maldad mientras se sobaba la cabeza

.

.

*Al otro día en la escuela*

.

Brick entro al colegio y se dio cuenta que todos estaban con el periódico escolar y lo miraban raro. Tomo uno que había en la mesa y comenzó a leerlo por si había algo interesante. Fue entonce cuando llego a la pagina de contactos…allí había una enorme foto suya que ocupaba toda la pagina, en ella se le veía con una camisa negra y con la mano en su cabello dándole un toque sexy que era destacado con montones de flores a su alrededor –al estilo anime- pero las cosa no quedaba ahí, en letras mayúsculas decía: "Stripper gay. Contrátame y hare todos tus deseos realidad. Miau". Para acabar estaba escrito su numero de teléfono real y un corazón.

Arrugo el diario y grito con todas sus fuerzas

-BUTTERCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!

.

.

.

**Les gusto? Dejen reviews**

.

**Himeko501: **Me gusto la idea de butch y brick vestidos de princesas xD lo tendré en cuenta jajaja, gracias por dejar review espero que te haya gustado este cap :)

.

**MomoXB16 : **Aww enserio? gracias! me hace muy feliz que me digas eso^^ espero que te haya gustado el cap, gracias por tu review :) Besos

.

**Eliih Him:S**i te soy sincera saque la idea porque mi ex novio tenia una mejor amiga así de insoportable u.u de verdad que quería pegarle a esa chica empalagosa pero bueno xD . awww gracias yo también te amodoro ahora :3 Gracias por comentar, dime si te gusto el cap

.

**Taiga Kaoru: j**ajaj gracias! Que bueno que te guste y de verdad mil perdones, voy a tratar de actualizar tan rapido como siempre :) espero que te haya gustado**  
**

.

**MissBel92 : **Te juro que por poco no me sonrojo con el review que me dejaste, muchisisismas gracias! me encanta que te guste y gracias por haberme dejado ese review me hizo sentir re bien :) . Espero volver a leer uno de tus reviews. Mucho abrazos!

.

**jesicaxd : D**e acuerdo, un capitulo hare mas de esa parejita. Muchos saludo y gracias por tu review

,

**Almena23: J**ejeje... yo también me lo estoy imaginando la verdad, estaría bueno, no? jaja ... Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! **  
**

.

**kira.1202 : **Gracias por haberme comentado los cap anteriores, se agradece .jajajjaa sii butter y boomer son unos loquillos, en el próximo capitulo brick lo va a matar por su pequeña broma de stripper gay xD . Saludos!


	14. Mal dia para brick

**Hola, quiero aclarar algunas posibilidades que me estuve planteando:**

-Primero puede ser que haya un triangulo entre brick, Blossom y natsu

-Segundo estoy pensando que en un futuro bleik y natsuki se hagan amigos

-Estoy pensando en hacer como que bleik sienta algo por bell o quizás princesa no lose, algo para que Blossom se indigne de que su hermano este enamorado de una chica que no le agrada

**Bueno esas son algunas posibilidades pero no se bien todavía.**

**Por otra parte espero que les gusté el capitulo :) Y muchas gracias por comentar, son los mejores !**

.

.

El profesor llego al salón antes que el pelirrojo así que la curiosidad la mataba. Que lastima, pensó, quería ver como había reaccionado ese tonto

-BUTTERCUP! - al escuchar su nombre ella y toda la clase volteo hacia la puerta donde brick con un periódico la buscaba con la mirada, cuando por fin la encontró la señalo furioso- !Tu! !Es que has perdido el juicio?! ! Maldita mujer salida del infierno!

-Brick, ¿que te trae por aquí? -pregunto con amabilidad

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos y apretó el periódico que traía en su mano

-¡Pusiste mi numero! Mi numero! No tenias suficiente con poner mi foto y ese absurdo anuncio sino que pusiste mi numero! ¡En lo que lleva la mañana me han llamado 6 tipejos!- grito el pelirrojo caminando hacia ella con fuertes y decididos pasos

-No se de que hablas - se defendió fingiendo estar sorprendida, el le mostró el periódico casi abofeteándola con el.

-¡Claro que sabes de que estoy hablando! - bramo el pelirrojo con furia enseñándole la pagina.

-Vaya vaya...brick, no sabia que en tu tiempo libre te dedicaras a este tipo de cosas - comento de manera jovial mirando con admiración el anuncio como si fuera la primera vez en la vida que lo veía, el chico le mando una mirada asesina que acobardaría hasta a Hittler pero no a ella - ¿y blossom lo sabe? - quiso saber la morena con media sonrisa.

Pudo ver como poco a poco la cara del pelirrojo paso de mostrar furia a una expresión de terror.

-Ella no creería e-eso…

-No lo se brick – su sonrisa se volvió oscura –**No lo se… -**se recostó sobre su sitio con pereza y lo miro de reojo divertida – será mejor que vayas a aclarárselo, por las dudas digo

Brick apretó la mandíbula y sin previo aviso la tomo de la muñeca, buttercup tomo unos segundos antes de asimilar que el pelirrojo estaba tirando de ella.

-¡Pero que demonios haces?! Suéltame ahora mismo stripper gay! – grito mientras se agarraba de una silla con la otra mano

-Oh claro que no! Tú te vienes conmigo a explicarle a Blossom –tiro de ella hasta que también se llevo la silla arrastrando

Ambos abandonaron la clase bajo la mirada sorprendida del profesor y las miradas divertidas de sus compañeros que comenzaron a cuchichiar en cuanto se fueron. Una vez en el pasillo buttercup comenzó a forcejear mas duro pero obviamente brick era más fuerte.

-O me sueltas o te juro que te arrepentirás pelirrojo teñido! – rugió ella tirando de su brazo

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Publicar mi foto en el periódico y decir que soy un stripper gay? ¡Anda pero si ya lo hiciste! – declaro el pelirrojo con enojo, mientras buscaba a su novia con la mirada. Ella bufo y dejo de tironear, hasta que sonrío con maldad nuevamente

-¡Socorro! Este pelirrojo teñido me esta secuestrando! Que alguien lo castre! – grito mirando al grupo de chicos de rugby que miraron con sorpresa la escena para luego caminar con paso decidido hacia ellos. Brick capto el plan de la chica y la asesino con la mirada mientras ella le sonreía con inocencia.

-Oye tu! – El líder del equipo de rugby que era bien grandote y robustito, lo señalo - ¿Qué crees que le haces a la damisela?

Brick lanzo una carcajada acida y señalo a la chica con una mueca

-Acabas de llamarla damisela? A ELLA?

A el capitán del equipo de rugby no le causo ninguna gracia que se burlara de la chica delante de el, ni a sus compañeros tampoco. Brick vio sus expresiones y se alarmo, ¿Acaso querían golpearlo?

-Te daremos una lección niñato - dijo crujiendo sus dedos

Brick volteo a ver furioso a la chica por armar tanto alboroto pero ella ya no estaba, de alguna forma se había escapado.

"Maldita bruja" –pensó brick con aura maligna a su alrededor, pero en ese momento el tipo robusto enfrente suyo lo tomo del cuello de la campera mirándolo cara a cara, junto con sus amigos detrás, con expresiones enojadas.

Brick maldijo nuevamente su suerte.

.

.

Buttercup había huido con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ese pelirrojo idiota se lo merecía.

-Buttercup!

Ella se volteo y vio a sus hermanitos gemelos yendo hacia ella

-Butter! –exclamaron con felicidad

Sus hermanitos kei y ken eran un par de gemelos de 13 años de cabello negro que siempre vestían de forma parecida y eran un tanto inquietos y traviesos como ella.

-Vaya, pero si son mis hermanitos – saludo con entusiasmo levantando la mano para que ambos la chocasen -¿Qué tal las clases de fútbol enanos?

-Bien – contesto kei mientras ken a su lado se ponía a hacer toques con la pelota – Butter necesitamos tu ayuda, necesitamos ganar dinero de forma rápida

-Si, hay un nuevo videojuego que queremos – hablo ken

Ella se llevo la mano a la barbilla y se quedo pensativa unos instantes, vio como ken había tomado el balón entre sus manos y la miraba fijamente con interés

- Bien, pero quiero el 30% de lo que recauden – indico al par, ellos se miraron unos segundos antes de asentir, ella chasqueo los dedos y sonrío – Ambos tienen acceso al despacho del calvito y los profesores por ser los mejores promedios en notas, vendan las preguntas de los exámenes a sus compañeros

-Es verdad, como no nos dimos cuenta antes – Hablo kei golpeándose la frente con la mano para luego mirar a ken- Somos tontos

-Darse cuenta de que? – curioseo miyako que había aparecido junto a Blossom, frente a ellos

-Cosas de hombres –respondieron ambos niños endureciendo la voz, por lo que miyako comenzó a reír y luego les revolvió el pelo con ternura

-Que ricura, se creen grandes y todo – dijo la pelirroja agachándose y dándole un abrazo a kei que la miraba como si estuviera loca, pero con un pequeño sonrojo

-Somos grandes! Tenemos trece años! - protesto kei mientras Blossom seguía sobandolo por lo que él al final se dio por vencido y dejo que Blossom lo apapachara hasta el aburrimiento

-Blossom!

La pelirroja se volteo a ver a la chica castaña que venia corriendo hacia ella, soltando al chico que aprovecho para escaparse junto a su gemelo.

Ana, una de sus compañeras de clase se acerco y la miro alarmada

-Blossom has visto el periódico esta mañana?!

Ella parpadeo confundida

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Tienes que ver una cosa ya!

La chica la tomo de la mano y se la llevo corriendo apurada.

Miyako levanto una ceja

-Que tendrá que mostrarle?

Buttercup desvío la mirada y tosió

-Quien s-sabe…

- mmm ¬ ¬

.

.

-Blossom…estas bien? – Ana la miro preocupada, pues había leído el periódico y no había dicho nada al respecto, quizás estaba en shock – Lo siento, no debí mostrártelo…

Blosom dejo el diario en la mesa y se desplomo en la silla como si tratara de asimilar las cosas.

Brick…su brick…UN STRIPPER GAY?!

No…no podía ser…verdad…cierto?

-No puede ser! – chillo desconcertada, tapando su cara con sus manos. Ana se acerco a ella nerviosa

-T-tranquila bloss, esto debe ser algún tipo de error ya sabes, siempre se equivocan..

-Mi novio es un stripper gay?! No, no, no, no, esto no puede ser! -dijo conmocionada mientras revolvía su fleco nerviosa

¿Entonces todas esas veces que le dijo que la amaba eran mentiras?! Y luego se iba con hombres al cual les cobraba su servicio?! Esto era horrible! No quería creerlo. No de brick, el amor de su vida!.

-Wuaaaaaa! T-T brick! Porque me hiciste esto! Que cruel! –comenzó a llorar en forma chibi y Anna trato de calmarla

-Tranquila Blossom! Estoy segura que esto es solo un falso rumor x_x

-No lo es! –sus ojos se volvieron los de un cachorro herido – Ese es su numero y el de la foto es el! *snif* snif*

-Ah-h! No, no llores! Iré a buscar a alguien, espérame aquí, si? –le acaricio el hombro y fue en busca de ayuda.

En el camino se encontró al hermano de brick, butch kushieda. Se acerco a el y toco su hombro para que volteara. El la miro curioso

-Disculpa, p-puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre tu hermano pelirrojo? – le dijo algo nerviosa

-Brick?

-Si, el…amm…es verdad que el…-río nerviosa- pues…que siente interés por cobrar sus servicios a otros chicos?

Butch parpadeo sorprendido

-Que? o_o…

-Ah perdón! o/o… no quiero ser entrometida…es solo que ahora Blossom esta llorando en el patio y…

-Llorando? – su semblante se volvió serio y corrió para el patio. – gracias por la información!

"Brick…imbecil…que hiciste ahora? –pensó negando con la cabeza

Cuando llego, vio como Blossom estaba sentada contra un árbol llorando de forma chibi mientras hacia puchero. Se acerco a donde estaba y se agacho a su altura mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Ey, que paso? Porque lloras?

Ella lo miro y sus ojos chibi se volvieron más brillantes y comenzó a llorar más fuerte como si fuera una niña. El se alarmo y le seco las lágrimas con un pañuelo de su bolsillo

-Ya, ya... no llores -sonrío para tranquilizarla

-P-pero…T-T

-Porque no me cuentas que paso – la animo sentándose junto a ella.

Ella le alcanzo el periódico para que lo lea y así lo hizo. El comenzó a reír mientras ella lo miraba sin entender, esta era una situación critica no era momento para reír.

-Blossom te aseguro que esto no es verdad xD

Ella lo miro mientras abrazaba a sus piernas

-Tu c-crees?

-Por supuesto que si, puedo asegurarte que no es gay. Además te ama –puso una mano en su mentón como si se lo pensara – aunque eso de cobrar por sus servicios no puedo asegurarte nada, le gusta bastante el dinero…

Ella lo miro mal

-Era broma, era broma n_n

Ella apoyo su mentón en las rodillas, un poco mas tranquila, y lo miro de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza

-Si lo pienso bien, es una tontería pensar que brick sea gay, verdad?

El asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa

-Así es

Ella se abrazo a sus piernas y sonrío como una niña. Es verdad…brick no podría hacerle eso, el la quería.

-Blossom!

Ambos chicos levantaron la mirada y a lo lejos vieron como brick corría algo agitado hacia ellos, como si corriera de algo.

-Blossom tengo algo que decirte! Es respecto al anuncio del periódico! – le grito

Blossom se paro y sonrío, estaba segura que iba a aclararle las cosas y que eso del stripper gay era imposible. Pero su sonrisa desapareció del todo cuando vio un grupo de chicos que corrían tras su novio, ¿acaso era el equipo de rugby?...

-Brick ryder ven aquí!

-Vamos a divertirnos contigo!

Blossom sintió su alma desvanecerse. Su novio estaba siendo perseguido por un grupo de chicos que decían que querían divertirse con el….

Sintió que las lágrimas volvían y se fue corriendo mientras lloriqueaba en forma chibi.

-Brick BAKA! T-T – grito antes de desaparecer por la puerta

-NOOO BLOSSOM ESPERA! NO LLORES! No es lo que crees! x_x –le grito yendo a buscarla pero butch lo tomo del cuello y se escondieron en un arbusto para perder al equipo de rugby. Cuando desaparecieron, butch tomo a brick del cuello bastante molesto

-Me puedes explicar que significa esto? ¬¬*

Brick se soltó del agarre y lo miro molesto

-Esto es obra de la bruja de tu novia!

-Brick ¬¬

-Lo siento…pero es verdad! ES UNA BRUJA! Ella fue la que publico eso del stripper gay! Y además hizo que todos esos tipos quieran darme una paliza! –Le grito – ahora debo ir con Blossom, creo que ha malentendido todo

-Ya lo creo, pero no la culpo… ¿Por qué le dices que tienes que decirle algo respecto al anuncio y luego apareces con un grupo de chicos persiguiéndote? ¬.¬ Es que no te das cuenta que podría malinterpretarlo todo y pensar que solo querías confirmárselo?

-Ya cierra la boca y ayúdame a buscarla antes de que algún imbécil trate de acercársele ahora que piensan que su novio es "gay" gracias a tu novia ¬¬* -le recrimino comenzando a correr seguido de su hermano

-Tengo que admitir que nunca voy a aburrirme con ella –sonrío de lado mientras brick bufaba asqueado del repulsivo amor que sentía su hermano por esa chica del infierno

-Si dices algo mas te juro que vomito…

.

.

Blossom en el camino se había encontrado con boomer y buttercup, que le compraron unos dulces y se sentaron a consolarla. Ambos empezaron a contar una anécdota que era bastante vergonzosa y la hicieron reír, haciéndola sentir mejor y olvidándose por un rato del tema del stripper gay

Boomer se percato de algo y sonrío con maldad

"Oh brick esta será la frutilla del postre" – pensó con maldad mientras sobaba su cabeza

Saco su celular y comenzó a mandar un mensaje. Buttercup lo miro de reojo y boomer le mostró el celular con el mensaje que acababa de enviar

" _se que no sabes quien soy pero no importa…lo que te debe importar, bleik, es que tu hermanita esta llorando en la escuela en este momento… y adivina quien es el responsable? Oh si así es, tu mejor amigo en el mundo: BRICK RYDER :) adioos"_

Buttercup volteo a ver asombrada al rubio y el se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ladina

-Sabes que bleik va a matar a tu hermano, verdad?...

-No me agradezcas, se que en este momento me amas

-Tanto que podría casarme contigo… ¡Eres un maldito genio, te adoro!

-Ay me vas a hacer sonrojar – dijo en un tono meloso y ambo rieron entre dientes mientras Blossom comía felizmente una barra de chocolate

-Mmmm ^-^ chocotruck, chocotruck -canturreo feliz moviéndose de un lado a otro

.

.

Shiro se quedo viendo como su hermano mayor se ponía su chaqueta de cuero, luego de haber recibido un mensaje en su celular, y volteo a verlo mientras abría la puerta principal con gran estruendo

-shiro escucha, puede que hoy me encarcelen por asesinato -declaro mientras guardaba un palo de hockey en su espalda con una aterradora tranquilidad - pero no te preocupes…se que papa y Blossom te cuidaran. Adiós, cuídate enano

Y cerró la puerta, dejando a su hermanito muy confundido, pero ya sabia que su hermano siempre actuaba extraño…así que volvió al trabajo de leer su libro favorito en todo el mundo junto al pequeño conejito de blossom sobre su cabeza: Harry Potter.

Oh si, adoraba a ese mago. Al niño que vivió

.

.

-ay, ay, ay no es necesario que me tires de la oreja! Ay! –se quejo buttercup mientras era arrastrada por miyako por el pasillo

-Iras ahora mismo a disculparte con Blossom y brick ¬.¬

Buttercup la miro indignada

-Con brick?! Estas loca?! ¬¬ JAMAS

-Buttercup…

La morena se sobresalto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, señalándola

-Oh no! No puedes obligarme!

-Quizás yo no, pero hay alguien que si – sonrío victoriosa y le hizo una seña para que se diera vuelta

Lo hizo y se encontró con butch mirándola fijamente de brazos cruzados junto a un brick en llamas que la miraba con odio. Trago saliva

-Butch….h-hola…

El se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza mientras ella retrocedía y lo miro exaltada

-Porque me pegas?!

-Sabes bien por que – comento butch mirándola severo mientras levantaba el diario mostrando la foto de su hermano, y buttercup miro a brick entre indignada y enojada

-Me acusaste con mi novio?!

-Tu me volviste un stripper gay! – contraataco

-Buttercup, en que estabas pensando? – la reprendió su novio

-Tu viste cuando me golpeo con la pelota en la playa el otro día!

-Solo por eso me arruinas mi reputación maldita loca del infierno?! –brick se le abalanzo pero butch lo sostuvo

-Tanbien le diste un golpe a boomer! Ahora aguántatela naranjita! ¬¬* Bleh!– le mostró la lengua

-Buttercup! ¬.¬

-Pero yo no… -empezó a protestar buttercup enérgicamente

-Te voy a matar bruja! – le grito forcejeando con su hermano

-Oye brick – apareció boomer, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa casual en el rostro – alguien quiere hablar contigo

Dicho esto se corrió del lugar dejando ver a Blossom detrás de el, que miraba el piso incomoda mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Brick…podemos hablar?

Brick se soltó de un tirón y corrió hacia ella hasta quedar cara a cara con la chica  
-Si, por favor! hay cosas que quiero aclarar contigo – dijo y luego miro con sospecha al rubio – y por que estabas con boomer?

Boomer rodó los ojos

-Porque nos estábamos jurando amor eterno – dijo con sarcasmo

-Que tu que?!

-Brick! – Blossom lo llamo con tanta seriedad que el volteo a verla confuso -… Brick si tu…! Si tu querías decirme semejante noticia no tenia que ser de esta manera! – le grito enojada –Podriamos haber hablado antes!

Brick parpadeo extrañado

-…disculpa….¿Que dices? ._.

Blossom desvío la mirada y se sonrojo como si le apenara hablar del tema

-Mira…si tienes preferencias masculinas yo…

-QUE? – dio un salto para atrás en forma cómica y sus amigos reprimieron unas risas

-Mira se que debe ser difícil asumirte públicamente…pero no te preocupes! – lo tomo de los hombros lo mas decisiva que pudo mientras el parecía en trance por sus palabras – Eres muy especial para mi y si lo necesitas…voy a ayudarte en todo! Te ayudare a decirle al mundo entero que tus gustos son diferentes!

Brick no lo podía creer. ¿Acaso su novia le estaba diciendo que iba a ayudarlo a decirle al mundo entero que ahora le gustaba mas la compañía masculina?! Que carajos! Esto parecía muy retorcido

-Y en cuanto a nosotros –sus ojos de volvieron aguosos pero no dejo de sonreírle. Brick no podía reaccionar, estaba completamente perdido – creo que lo mejor será terminar…y que lo hagamos públicamente, no?

Brick sintió como el mundo se le venia abajo.¿Acaso le había dicho…terminar? Esa palabra que tanto temía? ¿TERMINAR?! …NO! NO PODIA SER! ESTO DEBIA SER UNA PESADILLA!

-BLOSSOM, ESCUCHA YO NO…!

En ese momento, se escucho un gran estruendo en el fondo del pasillo. La puerta había sido abierta de par en par de una patada. Todos voltearon a ver al culpable y ahí estaba bleik , que se petrifico al ver a su pequeña mounstrito hablando con brick con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lagrimas en sus ojos….

Lagrimas…

-TU MALDITO! - rugió mientras sacaba el palo de hockey de su espalda y corría hacia el pelirrojo con furia

Todos se apartaron del camino asustados y brick apenas pudo reaccionar esquivando el golpe que dejo un hueco en la pared. Se fue para atrás de un salto y lo miro alarmado

-Que haces maldito loco?! –replico muy enfadado. Ya tenia suficiente con todo lo que le había pasado: primero salio en el periódico en un anuncio de stripper gay tendría que cambiar su numero de teléfono, luego el equipo de rugby lo persiguió por toda la escuela, su novia acababa de darle la idea de que terminaran y ahora tenia que escapar de su "cuñado favorito" antes de que lo mate por algo que ni siquiera sabe que hizo?! – Eso es muy peligroso! Casi me rompes la cara!

-Bleik que te sucede! o_o – Blossom miro a su hermano desconcertada, ¿Por qué había atacando a brick?

Los demás miraban la escena sorprendidos. No entendían porque bleik quería atacarlo con un palo de hockey

-Oh por dios –susurro buttercup tapando su boca mientras temblaba

-Si lo se…estoy igual que tu – le dijo boomer mirando la escena

Butch y miyako se conmovieron. Esos dos estaban preocupados por brick

Sabían que no podían ser tan crueles toda su vida.

-Este es el mejor día de mi vida T-T –sollozo buttercup con felicidad, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

-lo se, se como te sientes –boomer se encontraba en el mismo estado mientras se sonaba la nariz

Ambos recibieron un coscorrón de parte de sus novios que tenían una venita en la cabeza

Bleik coloco el palo de hockey sobre su hombro y se le quedo viendo fijo a brick, que lo miraba perplejo. Luego levanto su dedo índice y lo apunto con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro.

-Prepárate para morir, ryder

Brick maldijo nuevamente su suerte

.

.

.

**Fin del capitulo, continuara :) **

**.**

**Himeko501:** Jajaja si esos dos se odian xD . Como ya habras vito, no hay que meterse con buttercup y boomer jeje

.

**MomoxB16** :Gracias que bueno que te guste :) y gracias por comentar. Tuve la idea de emparejar a bleik con princesa o con bell(cosa de sacarse de encima alguna rival de bloss jaja) y con el conejo estuve pensando en un posible triangulo con blossom y brick pero nose muy bien, estoy viendo porque quizás a los lectores no les guste nose :/ . Bueno espero que te haya gustado el capi :) Besotes!

.

**MissBel92 :** Jajajajja siisii xD las chicas querían echarlos y terminaron hablando de sus super héroes favorito son bien genias jaja. Si yo pensé lo mismo :)que natsuki y bleik harían un buen dúo, planeaba unirlos luego. Y con respecto a natuki con blossom tenia una posible idea de que haya un triangulo con brick...pero no se todavía, es una posibilidad y veré si se ira dando.

Siempre me olvido de los celos de butch y miyako perdón xD tratare de recordarlo mas seguido porque siempre lo paso por alto jajaj soy tonta. Y después con respecto a bleik pensé en unirlo con bell o princesa para que le quite alguna rival a blossom pero no se bien tampoco, por ahora son solo posibilidades

Que dices! Me encantan los comentarios como el tuyo :) es como que analizas todo el cap y me dices tu opinión, me encanta. Así que déjame testamentos siempre que quieras, los adoro ^^ de verdad . Muchos besos

.

**Taiga Kaoru :J**ajaja butch celoso es raro jaja espero que te haya gustado :) Gracias por seguir mi historia y i te ha gustado el capitulo deja review, muchos besos! :3

.

**Miu-nia: **La imaginación de butter y boomer no tienen limites xD. Natsuki tiene su lado bueno y malo, pero lo quiero jeje. Gracias por comentar :) espero q este cap te haya gustado. Besos

.

**Nelly-san:** Gracias por haberme comentado también los demás capitulo :D y espero que te haya gustado este cap :)

jajajja sisi brick se paso de violador en esa parte u_u ...pero así y todo lo amo xD. Muchos saludos y comenta si te gusto

.

**Guest: **Es cierto, el chupón! *O* me había olvidado perdón jajaj mmmm veré como lo agrego jeje. Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior espero que te haya gustado este :) Gracias po comentar, se aprecia :) Besos tkm y abrazos asfixiantes jaja

.

**kira.1202: **Por supuesto, blossom es dulce tierna y buena persona, siempre va ayudar al que lo necesita aun si se trata de la pesada de bell jajaj. Pienso lo mismo, yo que brick pensaría las cosa dos veces antes de hacerle algo a buttercup xD

Espero que te haya gustado el cap :) Muchos saludos

.

**betsy garcia : **Muchas gracias por comentar ^^ me alegra saber que tengo mas lectores de lo que pensaba jaja, y espero que te haya gustado este cap :). Muchos besos


	15. Mal día para brick Segunda Parte

**Gracias por los review, ahi les mando a brick, butch y boomer para que les bailen sexymente vestidos de tarzan (?. Espero que les guste el cap**

.

.

.

Brick estaba siendo perseguido por el loco de su cuñado por toda la escuela, llamando la atención de todo aquel que se les cruzara.

Por otra parte, Buttercup y boomer aprovecharon para explicarle a Blossom como en realidad fueron las cosas haciendo que Blossom suspirara de alivio: su novio no era un stripper gay, y por supuesto, también ganándose un regaño de sus novios.

Decidieron ir a buscar a esos dos y explicarle a bleik las cosas para que no mate al pelirrojo. Todos se separaron para buscarlos mejor.

Blossom fue cerca de la salida a mirar si ahí estaban esos dos pero no vio nada, solo alguien acostado con las manos detrás de la cabeza sobre una columna.

"Seguro ha venido a ver a brick" – pensó ella mientras se acercaba a el, cabizbaja –"Todavía no le he agradecido…"

Levanto la mirada y ahí estaba: el conejo. Sabía que tenía que agradecerle pero lo estuvo posponiendo por mucho tiempo por su orgullo, pero ya había llegado la hora.

Se acerco a el con cierto temor y lo miro de reojo

-Hola….

Natsuki abrió un ojo y la miro desde la columna. Se sentó en su lugar y se rasco la cabeza con pereza como si hubiera estado durmiendo. Luego se quedo callado y la miro como esperando que ella dijera algo.

Blossom se sintió algo incomoda ante su mirada fija, asíque pensó en aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-Ah…oye, viste la película que dieron anoche? La que empezaba a las nueve, "En llamas"?

-Para nada

-ah… ¿no? ¿Porque no?

-No me interesa – respondió tajante

-Deberías verla, es genial. Ah, pero no vas a entender que esta pasando si no viste la primera. Bueno, ya se. Si quieres puedo prestarte la primera película…

-Dilo – la interrumpió el chico observándola con interés. Ella lo miro sorprendida, tan grosero como siempre pensó. Sabia que el esperaba que lo alabara por haberla salvado. Que equivocado estaba

-Decirte que? – se hizo la tonta. No le gustaba para nada darle la satisfacción, aunque en el fondo sabia que terminaría agradeciéndole

-Deja de hacerte la tonta y dame las gracias por salvarte la vida – le dijo aun sentado pero señalándola.

-Disculpa, es que estoy media sorda, sabes? – dijo elevando la voz y señalando sus orejas.

El chico bufo

-Sabes…no quería decirte esto, pero brick te ha estado engañando

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par

-¿Qué?!

El soltó una risita y enarco una ceja

-No era que estabas sorda?

Ella lo miro molesta

-No es gracioso!

-Tú empezaste. Ahora anda, dime que soy tu salvador

-Mi pesadilla querrás decir – murmuro

-Que dijiste? – la miro molesto

-Nada, nada

-Oye niña melocotón déjate de idioteces y reconoce que soy un héroe por rescatarte! – le grito perdiendo la paciencia, aunque siendo sinceros la paciencia la perdía bastante rápido. Ella negó con la cabeza y el chico entrecerró los ojos con fastidio – Dilo o yo seré el que te arroje del precipicio!

-Oye…pues di tu primero que soy maravillosa por haber ayudado a tu hermana – lo reto con la mirada. Sabia que estaba exagerando demasiado pero antes muerta que reconocer que el era su héroe.

-No la ayudaste, solo cambiaste de lugar con ella! La hubiera rescatado de igual modo, tu no ayudaste en nada! Solo diste mas problemas, mira que tropezarte con la primera piedra que ves y caerte al precipicio…

Ella apretó sus puños molesta.

-Eres…! – tomo aire –Tan desesperante!

-No entiendo que tanto te cuesta reconocer que soy increíble y que gracias a mi estas viva, deberías besar el suelo donde camino!

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y desviaron sus miradas con un "Hum" .Ninguno daría su brazo a torcer.

"Que mocosa mas desagradecida" –pensó el peliblanco poniéndose de pie sin mirarla

"Que conejo mas engreído" – pensó la chica mordiéndose el labio molesta

En ese momento se oyó un gran estruendo dentro del instituto y ambos voltearon al ruido algo aturdidos.

-Ay no…

-¿Qué? – la miro sin entender

-Estoy segura que ese ruido lo provoco mi hermano mientras perseguía a brick. Es que quiere matarlo…

El le resto importancia con la mano

-Lo comprendo. Si nunca tuviste ganas de matar a brick aunque sea una vez es porque significa que no lo conoces bien. Es que tiene una facilidad de molestar a los demás de tal forma que…lo admiro

-Oye! Que es tu mejor amigo ¬¬

El asintió

-Lo se, sino ya lo hubiera matado yo mismo

Volvió a escucharse otro estruendo y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a buscar a esos dos.

.

.

-Buttercup te has pasado esta vez – la reprendió el moreno mientras caminaba por el instituto junto a ella – Ya sabes como se pone bleik con el tema de Blossom

-Pero yo no lo llame! Fue…!

-Boomer no es cierto? – Dijo y ella se quedo callada – ustedes dos siempre molestan a brick, siempre ustedes dos…juntos… no entiendo porque

Ella lo miro confundida

-De que hablas? Siempre hago las cosas con boomer

-Ese es el problema – murmuro

-que?

-Nada –respondió y ella lo miro extrañada. Trato de cambiar de tema – Por que lo molestan en todo caso?

-El se lo busca – murmuro como una niña – es un tonto

El suspiro

-Butter – la llamo y su mirada se ablando – el es mi hermano. No quiero que te metas con el, de verdad…

Buttercup no pudo protestar. Cuando butch le ponía esa cara pidiéndole algo no podía negarse en absoluto, asíque opto por asentir con la cabeza y mirar al piso.

-Bien…tratare…

El sonrío y le acaricio la cabeza

-Ves que linda eres cuando me obedeces?

.

.

.

Dios, el recorrido hasta encontrar a brick iba a ser eterno junto al conejo. Estaba segura que no iba a dejar de mencionar que era el mejor por haberla salvado y bla bla bla.

Suspiro y miro al peliblanco que caminaba sereno a su lado.

"Puede que me haya equivocado" – pensó mirándolo de reojo extrañada, ella creía que iba a hablar hasta por los codos, pero no fue así.

Mientras lo observaba curiosa, un gran corte en su brazo llamo su atención. Eso debía doler bastante, dejo de mirarlo y se pregunto que le había pasado allí. Luego lo entendió: se tiro al precipicio para ayudarla por supuesto que salio lastimado.

Se sintió culpable pero nuevamente la boca del chico arruinaba toda minima simpatía por el.

-Estas pensando como darme las gracias, ¿verdad? No te preocupes con un "Natsuki eres mi héroe, no hay nadie en este mundo tan valiente, fuerte y guapo como tú" me conformo – hablo el chico sonriendo con diversión y poniendo voz aguda en un vano intento de imitarla

-Me han enseñado que esta mal decir mentiras – contesto enseñándole la lengua, el entrecerró los ojos pero antes de que pudiera reclamar ella señalo hacia su brazo - ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

-Cuando estabas por caer contra unas rocas por la corriente caíste sobre mi y yo sobre ellas – comento el chico tras examinarse el corte y luego bajarse la manga, asintió recordando la escena – a un sigo esperando tu agradecimiento niña melocotón

Ella frunció el ceño ante el apodo

-Pues sigue esperando conejo – dijo mientras sacaba una curita de su bolsillo y se la ponía en la cortadura con delicadeza mientras el la observaba en su labor – No veo porque tengo que agradecerte, es el deber de toda persona ayudar al otro y creo que el que sea la novia de tu mejor amigo tiene mucho que ver, no?

El se la quedo viendo con seriedad. No la había rescatado por ser la novia de brick, sino porque ella una persona que necesitaba su ayuda, el se la ofreció sin ninguna intención detrás, no era mal tipo.

-Sabes?, no soy tan mala persona como crees –murmuro y ella levanto la mirada, encontrándose rosa con rojo. Por un momento se sintió tonta, el la había recatado y ella ni un gracias le daba. Aunque se tratara del conejo demonio…

-Gracias por haberme salvado

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par. De verdad no se esperaba eso, creía que ella se cortaría la lengua antes de darle las gracias, al menos el lo había planeado así en su cabeza. No tenia ningún comentario burlón que responder, lo había tomado desprevenido, asíque opto por no decir nada y solo caminar.

Comenzó a caminar mas rápido dejándola atrás

-Oye, espérame! – le grito corriendo detrás con un puchero

.

.

-Kyouya, que bueno que te encuentro! – brick entro al salón y se acerco a el agitado

El mencionado soltó el videojuego de su mano y lo miro con una sonrisa

-Primo, que bueno que estas aquí, has visto a butch? Lo estoy buscando hace rato para retarlo a una pelea pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado – puso una mano en su barbilla con sospecha – creo que ha estado huyendo de mi últimamente…

-KYOUYA! – lo sacudió de los hombros exaltado – escucha necesito que me ayudes, tu eres muy fuerte, verdad? Necesito que pelees contra alguien porque yo no puedo, es familiar de Blossom!

El miro a su primo extrañado

-Lo siento primo… pero solo peleo contra butch, no me interesa tener una pelea con alguien más

Brick lo tomo del cuello con mirada asesina y lo sacudió de arriba abajo asustándolo un poco

-TIENES QUE AYUDARME! ME ESTAN PERSIGUIENDO CON UN PALO DE HOCKEY!

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de par en par de una patada. Brick se hizo de piedra y kyouya miraba curioso al causante del golpe

-**Brick, aquí estas…- **murmuro maliciosamente arrastrando el palo por el piso mientras caminaba hacia el como un muerto vivo

Kyouya levanto una ceja y miro al pelirrojo

-¿Quién es ese?

Brick soltó el cuello de su chaqueta y suspiro resignado.

-Es mi muerte segura…- contesto

Por supuesto que podría defenderse de bleik: el era casi tan fuerte como butch, pero se trataba del hermano de Blossom, sabia que si le hacia algo… ella no se lo perdonaría

-Prepárate ryder! – bleik levanto el palo de hockey y se dirigió a el con toda velocidad.

Brick cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto, no podía defenderse y lastimar al hermano de Blossom y además ya no tenía más energía para correr: los del equipo de rugby lo habían dejado agotado.

Se escucho el impacto pero no fue contra su cara para su sorpresa. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a kyouya delante de el; su primo interpuso ambos brazos protegiéndolo del golpe

-Kyouya idiota que haces! –brick miro los brazos del chico alarmado

Bleik se separo dando un paso hacia atrás y desafío al chico con la mirada

-Quien rayos eres tu?

-Me llamo kyouya y este de acá atrás es mi primo – señalo al pelirrojo – No se cual sea la razón de que quieras golpearlo pero no importa… -su expresión serena se volvió una de enfado mientras se señalaba a el mismo de forma gloriosa - si quieres golpearlo… primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi

Brick estampo su mano contra el rostro de forma cansina

-No es momento de hacerse el cool idiota -.-…

Bleik frunció el ceño con disgusto. Ese chico no tenía porque meterse en su matanza

-La cosa no es contigo, muévete

-No hay nada en este mundo que me haga moverme de acá – dijo de forma seria pero quedo casi pasmado al observar como butch entraba a la habitación y los miraba alarmado

-Aquí están! – grito y kyouya se limito a observarlo sin sonido alguno- Los estuvimos buscando por todos lados!

Detrás de él entro buttercup algo cansada. Su cara se torno en decepción al observar la situación

-Oh vaya…brick sigue vivo- murmuro desanimada mientras el pelirrojo se envolvió en llamas - Bleik, viejo, te tenia mas fe – dijo y su novio le mando una mirada que la hizo retroceder – Quiero decir…eh…jeje…

-BUTCH! – el mencionado dejo de observar a su novia y vio como su primo se acercaba hacia el con rapidez.

kyouya había abandonado su puesto de escudo de brick e iba hacia butch con una rapidez impresionante para encestarle una patada en la cara, pero butch fácilmente lo eludió dando un salto

-Anda, pero si es numero dos o.o – lo señalo buttercup y kyouya sintió que una roca le caía en la cabeza. Se volteo a mirarla y le grito

-QUE NO ME DIGAS NUMERO DOS!

Butch frunció el seño con fastidio mientras miraba a su primo

-Que haces? No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo

-No me importa! –se puso en posición y salto hacia el - **Hoy te voy a vencer! – **le grito y ambos comenzaron a pelear.

Bleik dejo de observarlos y volvió a levantar su palo mientras miraba a brick con una sonrisa

-Ahora si…- murmuro y cuando se estuvo por acercar la morena se había puesto delante enseñándole el periódico

-Ves esto? Bueno…es por eso que Blossom lloraba, se lo había creído. Brick no le hizo nada en realidad – murmuro buttercup de mal humor. No le gustaba para nada ayudar al pelirrojo pero butch le había pedido que fuera mas amable con el, que después de todo (por desgracia) era su hermano

Bleik se detuvo y observo la imagen en silencio. Después de unos segundos comenzó a reírse a carcajadas que se escucharon en todoooooo el colegio, haciendo que los otros dos detuvieran la pelea y miraran al chico.

-JAJAJAJJAJA OH POR DIOS MIREN ESTE ANUNCIO AJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ

Kyouya estiro el cuello curioso para ver la portada del periódico. Cuando vio el anuncio que mostraba buttercup no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse igual a bleik o peor. Con tan solo imaginar a su primo diciendo "miau" ya era bastante homosexual.

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA ESTRIPPER GAY?!BRICK WTF?! xD JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJJAAJ

Brick parecía un tomate en ese momento

- Esto es… humillante…-murmuro indignado tapando su vista con su gorra

-Crees que eso es humillante? Butch me ha obligado a visitar a su abuelo en el asilo de ancianos la próxima semana junto a boomer solo por haberte hecho esa pequeña bromita – dijo buttercup cruzada de brazos desanimada – ese ancianito es lo mas molesto que hay…de verdad

-PEQUEÑA?!

-Eh brick!

El mencionado volteo hacia la voz del chico. Brick sonrío. Era Natsu, su mejor amigo.

-Natsu, hermano que haces aquí? – se acerco y chocaron las manos

-Te estaba esperando en la salida para ir a mi casa, Brian tiene laptop nueva asíque quería hacer una video llamada con nosotros, pero tu novia me dijo que estabas en problemas

-Nada, especial. Mi cuñado quiere matarme- se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a bleik de reojo carcajeándose. Volvió la vista al chico –Oye, tu madre me ha llamado para mandarme saludos. Como siguen las cosas entre tus padres?

-Que va – dijo – la mierda de siempre

-Me ha dicho que te haga acordar del cumpleaños de tu padre, es el 20, ya le has hecho algún regalo o algo? – volvió a preguntar

-No tiene que estar hecho hasta mañana, ¿no? – pregunto preocupado. Natsuki siempre andaba olvidándose que día era hoy o las fechas importantes

-Pasado mañana- le contesto

-Ah – suspiro, tranquilizándose- Mejor aun. Creía que… -hizo una pausa y frunció el entrecejo – Espera un momento – añadió –Hoy es 21. Pasado mañana sería…

-Te he pillado! – grito brick dándole un puñetazo en el hombro

-Ay! – protesto el, riendo y le devolvió el golpe de forma amistosa – Maldito, pensé de verdad que venia el cumpleaños del viejo y no tenia regalo para darle!

En ese momento llego Blossom algo cansada, parece que natsuki se le había adelantado tanto que lo había perdido de vista.

-Que bueno que te encontramos – Blossom se tiro a abrazar a brick y el le correspondió acariciando su cabeza- Los chicos ya me han contado todo…

-Entonces ya no tienes esa absurda idea de terminar? – sonrío

-Nop – le devolvió la sonrisa

– Y entonces que paso con su hermano? – natsuki señalo a Blossom

Blossom examino con la mirada a brick de arriba a abajo

-No te lastimo, o si?

-Tranquilos…solo esta lastimando mi orgullo en este momento. Junto a kyouya, claro - murmuro con una mueca

-eh? – dijeron ambos extrañados y voltearon a ver a los dos chicos que estaban en el piso revolcándose por la risa

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AY POR DIOS ESTO ES JAJAJAJ DEMASIADO AJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJ

-JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJJA N-NO PUEDO JAJAJ RESPIRAR JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ

-De que se ríen? – el peliblanco levanto una ceja

-De esto – buttercup apareció entre ellos y le mostró el periódico. Brick trato de sacárselo pero ella se lo tiro al peliblanco y corrió siendo perseguida por brick

-"stripper gay. Contrátame y hare todos tus deseos realidad. Miau"…q-que demonios es esto? -leyó natsuki desconcertado

-Es una larga historia -.-u - murmuro Blossom

-Buttercup ven acá! Te voy a matar! – grito el pelirrojo persiguiendo a la chica

-Como si pudieras alcanzarme! Bleh! – le saco la lengua mientras corría con diversión

-Cuando te atrape te voy a…! – Alguien estrello la puerta contra su cara haciendo que cayera para atrás mareado, con sangre en su nariz

-Upsi… - boomer sonrío nerviosos rascándose la nuca con miyako detrás quien se acerco a ayudar, mientras que buttercup iba por detrás del rubio y lo abrazaba diciéndole que era el mejor amigo en todo el mundo

-Ay no, brick… –miyako se agacho a su lado preocupada y trataba de despertarlo. Comenzó a abofetearlo- reacciona!

Blossom corrió hacia el preocupada y junto a miyako trataron de despertarlo pero sus ojitos daban vueltas y vueltas.

-Amor, estas bien? – Blossom beso su frente con cariño

Butch suspiro, brick no había tenido un buen día.

Se volteo para regañar a boomer pero se detuvo cuando vio como le hacia caballito a su novia mientras ella reía y reía feliz. Se pregunto si ella se sentía así de feliz cuando estaba con el y rápidamente se abofeteo mentalmente.

Se sintió extraño, y por alguna razón recordó la pregunta que le había hecho Blossom el otro día pero sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en eso solo eran cosas de su mente nada mas. Exacto…nada más….

-Esto es patético... – murmuro natsuki mirando el anuncio asqueado y con un tic en el ojo

-Ya lo creo! jajajajjajajajjaaja- le siguió bleik

-stripper gay! Jajsjajajajjajajajaj – río más kyouya

.

.

.

.

-No te enfades con ellos, sabes que en el fondo te quieren –le dijo miyako mientras le limpiaba la sangre de la nariz. Se encontraban en la enfermería junto a butch, curando la nariz del pelirrojo que había sido golpeada con la puerta

-Miyako…CASI ME ROMPEN LA NARIZ – exclamo furioso

-Boomer – aclaro butch sentado en una silla a su lado – boomer casi te ha roto la nariz. Buttercup no tuvo nada que ver esta vez

Miyako se cruzo de brazos

-Ha sido un accidente, yo estaba con el cuando abrió la puerta

-Ah si…claro… cuando le aviso a bleik que venga ha sido un accidente también, no? –dijo con sarcasmo el moreno

Miyako frunció el ceño

-No culpes de todo a boomer, lo del periódico ha sido idea de buttercup también, y lo sabes

-Si tu novio no la siguiera a todas partes como un perrito faldero ella no haría estas cosas – dijo enojado – porque no le das más atención a tu novio y mejoras la situación para todos

Miyako lo miro desconcertada, ese no parecía el butch de siempre

-Pero que te pasa? Ahora todo es mi culpa?

-No digo eso, digo que…

-Chicos no peleen – les pidió Blossom entrando por la puerta y sentándose junto a su novio

-Lo siento… -murmuraron ambos

– como esta tu nariz brick?

-Bien, no me la rompieron eso es algo – dijo y entrelazo sus dedos con ella – donde estabas?

-Fui a aclararle lo del anuncio en el periódico a bleik, le pedí que viniera a disculparse contigo por correrte por todo el instituto con un palo de hockey. Pero parece que se quedo hablando con natsuki y kyouya, se estaban llevando muy bien

-Woo woo espera…Con natsu?! – Pregunto parándose de golpe – MI natsu?!

-Tranquilo, solo estaban hablando – lo volvió a sentar y le acaricio la mejilla – Solo se amable con bleik, sabes que no le gusta disculparse mucho y eso…

-Tengo que ser amable con el cuando me quiso golpear con un palo de hockey? En serio?...

Blossom inclino su cabeza de forma tierna y brick rodó los ojos

-Odio que me extorsiones así – bufo y ella río

Justo en ese momento entro un bleik que parecía querer estar en cualquier otra parte menos allí. Miro con desagrado al pelirrojo que le devolvió el gesto

-Hablando del rey de roma…- hablo

Bleik chasqueo la lengua

-Mira usurpador, solo hago esto por mi hermana y lo diré una sola vez….- tomo aire con mal humor y lo exhalo- Lo siento por…ya sabes, querer golpearte y eso. Aunque de verdad me hubiera encantado hacerlo por ser el chico que peor me cae para mi hermana…

-Bleik! – lo regaño su hermana y el puso los ojos en blanco

-En fin…bueno, eso

Brick se le quedo mirando como si tuviera un defecto en la cara y arrugo la nariz mientras lo miraba como si estuviera viendo una mosca molesta sobre su sopa. Bleik gruño

-Si como sea – murmuro sin darle importancia y miro a su hermano, ignorándolo – oye, tienes otra mentita de menta?

-NO ME IGNORES MALDITO! – gruño bleik abalanzándose pero Blossom lo detuvo, mientras que brick comía tranquilamente una pastillita de mente que el moreno le dio.

-Mmm menta…

-**Te voy a…!**

-Hermano! – le grito mientras lo retenía

En ese momento entro natsuki de forma perezosa a la habitación y miro la escena extrañado, pero luego se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia y miro a ambos lados buscando a alguien con la mirada

-Oye tu –miro a butch- hermano de brick – dijo y el moreno lo miro con una gotita en la cabeza. El tenia un nombre, no? – kyouya andaba diciendo que quedo una pelea pendiente entre ustedes y que si no vas ahora iba a quemarte la mochila y arrojarla por el 5to piso… o algo así – se rasco la cabeza confundido y butch suspiro

-Si, suena como algo que diría ese idiota. Gracias por el mensaje – camino de mal humor hacia la puerta y se fue

Los cinco restantes miraron por donde se había ido

-Me pregunto si algún día kyouya se rendirá – dijo miyako sintiendo pena por butch

-Lo dudo mucho – contesto brick – Es mas terco que yo y butch juntos y eso es mucho decir

-Quien sabe, quizás un día le gane tu hermano – hablo Blossom y luego lo miro – Brick voy a ir a buscar a buttercup, se supone que hoy iríamos al cine y luego a su casa

-Que? No! Creí que nosotros iríamos al cine

-Lo siento, ya lo habíamos arreglado – le sonrío – Tengo que irme o no conseguiremos entradas – Miro a la rubia – estas segura que no quieres venir miya?

Ella asintió –Lo siento, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Pero el sábado podemos hacer una piyamaza las tres – le sonrío y Blossom asintió contenta

Brick suspiro resignado. ¿Por qué siempre le robaban a su pelirroja?

Ese era el precio de que fuera tan hermosa y tierna: alguien siempre se la robaba ¬¬

Ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla como disculpa y lo miro a los ojos

-Mañana saldremos los dos solos, si?

El asintió y se separo de ella pero a los pocos segundos volvió a darle un rápido beso pero esta vez en los labios apoyando su frente sobre la de ella

-Te quiero – afirmo el pelirrojo. Ella asintió avergonzada y no dijo nada al sentir la mirada de sus tres amigos sobre ella. Brick sonrío entendiendo porque no hablaba y le dio un empujón para que se fuera por la puerta – Ve, diviértete. Mañana serás toda mía

Ella le dirigió mirada cariñosa antes de despedirse de todos e irse por la puerta

-Son una pareja tan linda – comento miyako mirando a brick que sonrío de lado por el comentario

-Si…dan un asco – añadió natsuki burlón ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de brick – Lo siento colega

Bleik pasó un brazo por sus hombros y lo miro con complicidad

-No, tienes razón – lo miro con una mueca – mira que hay chicos en el mundo pero mi tonta hermana se fue a liar con el que peor me caía, puedes creerlo?

Brick comenzó emanar un aura oscura y una mirada asesina. Bleik le enseño la lengua y sonrío con burla, luego miro a natsuki, que reía por su comentario

-Oye, dentro de un rato tengo un partido de baloncesto con unos amigos y nos falta uno, tu me pareces bien, quieres jugar?

Brick dejo de emanar el aura oscura y lo miro incrédulo. ¿Acaso ese maldito estaba tratando de hacerse amigo de natsu? ¿De su mejor amigo?! Oh no…eso no iba a pasar. Natsu y el la pasaban bien juntos, en definitiva no había lugar para bleik en su burbuja de amistad, oh claro que no. No iba a dejar que tratara de persuadir a su amigo, por supuesto que n….

-Eh?! – miro a ambos lados confundido – donde están?!

Miyako señalo la puerta

-Acaban de irse, no te diste cuenta?

Brick golpeo la pared con fastidio. Ese maldito se llevo a natsu con el

-MALDITO BLEIK!

.

.

.

-Oye, butch –lo llamo y el volteo - quería disculparme por si dije algo que te molesto y reaccionaste así. No quiero pelearme contigo

El moreno negó con las manos rápidamente y le sonrío

-No, no hay nada que perdonar tu no dijiste nada malo miya – se rasco la nuca avergonzado – en realidad fui yo el que empezó a decir esas cosas de boomer, lo siento. No se porque reaccione así, espero que no estés enfadada conmigo

Ella le sonrío

-Todo esta bien no te preocupes, pero te has peleado con boomer otra vez?

-No, no peleamos…

-Ah, como pareces enojado con el…

Butch tosió incomodo. Por supuesto que si, tenia una gran molestia dentro de el por la culpa de su hermano, aunque no entendía la razón

-oye miya…te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si –lo miro curiosa - que pasa?

Lo había dicho impulsivamente, pero volvió en si y ni siquiera sabía que le iba a preguntar, ¿acaso estaba inquieto por algo que ni el mismo sabía? Podía ser, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que esa pregunta que su subconsciente estuvo a punto de decir tenía que ver con buttercup y boomer. Aunque no sabia que. Que lastima, ojala la hubiera formulado así sabia de que se trataba.

Opto por no preocuparse por cosas sin sentido e ignorar esa molestia dentro de él. Seguro era porque no había comido

-No, nada, te iba a preguntar si querías que te acompañara a casa. Ya sabes, huí de kyouya en cuanto tome mi mochila asíque tengo que huir de aquí, y como boomer tiene que quedarse a limpiar el salón…

-Oh cierto, lo había olvidado – murmuro y lo miro agradecida – vaya gracias, si no es molestia para ti…

-Para nada – le sonrío mientras tomaba su mochila- vamos

-Hai – lo siguió caminando a su lado llegando hasta el patio y luego lo miro extrañada – No sientes como algo extraño en el ambiente?

-Si… no mires, pero kyouya nos esta siguiendo – le murmuro y dio un respingo al ver como una sombra con ojos malignos pasaba de árbol en árbol detrás de ellos mirándolos de forma espeluznante. Butch la miro de reojo – Descuida, cuando haga una señal tu corre y no mires atrás, lo distraeré y luego volveré contigo en la próxima esquina a la derecha, de acuerdo?

Miyako lo miro con una gotita en la cabeza. Parecía muy serio, como si estuviera armando un plan de batalla.

-Ehh si…

.

.

.

-B-butter…tú me dijiste que iríamos al cine –dijo retrocediendo nerviosa contra la esquina de la habitación de la morena, mientras era acorralada por ella y el rubio con una cámara

-Si lo se, pero boomer pudo conseguirme este disfraz de conejito a un precio barato y no me pude resistir a traerte a mi casa para que te lo pongas – explico feliz, entendiéndole una bolsa con la ropa

Era una malla negra sin tirantes, medias de rejillas, un cuello con moño, puños con gemelos, orejas de conejo y una colita esponjosa

-Que…quieren que me ponga eso? - susurro Blossom asustada

-Por supuesto. Y hay otro para mí – respondió buttercup

-Fue un 2x1 – guiño el ojo boomer

-No…no puedo ponerme eso…x_x

-Por eso no te preocupes. Me fije bien en la talla – replico tranquilamente boomer

-¡No lo decía por eso! Es que…quieren que nos saquemos fotos vestidos así?

-Evidentemente –contestaron ambos sonrientes

-¡Pero yo no quiero!

-Quedaras hermosa ya lo veras – buttercup se le acerco

-No! Aléjate! x_x – comenzó a correr alrededor de la habitación mientras la morena la seguía detrás

Buttercup salto sobre Blossom como una leona que ataca a un indefenso antílope para alimentar a sus crías y comenzó a sacarle el uniforme

-Noooooo! x/x

-No te resistas que es peor! *-* -le dijo inmovilizándola. Le quito la blusa en un segundo y cuando empezaba a soltarle el cierre de la falda boomer decidió que aquello había sido demasiado. Aviso que volvería dentro de unos minutos cuando ambas estuvieran cambiadas, y salio de la habitación.

Aunque no pudo evitar la curiosidad y pego la oreja a la puerta

-Noo! ¡Por favor..! ¡Deja que me lo saque yo por lo menos! o/o ah!

-¡Ya esta! ¡Ves lo linda que te ves?

Las suplicas de Blossom se mezclaban con los gritos de victoria de butter. Luego le hicieron una señal al rubio para que pasara y así lo hizo.

Cuando entro se encontró con la imagen perfecta de dos conejitas. Le sorprendía lo bien que les quedaba el traje a ambas. Y no pudo evitar pensar como le quedaría a miyako…

-Ahora si boomer! Empieza a fotografiar! – le dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y se abrazo a Blossom que estaba muy sonrojada

-Ah! Espera! o/o – trato de cubrir mas su cuerpo pero era inútil y buttercup inmovilizaba sus brazos

Boomer ser sonrojo ante tal escena y bajo la mirada apenado. Su inocente corazón no lo dejaba seguir con esto

-LO SIENTO! MI CORAZÓN ES MUY PURO NO PUEDO CON ESTO! T-T – grito y salio corriendo como Sonic

Buttercup suspiro con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza

-Oye butter…

-Si?

-Se ha llevado tu cámara devuelta…

-…

- …-_-u

-BOOMER REGRESA AHORA MISMO CON MI CÁMARA! – rugió corriendo tras el – LADRÓN!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin del capitulo.**

Gracias por los review** , ahora por eso brick les bailara en el caño a todas (¿**

.

**Tokkafangirl****: **Aww muchas gracias que lindo que pienses eso de mi fic :) espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Ok entendido ;) butch celoso, lo tengo jajaj como veras parece que empieza a tener algunos celos del rubio jeje. Saludos!

**Nelly-san: **Holi jajaj las respuestas:

Sisi miyako tiene varios prometidos escogidos por sus familias pero solo uno importara, aparecerá luego :)

Em si jajaj me volvi pervertida con brick y butch jeje con soul Evans, haru, usui, staz, entre otros jaja hay muchos te tendría mucho tiempo, pero principalmente brick, butch.

Si, de hecho hare que se ponga celosa en los prox capítulos :) al igual que boomer con ella

Seria divertido pero no sabria como meterte xD es que cada personaje que agrego trato de acoplarlo y eso, por eso es medio complicada tu petición jeje ^^u pero veré si en algún capitulo puedo agregarte, pero por ahora se me complica un poco gomen u.u (reverencia)

Jajajajaj me pareces una persona muy loca xD me agradas, te llevarías muy bien con butter xD. Saludos! y gracias por dejar review

**Himeko501**: Si fueron muy malos con brick en este cap también xD pobre ahora tambien me empieza a dar lastima pero a la vez quiero seguir perjudicándolo *-* (? Jajajaj. Si, parece que últimamente butch e hizo muy popular siendo serio :) me alegro , yo pense que iba a causar lo contrario pero menos mal!. Besos gracias por el review

**SuperDash1****: **Muchas gracias Jjejeje solo meto idea tras idea y se va formando el capitulo :) Muchas gracias por dejar review muchos saluditos y espero que te haya gustado el cap!

**Shinku kitsune****: **Buttery boomer son demonios de eso no hay duda xD me da pena brick…pero por otro lado me encanta torturarlo un poco jejej.

Con respecto a butch serio me sorprendió que les gustara esa personalidad en el o.o yo pensé que no les iba a gustar para nada pero que bueno! ^^ Menos mal.

Si,es que siempre me imagine a buttercup con hermanitos gemelos traviesos y pensé que Irian bien :)

Luego creo que me decidiré por hacer el triangulo natu, Blossom brick ^^

Gracias por dejar review espero t haya gustado el capitulo.

**MomoXB16**** :** Pero brick sufriendo es sexy (¿ jejejej lo amo pero me gusta torturarlo como veras jeje. Gracias por dejar review saludos! Y esperó que te haya gustado el cap

**MissBel92****: **Jajajjaja me agrado la idea esa de que buttercup y miyako también estén en contra de que bleik este con princesa o bell. El se creería lo más y los chicos arderían en celos xD esta buena, seguro la use si me dejas. Gracias por dejar este tipo de review me encanta :) Muchas gracias por seguir el fic espero te haya gustado el capitulo

**Taiga Kaoru**** : **JAjajajaj siii de alguna forma la parejita de los verdes se hizo muy popular, mas que nada porque buttercup es como la loca traviesa y butch el chico sexy tranquilo jejej. Les han gustado a la mayoría. Me gusta actualizar rápido asíque hare siempre lo posible para actualizar rápido no te preocupes :) Espero que te haya gustado el cap y gracias por tus review se agradecen

**Guest: **Si, no te preocupes se reconciliaron, esta pareja tendrá sus discusiones pero siempre se arreglaran porque se quieren mucho Espero que te haya gustado el cap saludos!


	16. Recuerdos

**Perdonen por tardar tanto ^^u . Espero les guste el cap besos **

**.**

.

.

-Miren, allí esta – dijo brick mirando desde abajo la casita en el árbol

Esa casita era el lugar secreto de los 6 cuando eran pequeños. Muchas cosas pasaron en esa casa y que siempre recordarían, era su escondite secreto. Guardaban todo tipo de recuerdos allí

Ese día habían decidido ir a visitarla. Estaba en el bosque más cercano de sus casas

-No ha cambiado nada – dijo blossom admirando la casa con una sonrisa

-Entremos! – grito boomer y corrió hacia el árbol, enérgico. Todos los siguieron y destaparon una pequeña escalera de cuerdas de unas hojas para poder trepar, la habían escondido para que nadie pudiera subir excepto ellos que sabían donde estaba escondida.

Cuando subieron todos admiraron el pequeño lugar con sonrisas. Todos avanzaron dentro del pequeño espacio mirando a su alrededor recordando todas las veces que jugaron ahí de niños.

-Oye pelirrojo teñido me pisaste el pie! ¬¬*

-Tu fuiste la que se puso en medio! ¬¬* – le contesto brick

-Que dices? ¬¬*** – gruño buttercup posesionándose en frente, ambos intercambiando miradas asesinas

-Ya dejen de pelear – los separó butch – No lo entiendo. Ustedes de pequeños eran amigos

-Ay que asco no me lo recuerdes! –chillaron ambos con horror

-Eso fue hasta que el hámster de brick murió – asintió blossom recordando

-querrán decir cuando esta asesina lo matara cuando teníamos 6 años! –la apunto brick acusadoramente

-No fue así! – chillo buttercup y se abrazo a butch mientras le sacaba la lengua

-Brick, es tu cuñada, así que acostúmbrate de una vez – bufo butch acariciando la cabeza de su novia

-Que sepas que yo jamás estuve de acuerdo que te acercaras a esta chica endemoniada, ni siquiera de niños! recuerdas?!

***Flash back*** (Cuando tenían 12 años)

Buttercup era pequeña, de ojos grandes. Cualquiera diría que tenia el aspecto de una niña dulce pero a decir verdad era una niña bastante traviesa

-Oye oye…crees que podrás averiguar si puedo unirme al equipo de soccer esta tarde con ustedes? – pregunto buttercup con ilusión abriendo mucho los ojos y pestañando mucho para parecer adorable, algo que hizo reír a butch. El chico abrió la boca para hablar pero brick apareció de repente entre ambos

Tenia una mirada decidida y tenia aspecto de ser bastante revoltoso, aun así no le quitaba lo tierno de ser un niño de 12 años.

-Que están cuchichiando? – indago el pelirrojo mirándolos alternativamente con el ceño fruncido y claramente molesto – ¿Porque últimamente siempre están juntos? Es molesto. Eres mi hermano preferido, no puedes llevarte bien con ella

-Porque no? – pregunto butch

-Porque no – respondió brick mirando a la chica desde arriba - Es mala, retorcida, mentirosa, abusadora, grita por todo y es una asesina de mascotas.

-Oye yo no mate a toti estupido pelirrojo teñido!

-Se llamaba Rambo y si que lo mataste!

-Murió porque estaba enfermo, el veterinario lo dijo!

-Estaba enfermo porque tu lo envenenaste!

-Que yo no le hice nada a toti!

-Que se llamaba Rambo! – bramo brick dando un paso al frente y observándola con furia – y quítate el buzo de mi hermano ahora mismo!

-Oblígame – sugirió burlona. Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron levemente y supo que iba a atacarla por lo que tenso sus músculos y se preparo para defenderse

-Deja de gritar, le regale el buzo – afirmo butch provocando que tanto ella como brick abrieran la boca y formaran una O mientras miraban atónitos al moreno

-¿Qué?! –grito brick de repente sacándola de su estado de sorpresa -¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¿Te has vuelto loco?! No le regales cosas, luego no podrás liberarte de ella!

Butch rodó los ojos y se acerco silenciosamente a brick al que dio un fuerte coscorrón haciendo que inclinase la cabeza y voltee hacia el con furia.

-Pero que haces...!

-No la trates como si fuera un perro ¬¬

Ella le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas a brick, mientras se estiraba el buzo contenta

-Oye, mira lo que butch me regalo – canturreo alegremente

-Quítate eso ahora mismo niña demonio!- grito el pelirrojo tirando de su buzo pero ella se Safo dando un salto hacia atrás y se puso al lado del moreno.

– Gracias – le sonrío y le planto un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándolo

-Nooooo! Aléjate de mi hermano niña demonio! Lo exorcizaras! – grito lanzándose hacia ella pero ella lo esquivo y escapo por la puerta riendo.

***Fin flash back***

-ahh buenos recuerdos - sonrío buttercup

-No veo lo lindo en ese recuerdo - bufo brick

-oigan miren esto! – Grito Blossom mostrándoles una caja escondida debajo de unas mantas – son las cosas que marcaron días importantes en nuestras vidas, recuerdan? – sonrío

La dejo sobre el suelo y todos se sentaron alrededor. Cuando la abrieron había muchos objetos dentro.

Miyako saco unas cuerdas de la caja y río, antes de mirar a sus amigos

-Como olvidar este día

-No me lo recuerdes, y todo fue culpa de brick – bufo boomer

-Que día fue ese? - pregunto Blossom

- Fue cuando bleik nos amenazo a todos para que le dijésemos quien era el novio de su hermanita – contesto buttercup mirándola burlona

**Flash back/***

Buttercup puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirar hacia butch que se encogió de hombros y silenciosamente la animo. A continuación miro a bleik y luego al pequeño shiro que no era muy hablador. Ambos chicos se habían plantado en su casa con cuerdas y los habían atado a ella, miyako, butch y boomer a unas sillas para luego comenzar a interrogarlos por quien era el novio de su hermana.

-Que no tiene novio, cuantas veces tenemos que repetirlo? – bufo miyako

-Querida miyako te conozco desde hace años, se cuando mientes y ahora lo estas haciendo preciosa- respondió bleik con voz amable mientras shiro asentía en forma chibi – así que dime…quien es el novio de Blossom?

-Oye oye espera…como estas tan seguro que tiene novio? – butch levanto una ceja

-Buena pregunta! Como sabes que tiene novio? Dijiste que no tenías ninguna prueba – aseguro boomer

-Un hermano sabe esas cosas, además se cree muy lista pero yo lo soy mas- hablo bleik metiendo una mano en el bolsillo y sacando una foto, miro a boomer con una sonrisa malévola

-¿De donde has sacado eso?! – grito boomer abriendo los ojos de par en par al reconocerse en la foto

¿Cómo era posible que el chico tuviera esa foto? El las había quemado a todas!

-Soy un hombre de recursos – contesto el chico apartando la foto de su vista y enseñándosela a los demás que comenzaron a reírse

-Boomer que… -dijo butch riendo

-Di una sola palabra y estas muerto – le amenazo

Era una foto de su primer beso... y no fue exactamente con miyako como hubiera querido…oh no…era nada menos con kyouya, su primo. Había sido un accidente en su cumpleaños numero 7, kyouya había tropezado y había caído accidentalmente sobre boomer justo cuando le iban a tomar una foto y sus labios, desgraciadamente, habían terminado juntos. Era una foto muy vergonzosa, sin agregar que su mama lo había obligado a vestirse de Peter pan y kyouya iba vestido de unicornio mágico.

-Mmm me pregunto que dirán en el instituto cuando vean esta foto mañana en el periódico de ti y kyouya... - dijo el chico mirándolo con interés, boomer bufo molesto.

No tenia otra opción, lo sentía por su hermano.

-Vale, si que tiene novio y es alguien que no te agrada para nada – declaro con contundencia haciendo que su amiga y su otro hermano lo miraran – ya, ¿contento?

-Que no me agrada?...–entre cerro los ojos con duda y luego los abrió de par en par con expresión furiosa- OH NO! ESE ZANAHORIAS NO!

Abrió la puerta con gran estruendo y salio corriendo como un demonio mientras gritaba que iba a asesinar a alguien. Los otros tres suspiraron

-Bien hecho boomer, ahora brick nos va a matar – le recrimino butch

-Que querías que hiciera!

-Bueno, supongo que ya no será secreto su relación. Espero que bleik no lo mate – menciono miyako

-Brick morirá, brick morirá –canturreo buttercup feliz moviéndose a ritmo – Entra cuchillo, salen las tripas

Miyako miro al pequeño que aun seguía en la habitación. Le sonrío con amabilidad

-Shiro ahora podrías desatarnos, por favor?

El niño asintió y dio unos pasos hasta ellos mientras los desataba de a poco

*FIN FLASH BACK*

-FUISTE TU! –brick apunto al rubio enfurecido – MI PROPIO HERMANO!

-No tenia otra opción! Si esa foto salía a la luz mi vida social hubiera acabado!

Blossom abrió los ojos y les sonrío a sus amigos

-Oh! Miren esto –saco algo de la caja y les enseño una foto donde todos estaban disfrazados- Fue en halloween cuando teníamos 9, recuerdan?

Buttercup coloco su puño en su otra mano

-Claro! Y esa noche jugamos al juego de la copa!

Todos tragaron saliva, nerviosos

-Como olvidarlo…-murmuraron

*Flash back

Esa noche había una fiesta de Halloween en la mansión de miyako, todos los adultos se divertían charlando y comiendo pero los niños se aburrían. Así que brick propuso jugar al juego de la copa en el sótano. Los otros de inmediato expresaron su acuerdo, excepto por Blossom y miyako que habían palidecido, pero aun así los siguieron al sótano.

-Chicos, este no es un simple juego – exclamo Blossom nerviosa, mirando la copa – mi papa dice que no se juega con esas cosas

-No seas miedica, será divertido –la animo el pequeño brick – y es la noche ideal para jugar!

-P-pero yo le tengo miedo a los f-fantasmas –tembló miyako abrazándose a si misma

-Tranquila miyako, los fantasmas no existen –la tranquilizo butch

-Pero claro que existen! – le grito boomer subiéndose a una mesa y apuntando a sus amigos con una mirada traviesa

– Tienen cadenas colgando y una voz tenebrosa! – exclamo brick moviendo sus manos exageradamente y las dos chicas se abrazaron asustadas. Butch rodó los ojos y buttercup reía junto al rubio.

-Deja de asustarlas brick – lo regaño el pequeño butch

-Las niñas son unas miedosas xD –se burlo el rubio

-Y ustedes los niños son unos asquerosos – se defendió miyako

La pequeña buttercup sonrío con malicia

-Apuesto que el fantasma se llevara a brick y podré quedarme con sus cosas je-je – se decía así misma

El pequeño brick la miro enojado

-Que dices, niña endemoniada?!

-Que aspecto creen que tenga el señor fantasma? – pregunto miyako

-Quizás como un príncipe? - sonrío con timidez Blossom, imaginándose al fantasma como un hermoso príncipe

Brick destruyo su nube de imaginación y la miro enojado

-Claro que no, será horrible! Horrible! MUY HORRIBLE! – exclamo con mucha energía asustándola un poco –El único príncipe aquí soy yo!

Las otras dos lo miraron con sospecha y butch no dijo nada, se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermano. En cambio, boomer, apunto a brick con el dedo, de forma burlona.

-Brick quiere a Blossom! Brick quiere a Blossom! – canturreo

Brick rodó los ojos sin tomarle importancia y Blossom se sonrojo por el comentario.

-Deberíamos jugar de una vez, los adultos se darán cuenta que no estamos – acoto el pequeño butch y coloco un dedo en la copa sobre la mesa. Todos lo siguieron

Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y colocaron el dedo en la copa. No pasaba nada.

De pronto brick le dio una patada a la mesa, asustándolos, y comenzó a reír

-Debieron ver sus caras! xD

-No es gracioso! ¬¬* –le gritaron enfadados

-Claro que lo es! Ustedes de verdad creían que pasaría algo?! – los miro burlón –Acaso también creen en el coco o que?

Sus amigos lo asesinaron con la mirada mientras el reía divertido. Pero su sonrisa se corto de golpe cuando vieron que la silla que estaba vacía, al frente de brick, se movió. Brick pasó la mirada a sus amigos que se habían quedado mudos.

-De verdad me creen tan ingenuos de creer que la silla se movió sola? Se muy bien que ha sido boomer con el pie – dijo brick. Boomer lo miro horrorizado

-Yo…no…hice n-nada ._.

-Si…claro…- Y lanzo una risita, dispuesto a no dejarse Intimidar.

-teñido…nadie la ha movido – susurro buttercup como si le costara respirar.

Miyako estaba pálida y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando la silla

Blossom miro a sus amigos asustada

-Chicos, dejemos esto de una buena vez – dijo con voz temblorosa, pero ninguno de sus amigos hablo

De repente las luces del techo comenzaron a titilar y un cuadro de la pared se cayó. Los niños se quedaron petrificados del susto. Brick volvió a reír, desconcertando a sus amigos.

-Eso no significa nada…

Dijo, pero enseguida sintió que alguien a sus espaldas le daba un empujón y una voz que no era humana, hablo:

**-No te burles de los muertos, brick**

Brick miro hacia atrás. No había nadie. Sintió que la piel de sus brazos se le erizaba y de golpe tuvo una intuición horrible: Debajo de la mesa había alguien.

La primera persona en reaccionar fue miyako que grito muy fuerte y salio corriendo del sótano aterrorizada. Sus amigos no tardaron más de tres en segundos en seguirla detrás

-NO ME BURLEEEEEE LO JUROOOOOO!

-AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-NO QUIEROO MORIRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Fin flash back**

**.**

**-**Fue…una experiencia perturbadora… - murmuro Blossom y todos asintieron.

Brick la miro divertido

-Me imagino que también recuerdas que esa noche mientras todos dormían tu estabas espantada de miedo y nos escabullimos de la habitación y vimos las estrellas juntos, verdad?

-Cierto – afirmo con un pequeño rojo en sus mejillas – Gracias a que miramos las estrellas, pude distraerme y dormir esa noche.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me fije en las estrellas ni un segundo…-dijo y se acerco mas a ella –Estaba demasiado ocupado viéndote a ti – El hizo una pausa y sonrío – Te veías tan nerd mientras explicabas los diferentes tipos de estrellas y donde estaban ubicadas las constelaciones

Blossom se contagio de su sonrisa

-Ese fue el día en que me di cuenta que por primera vez quería ver besar a una chica – le dijo y se acerco para besarla pero boomer apareció entre ellos dos casi dejándose besar por ambos y enseñándoles un velo a todos con mucho entusiasmo

-Oigan recuerdan esto?! – grito emocionado sin darse cuenta que había interrumpido un lindo momento

Los demás suspiraron excepto por buttercup que reía por lo tonto de su amigo. Brick lo asesino con la mirada y estuvo a punto de darle un golpe pero Blossom hablo

-Ah pero si es…! – tomo el velo en sus manos y junto a boomer, miraron con una sonrisa a miyako - Fue cuando te "casaste" con boomer, recuerdas?

Miyako los miro confundida

-Que cosa? Casamiento?

Boomer se agarro el pecho mientras la miraba shockeado

-NO TE ACUERDAS DE NUESTRO CASAMIENTO?! O_O

Miyako frunció el ceño

-Que casamiento? Que yo recuerde somos menores de edad ¬¬

-La pequeña boda que les hicimos cuando teníamos 5 – explico Blossom mirándolos con ternura – Que lindo fue!

-Cuando teníamos 5? – miyako puso una mano en su mentón unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza –Nop. Ni idea

Boomer la zamarreo de los hombros, alarmado

-Como no puedes acordarte?! Me habías dicho que me querías y todo!

Miyako entrecerró los ojos

-Yo no recuerdo haber hecho semejante cosa! Además teníamos 5 yo le decía que lo quería hasta a mi vecino ¬¬

Boomer la soltó y se alejo unos pasos, sorprendido

-Vaya, así que eras ese tipo de chica…o_o

-Que quieres decir con eso? ¬¬**

-Oh, ya me acorde – dijo butch chasqueando los dedos – estábamos en salita de jardín, en el recreo. Estábamos aburridos y apenas nos conocíamos pero Blossom dio la idea de jugar al casamiento.

-Y boomer postulo a miyako para ser la novia que se casara en el juego. Ya se había enamorado a primera vista el tonto – asintió brick, recordando

-Y por supuesto el se ofreció a ser el novio en el "casamiento" – sonrío buttercuo

-Y terminaron casándose aquí! Nuestro lugar – dijo Blossom de forma romántica

Miyako arrugo la frente y trato de recordar ese momento de su supuesto casamiento con boomer.

-Cuando nos casamos me empezaste a usar como un títere u.u – recordó con pesar boomer

**Flash back**

Miyako le había ordenado a boomer que tenía que buscar un cura para que se casaran, y después de mucho pensarlo el candidato perfecto apareció.

-Hola- Le dijo el padre de blossom al pequeño boomer cuando este se acerco y lo miró con su ceño fruncido.

-Hola precioso, sabes donde esta mi niña? -Dijo Vanesa, la madre de Blossom. Era hermosa con el cabello largo y pelirrojo como su hija -¿Ocurre algo pequeño?

-Necesito que vengan - Dijo boomer con una seriedad absoluta.

El señor akatsusumi y su esposa fueron hasta una casita en un árbol, que fue donde boomer los guió pero no tenían ni idea de que quería el niño. Se sorprendieron aún más al ver allí a su hija y sus amigos. La pequeña miyako tenía puesto un vestido de lo que parecía ser una cortina y a su lado, estaba el pequeño butch y brick que sostenían dos anillos de dulce en la mano. Buttercup tenía una cesta de flores en la mano mientras revoleaba algunas al aire y Blossom sostenía el velo de miyako.

-hola papa – saludo la pequeña pelirroja sonriente

-Hola, cariño

-Hola, eres nuestro cura- Dijo la niña rubia agarrando al señor akatsusumi y obligándolo a sentarse en una silla.

-¿Eh...? ¿Qué...?

Vanesa se acercó hasta donde estaba su esposo con cara confusa y no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Los niños le parecían tan tiernos.

-¡Tienes que casarnos! Eres el elegido- Le explicó miyako

-Somos novios y tenemos que casarnos para que nos separen ¿Entiendes? ¡Vamos, antes de que nos vean! – les dijo el rubio

-Esto no me lo pierdo por nada- Dijo Vanesa sacando su cámara para grabar la escena -Yo seré la fotógrafa -Soltó una carcajada

-¡Sí!- gritaron emocionados los niños

-Venga ¡Cásanos! Soy boomer y ella miyako

-Bueno...vale- Dijo el hombre mirando a la cámara y sonriéndole a su esposa -Empecemos, miyako ¿Aceptas a boomer como esposo, para siempre?

-Sí- Dijo cogiendo el anillo y colocándoselo a boomer en el dedo de la mano derecha -Acepto.

-boomer... ¿Aceptas como legítima esposa a miyako?

-Sí! - Cogió el anillo de dulce y se lo colocó a miyako en el dedo.

-¡Bien, yo los declaro marido y mujer! Puedes besar a la novia.

-Ah! que romántico! -dijo la pequeña Blossom mirándolos atenta

-que es un beso? – pregunto el pequeño brick a sus amigos, confundido

-debe ser como cuando tienes dolor de barriga y tu mami te da un jarabe – explico la pequeña buttercup

-No, un beso es cuando las mujeres le piden a sus novios que les compren un tampón – respondió el pequeño butch con seriedad

Los padres de la pelirroja contuvieron una carcajada

-Que es un tampón? –pregunto Blossom curiosa

-Ya sabes, los usan las mujeres para metérselos en la….

-Okeeey! – Interrumpió el señor akatsusumi entre medio de ellos, nervioso –quien quiere un helado?

-Mama, que es un beso? – pregunto la pequeña blossom

-Un beso es cuando estampas tus labios contra la piel del otro – explico Vanesa con una sonrisa.

Fue miyako la que se echó encima de boomer casi tirándolo al suelo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Así? – pregunto la niña a la madre de Blossom

Ella asintió y la niña río feliz

-¡Ahora nadie nos separará!- Chilló boomer agarrando a miyako de la mano y mirando al padre de Blossom con una sonrisa -Gracias.

**Fin flash back**

-Miyako me había dado el si – boomer levanto el puño en señal de triunfo

-Si y también se quiso separar de ti en menos de 1 hs de la boda, recuerdas? – se burlo brick y boomer le hizo un gesto con el dedo

-Eso fue porque me maquillaba como una muñeca y yo no quería!

**Flash back**

-Novio donde estas? ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo o te pido el divorcio! –dijo miyako recordando que siempre que una pareja de una serie de televisión se separaba se piden el divorcio, aunque no entendiera bien que es

-No quiero que me maquilles mas – se quejo el, apareciendo detrás de miyako con los labios mal pintados de color rosa y los ojos negros por el delineador –Los chicos se burlaron de mi

-¡Eres malo! Los novios se quieren, tú no me quieres – dijo miyako cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero – Quiero el divorcio, no podemos seguir juntos

-No! Pero si te quiero! El divorcio es malo! …me perdonas?

Miyako sonrío. Se había salido con la suya, asíque cuando dijo eso, ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Si! – saco dos pinta uñas de su bolsillo y se los mostró – Ahora escoge, ¿Verde o violeta?

**Fin flash back**

-Vaya…era así de manipuladora de pequeña? – pregunto sorprendida

-Definitivamente – respondieron todos

-mmm ¬¬u

Buttercup abrió los ojos

-Oigan! El video! La mama de Blossom había grabado el casamiento! Seguro que lo…! – callo al ver las miradas que sus amigos le dirigían de: "no hables del tema" , excepto por Blossom que seguía revolviendo las cosas de la caja como si no hubiera oído pero ya sin ese brillo característico suyo en los ojos – amm…hablo de…ya saben, quizás en la caja haya algún video no? – dijo con animo tratando de cambiar de tema

-Quizás, aunque dudo que funcione después de tantos años – comento boomer rascándose la mejilla

Todos se sumieron en un silencio incomodo que blossom se dio cuenta y levanto la mirada. Luego brick la abrazo por detrás como diciéndole "si te sientes mal, estoy aquí". Ella le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le sonrío dándole a entender que estaba bien.

Miro a sus amigos y les sonrío divertida

-Chicos que va! no tienen porque ponerse así, que yo soy la que perdí a mi madre no ustedes – trato de bromear pero ninguno se río, la miraban con seriedad. Sabían que todavía era un tema delicado para ella aunque lo negara. –Oigan, no tienen porque poner esas caras tranquilos, estoy bien, de verdad.

Al ver que ninguno cambiaba su expresión, se empezó a desatar sus zapatillas mientras ellos la observaban curiosos por su repentina acción y luego ella se los arrojo. Todos lo esquivaron excepto por boomer que se lo dio en la nariz

-Auch!- se sobo la nariz adolorido mientras la pelirroja reía como una niña. Brick volvió a sonreír, le gustaba verla con ese brillo en los ojos devuelta.

Boomer se saco su zapatilla y sonrío con maldad

-Ah si? Ahora veras mocosuela – dijo y le arrojo su zapato, pero ella se agacho y le dio en la cara a brick

Sus amigos comenzaron a reír de la cara del pelirrojo y comenzaron a lanzarse los zapatos entre ellos, olvidándose del tema completamente.

Cuando ya se habían cansado de la pelea de zapatos, todos estaban descalzos y tirados en el suelo en ronda alrededor de la caja.

-Oigan alguien vio donde quedo mi zapato derecho? – pregunto buttercup extrañado

-Creo que salio volando por la ventana – le respondió boomer riendo

-Maldición, es el tercer calzado que pierdo esta semana u.u – suspiro buttercup mientras se levantaba y buscaba debajo de una mesita. Luego miro a lo demás que se estaban riendo, con una sonrisa malvada – les aviso que alguno tendrá que llevarme a caballito hasta mi casa si no los encuentro

Automáticamente todos se pararon para buscar las zapatillas de la chica.

Al rato boomer la encontró

-Butter! La encontré! – Grito y levanto la zapatilla para mostrarla – a que no soy el mejor!

La morena corrió hacia el y se la quito de la mano, después se le colgó del cuello con un brazo mientras sostenía el zapato con la otra

-Aww por supuesto que lo eres! – le estampo un beso en la mejilla y lo despeino como si fuera un pequeño cachorro. El le decía que lo deje en paz pero aun así no dejaba de reír.

Butch frunció el ceño

-Oigan, ya basta! De acuerdo? Son muy molestos – les dijo butch sin mirarlos en el piso, mientras se abrochaba sus zapatillas. Los demás lo miraron extrañados por su reacción

Boomer parpadeo confundido y butter sonrío con picardía mientras se le acercaba a su novio

-Oh…alguien esta de mal humor – canturreo apoyando las manos en sus hombros y mirándolo desde arriba, divertida.

El bufo

-No estoy de mal humor. Solo me molesta que hagan tanto escándalo – se paro y la miro fijamente. Ella lo miro confundida y luego el, le tiro de los cachetes

-Au, Au, Au! duele, duele , duele!

La soltó y ella se froto las mejillas rojas mientras lo miraba desconcertada

-Porque me lastimas?!

-Porque quiero ¬¬ – le volvió a tirar el cachete con expresión seria

Blossom le susurro a brick en el oído

-Esta todo bien con butch? o_o

-Hasta donde yo se…

Se escucho un gritito a su izquierda seguido de un golpe seco. Todos voltearon a ver a los rubios

-PERVERTIDO! ¬¬*** -le grito miyako a su novio después de darle una cachetada en la cara por haberle tocado una nalga – Es que no tienes vergüenza o solo eres tonto?! ¬/¬**

-Ambas - contesto brick mirando al rubio que se sobaba la mejilla roja

-Lo siento – repuso boomer, al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía los jeans con una gran sonrisa- Parece que no puedo tener la mano quieta, debe ser porque estamos en un espacio pequeño y como hay otro dos hombres necesitaba ponerme en plan territorial, sabes?

-NUNCA Oí PEOR ESCUSA QUE ESA! ¬¬* -le reclamo miyako

-Por que no solo dices que eres un pervertido en ves de echarnos la culpa a nosotros? ¬¬ -le dijo el moreno

-Si!, ya es hora de que madures un poco boomer ¬¬ - le siguió brick

Buttercup y Blossom se miraron y arquearon una ceja

-Ustedes? ¿Hablando de madurar? ¬¬u

-Si! ¬¬ - boomer se coloco entre medio de sus cuñadas, señalando a sus hermanos- ustedes dos no son nadie para criticarme! – les grito y y paso los brazos por los hombros de las chicas bajo la mirada asesina de sus hermanos y su novia – Que no se acuerdan que paso el otro día en el vestuario de chicos? Miren que sus compañeros de equipo me contaron!

-**Si…yo me lo acuerdo muy bien ¬¬**** – buttercup entrecerró los ojos mirando a su novio

-**Como olvidarlo…¬¬** **-comento Blossom mirando al pelirrojo

-Todos los hombres son iguales – suspiro miyako resignada

-Todos menos este chico, mi amor – dijo tratando de darle un beso pero ella lo mando a volar de una patada - Wuaaaaaa X_O

**Flash back**

Las dos parejitas estaban en los vestuarios de hombres donde los jugadores de deportes se vestían pero aprovecharon ese momento que no había ido nadie y se quedaron los cuatro ahí, charlando y enrollándose con sus chicas

Los brazos de ambos chicos estrechaban con fuerza a sus novias contra ellos y el sonido de sus carcajadas las inundaban.

-No, no! Están haciendo trampa! – buttercup le dio un pequeño golpe a butch

-Tramposos, no jugaremos mas con ustedes – dijo Blossom inclinando la cabeza contra el pecho de brick y mirándolo para que pudiera ver su expresión

-No es cierto, ustedes son muy malas jugando al piedra papel o tijera que es distinto – se burlo brick besando el hombro de su pelirroja mientras ella trataba de evadirlo de forma arisca – ahora tienen que cumplir con lo prometido. Deben bailarnos de forma sensual

-No!

-Exacto, ni lo sueñen – acoto buttercup

-Lo siento, preciosa – dijo butch y le beso la frente a su novia que lo esquivo de forma rápida – Oh no te enojes butter, no es malo perder alguna vez – sonrío divertido

-Cállate, no perdí!

-Bloss…- brick miro a su novia con advertencia – Se buena y cumple con lo que dijiste

-Me niego u_u

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron. Sus novias se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones y trataron de escapar de su regazo rápidamente pero fue inútil, las habían atrapado y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas sin parar

-No, ya para! – chillo buttercup riendo

-No, no, por favor no! – río mas fuerte blossom

Cuando se detuvieron después de un rato, respiraron agitadas y se acostaron sobre el pecho de los chicos de forma brusca

-Que crueles – murmuro Blossom con un puchero, aferrandose mas a brick que la abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca

-Ya me vengare butch – dijo buttercup de la misma forma apegándose mas al moreno que apoyo el mentón sobre su cabeza con una sonrisa

-Ven aquí - le contesto el y bajo los labios a los suyos cubriendo su boca. Buttercup no podía explicar la sensación que le producía el besarlo, butch no era el chico más parlanchín del mundo pero podía asegurar que era absolutamente genial besando. Se aferro a sus hombros y le correspondió con la misma intensidad

Brick al verlos, volteo a ver a su novia con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos

-Blossom…

Ella enseguida se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y le saco la lengua

-No

-Y porque no?

-Porque estoy disfrutando demasiado verte sufrir – respondió y lo miro por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa

-Ah si?

Blossom emitió un sonido de asentamiento mientras se mordía el labio inconscientemente, provocando a brick

-Al demonio - profirió, sin un atisbo de duda o vacilación en su voz, tan firme y decidido como siempre. La tomo del muslo, la volteo a su dirección para verla de frente y la movió para que su caderas aterrizaran con éxito sobre su regazo con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la beso con ganas

Blossom entrelazo los dedos en su nuca, sintiendo la firmeza de su cuerpo contra el de brick.

-Te quiero, brick – le susurro cuando se separaron por falta de aire

-Y eso me convierte en el cabron con más suerte en el mundo

Ella le sonrío y se siguieron besando, al igual que los otros dos.

-Ryder! Kushieda!

Ambos chicos separaron sus labios de las chicas y gruñeron

-Mierda –maldijo brick entrecerrando los ojos

-Y ahora que quiere? – bufo butch de igual manera

-Quien es? – pregunto buttercup confundida

-Ryder, kushieda! –uno de los compañeros de equipo de brick y butch se asomo por la puerta del vestidor, mirándolos a los cuatro de arriba abajo -Se estaban entreteniendo con sus chicas? – Las miro y meneo las cejas – Cabrones con suerte…

Brick se dio vuelta hacia Blossom y le sonrío

-Te lo dije

-Que es lo que quieres, Kirk? – pregunto butch con fastidio

-Pues, vamos a entrenar una hora antes, quería avisarles. Ah, por cierto, están viniendo todos para aquí…

Apenas termino de decir eso entraron docenas de chicos al vestuario y las chicas al ver esto, inmediatamente se bajaron de sus chicos. Todo el quipo de basketball comenzó a sacarse la ropa mientras las chicas se ponían como los ojos de brick. Sus novios al notar esto, de inmediato les gritaron para que se detengan.

-Eso ha sido patético ryder! - West, el receptor numero uno de brick, grito desde el otro lado del vestidor – Si yo estuviera tratando de arreglarme con mi chica no le compraría un conejito inútil.

Blossom abrió los ojos para poder fulminar a west con la mirada. Le encantaba el tipo, era un encanto…la mayoría de los días. Ese no era uno de esos días

-Yo me plantaría delante de ella y le diría "Eh, nena. ¿Que tal te va?" Ya sabes, algo supersuave – west le sonrío a blossom de manera inquietante

-West –brick subió la voz, levantando el mentón por encima del hombro de su chica -¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que conseguiste que una de tus antiguas novias quisiera volver contigo y con ese lamentable abdomen?

La cara de west se contrajo. El se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Nunca

-Exacto – brick le mostró el dedo del medio y sus amigos rieron

Cuando bajo el dedo, Blossom le dio un codazo

-Hazlo por mí también, amor

Brick volvió a mostrarle el dedo, esta vez por cortesía de Blossom akatsusumi

BUttercup le sonrío a su novio y el entendió el mensaje. Levanto su dedo del medio y se lo mostró a west de parte de su novia.

-Vamos, chicas – dijo west mientras el resto de los jugadores se reía y unos cuanto le lanzaban toallas – Ya saben que creo que son la bomba. Solo estoy algo celoso porque son cinco veces demasiado buenas para estos dos, y a mi también me gustaría tener algo de acción con alguien cinco veces demasiado bueno para mi

- Si dejaras de perder la pelota y empezaras a anotar mas puntos west, podrías encontrar a una chica que se dignase a bajar su exigencia por ti – replico butter con burla

-O también podrías ganártelas con algún que otro conejito quien sabe – siguió Blossom con burla

Butch y brick sofocaron la risa pero el resto del equipo no tanto

-Dejen de odiarme, nenas. Sus novios nos van a pescar si no dejan de ser tan obvias – respondió con una sonrisa, y agacho la cabeza cuando dos sillas pasaron volando por encima de el – hey! , si siguen así de agresivos van a causar que pierdan el juego por la falta de su mejor jugador aquí presente

-Dilo otra vez, west- le advirtió brick y, apretó la mandíbula -, y lo único que vuelvo a lanzar sobre tu cabeza será una cierra eléctrica

-¿Qué? – Dijo west – Ellas son las que me coquetean siempre

-Ya quisieras ¬¬ -murmuraron ambas de brazos cruzados

-Ya deja de molestar west, o de verdad me voy a enfadar – le advirtió butch

-Lo siento – repuso west y levanto los brazos con rendición – parece que no puedo mantener la boca cerrada, asíque mejor me iré a entrenar. Nos vemos allí – le sonrío a las chicas – hasta luego señoritas – y con eso se fue

-Creo que nosotras también nos vamos – anuncio buttercup y se comenzó a sacar la campera de butch que le había prestado, y se la dio, quedando en una musculosa blanca que dejaba ver su ombligo

-Si, tienen que ir a entrenar – Blossom se saco la campera de brick y se la dio, quedando en una musculosa negra que dejaba ver su ombligo.

Al ver que se despojaban de una prenda, todos los chicos en el vestidor se dieron vuelta para verlas.

-**Mas les vale no estar mirando lo que creo que están mirando **– les advirtió brick, mirando de forma asesina a sus compañeros antes de apoyar su mano sobre la cintura de blossom

-Para nada – respondió uno de ellos mientras los demás se daban vuelta pero que aun miraban de reojo

-Para todo – murmuro butch antes de apoyar su mano en los hombros de su chica – **lo primero que haremos será arrancarle los ojos, mirones **

-Esto también va para ti Butsen – añadió brick mirando de reojo a uno de sus compañeros que no dejaba de ver a las chicas

-Lo siento ryder, lo siento kushieda – dijo butsen avergonzado - ¿Qué puedo decir? Sus chicas están para que las miren

-Es verdad – replico brick ocultando a Blossom de butsen por completo – Pero para que **yo** la mire, oíste?

Butch imito su acción con buttercup

-Mantén tus ojos en su lugar – mascullo

Las chicas rieron y avisaron que se iban. Los besaron y comenzaron a caminar por la salida.

El pantalón que Traian dejaba ver la figura de sus traseros y al haberse sacado la campera y quedado en musculosa se notaba aun mas.

Los chicos miraron felices por donde se iban y sus novios lo notaron, sintiendo que la sangre les hervía. Rápidamente antes de que se vayan, ellos se acercaron a ellas y les dieron una buena palmada en el culo y luego miraron a sus compañeros como diciendo "Así es, ese trasero es mío".

Las chicas se habían quedado estáticas en su lugar, luego voltearon a verlos entre avergonzadas y furiosas

-IDIOTAS!

**Fin flash back**

-Butter…

-Blossom escucha ese día yo no quise…!

Ambas chicas se acercaron a los rubios con sonrisas esplendorosas, ignorándolos completamente

-Chicos vamos dar una vuelta por el rió en canoa, los cuatro? ^^

La rubia parpadeo confundida

-Creí que tenían planes hoy o.o

-Exacto, los teníamos – respondieron sonrientes

Sus novios se congelaron en sus lugares. Se suponía que ese día saldrían con ellos hoy

-Bien vamos! – boomer levanto a miyako en sus hombros como si no pesara nada y con las manos libres tiro de las muñecas de sus cuñadas – Me vendría bien un chapuzón! Wooo hoooo!

Los cuatros bajaron del árbol dejando a los otros dos, que a los pocos segundos corrieron tras ellos.

-ESPEREN!

-BOOMER SUELTA A BLOSSOM O TE MATO!

.

.

.

* Al otro día en el colegio*

-Bien, lo dejo en tus manos miyako. Espero que cuides del nuevo

Alguien toco la puerta en ese momento

-Adelante – dijo el director

La puerta se abrió levemente. Miyako no podía creerlo. El chico que acababa de entrar era el mismo que siempre se encontraba en sus rutinas de correr. Sus cabellos castaños estaban algo desordenados, traía una camisa blanca y una corbata negra a juego con sus zapatos. Parecía agitado, como si hubiera corrido

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde

-Este es dajan, se acaba de transferir a este instituto; asíque espero que le puedas ayudar a incorporarse gotokuji – le dijo el director y los empujo fuera de su oficina diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo. Una vez afuera, el chico volteo a mirarla para saludar

Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocerla. Parpadeo sorprendido y la señalo con el dedo.

-Eh tu, rubia! – le dijo con una sonrisa sin salir de su asombro – no sabia que venias a este instituto!

Miyako recordó que le había dicho que se había cambiado al mismo instituto que su amigo. Pero jamás pensó que seria el suyo.

Se percato de que ahora si sabía su nombre.

-Así que tu nombre es dajan…

-Si – se rasco el cuello con una mirada divertida – Era algo raro no?, hablarnos sin siquiera saber nuestros nombres. Aunque no me molestaba, claro – aclaro - Supongo que es el momento de saber tu nombre, no?, entonces… como te llamas, rubia?

-Soy…

-No, no! Espera! – Movió sus manos y la miro pensativo – déjame adivinarlo primero… ¿acaso es Dafne?

Miyako hizo una mueca

-Supongo que no… ¿será kayla?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-¿Chimuela? ¿hajimetashanity? ¿Rapunzel? ¿Hatshiba? ¿Fulanita? ¿Rupenstinsky? ¿popocatepetle? ¿Pocahontas?

Volvió a negar, con una sonrisa. Ese chico si que tenia imaginación

-¿Puede que sea..?

-Es miyako – respondió

-No! – Se revolvió el pelo, resignado – estuve a 19 nombres de decirlo. Que lastima

-No sabia que te cambiarias a este instituto – dijo sonriéndole - Quien es tu amigo que estudia aquí?

-Se llama kyouya, es un idiota, pero es buen tipo. Se puede confiar en el, quiero decir.

Miyako abrió mas lo ojos. Acaso estaba hablando del primo de su novio? Ese kyouya?

.

.

*En la tarde*

Blossom estaba haciendo las compras. Bleik la volvió loca con que quería chuletas de cerdo para la cena y ella como buena hermana que era, había ido a comprarle.

Desgraciadamente a lo lejos pudo ver al conejo, que parecía que estaba de compras también. Ella se apresuro a doblar su carrito de compras para el lado contrario, pero el chico ya la había visto. Ella maldijo su suerte pero siguió empujando su carrito mientras veía que comprar, y el chico se posiciono a su lado caminando con una bolsa de mandarinas.

-Hola señorita melocotón

Blossom rodó los ojos por el sobrenombre.

Siguió caminando mientras miraba lo productos

-Hola conejo demonio

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, y tu?

- Genial – le sonrío – ayer tuve un sueño sobre ti, sabes?

-¿En serio?

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable? Tal vez se había cansado de ser un idiota o algo…

-Si. Te mataba en mi sueño

-…vaya, tu si que eres un chico muy dulce

-Mentira, no te mataba, pero no fue un sueño lindo - aclaró

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque estabas tu :/

-….

-Fue una pesadilla pero bueno. ¿Qué tal tu día?

Blossom acelero el paso sin dirigirle la palabra y fue al sector de dulces. Por supuesto el la siguió.

-No tienes nada mejor que hacer que seguirme?

-No me compares contigo, yo siempre tengo cosas que hacer pero por ahora solo estoy huyendo de mi hermana.

-Y yo quiero huir de ti, asíque aléjate –le dijo y sin querer casi atropello a una niña con su carrito. Se detuvo abruptamente y se acerco a la niña preocupada

-Oh lo siento, casi te golpeo estas bien? – la miro y pudo reconocerla. Era la hermana menor de miyako, Casey – oh…hola Casey, no te había reconocido, como est…? ^^

-Imprudente! Casi me atropellas! – le grito de forma altanera y Blossom dio un respingo

-Ah… o_oU lo s-siento…es que me distraje y yo…

-Crees que porque tengo 7 años tienes derecho a atropellarme con tu carrito de supermercado?! Pues no es así!

– Ah, no! Yo nunca…! x_x

-Escucha pelirroja! -la apunto con el dedo – Solo porque eres la amiga de mi hermana que es la mejor, te perdono esta vez, oíste?

-Ah…s-si ….o_o – murmuro y pudo escuchar como natsuki se reía de la situación.

-Muy bien – se volteo y comenzó a caminar. Blossom se sobresalto

-Ah, espera! – La niña la volteo a ver y ella se acerco, se agacho a su altura y le ofreció una paleta – Toma ^^ se la compre a mi hermanito pero puedes quedártelo. Es para disculparme que casi te golpee con mi carro

La niña con lo brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos en forma de v corta, la miro impávida

-Crees que porque tengo 7 años me gustan los dulces tontos de niños?

-Eh?...No…yo solo ._.

No entendía porque relacionaba todo con su edad

Natsuki decidió intervenir. Esa niña se estaba metiendo con esa tonta y ella no se defendía

-oye mocosa – la llamo y ella volteo a verlo indignada por el apodo – Que no eres educada? Te esta ofreciendo un dulce. Lo normal es aceptarlo y cerrar la boca, no?

La niña abrió la boca para protestar pero enseguida se trago sus palabras al verlo detenidamente. Se sonrojo y se puso en modo niña dulce

-Ah…s-si –murmuro tímida y tomo el dulce. Miro a Blossom – gracias…

Volteo a ver al chico una vez más, con una pequeña sonrisa y se fue de allí saltando feliz.

Blossom arqueo una ceja

-Que demonios fue eso?

El se encogió de hombros

-Los niños me adoran y no tengo idea porque – explico

-Ya lo creo – dijo y el la miro extrañado – Casey no trata bien a nadie mas que a miyako y su papa. No puedo creer que te hiciera caso sin reprochar

-Es que vuelvo loca a las chicas – sonrío

Puso los ojos en blanco y siguió su camino.

-Engreído conejo tonto – murmuro

-Oye, por donde vives? – ignoro el insulto

Ella lo miro como si estuviera loco

- Crees que te lo diré? Estas drogado?

El reprimió una risita con sorna

-Da igual si me lo dices o no. Lo averiguare de todas formas

-Y tu para que quieres saber eso? – entrecerró los ojos

-Tu hermano me invito a dormir a su casa todo el fin de semana – explico y sonrío al ver la expresión de la chica, que había detenido su caminata. Parecía muy perturbada

-¿QUE?!

.

.

Estuvo a punto de desatarse el corpiño que la estaba matando cuando su ventana se abrió, estrellándose contra la pared

-He vuelto! –boomer exclamo haciendo un acento raro, entro a su habitación como pedro en su casa. Buttercup lo observo en silencio, parecía feliz. Dedujo que ese día miyako había sido generosa con el

-Hay un cartel en tu frente que dice "Estuve con mi novia y la llene de besos toda la mañana"

-Lo tuve, de hecho, mi señora

Puso los ojos en blanco – ya deja el acento, no te queda

-Alguien esta de mal humor – la señalo y sonrío – pero no te preocupes – hizo una reverencia con los ojos fijos en ella – Estoy aquí para alegrar tu día

-Estoy perfectamente bien

-No, no lo estas. He oído que tuviste una pelea con butch esta mañana

-¿Qué? No tuve una pelea con butch. Solo nos gritamos y le tire un vaso de agua en la cara antes de irme del lugar

Boomer se quito la camisa y se abanico acalorado y a continuación se arrojo sobre su cama haciendo que chirriara por la repentina invasión.

-Oh, los dramas – boomer negó la cabeza con desaprobación - ¿Por qué discutieron?

-Porque cuando termino el juego de basket y ellos habían ganado, vi como skyler, las porristas mas puta que hay se le colgó del cuello y le beso la mejilla delante de mi – le dijo con aire ausente mientras se acostaba a su lado y apoyaba la cabeza contra su pecho desnudo –Me ha dicho que fue ella quien lo beso pero porque no la mando a la mierda? Es un idiota

-A veces los hombres no podemos reaccionar cuando una chica hace esas cosas tan repentinamente y tampoco queremos ser unos brutos con ellas

-Porque son unos cobardes – bufo y lo miro – además se muy bien que tu siempre las mandas a freír espárragos cuando te tocan, ¿porque butch no puede hacer eso? Me molesta que se deje

-No es que se deje tocar, es que mi hermano siempre piensa en los sentimientos de los demás. Yo soy insensible con las chicas a diferencia de el, pero esa es una de las razones por la que lo quieres, no? Siempre ayuda a los demás y no te lastima, tiene en cuenta tus sentimientos

-Cállate – lo pellizco y se alejo de su lado – Solo lo estas defendiendo porque es tu hermano

-Solo digo lo que pienso, no importa que sea mi hermano o que tú seas mi mejor amiga. Los quiero a ambos

-Pues yo te odio

El sonrío y le pellizco la nariz – Te ves linda cuando intentas fingir que me odias y que estas enfadada

-Te odio, y si estoy enfadada! Es que no me gusta que ninguna puta toque a mi novio

Boomer sonrío. Se paro de la cama y ella lo miro curiosa

-A donde vas?

El le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la cama

-Anda, acompáñame – la guío hasta la ventana y bajaron por una tubería, luego la llevo hasta una pequeña heladería del lugar en la que había una mesa – Muero por un helado, ¿tu no? – le pregunto y ella asintió

El pidió uno para el y otro para ella. Sabia perfectamente sus gustos favoritos asíque no se molesto en preguntarle.

Le tendió el helado y se sentaron en la mesa. Butercup pudo ver como dos chicas no dejaban de ver al rubio y cuchichear. No le parecía raro, su amigo era muy atractivo.

-A esas chicas les gustas boom – comento despreocupada

-También estas celosa de mi? vaya – la miro divertido

Butter lo asesino con la mirada

-Ya, ya, era broma – río y miro de reojo a las chicas - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que no te quitan el ojo de encima y porque nos han seguido desde hace dos cuadras atrás. Lo único que las detiene de venir a hablarte soy yo – dijo divertida y boomer chasqueo la lengua. No le gustaba cuando las chicas lo acosaban tanto

-Pues no te alejes de mí por favor – le dijo y saco su celular empezando a escribir algo

-Si señor – dijo como soldado y mordió su cono de helado. Cuando lo termino, vio como boomer se paro de su silla -A donde vas?

-Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos - le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el costado y vio como butch se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa triste, mirándola. Asíque era por eso que boomer estaba escribiendo en su teléfono

-Butch?

-Hola…pensé que podríamos hablar de lo que paso…-Miro a su hermano – gracias por el mensaje, hermano

Boomer palmeo el hombro del moreno y le sonrío a la chica

-No es nada, cuida a mi amiga. Bueno, los dejare solos. Luego nos vemos parejita – se despidió con la mano y butch se fue a sentar al lado de la chica, que lo miro molesta

-Mira, se que estas enfadada…

-No me digas – bufo, con los brazos cruzados

-Si, pero tienes que saber que yo no me intereso por esa chica en lo mas mínimo – le tomo las manos -, eres mi chica. La chica – un indicio de dolor atravesó su cara – Cuando miro a skyler, o a cualquier otra, si vamos al caso, eso es todo lo que veo. A otra chica que no es mi chica. No las veo butter. Yo te veo a ti – añadió arrugando el ceño – Eres la única a la que he visto en mi vida

Butter sintió como todo el enojo desaparecía. ¿Cómo podía estar enfadada con el cuando le decía esas cosas?

Se paro de la silla y se fue a sentar a su regazo mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor por su cuello. Butch sonrío y la abrazo mas a el por la cintura

-Eso significa que me perdonas?

-Eso significa que juegas sucio – sonrío y lo beso antes de que pudiera acotar algo mas

.

.

**_Fin del capitulo._**

**_ Dejen review si les gusto_**

**_._**

Perdonen de verdad que no conteste los review :( es que ya es medio tarde y me estoy muriendo de sueño así que solo quería publicar el cap y dormir xD. El próximo responderé todos no se preocupen

**_Igualmente gracias :_**

**_Himeko501_**

SuperDash1

Kitty Star

MissBel92

Nelly-san

Taiga Kaoru

okamidan

Muchos saludos


	17. Día de las madres parte 1

**Bueno este capitulo podría ser mas bien uno aparte de la historia, lo hice para que masomenos supieran la situación familiar de cada uno. Espero les guste, luego continuare con lo del chico nuevo, lo de que el conejo vaya en fin de emana a lo de blossom, y muchas otra cosas. **

**Gracias por los comentarios **

.

.

El Día de la Madre o Día de las Madres es una festividad que se celebra en honor a las madres en todo el mundo. Ese día había llegado.

Era de mañana mientras que en una casa una chica junto a sus hermanos estaban por salir al instituto

.

-No otra vez - susurro buttercup al ver a su madre tirada sobre el sofá perdida de borracha, con 3 botellas vacías en el piso. Volteo a ver a los gemelos que contemplaban la escena igual que ella. -Váyanse a la escuela, yo me encargo de mama

Ken la miro serio

-Aunque la ayudes hoy, mañana estará igual. Esta enferma - le dijo con resentimiento y se fue por la puerta

Kei miro a su hermana de forma ausente y luego siguió a su gemelo

Buttercup no dijo nada. Los entendía perfectamente, estaban hartos de la misma situación una y otra vez, ¿Pero que podía hacer? Era su madre, después de todo y aunque no justificaba lo que hacia no podía dejarla así. La quería y le dolía verla así

Se acerco a ella la tomo del rostro y la obligo a verla con esos ojos desvanecidos y rojos, característico de los ebrios.

-Mama... - susurro y ella pareció tratar de reconocer a su propia hija

-Oh...butter...hola - dijo entre adormilada y sonriente

Buttercup la miro con ojos suplicante

-Mama, porque dejas que pase esto? Porque? - La miro con decepción - Tus hijos no deben verte así. Ese monstruo se tiene que ir de aquí ahora, que no entiendes lo que te esta haciendo?

Su madre la miro con tristeza

-No le...no le digas monstruo a tu padre

Buttercup frunció el ceño. Estaba harta de tener siempre la misma conversación y siempre las mismas respuestas por parte de ella

-Porque lo defiendes? -se paro de forma brusca y la miro con impotencia - El te golpea, por dios! Solo mírate el rostro!

Su madre comenzó a llorar y se tapo los oídos mientras negaba con la cabeza

-No!..No digas eso...no!

-Deja de negarlo! - tomo una de las botellas vacías del piso y se la puso enfrente de su cara- Cada vez que te golpee vas a ponerte así de borracha? Esa es tu respuesta?!

Su madre sollozaba y buttercup entendió que no iba a lograr nada enfadándose, solo la lastimaría más de lo que estaba física y emocionalmente. Era inútil. Suspiro frustrada, se acerco despacio a ella y le limpio las lágrimas

-Mama no llores... -dijo y luego la tomo de los hombros - Escucha mama, debes parar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde- la obligo a levantar la mirada- El alcohol podrá hacerte olvidar por unas horas, pero y después que? vas a vivir sufriendo de esta manera? Al menos piensa un poco en kei y ken que están hartos de verte sufrir por ese imbécil al igual que yo. Solo tienes que dejarlo...

Su madre lloraba más y más. Buttercup ya no sentía pena por ella, después de todo, ella misma dejaba que le pasaran estas cosas, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir un gusto amargo en la boca al ver a su madre en ese estado: golpeada, alcoholizada y llorando.

-No...no puedo...lo amo

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Esa ridícula respuesta de siempre

Buttercup suspiro con frustración y opto por recoger las botellas del piso antes de que el volviera de trabajar por la noche y se enojara con su madre por el desorden.

Termino de ordenar y se preparo para ir al instituto, al cual llegaría muy tarde. Pero antes de salir por la puerta, miro de reojo hacia atrás y murmuro en tono cansado:

-Feliz día ma...

.

.

.

-Joven brick, el desayuno ya esta listo - le indico una criada de aproximadamente 40 años.

El le sonrío

-Gracias, nana. Enseguida voy

Ella le devolvió el gesto maternalmente y asintió, yéndose de por la puerta

Brick se miro al espejo otra vez y se acomodo el pelo de forma que no quedara revoltoso. Su padre era muy meticuloso con esas cosas, y si se lo cruzaba en la cocina no tenia ánimos de que lo critique nuevamente.

Cuando estuvo listo, bajo y se adentro a la sala de estar donde su padre tomaba su café de todas las mañanas mientras escuchaba en la radio música clásica. Al verlo llegar le indico que se sentara a su lado en la mesa.

-Buenos días, padre - le dijo con respeto inclinándose y se sentó a su lado en la silla.

Su padre era un hombre de una familia muy poderosa en la aristocracia. Era muy respetado como también temido, tenía una de las mejores empresas de la ciudad.

Brick tenía una preocupación rondandole en la cabeza hace mucho tiempo y decidió que si tenía que comunicárselo a su padre, ese tendría que ser el día.

-Papa, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte - le dijo pero el hombre no quito la vista del diario. Brick no se ofendió, sabia que rara vez su padre lo miraba a los ojos.

-Dime

Brick frunció el ceño y sus ojos se llenaron de todo el valor posible

-Me gustaría poder saber como esta el estado de mama, y si es posible...poder llamarla

El hombre esta vez si lo miro, aunque con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Sus ojos se entornaron a su hijo y su pelo caía de su rostro haciéndolo lucir aun más atractivo. Cerró sus ojos como si la situación le pareciera ridícula y se paro de su silla con lentitud, caminando hacia la puerta para sorpresa de su hijo

-Olvídate de esa idea absurda. Sabes cual es nuestro trato, no puedes saber de ella, no puedes hablarle, no puedes verla, no puedes recordarla, no puedes hablar de ella, no puedes nada - le dijo con voz autoritaria - Sino ten por seguro que todo ese dinero que le estoy administrando por su enfermedad sera quitado ahora mismo, y creo que ya te haces una idea de lo que le pasara a alguien de pocos recursos como ella, no?

Brick se paro de forma brusca y lo miro con furia e impotencia

-No hables de mi madre de esa manera! Tu no...!

-**No me vuelvas..**.!-lo interrumpió con un tono de voz que hizo temblar a brick - **a levantar la voz de esa manera, escuchaste?**

Brick no se intimidaba de la gente, sea quien fuese. Pero con su padre no podía evitar sentir que los pelos se le erizaban. Entendía perfectamente porque sus hermanos no querían reconocer a ese hombre sin corazón como un padre, pero la diferencia era que ellos si podían irse a vivir con su madre pero el no, su madre se encontraba muy lejos y ademas tenia prohibido verle

Su padre finalmente quito su vista de el y llamo a una de las sirvienta.

La robusta señora de 40 se acerco al hombre, parecía llevarle dos cabezas menos

-Dígame señor, que necesita?

Señalo a brick

-Esta castigado. No le prepares el almuerzo hoy y asegúrate que no lleve dinero al instituto para comprar nada

La mujer pareció acongojarse

-Pero s-señor...ayer tampoco me dejo prepararle el almuerzo

El hombre entrecerró los ojos hacia ella

-Acaso me esta cuestionando, sirvienta?

La mujer tembló y brick maldijo no poder ayudar a esa nana que siempre lo trataba como si fuera su propio hijo. Sabía que si intervenía seria peor

-Como u-usted diga señor. Disculpe mi atrevimiento...

Y con esto se acerco a brick y lo tomo de la mano guiándolo hacia la puerta principal. Antes de que se vaya, la mujer miro a ambos lados, saco dinero de su bolsillo y le dio unas cuantas monedas. Brick la miro sin entender

-Toma, es todo lo que tengo ahora mismo pero podrá alcanzarte para un jugo. Es necesario que un chico en crecimiento como tu tenga proteínas, mi niño

Brick sonrió. Estaba seguro que esa dulce mujer seria lo mas cercano a una madre que podía tener y lo agradecía. Se acerco a ella y deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla

-Gracias nana- y con esto, se fue caminando

-Salude a la señorita blossom por mi! -le grito con una sonrisa que brick le devolvió luego de asentir.

.

.

.

En la casa de los akatsusumi los tres hermanos estaban comiendo tranquilamente su desayuno. Su padre estaba trabajando. Comían en silencio mientras escuchaban los dibujos que veía shiro en la tele.

De un momento a otro, el pequeño apago la televisión y comenzó a comer con la mirada ausente. Blossom se dio cuenta y lo miro preocupada

-¿Qué pasa shiro, te duele la barriga de nuevo?

El niño negó con la cabeza

-Seguro tiene sueño, anoche se quedo hasta tarde leyendo Harry Potter - dijo bleik masticando una tostada

-Otra vez? - Blossom lo miro con reproche pero el niño volvió a negar - eh? Entonces que pasa shiro?

El niño no dijo nada y comenzó a mecer los pies debajo de la mesa. Sus hermanos lo miraban atentos a su respuesta y se sintió un poco presionado

-Puedo faltar hoy al colegio? - murmuro

Sus hermanos lo miraron extrañados. Shiro nunca había querido faltar al colegio por decisión propia

-Que? pero porque? - dijo su hermana confundida

-No puedes faltar enano, tu te enfermas mucho deberías guardar las faltas para eso - le explico bleik despreocupado, seguro que no tenia ganas de ir y ya esta, nada grave, pensó.

-Pero...es que no quiero - dijo en voz baja. Sus hermanos lo escucharon, se habían acostumbrados a que hablara en voz baja. - Hoy hay un acto y no quiero ir... yo no puedo ir

Su hermana sonrío. Se pregunto cual seria la razón por la que creía que no tenía derecho a ir

-Dime shiro, y porque tu no puedes ir como todos los demás?

El pequeño dejo de observar el plato y la miro

-Porque yo no tengo mama que llevar

Todo el ambiente se torno en silencio. Esa respuesta había impactado dentro de Blossom como una bala dentro de su pecho. Lo miro fijamente, inmóvil, sin saber que decirle a su hermano menor. Trago saliva con fuerza y aparto la mirada; su mente le daba vueltas a algo, a algo que lleva algún tiempo atormentándola desde hace más de un año. Algo sobre su madre, algo sobre como desapareció dejando una nota de un "lo siento" sin explicar nada más.

Bleik dejo de masticar la tostada y miro a su hermanito. Lo miro con los ojos entornados y la mandíbula tensa. Sabia que algún día su hermano hablaría de eso, era normal, pero justo en ese momento lo había tomado desprevenido y no sabia que responderle. Vio de reojo como Blossom se tensaba y tenia un problema interno con ella misma, así que opto por responderle el. Por algo era el hermano mayor

-Esta bien shiro, puedes faltar hoy - le respondió y volvió a prender la tele para que el ruido de los dibujos disminuyera ese ambiente tenso - Yo tampoco voy a ir hoy así que podemos ver alguna película de Harry Potter, que te parece?

Al pequeño le brillo los ojos

-Enserio?

Bleik sonrío

-Enserio. ¿Por qué no vas a elegir cual quieres que veamos?

El niño asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y fue hacia su habitación con ánimo.

Bleik borro su sonrisa cuando sintió que shiro ya no estaba en la habitación, y miro a su hermana preocupado

-Bloss...

-Perdona - susurro, sorprendiendo a bleik -No supe que decirle...

Bleik sonrío con tristeza

-No hay nada adecuado que decirle. Lo único que podemos hacer es distraerlo, no te preocupes

Ella asintió y se paro de su silla con un suspiro

-Supongo que tienes razón

-Segura que no quieres quedarte con nosotros y ver la "divertidísima" maratón de Harry Potter? No le diré a papa que faltamos al colegio

Blossom reprimió una carcajada. Sabia que bleik odiaba a ese mago con todo su ser, si lo miraba era solo por shiro

-No gracias, shiro ya me ha hecho mirarlas 376 veces. Ahora es tu turno -sonrío, tomo su mochila y se la colgó en el hombro

-Reitero la pregunta...quieres POR FAVOR ver la maratón conmigo de "Harry torpe" antes de que me quiera suicidar?

Blossom río ante la cara de suplica de su hermano y estuvo por contestarle cuando llego su hermanito vestido de mago con una varita, anteojos y una cicatriz dibujada en su frente con lápiz labial. Tenía en sus brazos todas las películas de Harry Potter

-Las podemos ver ahora, onii-chan? - Pregunto, con el pequeño conejito de blosom sobre su cabeza (con anteojitos también) - Hermione y yo ya estamos listos

-Hermione? - pregunto bleik confuso

Shiro señalo al conejo y a bleik le agarro un tic en el ojo

-Ah...si claro...eh... -volteo a ver la cara de Blossom con una sonrisa brillante, claramente falsa - Entonces decías que te quedabas hermanita? Eres un án...

-Nos vemos bleik - lo interrumpió y se despidió con la mano- diviértanse con Harry Potter - dijo mientras escapaba por la puerta y bleik sentía que una roca le caía encima.

"No me abandones mounstrito!" - pensó indignado mientras era jalado por su hermanito hacia su pieza

.

.

.

-Boomer se mas silencioso - lo regaño el moreno mientras sostenía un lado de una mesita con un desayuno arriba

-Si, si, lo siento - susurro entrando por la habitación de su madre que aun dormía. Tomo el otro lado de la mesita y ambos se acercaron a la mujer acostada despacio. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca colocaron la mesita sobre ella. - A la 1...

-A las 2... -siguió el otro

-y a las...

-Tres! FELIZ DIA MAMA! - gritaron y la mujer se despertó de golpe. Era una hermosa mujer de tez pálida como la de butch, con un largo y ondulado pelo rubio como boomer y unos ojos color esmeralda brillante.

Cuando se sentó en su cama vio como una mesita con el desayuno listo se encontraba sobre su regazo, luego levanto la vista y vio a sus dos queridos hijos que le sonreían.

-Oh niños... -dijo maravillada viendo el desayuno, eran unas cuantas tostadas quemadas, un café sin leche, unas galletas casera que tenían un color raro y por ultimo un jugo exprimido que parecía mas bien jugo de uva. La mujer se río, ya sabía de antemano que sus hijos eran muy malos en la cocina, sobre todo el rubio. Pero aun así estaba contenta - No puedo creerlo, me han hecho el desayuno!

-Te gusta? - pregunto emocionado boomer

-Me encanta! -Ella los abrazo a ambos y los lleno de besos

-Ay mama, no! -dijo el rubio avergonzado pero sin alejarse de los brazos de su querida madre

El moreno se dejo besuquear por ella, ya sabia muy bien que su mama tenia la necesidad de darles una dosis de amor al menos una vez al día.

Cuando dejo de darles su dosis de amor los chicos fueron a prepararse para ir al instituto mientras que su madre se tomaba el desayuno con esfuerzo para no morirse de intoxicación. Amaba a sus hijos más que nada, pero les deseaba mucha suerte a las chicas que se casaran con ellos porque tendrían que ser ellas las que cocinaran siempre por el bien de todos, sobretodo la futura esposa del rubio. Por eso rogaba que miyako le diera el "si" cuando llegara el momento.

-Bien, ya nos vamos - anuncio butch y su madre depósito un beso en su frente, y luego al rubio.

-Que tengan un buen día - les sonrío con amor y ello le devolvieron el gesto

-Nos vemos luego, mama -se despidió el rubio con la mano y salio corriendo por la entrada seguido del moreno

-Que tenga un lindo día! - les grito ella

-Tu también! - le gritaron ambos antes de doblar en la esquina

.

.

.

-Señorita, su madre ha llegado. Esta abajo en la sala, esperándola a usted y la joven Casey para desayunar - le informo healton, su mayordomo más cercano

MIyako se encontraba pintando un cuadro. Era muy buena pintando, le gustaba hacer paisajes, animales e incluso a su hermana sonriendo, le entretenía usar tantos colores y poder enfocar sus pensamientos en algo.

Normalmente lo usaba como vía de escape a situaciones que no quería enfrentar como la de ahora. Era una distracción de sus malos pensamientos...

-Gracias healton, enseguida bajo - hablo de forma lejana -Dile a Casey que se prepare para verla y bajar a desayunar

-Esta bien - dijo haciendo una reverencia y antes de irse por la puerta la miro con una sonrisa triste - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Miyako volteo a verlo sorprendida por su pregunta

-Eh?

El hombre se sobresalto

-¡Ah! perdone! - Se apresuro a decir - No debería preguntar cosas que no me incumbe, de verdad lo siento

Miyako le sonrío con aprecio

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, healton. Sabes que eres como de la familia

-Y yo me siento igual con respecto a ustedes, señorita

Ella asintió y se volteo para seguir pintando

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. La que me preocupa es Casey

-Mientras tenga a su hermana cerca estoy seguro de que estará bien - afirmo con una sonrisa y se fue por la puerta.

Miyako termino de pintar su cuadro, era un paisaje triste y oscuro, con solo verlo sentías nostalgia.

Dejo el cuadro secándose mientras buscaba entre su ropa y se colocaba ropa para ir al instituto y también para ir a recibir a su madre después de tantos meses.

Cuando estuvo lista, fue hacia la habitación de su hermana la cual parecía muy desordenada mientras Casey buscaba su zapato izquierdo desesperadamente.

-No lo encuentro onee-chan! - dijo nerviosa al borde del colapso

-Tranquila Casey, ya revisaste debajo de la cama? - le dijo y su hermana se agacho para mirar debajo de la cama. Efectivamente tenía razón. Se lo puso y cuando estaban por bajar, Casey parecía muy nerviosa. Miyako noto esto y le tomo de la mano haciendo que su hermanita la mire con admiración y aprecio.

Bajaron por la escalera y fueron hacia la cocina, allí estaba. Era una mujer delgada de figura alucinante. Su cabello era rubio y le llegaba hasta los hombros, tenía una vestimenta que dejaba en claro que era una persona glamorosa y de buen gusto. Tenía un rostro sofisticado y un maquillaje perfecto. Parecía una modelo sacada de revista.

-Vaya pensé que nunca aparecerían. ¿Es que no saben que tengo mi agenda muy apretada como para desperdiciar mi tiempo? - fueron la primera palabras de la mujer mirando a sus hijas

Casey miro el suelo apenada. Después de todo había sido su culpa por perder el zapato

Miyako en cambio no iba a dejar que la intimidara o algo por el estilo

-No sabia que había un toque de queda - respondió indiferente y fue a sentarse en la mesa junto a Casey que parecía algo incomoda - supongo que se nos paso

-Veo que sigues igual de irrespetuosa que siempre - sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa - No cabe duda que eres igual a tu padre

"Gracias a dios" pensó tomando un sorbo de café, sin darle importancia a lo que su madre decía. Por que si algo no soportaba es que ella hablara mal de su querido padre

La niña a su lado comenzó a jugar con sus dedos con torpeza. Luego se animo y le hablo

-Mama...

La mujer dejo de observar a miyako y miro a la pequeña

-Que pasa? - dijo de forma tajante

-Como hoy es el día de las madres te...te he hecho un dibujo

-Un dibujo? - repitió como si le hubieran dicho lo mas absurdo del mundo. Miyako gruño por lo bajo

"Solo tienes que aceptarlo y ya. No arruines esto" pensó mirando de reojo a su madre

Como si su madre hubiera leído sus pensamientos soltó un sonoro suspiro e hizo un gesto con la mano

-Anda, ve. Tráelo para que lo vea

La niña sonrío con felicidad. Por lo general le decía que esas cosas no las quería ni le eran necesarias pero esta vez lo quería. Se paro de su silla sin dudar y fue hacia su habitación a buscar el papel con mucha ilusión.

-Era lo que querías que dijera, no? -hablo mirando a su hija mayor

-Porque estas aquí? - la ignoro

La mujer sonrío y cruzo las piernas con lentitud

-Que quieres decir?

Miyako arrugo su frente

-Tu jamás vienes el día de la madre, ¿Por qué ahora si, Jules?

La mujer observo a la rubia. Siempre tenia esa mirada de frialdad cuando se dirigía a ella y su actitud siempre estaba a la defensiva. Realmente ya no era esa niña que la miraba con adoración y a cada rato le decía "Mami, mami!" con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tenia ganas de venir a ver a mis hijas el día de la madre, no puedo? - su voz sonó cantarina al final de la frase, como si quisiera provocarla

-No te sale mentir - respondió con cautela y corto el contacto visual con ella para hacerse una tostada. - He oído unos rumores que quizá sean la verdadera respuesta

La mujer borro su sonrisa y arrugo un poco el ceño

-Seguro que son otra estupidez

-Escuche que las esposas de tus amantes te están buscando. Están muy enfadadas...

La mujer se tiro el pelo hacia atrás y la miro fijo con sus profundos ojos azules y bastante de mal humor.

-No me lo digas. Te lo contó tanaguki, no? - dijo refiriéndose a su padre- Todavía no puedo creer que termine casada con ese hombre tantos años. Estoy segura de que me espía ahora

-El no me dijo nada. No hables como si fueras el centro del universo

-Mira, no me importa quien te lo dijo. Porque, igual es verdad. Esas idiotas creen que pueden tocarme un pelo pero están muy equivocadas. Porque aun no me he divorciado de tu padre, por lo tanto, toda su fortuna me pertenece y lo usare para lo que me plazca. Así sea quitármelas de encima...

Miyako la miro con desagrado. No podía creer que podía caer tan bajo como mujer

-Me das asco - soltó con furia y se paro de la silla caminando hacia la puerta.

-A donde vas?

-Por ahora lejos de ti - dijo y cerro la puerta con fuerza.

La mujer tomo un sorbo del café y cerro los ojos con tranquilidad. Su hija siempre tan temperamental

En ese momento llego su hija menor con un papel en la mano y una sonrisa. Volteo a los lados confundida

-Y onee-chan?

-Se fue al instituto - respondió

-Ah...- murmuro y luego le enseño el dibujo - te gusta?

Eran ella y su madre de la mano con unas sonrisas.

La mujer sonrío y la niña se ilusiono. Le acaricio la cabeza a su hija

-Sabes? Miyako a tu edad tenía más imaginación para los dibujos- y con esto tiro el dibujo al suelo y se paro de su asiento

.

.

.

*En el instituto*

-Y por supuesto tengo estas fotos a 2x1 señores y señoras! -anuncio buttercup mientras mostraba una foto de brick en pañales a a todos sus compañeros reunido alrededor de la mesa donde estaba parada

-Te voy a matar! - Gruño brick tratando de tirarsele encima pero sus hermanos lo sostenían- suéltenme!

-Bien, quien dijo 3? – buttercup puso la mano en la oreja y miro al publico con una sonrisa

-Buttercup es que no tienes vergüenza? ¬.¬ –la miro miyako con desaprobación

-Esto responde a tu pregunta? – tiro fotos de brick jugando basket mientras todas las chicas gritaban con ojos de corazones. La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y buttercup río entre dientes

-Maldita mujer del infierno!- gruño brick abalanzándose sobre ella

.

.

*en uno de los pasillos*

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Blossom iba vestida de conejita play boy corriendo de una montaña de chicos que la perseguían con ojos de corazón y baba en la boca. Buttercup la había vestido así en el baño y le dijo que la esperara, pero decidió salir para poder ir a buscar su ropa a su casillero y escapar de su cesión de fotos, pero cuando todos los chicos comenzaron a verla vestida así, inmediatamente comenzaron a perseguirla.

-Brick! Buttercup! Butch! Miyako! Boomer! Alguieeeeeeeen! Ayudaaaaaaaaa! T-T

Los chicos comenzaron a alcanzarla así que tuvo que acelerar el ritmo, aunque le costaba mucho hacerlo con tacos. Doblo en uno de los pasillos y justo ese pasillo tenia varias puertas de salones, y en uno de ellos estaban sus amigos dentro discutiendo

-Ya ya no te aloques solo fue una pequeña bromita – río buttercup palmeando la espalda del pelirrojo

- Ya…¬¬*

-Oigan, alguien ha visto a blossom? – boomer miro a ambos lados curioso y buttercup sintió que un balde de agua helada le caía encima. Se había olvidado totalmente de su conejita adorable en el baño

Brick se puso alerta. Es verdad, Blossom estaba tardando mucho

-me estaba preguntando lo mismo… - murmuro butch con una mano en el mentón

-Quizá este en el baño – murmuro miyako preocupada y miro a la morena que parecía nerviosa – tu la viste butter?

-Jeje…p-pues…

En ese momento todos vieron pasar a una conejita play boy que corría por el pasillo escapando de incontables chicos, gritando por ayuda con ojitos de cachorro abandonado.

Cuando pasaron frente a ellos todos se quedaron de piedra.

-Acaso…esa era…?-murmuro boomer

-Si… -contesto butch desconcertado

No lo pensaron dos veces y salieron corriendo a ayudar a la pelirroja, con brick a la cabeza, que les llevaba 20 pasos mas adelante por la cólera y furia que tenia encima.

Blossom corría y corría pero en un momento quedo acorralada en un pasillo sin salida y se aferro a la pared mientras todos se acercaban de a poco con miradas lujuriosas

-Ah…n-no esperen, no se acerquen!...a-ah yo…los…Los g-golpeare si lo h-hacen! / …-Les dijo pero ellos siguieron avanzando. Ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y grito tan fuerte como pudo- BRIIIIICK!

Varios chicos fueron tirados al suelo con fiereza a medida que creaba un camino hacia la pelirroja. Todos los chicos se hicieron aun lado dejando ver a un brick con una mueca enfurecida. Una expresión de cólera indominable enrojecía más sus ojos.

Blossom por otra parte sonrío con alivio, brick estaba allí. Su amado brick estaba allí.

-Brick! – grito mientras se acercaba corriendo y se arrojaba en los brazos de su novio. Estaba tan feliz y aliviada de que apareciera

Brick por otra parte la envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos dándole la protección que necesitaba mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, donde tenía un par de orejitas color blanco.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte- exclamo con vos llorosa, enterrando la cara en su pecho sacándole una sonrisa afectuosa a brick. Su pelirroja era tan delicada que su instinto protector salía por si solo

Sus amigos habían llegado en ese momento y vieron la escena aliviados, brick no había matado a nadie todavía.

Por otro lado, los chicos retrocedieron al ver la mirada que el pelirrojo le dirigía mientras abrazaba a la chica. Sin pensárselo mas de un segundo salieron corriendo despavoridos, rezando porque el aterrador brick ryder no fuera tras ellos luego. Porque podrían considerarse hombre muerto.

-Bloss! – buttercup se acerco corriendo hacia ellos con los otros 3 atrás.

Blossom soltó a brick y retrocedió para ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa

-Gracias por haber venido a ayudarme chicos ^^

-Bloss! Estaba tan preocupada T-T – buttercup se tiro a su cuello y la abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana, bajo la mirada molesta de brick por supuesto – Lamento haberte dejado en ese baño sola!

En ese momento se arrepintió enseguida de sus palabras pues sus amigos la asesinaron con la mirada pero nada comparado con la mirada en llamas del pelirrojo, que la tomo por el cuello de la chaqueta y se la quedo viendo de frente furioso

-Buttercup! ¬¬ -miyako la regaño con la mirada

Butch se golpeo la frente con la mano y boomer río

-No! Ella no hizo nada malo, yo fui la que me escape del baño – dijo Blossom tratando de ayudar a su amiga

-y de donde…- brick trago saliva, nervioso. Se veía espectacular con ese cosplay- …sacaste ese traje?

-Me lo puso buttercup para poder sacarme unas fotos – explico con inocencia mientras que todos se quedaron congelados en su lugar, sobretodo brick

-QUE HIZO QUE?!

-Jeje…yo ^^u…em…- buttercup se río nerviosa

Brick volteo a ver a su hermano moreno con el rostro serio

-Puedo?

Butch suspiro cansado y luego asintió con el ceño fruncido. Su novia lo tenia merecido por esta vez

Brick volvió a mirar a la chica con una sonrisa maligna y de una patada, la mando a volar por los cielos como Ash con el equipo rocket, mientras ella, en el aire daba vueltas de brazos cruzados murmurando:

-Sip, esta me la merecía...

.

.

**Fin de la primera parte del cap**

**Himeko501** : No, no, no, no, no! entendiste mal xDDD no estaba en corpiño butter, estaba con remera y corpiño :) ella solo quería sacarse el corpiño porque la molestaba pero apareció boomer asi que no se lo saco. Quedo en remera y corpiño.

Por otro lado gracias por comentar siempre y espero que te haya gustado este cap

**SuperDash1 :** Muchas gracias espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ^^ muchos besos

**Taiga Kaoru:** A ti te gusta mucho buttercup, no? te gusta mas con butch o con boomer su relación? jaja gracias por comentar q me quedo increíble ^^ espero que te haya gustado este cap

**Nelly-san** : Son unos pervertido lindos (¿ jejeje comenta si te ha gustado el cap, muchos besos ^^

**Shinku kitsune**: Jajaja no empezó por el hamster exactamente, pasaron varias cosas pero digamos que lo del hamster fue lo primero por lo cual se empezaron a llevar mal. Luego pasaron miles de cosas ma y terminaron peleando como hermanos toda la vida xD. Aww si, yo siempre imaginaba a boomer siendo amigo de ambas pero en este caso la hice mejor amigo de butter pero igual es muy amigo de bloss también. Jejeje luego de los dos cap del día de la madre seguro haré el fin de semana donde natssu tenga que ir a dormir a lo de bleik y bloss jeje yo también me enamoraría si me grita _ (¿ jeje. Por supuesto que el chico nuevo dará muchos celos al rubio ;) después de todo miyako y el se llevan muy bien. Espero que te haya gustado el cap!

**Tokkafangirl** :Jejej bueno mas o menos se explica un poco en este cap lo que le pasaba a butter. luego explicare mejor esto, es para que tengan una idea. Saludos gracia por comentar ^^

**okamidan:** Jjaaj si, luego de este cap y la segunda parte, haré el del que conejo se queda a dormir a lo de bloss :) . Gracias por comentar

**MissBel92:** Jejej este cap aclara un poco las cosas con butter. En cuanto a boomer sii el ama profundamente a miyako y obviamente se pondrá super celoso de este chico nuevo. Muchos saludos gracias por tus comentarios me encantan saludos!


	18. Día de las madres parte 2

**Este capitulo parte 1 y parte ****2 los hice como uno aparte de la historia****, para explicar masomenos como están sus vidas familiares (Varios me preguntaron x la de buttercup )**

**.**

**.**

Luego del colegio cada uno se dirigió a su casa para terminar el día de las madres.

Buttercup había esperado que salgan el par de gemelos para poder volver juntos. En la vuelta a casa reían y comentaban de las bromas que hacia buttercup a su edad.

Cuando abrieron la puerta de su casa vieron como una silla pasaba volando por la cocina junto al grito desgarrador de su madre. Buttercup rápidamente tapo la vista de sus hermanos con ambos brazos y corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, adentrándose con ellos. Soltó sus ojos y comenzó a buscar algo en los cajones desesperadamente

-Buttercup… -murmuro kei con la voz quebrada haciendo que buttercup revolviera el cajón más desesperadamente

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto ken de forma ausente

Cuando por fin pudo encontrar ese par de auriculares les dio uno a cada uno y los miro fijamente

-Escuchen, pónganselos y no se lo saquen por nada, de acuerdo? Yo enseguida vengo – corrió hacia la puerta y antes de cerrar la puerta los miro con advertencia – No vayan a salir de aquí, oyeron?

Corrió escaleras abajo. Tenia que detenerlo. No podía permitir que continuara pegándole delante de sus narices.

Tomo una lámpara en la corrida y cuando se acerco a su padre por detrás se la dio en la cabeza, desmayándolo. Cuando lo vio tirado en el piso se acerco a su madre que tenia un moretón en el ojo y muchas lágrimas derramadas por su rostro.

-MAMA! Mama! ¿Estas bien?! – la abrazo y la ayudo a levantarse – Ven, tenemos que ir con la policía rápido

La mujer la detuvo y ella la miro sin comprender

-Que haces? Vamos antes de que se despierte!

La mujer negó con una sonrisa triste

-No…no iremos a ningún lado, no…

No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Estaba segura que si no tuviera un moretón en el ojo ya le habría dado una buena cachetada por idiota.

-Realmente…tienes problemas – murmuro sin ánimos de ofender, sino que lo dijo de una forma entre amargura y decepción.

-Quizás…-murmuro con una sonrisa débil – Hoy es el día de la madre, no? Me gustaría tener mi regalo…

Buttercup la miro sin comprender

-Quiero que vayas con tus hermanos a tu pieza y se queden ahí hasta mañana, no importa lo que pase

-Estas loca?! El te seguirá golpeando! – rugió

-Lo se –exclamo lo mas tranquila del mundo – por eso no quiero que interfieras como la ultima vez, no quiero que te haga daño….

-Y crees que voy a dejar que te haga daño a ti mientras yo no hago nada?!

-Buttercup…-la miro con ojos suplicantes – por favor…solo vete

Buttercup sintió repugnancia por su madre al contemplar lo que era capaz de hacer por seguir con un hombre que claramente no la amaba. En esos instantes tuvo la sensación de que esa madre que la acompañaba al kinder de la mano con una sonrisa brillante ya no estaba, sino que estaba esta mujer patética que dejaba que la golpeasen sin importarle su propio sufrimiento o el de sus hijos.

-Solo hazlo hija, si? – dijo y le acaricio el rostro

Hizo una mueca y aparto su mano con violencia. Luego bajo la mirada, tapando sus ojos con el fleco mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía con sarcasmo

-sabes que?…haz lo que quieras

Se levanto de forma brusca y se fue por donde vino sin volver a mirar el rostro de su madre.

En aprox. 20 minutos ella se encontraba con el par de gemelos en su cama mientras ella abrazaba a cada uno con un brazo, apoyando sus rostros en su pecho para que no pudieran verla a la cara. Por suerte ellos estaban escuchando música por los auriculares que les dio y no podían escuchar los golpes y gritos de abajo, pero ella si, ella escuchaba todo claramente.

Kei apretó el brazo de su hermana, sintiendo su respiración mas acelerada

-hermana ¿Qué te ocurre?

"Mama. Es mama" – pensó

Con los ojos desorbitados, los gemelos la observaron con preocupación en sus ojos. Buttercup apretó sus labios reprimiendo las lágrimas mientras su pecho estallaba en un sufrimiento feroz.

-Buttercup ¿Qué pasa? – la preocupación estaba grabada en las líneas suave del rostro de ken

Buttercup meneó la cabeza y los volvió a abrazar fuerte tratando de contener un llanto de agonía e impotencia que sentía ahora mismo. No iba a contarles lo que su madre le pidió que hiciera, no quería que sientan que ya era asegurado que su verdadera madre había desaparecido por completo y que esa mujer había ocupado su lugar.

Su madre quiso ese regalo y ella se lo dio, pero nunca pensó que podía odiarse tanto a si misma por eso.

-Feliz día mama – dijo con ironía escuchando como se rompía un plato en la cocina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miyako suspiro antes de abrir la puerta, no quería volver a cruzar cara con su irritante madre. Resoplo y entro, escuchando como esa mujer y su padre discutía, como siempre que ella venia aquí. Opto por ignorarlos e ir directamente a su habitación pero mientras subía la escalera no pudo evitar escuchar

-Escúchame claramente takanugi – dijo clavando sus ojos en el hombre – Vas a darme mas dinero que antes, o te juro que pediré el divorcio y puedo asegurarte que la custodia de las niñas será mía

Miyako abrió los ojos. No podía creer que lo estuviera amenazando con esa ridiculez, ella jamás aceptaría estar bajo la custodia de su madre y por supuesto no se lo permitiría a Casey tampoco.

-Jules te estoy dando 25 mil dólares al mes! Aun quieres mas?!

-Si, ya esto cansada de vivir como una pobre. Asíque mas te vale darme mis 50 mil o voy a hacer que te arrepientas cuando tus amadas hijas ya no vivan contigo!

Miyako no quiso escuchar más. Sabia que su padre terminaría accediendo a sus peticiones, pero que mas podía hacer? Si llegaban a pelear por sus custodias el juez seria seducido por su madre o simplemente se lo darían con el pretexto de que las hijas deben estar con la madre. La justicia de hoy en día era vergonzosa

Fue hacia su habitación y en el camino se encontró a Healton que tenía una mirada triste. Inmediatamente cuando vio a la rubia le sonrío con cariño

-Que tal señorita, como le fue en el colegio?

-Bien gracias, sabes donde esta Casey?

El hombre pareció tensarse pero trato de disimularlo con su sonrisa

-Me dijo que le dolía un poco la cabeza asíque quería estar sola

Miyako se preocupo y trato de ingresar a la habitación de su hermana pero su mayordomo se lo impidió

-Lo siento mucho señorita, pero la niña Casey me dijo que quería estar un rato a solas, pero que te diga que no te preocupes, no es nada grave

Miyako pareció dudar pero luego se fue a su cuarto resignada

*Dentro del cuarto de Casey*

La pequeña niña estaba en su cama echa un ovillo sollozando, recordando como su madre le había dicho eso tan cruel. Sabía muy bien que le había dicho tal cosa solo para hacerla sufrir donde mas le dolía, como siempre.

Sabia que todos la preferían a su hermana, después de todo era perfecta, hermosa, sofisticada, inteligente….y ella no era nada en comparación. Es mas, ella era una de las tantas admiradora de la rubia, la quería mucho y pensaba que no había ser mas perfecto que su hermana, pero en momentos como este cuando alguien la comparaba con ella, no tenia ganas de verla en absoluto y por esos se sentía una persona horrible. Después de todo, su querida hermana no tenia la culpa de nada…

.

.

.

-Ya llegue! – anuncio Blossom cuando entro por la puerta

Le extraño que nadie contestara. Dejo su mochila en el sofá y subió las escaleras en busca de sus hermanos

-Onee-chan! – grito el pequeño shiro apareciendo en el final de las escaleras

-Shiro que pasa? – dijo Blossom alerta, subiendo mas rápido

- Se ha muerto…

-Que? Quien se ha muerto?

-Bleik

-QUE?!

-Si, mira… – la tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta su pieza donde se hallaba un bleik en la cama, muerto en vida, pálido sin brillo en sus ojos y la cara demacrada. Al frente suyo estaba la tele donde estaban pasando Harry Potter 6 – Ves onee-chan? No se mueve…

Blossom se acerco a el mas calmada, creía que de verdad le había pasado algo. Solo estaba torturado psicológicamente por harry potter, nada más.

-Bleik? –le susurro, pero el no respondió ni se inmuto. Parecía un zombie mirando la pantalla – Bleik…

-…

-Esta muerto? – pregunto el pequeño curioso, detrás de su hermana

-Claro que no – sonrío – Solo esta un poco estresado.

Lo sacudió del hombro y le pego una cachetada pero nada. Volvió a darle otro pero nada. Comenzó a darle una y otra vez con un libro en la cara hasta dejarle las mejillas rojas.

-BLEIK DESPIERTA! – le grito en el oído pero el no se inmuto, solo parecía un poco despeinado por los golpes. Ella decidió probar con algo mas – Bleik….abajo hay una chica vestida de gatubela que quiere ve….

Bleik se paro fresco como una lechuga, y sonrío como todo un sex symbol moviendo el pelo como Justin bieber

-Quien me busca? – pregunto mirando a ambos lados con interés

Blossom arrugo la nariz

-Eres un pervertido de lo peor

Arrugo el ceño y la miro ofendido

-Querrás decir de lo mejor. Las chicas la pasan muy bien conmigo, sabes?

-Como digas…

-Es más, mañana veré a dos gemelas: Georgina y Natalia. Por que…ya sabes – le guiño el ojo – les gustan los tríos

-Agh, eso es algo que realmente no quería saber – resoplo y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación de la mano de shiro – Ven shiro ayúdame a hacer la sopa

-Hai – contesto el pequeño

-Oh que tierna, te pones celosa de tu hermano – bleik sonrío de lado y los siguió hasta la cocina.

Blossom arqueo una ceja mientras preparaba la sopa

-No necesariamente. Solo creo que eres un mujeriego peligroso para la sociedad – lo miro curiosa – No hubo ninguna chica con la que quisieras seguir saliendo?

-Rotundamente no – replico con decisión, mientras comenzaba a poner la mesa – Todas eran zorras, sin excepción.

-Zorras? – repitió shiro confundido, mientras hacia el jugo de naranja

-Si, ya sabes, los animalitos – respondió bleik

-Eso es porque tú las elijes así, baka – negó Blossom con una sonrisa

-Quizás, pero hubo alguna que otra que no lo eran, y de cualquier forma, quisieron aprovecharse de este maravilloso cuerpo – se abrazo a si mismo acongojado

-Tengo la impresión de que fue al revés…– Blossom miro de reojo a su hermanito y el le devolvió la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza mientras bleik les acaba la lengua a ambos.

En ese momento llego su padre del trabajo con varias películas nuevas diciendo que era "noche de películas". Cuando terminaron de comer se pusieron a ver "22 jump street" en el sofá del comedor.

Blossom y bleik conocían muy bien las intenciones de su padre: La distracción. Quería que no recordaran a su madre este día y se pusieran tristes, pero la cosa era que ellos no eran crios, pueden que no entendían porque su madre se había marchado sin decir nada pero no iban a ponerse a llorar como si eso solucionara el problema o cuestionarle a su padre, que estaba desvastado al perder a su esposa. Aun así sentían un vacío dentro de ellos y cada vez que veían imágenes en su cabeza del día de la madre anterior les temblaban las manos, pero tenían que ser fuertes por shiro y su padre.

"Algún día conseguiré olvidarme de su existencia y podré resignarme de una ves por todas a que ella no volverá…" – pensó Blossom apoyada sobre el hombre de bleik, acariciándole el pelo a shiro.

"Yo nunca le voy a perdonar lo que hizo. Solo me queda olvidar de que alguna vez tuve madre" – pensó bleik mirando de reojo a sus hermanos que justo estaban riendo de una escena graciosa – "y pensar que los hiciste sufrir tanto …"

.

.

.

-Me gustaría saber como estas, mama… -susurro brick al aire, recostado en la cama de su habitación. Tenía los brazos detrás de la cabeza y miraba el techo de forma ausente

Este era el tercer "día de las madres" que pasaba sin verla. Ni siquiera lo dejaban tener una fotografía de ella, temía terminar olvidando su rostro pero hacia todo lo posible por tener su imagen en la cabeza. Después de todo había crecido muy apegado a su madre y ella siempre había sido cariñosa con el, desafortunadamente ella tenia una enfermedad que si no era tratada repetidamente con los medicamentos necesarios podría llevarla a un final nefasto. El problema era el costo de estos medicamentos, su economía no les permitía acceder a ellos.

Por lo tanto necesitaban del dinero de su padre, que vino junto a su abuela un día y le hizo una oferta a brick cuando su madre no estaba. Parecía que estaban desesperados por un heredero, pues ni butch ni boomer habían accedido a ser reconocidos como sus hijos, ellos ya Vivian con su madre y ya eran felices así.

Recordaba las palabras de la anciana perfectamente:

-"Me encargare de que tu madre no pase por dificultades financieras el resto de su vida. A cambio tendrás que venir a vivir con tu padre y tu madre tendrá que irse a vivir a otro país donde no pueda verte. Bajo ninguna circunstancia se te permitirá ver a tu madre. Estos son los términos"

Por supuesto que su madre de rehúso a esta idea cuando el se la contó pero el sabia que su madre tenia una constitución débil. Si no llegaba a tomarse uno solo de los medicamentos recetados por el medico por no poder comprarlo, su futuro estaría zanjado.

**Flash back**

*Tres años atrás*

Brick le sonrío mientras tomaba sus manos con cariño. Su madre siempre parecía tener un espíritu fuerte pero en ese momento parecía a punto de romperse a llorar. Su hermosa melena pelirroja parecida a la de Blossom se movía con el viento y sus ojos rojos estaban cristalinos

-Ya es la hora, mama – le anuncio – Yo estaré bien, por eso no tienes que preocuparte por mí

Su madre tapo su boca con la mano y unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Brick se acongojo, no quería que llorara de aquel modo.

-No llores mama. Yo estaré bien – le limpio sus lagrimas y la abrazo mientras miraba el cielo lluvioso. Preguntándose si lo mojado de su rostro era por la lluvia. Se apretó mas ella y trato de que su olor quedara impregnado en su memoria para siempre – Cuídate mucho, mama. Te quiero, no lo olvides.

-Yo también – dijo con la voz quebrada – Siempre te querré

**Fin flash back**

Brick tapo su vista con su manga y se mordió el labio inferior mientras una lágrima se escapaba de su ojo

-Te extraño mama…

.

.

.

Dos hermanos estaban en la mesa discutiendo mientras su madre los miraba con una sonrisa maternal.

-Boomer suéltalo, este es mi postre – dijo automáticamente butch alejando su pudín de las garras de su hermano

-No es justo! _ ¡Yo también quiero tener postre!– se quejo tratando de sacarle su pudín en forma chibi

Butch frunció el ceño y lo detuvo con una mano

-Pero si el tuyo ya te lo comiste ayer

- No se de que me hablas, ahora comparte y se un buen hermano!

-No. Me lo voy a comer – afirmo y trago una cucharada del pudín, bajo la mirada desconcertada del rubio

-¡No! ¿Qué estas haciendo?!

-Comiendo, que no ves? – murmuro burlón comiendo otra cucharada

-Noooooooooo!

Boomer se tiro sobre su hermano cayendo los dos al suelo y tirandole todo el pudin encima. Butch lo asesino con la mirada mientras boomer miraba con ojos llorosos el pudin desparramado por el pelo de su hermano.

-Te voy a matar boomer! - gruño

-Ah…mi pudín T-T…ah! o_o…espera…ya se!...quédate quieto

-Que?

-Aver… -paso un dedo por el pelo del moreno, quitándole un pedazo de pudín y luego se lo llevo a la boca – riiiiiiiiiico *-*

-Que estas haciendo? Asqueroso!– butch trato de quitárselo de encima pero boomer empezó a morderle la cabeza como un animal – QUE HACES! SUELTAME! MAMA!

Su madre decidió que era momento de interferir y los separo a ambos.

Sus hijos eran tan monos cuando peleaban, incluso recordaba cuando estaban en pañales que boomer quería sacarle la sonajera a butch y este no lo dejaba, y entonces empezaban a discutir como ahora.

Los quería tanto.

.

.

**Fin del capitulo aparte**

**Tokkafangirl **:Jajaj si, son buenos en ocultar lo que les pasa. Es que cuando están todos juntos disfrutan mucho y pueden olvidarse de sus problemas :)

**SuperDash1 **: Si, es medio confuso porque es como un episodio aparte. Solo lo hice por que algunos me preguntaban que era lo que le pasaba a butter y eso, asiqe decidí hacer este capitulo fuera de la historia para q masomenos supieran como era las cosas en su familia.

**Himeko501 :** Jajaja si pero fue un golpe bien merecido por olvidar a su mejor amiga en el baño vestida de conejita

**okamidan **: Si, la mama de miyako y Casey (Jules) es frívola y solo le interesa la plata de ellos y nada mas u.u pero tiene cierta preferencia por su hija mayor, ya que la desafía bastante a diferencia de casey que trata de buscar su amor. Espero q t haya gustado el cap :) saludos

T**aiga Kaoru**: Sisi tranquila por supuesto q habrá butterxbutch :) es una pareja muy gustada y se que te encanta así que habrá mucho. Espero que te haya gustado el cap Muchos besos

**Dumah Djim **: Jajaj muchas gracias :) espero q te guste el cap, lo hice medio corto porq ya quiero seguir con la historia por donde la deje en el cap anterior. Digamos q hice aparte este cap para que sepan un poco mas de sus familias. Saludos

**linyer solano** : Si, la pasan bastante mal :( bueno excepto por butch y boomer que tienen a su madre, pero también sufren por el tema de su padre que lo odian. Bueno en cuanto a blossom y butter, digamos q la pelirroja se deja vestir porq si no lo hace butter podría drogarla y vestirla de igual forma xD así que prefiere hacerlo de la manera fácil jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, muchos saludos


	19. El chico nuevo y el examen de biologia

**Este capitulo sigue luego de "recuerdos". Espero les guste y gracias por los reviews**

.

.

.

Los cinco estaban reunidos en el salón mientras era el recreo. A veces organizaban juntarse allí para jugar a las cartas o simplemente para estar solos, y ese día habían organizado ir allí. Estaban esperando a miyako que no aparecía cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta.

-Hola! Perdón por llegar tarde! –saludo miyako a sus amigos, tirando de la camisa de un chico que la seguía para que entrara con ella – Este es el chico nuevo que acaba de llegar hoy a nuestro colegio, espero que lo traten bien. Se llama…

Miyako no termino la frase. En su lugar se dio la vuelta y lanzo una mirada al chico nuevo, indicándole que siguiera el con la presentación. El chico sonrío un poco y les hablo directamente

-Soy Dajan fatsumoji. Espero que nos llevemos bien

Era un tipo delgado pero que transmitía la misma energía y resolución de un atleta. Tenía una sonrisa educada, ojos amables y rasgos atractivos. A juzgar por su acento era español. Parecía la clase de persona que siempre sale bien en las fotos sin importar la pose que ponga.

-Estos son mis amigos, Blossom, buttercup, butch, brick y mi novio boomer.

Buttercup fue la primera en acercarse y sonreírle

-Es un placer chico nuevo, me llamo buttercup pero puedes decirme butter –estiro su mano y el la acepto

-Butter, lo tengo

-Y yo soy butch, su novio – saludo acercándose y el chico asintió

-Butch. Soy Dajan – repitió – espero podamos llevarnos bien

Brick lo miro de reojo con desconfianza al igual que boomer a su lado. Blossom que estaba sentada sobre el regazo de brick iba a acercarse también, pero su novio no la soltaba.

El chico se acerco al rubio y le tendió la mano

-Hola, soy dajan. Acabo de llegar al colegio y no se muy bien como funcionan las cosas aquí, pero espero que nos podamos llevar bien

Boomer respondió a su apretón de manos

-Si, claro. Yo soy…

-Es boomer – interrumpió butter con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro – Esa cara de ángel a su lado es mi hermosa Blossom y el feo teñido abrazándola es su horroroso novio brick.

Un ruido seco anuncio que brick le había arrojado una silla a la morena pero que esta la esquivo a tiempo y le dio a la pizarra. De cualquier modo el chico no borro su sonrisa

-Es un gusto boomer – intercambio miradas con el rubio que lo miraba con desconfianza. - Igual que ustedes Blossom, brick.

Blossom le sonrío y brick asintió

-No van a creer esto – río miyako – pero kyouya y el son amigos

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Numero dos es tu amigo?! –pregunto butter asombrada y el chico la miro algo confundido

-Numero…dos?

-Si, habla de kyouya – aclaro Blossom y señalo a los tres chicos – Ellos tres son sus primos

El chico hizo una expresión de sorpresa

-Vaya! El mundo si que es pequeño. - miro al moreno – Asíque tu eres ese famoso butch

Butch hizo una mueca

-No me digas que te hablo de mí…

-Por supuesto! Todo el tiempo hablaba de que iba a derrotarte –carcajeo –La verdad es que me volvía loco. Hubo un tiempo que pensé que quizá estaba enamorado de ti, pero luego descarte esa idea por que eras su primo.

A butch le agarro un fuerte tic en el ojo

-Le hablaba sobre mi…a alguien mas?

-Por supuesto, con todo el mundo. Eres leyenda amigo.

Butch sintió que un aura asesina lo invadía

-Ese imbecil…- murmuro furioso. Iba a matar a kyouya

-Ya, ya, calma ^^u –le decía butter acariciando su espalda

-Vaya, Que lindo llavero – comento miyako mirando maravillada el llavero que colgaba del pantalón del chico. Era un pequeño patito del tamaño de una uva – es muy adorable

El chico miro su llavero un momento y luego la miro con una sonrisa

-¿Lo quieres?

Miyako parpadeo

-Eh? No te importa?

-Para nada – saco el pequeño patito y extendió su mano para que lo tomara – toma

Miyako se quedo con la boca abierta

-Hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto

Ese chico era muy amable. Miyako acerco su mano con timidez y tomo el pequeño patito mirándolo contenta. Era muy mono ese llavero. Miro al chico y le sonrío agradecida

-Muchas gracias

EL chico se inclino como un caballero y sonrío como todo un príncipe encantador. Boomer gruño por lo bajo

-No es nada, señorita – murmuro con su acento español y saco otros dos llaveritos mas, entregándoselos a las otras dos – Aquí también tengo uno para ustedes si quieren.

Las tres lo miraron maravilladas. ¡Que chico tan encantador!

Por otro lado los hermanos miraban la escena molestos. Cada uno abrazo a su novia posesivamente y miraron al chico con advertencia. Si el chico noto las miradas de estos tres o no, no se sabia, porque aun seguía allí esa sonrisa encantadora. Aunque no parecía tener malas intenciones con las chicas aun así era un chico.

Dajan miro la hora

-Oh parece que es la hora de la prueba de gimnasia.- anuncio colgando su mochila en el hombro- Antes de integrarme con los demás tengo que tener algunas notas y eso – explico y saludo con la mano – Fue un placer conocer a los amigos de miyako, me caen bien espero que seamos amigos. Adiós!

Todos los despidieron con la mano excepto por el rubio, que frunció el ceño. Volteo a ver a su novia

-Porque lo dijo como si te conociera miya-chan?

Miyako no tenia problema en decirle que era su compañero de trote pero si lo hacia sabia que boomer la iba a volver loca todos los días. No era celoso como brick pero cuando se volvía paranoico con un chico, podía ser igual a su hermano. Así que decidió que evadiría ese pequeño detalle

-El director me asigno para ocuparme de el y ayudarlo en sus clases. Nos presentamos ayer en su oficina

-No me habías dicho…

-No lo creí necesario

-Pues yo creo que es buen tipo – butter levanto sus brazos y se estiro con pereza, para luego soltar un adorable bostezo – Es decir, alguien que tiene esa sonrisa no puede ser mala persona

-Si, además creo que fue muy amigable con nosotros – asintió Blossom y luego miro con ternura su nuevo llavero hasta que brick se lo quito de las manos – oye!

-Yo me quedare con esto – dijo brick guardando el llavero en su bolsillo trasero con el ceño fruncido

-Que? Nuu! Es mío –trato de arrebatárselo en forma chibi pero el la detenía con una sola mano. Se detuvo y lo miro con un puchero – Brick!

-No voy a dejar que conserves un regalo de un chico que no soy yo

-Que tiene de malo? Además el patito es muy mono! –se quejo ella tratando nuevamente de quitarle el llavero del bolsillo

Brick sonrío y la miro con burla

-Vaya bloss, estas tratando de tocarme el trasero? Y yo que creía que eras una santa…

-Que? yo no…

-Asíque en realidad eres una pervertida – murmuro mirándola con interés mientras ella se sonrojaba

-Yo no…!

- ¿acaso por fin te he mal influenciado, eh? – se acerco mas a ella

-Claro q-que no! – grito roja y le saco la lengua mientras el reía y trataba de abrazarla pero ella se rehusaba

-En cualquier caso no creo que sea mal tipo – hablo butch - Se le notaba en los ojos y además no se asusto de conocer a brick y butter asíque debe ser buena persona

Brick y butter voltearon a verlo molestos

-oye!

-Pues a mi me parece un tipo demasiado perfecto – mascullo boomer de brazos cruzados – parecía salido de la campaña "Sonreí, que es gratis". Me da mala espina

Butter arqueo una ceja divertida

-oh vamos boom tu siempre eres el simpático aquí, porque te cae mal el chico nuevo? Yo creo que es majo

Se encogió de hombros y recostó su cara en el hombro de su novia

-Quien sabe…

-Oh no! – grito Blossom asustada mientras sus amigos la miraron

-Que pasa bloss? – le pregunto el moreno extrañado

-Dentro de una hora tenemos el examen!

.

.

Todos habían sido asignados a nuevos asientos para el examen. No querían que nadie se sentara con alguien que le conviniera, así que los sentaron a todos al azar.

-Como saben, hoy es su examen de biología. Yo seré su examinador. ¡Pero ante de empezar quiero decirles algo! – dijo el profesor haciéndose a un lado, dejando ver a un kyouya atado a una silla con varios golpes en la cabeza con ojitos en espirales

-¡¿kyouya?! – gritaron todos asustados

-Así es, como verán cierto estupido intento robar el examen del laboratorio del Profesor Manson – dijo y todos comenzaron a murmurar consternados: el profesor Manson daba miedo, nadie con un poco de cerebro se atrevería a meterse a su oficina a robarle algo. Butch golpeo su frente con la mano, su primo era un imbecil -¿Entienden?! No pienso tolerar la trampa! Tienen 40 minutos, desde YA – señalo un reloj grande que había arriba de la pizarra

Brick sonrío confiado. Con solo leer un poco ya sabia el tema, tenia facilidad para estudiar. Estaba seguro que aprobaría fácilmente.

Blossom trago saliva nerviosa mientras se trenzaba el pelo. Había estudiado por supuesto, pero aun así cada vez que quería ponerse a estudiar su mente divagaba para cualquier parte. Esperaba que con lo estudiado le fuera suficiente.

Butter estaba recostada en su silla con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, con una sonrisa ladina. Por supuesto que no había estudiado nada ¡Era buttercup, por dios! Pero si se había asegurado de hacer un par de papelitos con las repuestas, que las había ocultado en su cartuchera.

Miyako por otra parte tenia una mirada seria. Ella siempre estudiaba para cada examen para ser la mejor de la clase, pero alguna que otra vez quedaba segunda por dexter. Ese maldito se volteo a verla con una sonrisa que expresaba cuan seguro estaba de que ganaría, ella le frunció el ceño y miro para otro lado con molestia. No podía perder contra ese presumido

Boomer tomo un mechón de su fleco y lo miro aburrido, estaba pensando que quizás tendría que cortárselo un poco. No había estudiado en absoluto al igual que su mejor amiga, pero se hizo varios machetes con las respuestas, pero a diferencia de ella, las tenia escondidas por toda la ropa.

Butch tenía la cara recostada en una de sus manos con expresión tranquila. A diferencia de los demás no le era necesario estudiar, ya que con solo escuchar la clase donde explicaban oralmente ya le quedaba todo en la cabeza, a veces releía los apuntes pero no era realmente necesario.

-PUEDEN EMPEZAR! – les grito el hombre y todos se pusieron a escribir

"No tengo de que preocuparme" – pensó brick escribiendo

"JA! el que intenta aprobar estudiando es un idiota. Si tienes atajos puedes ganar mas fácilmente" – pensó buttercup reprimiendo una carcajada mientras miraba de reojo su cartuchera – "Yo no he estudiado nada y tendré una buena calificación"

"A ver…completa la frase: El nucleótido esta formado por_ "– pensó butch y luego sonrío, comenzando a escribir – "Que fácil, se trata de del fosfato, base nitrogenada y azúcar, lo dijo el profesor la clase anterior"

"Jeje lo único que importa aquí es aprobar" – pensó boomer mirando las notas dentro del cuello de su buzo "Esto será pan comido! "

Uno minutos después podía verse a un rubio parado al frente de todos, solo en calzoncillos, mientras el profesor a su lado sacaba todos los machetes de su ropa y lo miraba con sospecha

-¿Seguro que no tienes ninguna mas?

Boomer volteo a verlo molesto

-Demonios! ¿Es que quieres quitarme los calzoncillos también?!

Miyako miro a su novio con vergüenza

"Idiota…" – pensó con el ceño fruncido, pero luego negó -"No, tengo que concentrarme en el examen"

El profesor le hizo señas al rubio para que vuelva a sentarse

-Anda, vuelve a tu sitio. Soy el tipo de hombre que da segundas oportunidades

Boomer resoplo mientras volvía a su sitio aun en calzoncillo y sus compañeros reían  
- Maldición…

Miyako suspiro. Ese tonto iba a reprobar…

"Esto va mal. Tengo que concentrarme" – pensó desviando la mirada de su novio y continúo escribiendo

Por otro lado buttercup parecía muy nerviosa. Se había equivocado de materia al momento de hacer las notas de respuestas y las hizo de literatura

"Maldición! ¡Esto no me gusta nada! ¡No se responder ninguna pregunta!" – pensó frustrada y volteo a ver donde estaba sentado su novio y maldijo en silencio. Lo miro con ojos de cachorro y como si el lo hubiera sentido levanto la mirada hacia ella y le sonrío con animo "Supongo que no puedes ayudarme desde donde estas…"

"Me faltan las ultimas 4 preguntas! " – Blossom miraba la hoja desesperada por saber la respuesta pero no le salían. En ese momento sintió como alguien le picaba el brazo, cuando giro a su izquierda vio a dexter que le sonreía

-Necesitas ayuda bloss-chan? Te ves en problemas – le susurro

Dexter era uno de los mejores de la clase casi tanto como miyako. Pero dejando eso a un lado, ella tenia en su mente al chico como una persona muy amable, siempre la ayudaba cuando tenía un problema en matemáticas o le prestaba lápiz cuando no tenia, parecía estar siempre al tanto de los problemas de los demás. Era muy considerado

Le devolvió la sonrisa algo avergonzada y susurro:

-No me salen las últimas 4 preguntas

-Yo te las paso no hay problema – escribió en un papel con una rapidez extraordinaria y se lo dio- Toma, espero te sirvan

Ella tomo el papel y le sonrío con mucho agradecimiento

-Gracias, me salvaste Dex – le susurro y el chico volvió su vista a su examen con las mejillas sonrojadas. Le encantaba cuando le decía de aquella manera.

-Quedan 10 minutos! – anuncio el profesor

"Maldición, maldición, MALDICION! No entiendo ninguna pregunta!" – Buttercup se despeino el cabello con impotencia y en ese momento sintió una extraña sensación en su cabeza, como una voz, una muy familiar que decía "Butter" por telepatía. Por reflejo volteo a ver a su mejor amigo que la miraba y al parecer seguía en calzoncillos. Se pregunto si se habría puesto algunas notas en ellos….

El rubio le hizo señales de que esperara unos segundos y comenzó a escribir en un cuaderno con mucha seriedad, sorprendiendo a la morena.

"¿Acaso sabe alguna respuesta y va a escribírmelo allí?! " – pensó con esperanza

Cuando el rubio termino de escribir luego de un par de segundos, levanto el cuaderno en alto con la respiración agotada y dejo ver el dibujo de una gallina con sombrerito junto a un par de dibujitos más en la hoja.

Buttercup se paro de su asiento con brusquedad

-Y A MI QUE MIERDA ME IMPORTAN TUS DIBUJOS?! – grito y un libro se estampo en su cara con fuerza

-¡Cállate o te saco el examen! – le grito el profesor

"Mmm esta frase es falsa, si" – asintió miyako contenta -"El profesor siempre hace preguntas con trampa, a mi no me va a engañar"

-Profesor, termine – anuncio dexter y miyako se sobresalto. El se giro a verla mientras se ajustaba los lentes con una sonrisa vanidosa y ella lo miro con odio mientras volvía a escribir en su examen. No importaba que el terminara mas rápido, al final la mejor calificación la tendría ella, estaba segura.

Brick había observado esta acción por parte del pelirrojo y arrugo la nariz. Siempre miraba a su amiga con soberbia y era algo molesto que se creyera mejor que el resto.

"Imbecil…" – pensó mientras se paraba y le entregaba su examen terminado al profesor. Mientras volvía a su asiento le levanto el pulgar a su novia en señal de que todo iría bien y ella le sonrío.

-Quedan 3 minutos! – volvió a anunciar

En ese momento buttercup dejo de sobarse la cara y una idea ilumino su cabeza ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado en eso antes? Necesitaba una distracción! Volteo a ver a su amigo que estaba ocupado jugando con su celular, pero como si sintiera una insistente mirada sobre el, la observo. Ella le hizo señas de que le siguiera la corriente y el asintió confundido.

Butch justo había terminado su examen. Se paro y fue a entregárselo al profesor.

"Lo siento butch" - pensó la morena

Cuando el estaba volviendo a su asiento buttercup empujo a uno de sus compañeros con problemas de sangrado de nariz hacia el, haciéndolo caer con el chico encima. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con este chico encima de él en una posición algo rara, lo movió de el y estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando vio al chico que parecía que la nariz le chorreaba en sangre. Sintió muchas nauseas

-¡A-ah! ¡Lo…lo s-siento m-mucho! ¡No se como me caí, yo…!

Sintió que por su cara caía algo caliente. Con su mano inspecciono su rostro y pudo detectar que se trataba de un líquido caliente. Miro su mano y vio que estaba teñida de rojo. De sangre. Inmediatamente se puso más pálido de lo que estaba y sintió como la mandíbula se le tensaba mientras le temblaba la mano. Tenia sangre….tenia sangre en su rostro…En unos cuantos segundos de shock sintió que la vista se le nublaba y cayo al suelo como tronco.

-Sensei kushieda se ha desmayado! – grito el chico asustado mientras se ponía algodón en sus fosas nasales, y el profesor volteo a verlo preocupado

-Que alguien lo lleve a la enfermería!

Buttercup le hizo una señal a boomer para que se levante y vayan hacia el, juntos. Boomer entendió el plan y así lo hicieron.

-Nosotros iremos profe! – Anuncio buttercup y antes de que pudiera protestar, alego – Soy su novia y este de aquí es su hermano, nosotros nos encargamos no se preocupe

El profesor asintió y señalo la puerta

-Vayan, el examen pueden terminarlo la próxima semana

Buttercup y boomer intercambiaron miradas y susurraron victoriosos

-Yey!

boomer sostuvo los brazos de butch y le indico a butter que tomara sus piernas. Cuando lo sostuvieron salieron del salón los tres, liberándose de entregar su nefasto examen.

Sus amigos se quedaron mirando por donde habían salido esos dos demonios con el pobre de butch. OH si, sabían que no había sido un accidente esa caída…

.

.

.

- Y que tal les ha ido? – pregunto brick a sus amigos mientras caminaban hacia la salida

-Considerando que mi novia y mi propio hermano me desmayaron a propósito… - butch miro a ambos con furia y luego se concentro por donde caminaba-…bastante bien, diría yo

-De verdad lo siento…Por favor no te enojes conmigo!- le dijo butter como una niña, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa inocente pero el no le dirigió la mirada. Estaba ofendido – Butch...

-Perdona hermano, no sabíamos que hacer…

-Quizás el no desmayarme sea una buena opción la próxima vez – corto tajante butch

-Por mi parte espero haber sacado más que el presumido de dexter. Realmente es insoportable – hablo miyako recordando con molestia esa sonrisa soberbia

Blossom volteo a verla extrañada

-¿De que hablas miya-chan? Yo creo que es muy buena persona

-Es un engreído con todo el mundo, de que hablas bloss? – la rubia la miro incrédula

-Pero…- recordó todas las veces que la ayudo amablemente - Gracias a el pude terminar mi examen

Brick le hecho una mirada fugaz

-Que quieres decir con que te ayudo?

-Pues, me ha pasado las últimas repuestas…

Brick detuvo su camino y la miro con molestia

-Y tu porque aceptaste sus respuestas?!

Blossom detuvo su andar y arqueo una ceja

-Porque…eran las que no me sabia?

-Y porque no me las pediste a mi?!

-Porque estabas lejos….

-Aun así…! No ves que el cuatro ojos te hecho el ojo?! Ese engreído no ayudaría a nadie!

Blossom suspiro

-Brick…

-No me vengas con tu: "Brick…" – dijo imitando su suspiro – No quiero que hables con ese Nerd!

La pelirroja lo miro molesta

- Te dije que solo me paso unas respuestas, es todo. No me ha pedido mi número ni nada por estilo, deja de exagerar

-No exagero! Puedo asegurarte que ese gusano no es amable con ninguno del curso!

-Créeme blossy, no exagera- hablo butter al recordar que dexter siempre le pedía fotos de la pelirroja con diferentes expresiones en el rostro – Ese chico tiene una extraña obsesión contigo

Blossom los miro confusa

-Es verdad, yo también creo que le atraes – hablo boomer mientras abrazaba a la rubia – El otro día te presto un lápiz, no?

Blossom se cayó para atrás al estilo anime

-Pero eso no significa nada, yo también le presto lápices a todo el mundo…

-Pero no dexter – interrumpió butch

-Es verdad – prosiguió miyako

-Butch, miya-chan! o_o ¿ustedes también lo creen? – Blossom los miro sorprendida. Butch y miyako eran sus amigos más razonables y si ellos decían que así era, quizás si fuera así….

Luego negó con la cabeza. Era imposible que el chico estuviera atraído por ella, apenas y habían hablado lo necesario como para crear algún tipo de lazo especial.

Trato de cambiar el tema

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Saben que saldrá sinsajo parte 1 dentro de poco?! *-*

-MALDICION! Ese anteojudo engreído esta detrás de mi novia! Mi novia! No puedo creerlo! – Gruño brick dándole un golpe a la pared – ¡Voy a romperle esas gafas y metérselas por el…!

-Brick! – lo regaño Blossom mientras sus amigos reían

-Que? Esta detrás de ti, como quieres que me ponga?!

-No esta detrás de mi – suspiro y lo abrazo con cariño ocultando el rostro con su pecho – y si así fuera… ¿que importa? Yo solo te quiero a ti tonto

Brick no dijo nada, de alguna forma eso lo tranquilizo bastante pero aun así estaba alerta, no se olvidaba que ese nerd miraba a su novia. Ya vería que haría con ese idiota-mira-novias.

-Que tal si todos vamos por un helado? – propuso boomer con una sonrisa

-Yo no puedo, tengo que hacer un par de cosas en casa. Lo siento boom– respondió la morena

-Yo iría pero como papa y bleik salen tengo que quedarme a cuidar a shiro –se disculpo Blossom

-Lo siento, pero la verdad no tengo mucho apetito boomer – le sonrío miyako con disculpas

-Yo creo que si iré – dijo brick

-Genial – boomer volteo a ver al moreno – Y tu butch?

-lo siento ya sabes lo que dicen: no tienes que estar a solas con alguien que te hizo desmayar a propósito – respondió sarcásticamente

-Oye! Fue la idea de butter

La morena le dio un codazo

-Ey! Que la culpa fue de los dos

-De cualquier forma, vayamos por ese helado brick, boomer. Necesito azúcar después de desmayarme – informo butch empezando a caminar nuevamente pero buttercup se puso en medio - ¿Qué pasa?

-Ni siquiera me vas a saludar? ya te dije que lo siento…

-Y yo te dije que ya escuche ¬¬

-Si pero no me aceptaste las disculpas…

-Buttercup – frunció el ceño y pronuncio cada palabra con lentitud – hiciste…que…me…desmayara…con…la…sangre

-Si pero…

-pero nada butter, nos vemos mañana – palmeo su cabeza y siguió caminando - Adiós chicas

-Adiós butch - dijeron ambas

Butter resoplo y boomer pasó un brazo por sus hombros

-No te preocupes, en un rato se le pasara lo gruñón y te llamara – le guiño el ojo y sonrío. Luego se acerco a la rubia - Hasta mañana miya-chan -la beso

-Boomer...ambos sabemos que vendrás a la noche tratando de colarte por la ventana ¬¬ asíque no digas "hasta mañana"

Boomer sonrío como bobo  
-No se de que hablas - la volvió a besar y corrió detrás del moreno - Adiós te quiero! Adiós chicas!

-Adiós boomer – saludaron sus amigas

-bueno creo que yo también me voy con ellos - dijo brick, tomando el rostro de su novia en las manos y comenzando a besarla - luego te llamo, si? Quizás me pase por tu casa un rato

Ella asintió con una sonrisa  
-Bien, disfruta el helado

Brick la volvió a besar, saludo a las otras dos y se fue con sus hermanos.

Cuando las tres estuvieron solas comenzaron a caminar hacia sus casas por un camino que siempre tomaban juntas. Luego de un rato de silencio miyako sintió la mirada de ambas encima, las volteo a ver y se detuvo

-Que pasa?

-Nada – contesto Blossom sonriente- así que…

Miyako arqueo una ceja

-asíque que?

-Pues….

-De donde conoces al español? – pregunto finalmente buttercup con una sonrisa traviesa

-Que? – trato de hacerse la desentendida

-Sabemos que se conocen de antes. Los vimos ayer cuando se encontraron en la puerta de la oficina y parecían dos buenos amigos hablando – Explico Blossom

-Si, anda dinos! De donde se conocen? – buttercup acerco su rostro a ella

Miyako suspiro con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. A sus amigas nunca se les escapaba nada

-Bueno digamos que siempre salimos a correr juntos…

Sus amigas se miraron entre ellas y luego se acercaron a la rubia sorprendidas

-Eh?! Ósea que de verdad se están viendo a solas?! – Blossom parpadeo en shock

-Estan saliendo a escondidas?! – expreso de la misma forma la morena

Miyako las miro sobresaltada

-QUE?! Por supuesto que no! Solo somos conocidos-amigos!

Sus amigas se quedaron calladas unos segundos y luego rieron aliviadas.

-Creo que nos hicimos la película – se burlo buttercup

.

.

.

*A la tardecita*

Su teléfono sonó y lo cogio algo adormilada. Se había despertado de su siesta de 3 hs

-Hola?

-Lo siento, te desperté? – dijo una voz masculina del otro lado.

-Butch? – Se sentó en la cama y se rasco el pelo – No, esta bien, ya iba a levantarme de todos modos

-Ah, de acuerdo – Se escucho un breve silencio y luego hablo – Quería decirte que…fui algo frío hoy en la tarde, lo siento. No pretendía tratarte mal ni nada

-Lo se, descuida – butter sonrío – Además yo tendría que ser la que se disculpe por desmayarte

-Si, pero quiero que sepas que no estaba enojado por el hecho de me desmayaras butter…– soltó una pequeña risa – nos conocemos desde kinder, se perfectamente que a tu lado puedo aparecer mañana calvo o sin dientes. La causa de mi enojo fue más bien por la sangre…

-Si, lo se. Lo siento mucho creo que me pase con eso - dijo con arrepentimiento – Se que eres sensible a la sangre

-Mucho. Por eso no lo vuelvas a hacer – le advirtió – Porque te juro que usare tu debilidad contra ti

Butter dio un respingo mientras estaba sentada, casi cayéndose de la cama y como si butch la hubiera visto, comenzó a reír

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo! No más sangre, entendido. No tienes porque amenazarme con mi debilidad – bufo

-Bien – aunque no pudiera verlo juraría que estaba sonriendo – Entonces nos vemos mañana, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – sonrío y espero unos cuantos segundos para decir – Te quiero…

Pudo percibir otra sonrisa através del teléfono

-Lo se

-Oye! – río ella – Ahora tienes que decir" yo también" maldito insensible

-Quien dijo que te perdone del todo? – se burlo

-Cruel – le soltó

-Lunática – le respondió

-Y con mucho orgullo. Ahora si me disculpas voy a cortar para mantener algo de mi orgullo intacto

-Butter…me dijiste que me querías y yo te he respondido "Lo se". Ya has perdido tu orgullo nena – informo riéndose

Buttercup hizo una mueca. Odiaba cuando tenía razón

-Eso no…

-Te quiero – le dijo interrumpiéndola. Ella sonrío –Te veo mañana lunática – butter percibió otra sonrisa de su parte y el corto.

.

.

-Bueno ya me voy. Llámame por cualquier cosa - bleik miro a sus hermanos – Y si se sienten solos llámenme y vendré, de acuerdo?

Blossom puso los ojos en blanco. Hace mas de media hora que estaban parados en la puerta principal esperando que bleik se digne a irse a esa fiesta

-Bleik no va a pasar nada, solo ve – le dijo con shiro en sus brazos

-Me estas echando porque aun sigues enojada porque te dije que vendrá natsu a dormir este fin de semana y no podrás traer a tus amigas? Porque puedes traerlas el próximo fin de semana si quieres...

Ella frunció el ceño

-Te dije que no estoy enojada, solo avisa la próxima okey?. Ahora vete de una vez hermano

-Esta bien, no tienes que echarme ya entendí que estas enojada- bufo y ella puso lo ojos en blanco-. Ya se lo miedosa que eres y quiero que sepas que tendré mi celular encima siempre, bien?

-Bleik si estas tan preocupado porque no te quedas? – Bromeo

-Claro que no mounstrito. Sabrina va a ir y tengo que estar ahí - sonrío con perversión

-Sabrina? Creí que la de esta semana se llamaba Marisa…

Bleik abrió los ojos

-Oh por dios! Tienes razón!, es Marisa no Sabrina –se choco la frente – Menos mal que me dijiste, el nombre equivocado me hubiera cagado la noche…

Blossom resoplo y abrió la puerta empujándolo para fuera

-Si, si , como digas. Ahora ve! – le dio un empujón para adelante

-Ya voy, ya voy, no me tienes que empujar ¬¬

En ese momento llego brick y se encontró con los tres hermanos en la puerta. Blossom sonrío al verlo y el le devolvió el gesto.

-Hola brick

-Hola **amor** – respondió enfatizando la ultima palabra mientras miraba de reojo la reacción de bleik

Bleik al ver que su hermanita no e encontraría sola esta noche hizo una mueca de disgusto y le susurro un "vigílalo" a shiro, que asintió.

El pequeño miro a brick e inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Que tal estas shiro? – Dijo brick levantando la mano saludando al pequeño – Bleik.

-Novio acaparador de hermanas – Saludo bleik con una mirada asesina pero con una sonrisa encantadora

-Será mejor que vayas yendo bleik, se te hará tarde – dijo Blossom rápidamente colocándose entre ambos chicos finalizando la absurda batalla visual que mantenían.

-Si, bleik… – una sonrisa encantadoramente falsa apareció en el rostro de brick – Yo cuidare a Blossom y shiro no te preocupes

Bleik hizo una mueca

-Disfruta mientras puedas usurpador, que en cualquier momento hare que mi hermana termine contigo de una buena vez – declaro el chico con seguridad y se fue hacia el auto que lo esperaba

-Tu hermano es tan encantador…– comento brick con burla. Luego sintió como su campera era jalada por shiro – eh? Que pasa enano? – lo despeino con cariño

-Te gusta Harry Potter?

Miro al pequeño extrañado

-Harry Potter? Bueno yo….

-Quieres ver las películas?

-Eh…-arqueo una ceja- si quieres…

-Me refiero a todas ellas

-Todas?…

-Si

-Emm…bueno, yo…

-Vamos – se bajo de encima de su hermana, tiro de la mano del chico y lo llevo para la pieza antes de que diga algo. Blossom río de la cara de confusión de brick y luego saludo a bleik con la mano mientras el coche arrancaba.

-¡"Marisa"! ¡Acuérdate! – le grito y bleik le mostró el pulgar por la ventana del auto.

.

.

.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Taiga Kaoru : **Si obvio :) todos tienen que seguir adelante sin importar lo demas. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo . Saludos

**SuperDash1:** Me alegro, espero que este también te haya gustado :) saludos

**linyer solano :** Me alegra que pienses eso :) si te gusto este cap comenta. Abrazos

**Himeko501: **Si, la pasan un poco mal en casa pero se tienen el uno al otro :) siempre que estén juntos van a sonreír y pasarla bien como el instituto. Muchos saludoss

**MissBel92:** Si butter y brick la pasan mal, y tienes razón aunque supieran los problemas del otro no dejarían de pelear como siempre xD ya su relación es así y son amigos igualmente. Puede que parezca que se odien pero ello en realidad se quieren son como esos hermanos que pelean todo el tiempo pero se quieren igual.

Sip, la mama de blossom los abandono de un día para el otro sin decir nada. Ellos quedaron muy confundidos porq hasta hace un día atrás de su abandono estaban comiendo en la mesa juntos, riendo felices.

En cuanto a miyako, si ha sacado un poco la frialdad de su madre, después de todo por eso su madre la prefiera sobre casey, Porq ve mas cosas de ella en miyako. Y luego butch y boomer la pasan bien con su mama pero después sienten un odio intenso hacia su padre.

Gracias por tus review Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Saludos ^^

**Nelly-san:** Si pero no te preocupes :) Mientras los 6 estén juntos superan todo. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Saludos

**Tokkafangirl:** No te preocupes como lo desmayo por atras, el padre no se entero que fue ella. Aun así fue mas bien un episodio aparte, no lo seguiré desde ahí, sino que desde el cap anterior a ese del de la de la madre. Espero que te haya gustado este :) Saludos


	20. Sobreviviendo al conejo y Casey parte 1

**Perdón**** por haber tardado: muchas pruebas. Por cierto la imagen de portada de la historia son kei y ken :)**

**.**

.

Blossom se encontraba en su casa cocinando unas galletas, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo saco de su bolsillo, atendió y se limpio las manos con una servilleta

-hola?

-¿Quién es?

Blossom arqueo una ceja

-¿Como que quien es? Si eres tu el que ha llamado…

-Es para confirmar. Eres la hermana de bleik verdad?

-Si, quien habla?

-hola chica melocotón – pudo escuchar claramente la voz burlesca

-¿conejo?-pregunto con incredulidad

-Si, no te babees sobre el teléfono, es repugnante

-¿que? ¿Como...?¿Porque tu...?- se enredo con sus palabras, sin saber q pregunta era mas importante

-Cálmate, cariño, respira…

-¿cariño? - hizo una mueca d disgusto

-¿Te gusta?

Puso los ojos en blanco

- ¿que quieres?- no se molesto en preguntarle como había obtenido su numero. Seguro el tonto de bleik era el responsable

-Solo llamaba para confirmar la dirección. Ya sabes, tu hermano me invito a dormir…

Blossom maldijo por lo bajo ¿Acaso ese homo sapiens mal evolucionado quería que ella le pasara la dirección de su casa? Ya bastante tenia que aguantar que ese chico fuera a su casa.

-Llama a bleik, el te invito, no?

-No contesta

-Se esta bañando, cuando termine te atenderá – y antes de que pudiera cortar el la interrumpió

-Te estoy preguntando a ti…

-Oh!... ¿Enserio?...

-Sabes? El sarcasmo no te queda nada

-Como digas. Voy a cortar, adiós

-No te atrevas a cortar chica melocotón…

- Nos vemos conejo – se burlo y cortó el teléfono

"Seguro se ha enfadado" – pensó mientras volvía a hacer las galletas – Ahhh bueno, el siempre me molesta, no?…

En ese momento tocaron la puerta principal. Blossom se extraño, no esperaba a nadie a esas horas y brick le había avisado que tendría que cuidar a Casey esa noche. Se acerco la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con un natsuki mirándola enfadado

-Gracias por cortar el teléfono – dijo con sarcasmo

Blossom lo miro sorprendida

-¿Como…?

-Te dije que quería confirmar la dirección, no que no la sabia – frunció el ceño – Ahora si eres tan amable me dejas pasar?

Blossom iba a hablar pero aparecieron shiro y su amiguito de la escuela, Rumi, que se los quedaron mirando. Blossom le sonrío a su hermano

- ya guardaste todo para ir a lo de rumi a dormir? – le pregunto

-Si onee-chan – dijo y miro al chico al lado de su hermana. Blossom se percato de eso

- Chicos el es Natsuki, es amigo de bleik y también de brick – les presento y miro al chico – Cone…digo Natsuki… estos son: mi hermanito shiro y su amigo Rumi

Natsuki levanto la mano con simpleza

-Hey

Shiro lo observo en silencio. Con curiosidad

Por otra parte el pequeño Rumi se sonrojo y se escondió detrás de su amigo, pero le dio una pequeña sonrisita a natsuki. El peliblanco lo observo sin inmutarse y blossom levanto una ceja

-Me preocupa de que todos los niños tengan una especie de "enamoramiento" hacia ti – murmuro

-Ya te lo dije, los niños me adoran. Aunque les preste atención o no –la miro – Y tu hermano?

-Esta en su cuarto, puedes subir – se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar

-Con permiso – murmuro y paso adentro.

-Shiro, Rumi, porque no lo llevan hasta la habitación de bleik? – les sonrío

Shiro asintió rápidamente y tiro del chico

-Es por aquí sube, sube – lo guío hasta las escaleras con un Rumi detrás mirando a natsu como si fuera su súper héroe favorito – ¿Por qué tu cabello es blanco?...Es extraño

-No lo se, nací así – respondió natsu con indiferencia mientras lo seguía

-Y dime tienes hermanos? – lo miro con interés

-Pues tengo una, y muy insoportable – respondió con una mueca al recordar a bell

-Ah pues yo tengo dos, son más grandes que yo. Pero no son insoportables - dijo con voz adorable

-Que bueno

-¿Te gusta Harry Potter? A mi me encanta

-No esta mal –asintió tranquilamente

-De verdad? – shiro lo miro impactado

-Si. Con la magia podría hacer desaparecer a mi hermana, no?

-Si, podrías hacer muchas cosas! – Respondió emocionado - ¿Te gustan los comic?

-Para nada

-No? ¿Porque no?

-No soy de leer mucho

-Ahh…pero tiene muchos dibujos y no hay mucho para leer. Si te pusieras a leer uno seguro te gustaría

-Tal vez

-Si, seguro que si – afirmo shiro con una sonrisa - ¿Y te gustan los videos juegos?

Blossom podía jurar que shiro no dejaba de mirar a natsuki con ese brillo en los ojos que nunca le había visto desde lo de su madre, en ningún momento, mientras le seguía preguntando cosas.

"Vaya, es la primera ves que veo que a shiro le interesa tanto una persona y que intercambia mas de tres palabras con esta" – pensó Blossom sorprendida por la actitud de su hermanito. Luego ya no pudo oír más su conversación, habían subido al segundo piso.

"Bueno, mejor seguiré haciendo las galletas" – pensó yendo hacia la cocina pero volvió a sonar el timbre. Enarco una ceja y se dirigió a la puerta- "Quien será ahora?"

Cuando abrió la puerta miro a la persona parada ahí algo sorprendida. Era extraño verlo allí en su casa

-Kyouya?

-Ah -la apunto con el dedo – La novia de brick…

Blossom se cayó de espalda por la forma en que la reconoció y lo miro

-Soy Blossom akatsutsumi! ¡Vamos a la misma clase desde hace un año! T-T

-Ah, lo siento- dijo el chico mientras ponía sus mano detrás de la nuca - La verdad es que no le presto mucha atención a las chicas de mi clase

Blossom suspiro. No era secreto que al chico le eran indiferentes las chicas

-Esta bien, no pasa nada – lo miro curiosa- ¿pero que haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a bleik, un amigo, pero parece que me equivoque de casa – dijo y comenzó a alejarse – Lo siento

-Ah, no! Espera! Si vive aquí – se apresuro a decir y el la miro confuso – Es mi hermano

-Entonces si vive aquí? – arqueo una ceja

-Si, si ven pasa – le sonrío y se movió a un costado – Debe estar en su cuarto

-Gracias – dijo cortésmente y entro a la casa –Con permiso

Blossom cerró la puerta y empujo a kyouya hasta el pie de la escalera

-Es el segundo cuarto a la derecha - indico

El asintió con la cabeza agradecido y subió.

"Asíque el también se quedara a dormir?" – pensó con un suspiro. Serian ella y esos tres en la misma casa, estaba segura que harían mucho ruido y hablarían de cosas que ella no le gustaría oír. – "Tendría que haber arreglado con las chicas para ir a dormir a sus casas también… "

.

.

-Porque tenemos que hacer esto? Es un f-a-s-t-i-d-i-o… – hablo brick, sin energías caminando hacia la puerta de la casa de miyako

Butter lo miro molesta

-Miyako nos lo pidió, que querías que hiciéramos baka?

-Cállate, que yo no estoy para hacer de niñero – bufo

-Ya deja de quejarte, miyako tuvo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos con su padre a último momento y nos pidió si podíamos cuidar de Casey y dijimos que si – le cortó butch y toco el timbre de la gran mansión – Además solo es una niña, no puede ser tan malo

-O créeme que si –murmuro boomer con escalofríos – Ustedes no la conocen como yo…Aun tenemos tiempo de ir a jugar bolos, que dicen?

Sus amigos se miraron entre si confundidos por el comentario del rubio.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a la pequeña Casey de brazos cruzados y a su lado estaba lucifer gruñendo. La niña los observo de arriba abajo con una mueca

-Llegan tarde

-Solo hemos llegado con 10 minutos de retraso – contesto brick confundido. Parecía una niña dulce pero su tono de voz era muy frío para una niña de su edad

-Niño tonto, ¿vives en una fantasía o que? Entérate que en la vida real pueden venir a matarte en menos de 5 minutos – les respondió altanera – Ya me doy cuenta que fuiste criado en un campo pedazo de ignorante…

A brick le creció una venita en la cabeza

-Oye, oye, tranquila enanita – le advirtió

-¿Crees que porque tengo 8 años puedes decirme que me calle? Desde ya te voy diciendo que vayas a estudiar lo que son los derechos humanos, **paleta de naranja **– desvío su mirada con prepotencia

-¿ p-paleta de naranja? – repitió incrédulo, con un tic

-¿También de menso eres sordo, paleta de naranja?

Brick la miro furioso y levanto el puño

-! Te la estas buscando enana…!

Ella sonrío con desprecio

- Perder los estribos de esa forma son características propias de un chico sin cerebro, mas bien un cavernícola – dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente y volteo a verlo con ojos severos - y que tenga 8 años no significa que puedas llamarme chiquilla, asíque más te vale disculparte ahora mismo

A brick se le prendió fuego los ojos

-D-Disculparme?...AGH! ¡Te voy a…! – grito corriendo hacia ella

Butch le encesto una patada en la cabeza, incrustando su cara contra el cemento del piso antes de que llegara a la niña, mientras boomer se carcajeaba entre dientes con buttercup.

Brick se paro del suelo furioso

-¡¿Que mierda haces butch?! –grito con un enorme chichón en la cabeza

– ¿Que no ves que esta en una edad rebelde? No respondas a sus provocaciones, idiota – se cruzo de brazos con una mueca - creí que el inmaduro aquí era boomer…

-Cierto…– contesto boomer riendo, luego paro -…Oye!

-¿Vas a dejarnos entrar o nos moriremos de frío aquí afuera? – butter miro a la niña con aburrimiento

Ella miro de reojo a la morena. Traía un buzo negro con un short debajo y todo el pelo despeinado que de alguna forma le quedaba perfecto pero le daba un toque de rebeldía.

-Y porque tendría que dejar entrar a una mujerzuela a mi casa?

-¿Mujerzuela? –repitió algo cabreada

-¿Que clase de chica eres? Acompañada de tres chicos sola – negó con la cabeza – Seguro que eres una de **esas**…

Los ojos de butter chispearon

-¿Que dices? – dijo acercándose a ella pero boomer la detuvo

-Butter calma, calma ^^u…

-La voy a dejar calva – afirmo ella sin dejar de observar a la pequeña

-Vaya parece que tenemos otra cavernícola por aquí – murmuro casey con burla y miro a brick – hay otra de tu misma especia, mira

-¡Te aplastare tan fuerte que no te distinguirás del piso niñata! –grito brick furioso

-¡No digas que esa imbecil teñido es de mi misma especie! – butter se soltó de boomer pero butch la atrapo y la elevo a su hombro mientras ella pataleaba – Suéltame butch, solo le daré una pequeña lección a esta cría…

-¿Butter, que no ves que es solo una niña? ¬¬

-No importa lo que sea, le enseñare a esta niña que no tiene que burlarse de mí – respondió enojada

-¡Ni decir que tu y yo somos de la misma especie! - Grito brick a punto de atacar a Casey pero boomer lo sostuvo por atrás- Suéltame!

-Casey solo déjanos pasar – suspiro boomer, cansado de todo el ajetreo que causaba la mocosa

La pequeña lo miro en silencio unos segundos y luego formo una sonrisa traviesa

-Esta bien rubio tonto, tu ganas. Pero antes… -movió su dedo de forma circular –rueden 3 veces y digan "guau"

Todos quedaron en silencio, confundidos por la orden.

-¿Que no me oyeron? Ahora son mis esclavos y les ordeno que ladren como perros – ordeno con el ceño fruncido

Todos se le quedaron mirando incrédulos, excepto boomer que miro a sus amigos con reproche

-¡Les dije que tendríamos que haber ido a jugar bolos!

.

.

.

Miyako iba en un auto con su padre a una conferencia importante. Suspiro preocupada, ya sabia como era su hermana. Temía que los chicos tuvieran problemas y el único que era sensato allí era butch, pero el solo no podría con ella.

"¿A quien podría decirle que vaya a ayudarlos?" – Pensó con la mano en el mentón y luego parpadeo, alumbrada por una idea – "Por supuesto!, el es muy responsable. Espero que pueda"

Miyako tomo el teléfono y marco. Espero a que respondieran del otro lado de la línea

-Hola?

-Hola, hori-sempai? Soy miyako, de la escuela

-Oh gotokuji como estas? – Contesto con cortesía

-Muy bien gracias. Perdona si te molesto, es que quería pedirte algo – dijo algo avergonzada

-Claro dime, no hay problema. Siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar! – contesto entusiasta

Miyako sonrío

-Pues, me preguntaba si tenías algo que hacer esta noche…

-¿Esta noche? Hum…creo que ordenar algunos papeleos del director pero nada importante, porque? – pregunto curioso

-Bueno…

.

.

.

-Ahhh como me encanta esta película – murmuro Blossom sentada en el sofá comiendo palomitas.

-Que película? – pregunto bleik, apareciendo de repente con los otros dos detrás

-Ah! – Blossom se sobresalto y lo miro con reproche –La próxima avisen cuando aparezcan así

-Estas viendo una película de amor? – bleik arrugo la nariz

-Si, que tiene? – bufo Blossom y arqueo una ceja mirándolos – De todas formas, porque bajaron?

Kyouya le mostró un dvd

-Queremos ver rápido y furioso 6

Blossom inflo los cachetes

-Pero…yo estoy viendo mi película…

-¿Que estas viendo exactamente? – pregunto natsuki mirando la pantalla curioso

-Estaba viendo "tengo ganas de ti", la segunda película de tres metros sobre el cielo.

Bleik bufo exasperado. Su hermana estaba enamorada de Mario casas, día y noche miraba tres metros sobre el cielo

-Blossom siempre estas mirando tres metros sobre el cielo, ahora déjanos a nosotros!

-No! pero no es tres metros sobre el cielo! ¡Es…!- se callo y murmuro- ...la segunda de tres metros sobre el cielo…

Natsuki arqueo una ceja

-¿Que no es lo mismo?

-No! – Contesto ella – Es la continuación

-¡Es la misma mierda! – Grito bleik y trato de arrebatarle el control remoto – ¡Dame eso! Voy a sacar esa idiotez del dvd!

-¡Nuuu! –tiro del control

-¡Suéltalo que ahora es mi turno! – bleik volvió a tirar el también

- ¡Suelta tu! Que yo vine primero!

-¡No seas caprichosa y dámelo!

-¡Tu eres el caprichoso!

-¡No, tu!

-¡Tu!

-¡Yo soy mayor que tu, hazme caso!

-¡No! Yo soy la menor, tu se maduro y cede el control!

-¡Nunca!

-¡Pues yo tampoco!

Ambos chocaron sus frentes gruñéndose

-Crees que empezaran a luchar? – pregunto kyouya con una sonrisa a Natsuki, que miraba la escena a su lado

-Ambos son idiotas, es posible - se encogió de hombros- Aunque dudo que bleik le pegue a su hermana…

-Bah, es aburrido si no hay pelea – rezongo kyouya cerrando los ojos y poniendo las manos detrás de la nuca con pereza

-Si no hay pelea a ti no te interesa, verdad? - Natsuki lo miro con una gotita en la cabeza

-AGH! Esta bien! – grito bleik resignado – Mira terminaremos de ver esta idiotez contigo y luego tu te iras y veremos rápido y furioso 6, trato?

-Trato – afirmo Blossom

-Bien, pon play. Mientras mas pronto termine, mejor – el chico se echo en uno de los sofá solitarios y miro a los dos chicos – Pónganse cómodos, quizás luego de 15 minutos estaremos disfrutando de una siesta

-¿Qué? Yo no quiero ver cursilerías de amor – se quejo kyoya

-¿Crees que hay de otra? – bleik arqueo una ceja

Kyouya bufo molesto y se sentó en la esquina del sofá largo, en el lado derecho de Blossom. Se estiro como si fuera una cama y puso los pies arriba de una mesita de luz

-Ya que…

-¿Porque no solo vuelven arriba y cuando termine mi película yo les aviso? – pregunto Blossom mirándolos

-Porque no tenemos ganas de subir todas las escaleras de vuelta – de mala gana natsuki salto por encima del sofá cayendo del lado izquierdo de Blossom. Luego la miro y señalo sus pochochos – No los escupiste ni nada, no?

Frunció el ceño molesta

-Por supuesto que no

-Genial – dijo y tomo unos

-Oye!

-Pon play hermanis –le dijo bleik bostezando y Blossom rodó los ojos mientras ponía play.

**Pov Blossom**

Blleik apago las luces y comenzó la película. Vimos los primero minutos de la película en silencio, por supuesto los chicos hacían algún que otro comentario de la chica protagonista de vez en cuando. Pero entonces sucedió: una escena de sexo. Los personajes principales comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente y se empezaron a despojar de sus ropas. Mi cara ardió de vergüenza, mis oídos se sentían calientes. Natsuki soltó una pequeña risilla por mi reacción

-Guau, buena elección hermanis – Bleik sonrío sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Mire a kyouya, estaba dormido desde que empezó la película. Su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro y yo di un respingo, sin saber que hacer. Al parecer su cabeza sintió la temperatura de mi cuerpo porque kyouya se despertó murmurando un "que calor…" y se separo de mi hombro bostezando tranquilo y se reincorporo en su lugar, gracias a dios que bleik no lo había visto. Luego vio la pantalla y se despabilo por completo.

Las escenas comenzaron a volverse más apasionadas y la chica comenzó a gemir más fuerte, yo sentía que mi cara era un tomate. No soy inocente, había visto muchas películas con escenas de sexo. La cuestión era que esta era la primera vez que veía una escena de sexo con tres chicos en la misma habitación.

Momento incomodo de la noche…

**-**Voy al baño – murmure y escape de la sala.

Entre al cuarto de baño, cerré la puerta y me moví hacia el espejo. Me frote las manos sobre mi cara roja y suspire. Mi cara estaba roja como los ojos de brick.

Brick…

¿Que estaría haciendo ahora?

Tome mi celular del bolsillo y le mande un mensaje

Yo: hola (L)que haces?

A los segundos me llego el mensaje de brick

Brick: Estoy aguantando a una enana insoportable y cuando ya no soporte mas la matare :) y tu hermosa?

Me extrañe un poco por su respuesta

Yo: De…acuerdo?….Hum yo bien, viendo una película. Aunque están dando una parte bastante incomoda para verla con mi hermano…

No quise decirle que natsuki estaba también, se enojaría y diría que bleik esta tratando de robarle a su amigo. Y no quería mencionar a kyouya porque se pondría celoso de que esta en mi casa. Así que opte por no mencionar el detalle que ambos se quedarían a dormir, en realidad no era gran cosa.

Brick: Ojala pudiera estar ahí viéndola contigo, me encantaría ver tu cara toda roja

Yo: No estoy roja

Brick: Bloss…

Yo: De verdad!

Brick: …claro…

Yo: Esta bieeeen…Tal vez un poco

Brick: ha puesto que pareces un semáforo

Yo: Siempre te burlas de mí…

Brick: jajajajaja no puedo evitarlo, es que eres demasiado inocente

Yo: No es cierto! tú eres muy pervertido que es distinto…

Brick: déjame adivinar…te fuiste a esconder al baño cuando pasaron una escena para mayores de 18

Me reí, brick me conocía bastante bien, no era justo ¿Por qué tenia que conocerme tanto?

Brick: Voy a tomar ese silencio como un si

Yo: Hum, tómalo como quieras

Brick: Lo hare :)

Sonreí como tonta

Yo: idiota…

Brick. Aww que tierna, yo también te quiero :)

Sonreí

Brick: Ojala no estuviera cuidando a esta enana molesta y podría estar acurrucado junto a ti

Yo: la próxima será. Bueno será mejor que vuelva a la sala con bleik

Brick: De acuerdo nena, te quiero

Yo: yo igual

Guarde mi teléfono en el bolsillo y mire el espejo. Mi cara ya no estaba roja pero tenia una sonrisa tonta en el rostro ¿La causa? Si, brick.

Regrese a la sala, los chicos parecían estar riendo de un comentario de kyouya.

Cuando vi la pantalla agradecí que la escena de sexo ya hubiera terminado. Me senté en mi lugar y natsuki se inclino hacia a mi hasta rozar mi oído. Trague saliva

-¿Qué pasa niña melocotón, muy inocente para ese tipo de escenas? – susurro burlón

Yo lo mire molesta y el me sonrío con suficiencia, volviendo su vista a la película. El muy idiota se estaba burlando de mí nuevamente.

.

.

.

-Bien, jugaremos a la familia – decidió casey con una sonrisa. Apunto a butch con el dedo- Tú serás mi esposo

Butch la miro confuso

-¿Yo?

-Tu –apunto a buttercup – serás la tía!

Butter frunció el ceño

-¿La tía?

-Tu – apunto a boomer que la miro con ojos brillantes, emocionado por saber su personaje –el perro!

La sonrisa de boomer se partió en dos y la miro desconcertado

-¡El perro?!

-y tu…- casey miro a brick pensativa

Brick la miro y luego cerró los ojos con confianza

"Seguro seré el hijo heredero o algún conde importante de la familia" – pensó con la nariz larga de tanto ego

Casey trono los dedos y sonrío con triunfo

-¡Serás el esposo de la tía!

Las caras de brick y buttercup se contrajeron y lanzaron un alarido que se escucho por toda la cuadra

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Si! Esta decidido – dijo la pequeña feliz – ahora son una pareja

Brick y butter desviaron las miradas el uno del otro asqueados, con varias venitas en su cabeza y sus ojos estaban tapados por sus flecos mientras un ambiente destructivo se creaba entre ellos.

"Una pareja que se dirige al divorcio" – pensaron butch y boomer nerviosos, mirando el aura maligna que soltaban esos dos.

-Bien! Ahora vamos a jugar! –dijo Casey y se colgó del brazo de butch – Cariño, el perro se ha portado muy mal. Es hora de que le des su castigo! – le mostró un látigo

-¿Castigo…? – repitió el moreno comenzando a sonreír de a poco

-Ahhhhh No sonrías así! – grito boomer escondiéndose detrás de buttercup con el ceño fruncido

.

.

.

-De verdad estas completamente segura hermanis? – bleik la miro inseguro

Blossom suspiro y lo empujo hacia la puerta, donde lo esperaban kyouya y natsuki vestidos para salir hace más de 15 minutos.

-Si, no te preocupes. Vayan a esa fiesta no pasa nada, cuando termine vienen y listo. Yo no le diré nada a papa

-Pero no se si dejarte sola 3 horas…Mira si viene un perverti…

Y Blossom no lo dejo terminar porque le cerró la puerta en la cara. Ese chico se preocupaba demasiado, no era una niña.

Pudo escuchar como bleik se quejaba por el golpe en la nariz con la puerta y los chicos reían. Ella río y fue a su pieza a leer cazadores de sombras. Pero antes le dejo un mensaje a brick que decía "Te extraño" pero nunca le llego su respuesta, extrañándola un poco.

.

.

.

A brick le titilo un ojo. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor tomando un te como una "hermosa" familia.

-a-amor…- llamo a la morena que lo miro con una sonrisa claramente falsa

-¿Que pasa cariño?

Brick señalo su mano en la mesa con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Me e-estas lastimando – comento reprimiendo una lagrima de dolor

Butter le estaba clavado un tenedor en la mano con fuerza

-Ah! lo siento tanto – comento tapándose la boca con fingida inocencia

-Por supuesto que no lo sientes – contesto brick con una sonrisa igualmente falsa

-jajaja pero que dices cariño! – dijo con gracia mientras clavaba el tenedor mas profundo y reía con dulzura, la cara de brick se volvió sin color

Butch y boomer miraban la escena horrorizados. Casey miraba todo con una sonrisa, como si no notara que esos dos iban a matarse si seguían fingiendo que se llevaban bien.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa y Casey se paro yendo hacia la puerta junto a lucifer. Cuando la abrió se encontró con un chico Castaño de cara seria

Lo miro con desconfianza

-¿Quien eres tu?

El chico se hincó a su altura y toco su cabeza

-Me llamo hori. Tu hermana me ha mandado para cuidarte

Ella lo miro aburrida

-Bien, pasa – se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar

-Con permiso – dijo entrando –Desde ahora estaré bajo tus servicios hasta que gotokuji vuelva –puso una mano en su pecho con una sonrisa - puedes contar conmigo

-Bien, entonces desde ahora eres el hijo de la tía buttercup y el tío brick –dijo Casey volviendo hacia la cocina con el castaño detrás.

Cuando los otros cuatros vieron a hori se sorprendieron.

-¿Hori sempai?!

-Que tal –saludo cortésmente

-Que haces aquí hori? – pregunto butch confuso

- Gotokuji me ha pedido que los ayudara con su hermana

-Bien… tía, tío…-los llamo Casey con una sonrisa –este es su nuevo hijo

Brick y butter se pararon de la silla con estruendo

-¿TENEMOS HIJOS?! –gritaron asqueados

-Pues ya ven que si – Casey los miro como si fueran idiotas

Hori se inclino ante ellos con respeto

-Espero que cuiden de mí, mama, papa.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí? – susurro boomer a butch

-Creo...que mi novia tiene un hijo con mi hermano ¬_¬u -contesto butch, harto del juego

-¡Por dios enana! ¿Quieres que finja que tuve un hijo con esta cosa?! – grito brick a casey señalando a buttercup

-¡No seas imbecil! Es obvio que vamos a hacer como que es adoptado! –le grito buttercup chocando la frente con el -¡Como crees que voy a fingir que tuvimos sexo, eh?! No seas repulsivo!

-¡Cállate! ¡Que no te tocaría ni con un palo aunque me costara la vida!

-YA BASTA! –grito hori cayendo al suelo de forma dramática pero con una expresión seria en el rostro. Miro al suelo desconcertado –¿Me están diciendo que…soy adoptado…mama, papa?!

Todos se cayeron de espaldas al suelo.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?! No te tomes el papel tan seriamente! –grito brick

-Ah…pero

-Solo es un juego hori-sempai – butch se choco la frente con la mano

-Si, tómalo con calma hombre! – rió boomer entre dientes mientras tomaba agua de un platito y movía una colita imaginaria de lado a lado

-¡Mira quien lo dice! – gritaron todos con una venita en la cabeza

Boomer se percato de lo que hacia y se paro de golpe pateando el platito de agua al aire

-Ahh! ¿De quien fue esta horrorosa idea?! – grito tirando de sus cabellos, frustrado

-Pues de la enana, ¿quien va a ser? – bufo brick volviéndose a sentar, igual que la morena

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto buttercup

Todos abrieron sus ojos. ¡Era cierto! La mocosa estaba sentada frente a ellos pero no se dieron cuenta de cuando ni a donde se fue.

-oh-oh –murmuro butch apuntando con el dedo a la puerta principal, abierta - ¿Creen…que haya ido a la calle?

Boomer se puso pálido, si algo le llegaba a pasar a la mocosa, miyako lo mataría. O aun peor: terminaría con el.

-¡BUSQUENLA! – grito boomer saliendo bruscamente por esa puerta junto con sus hermanos, buttercup y hori.

*En una tienda del centro comercial*

Se habían adentrado a una de las tiendas de ropa de diseñador favoritas de Casey. Fueron directamente hacia el empleado que atendía a la caja registradora. Boomer comenzó a interrogarlo

-Te repetiré esto una vez mas –dijo con tranquilidad - ¿! Donde esta Casey?! – grito eufórico y totalmente fuera de sus cabales mientras lo sostenía del cuello

-Y-yo…no se de quien hablas –tartamudeo el joven

-¡Si que sabes! –Volvió a gritar boomer - ¡Mi relación depende de encontrar a esta niña y si tu no me la entregas, iré a tu casa y degollare a tu pez mientras duerme!

-P-pero yo no t-tengo pez – contesto asustado

-¡Entonces a tu gato!

-BOOMER! –lo regañaron sus hermanos dándole un duro golpe en la cara, soltando al empleado

Buttercup se acerco al chico mirándolo con sospecha mientras los otros trataban de controlar a boomer

-Dime amigo –se apoyo sobre su mostrador- ¿Dónde tienes a la mocosa?

El se sobresalto

-Ni siquiera se de q-quien hablan!

-Es una niña –hori estiro la mano –así de alta. Pelo rubio y ojos claros…

-No, hoy no vi a ninguna niña así –se disculpo el empleado

-MIENTE! – grito boomer tratando de abalanzarse sobre el chico pero sus hermanos lo sostenían.

-Bueno gracias de todas formas – agradeció hori con cortesía

-Te estaré vigilando empleado…–buttercup callo y bajo la mirada a su uniforme y luego a sus ojos-…carl.

-Pero y-yo…

-Shh – acerco su cara a la de el y entrecerró los ojos - yo te aconsejaría que esta noche duermas con lo ojos….AHH! Noo! ¡Butch bájame! Estaba por hacerlo hablar, espera! !No! ¡Estaba muy cerca! ¡Nooo!

-Disculpe por la intromisión – butch se inclino ante el empleado con respeto aun con buttercup en su hombro y luego salio por la puerta con los demás siguiéndolo. Una vez afuera de la tienda volteo a verlos – ¿Y ahora donde buscamos?

-Butch me puedes bajar? – pidió ella pero fue ignorada

-Quizás fue a lo de una amiga – sugirió brick

-Pero no conocemos a ninguna de sus amigos – butch rasco su nuca

-Butch… – lo volvió a llamar – La sangre me llega a la cabeza y…ya me estoy mareando

-Y si le preguntamos a gotokuji donde podría estar su hermana? Ella la conoce – dijo hori

Boomer lo miro espantado

-ESTAS LOCO?! No! – Negó con las manos – miyako no puede saber que perdimos a su hermana

En ese momento sonó un plip en el medio de todos .Todos voltearon a ver a brick que parecía estar atento a su conversacion

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miran? – dijo confuso

-Te sonó el celular ¬¬u –señalo butch

-ah, enserio? – saco el teléfono y vio un mensaje de Blossom. Sonrío – tienen razón!

El mensaje decía "te extraño" y luego de sonreír como bobo comenzó a escribir una respuesta pero sintió la mirada de boomer sobre el. Demasiado cerca para su gusto. Levanto la vista y boomer estaba a 3 centímetros de su cara, mirándolo con sospecha

-¿Que haces, rubio idiota? –Lo miro enojado

-¿Con quien hablas por teléfono? Hace un rato también estabas escribiendo – trato de ver lo que escribía pero brick alejo el teléfono de su mirada

-¿Y eso a ti que? No me molestes!

-Boom déjalo – le dijo butter aun sobre el hombro de butch

-¿No estarás hablando con miyako sobre lo de Casey, verdad? - Boomer entrecerró los ojos hacia el con un aura que reflejaba la palabra "paranoico" –Por que la idea de venir a esta tienda fue tuya…no te lo habrá dicho ella, no?

Brick lo asesino con la mirada

-Pero por supuesto, tienes razón! Estoy hablando con ella ahora mismo! Le estoy diciendo que su hermana se escapo de nosotros y posiblemente esta apunto de anochecer y hay mas posibilidades de que le pase algo malo a su hermanita ¬¬* - dijo con obvio sarcasmo, que todos notaron excepto una persona.

Boomer abrió los ojos como platos como todo un loco y le arrebato el teléfono de las manos

-¿Pero que mierda ha…?! – brick abrió los ojos shocckeado al ver la escena enfrente de el. Vio que todo pasaba lentamente al ver como su hermano menor estrellaba su celular contra el piso y este se partía en mil pedazos. Los demás se quedaron pasmados y al ver la cara de brick sin reaccionar, dieron 3 pasos para atrás.

-**He dicho que miyako no puede enterarse de nada!**

Brick aun seguía paralizado

-Mi…mi…teléfono…-murmuro viendo el resto de lo que quedaba de su teléfono en el piso – Blossom…ella…me había escrito…ella me…

Los demás entendieron lo que estaba a punto de pasar por desgracia para el rubio, y lo miraron con pesar.

-Boomer fuiste mi mejor amigo, te quiero colega. No lo olvides – murmuro butter saludando como un militar

-Siempre fuiste un pésimo estudiante kushieda – hiro negó con la cabeza – pero espero que te vaya bien en el infierno

-Boomer - lo llamo butch

-¿Que pasa? – el rubio volteo a verlo extrañado pero aun con esos ojitos dementes de paranoico

-Te digo esto porque te quiero: Corre como Fores

-¿Que?

-¡Que corras! – repitió señalando a brick

El rubio volteo y encontró a su hermano pelirrojo envuelto en un tipo de fuego negro combinado con un rayo eléctrico que hacían elevar su cabello como un demonio. Sin mencionar que tenía una sonrisa lunática en el rostro mientras tenia un tic en el ojo y en sus manos sostenía una sierra eléctrica andando.

-Solo diré esto una sola vez boomer…–dijo tranquilamente – ¡!SERA MEJOR QUE CORRAS MALDITO MALNACIDO PORQUE TE CORTARE EN TROZOS Y SE LOS DARE DE COMER A LOS CUSCOS DE LA ESQUINA AHORA MISMO!**! –**Grito totalmente sacado de sus casillas mientras lo perseguía con la sierra encendida y los ojos sedientos de sangre.

**-¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!– boomer trato de escapar de su hermano que lo perseguía como la parca – ¡No me mates! ¡NO! – comenzó a llorar cómicamente mientras brick lo perseguía como si le fuera la vida en ello.

.

.

.

Una chica linda de pelo blanco y rostro angelical iba caminando por el centro comercial buscando ropa nueva para comprarse.

"Si quiero impresionar a brick tengo que verme linda" – pensó con una sonrisa mientras caminaba.

Cuando se acerco a una de las tiendas, vio que en el piso había un aparato todo roto, parecía un celular. Se agacho y lo tomo entre sus manos viéndolo, se le hacia bastante familiar. Cuando comenzó a inspeccionarlo se dio cuenta que era igual al teléfono de brick, tenia el mismo rayón y todo. Era de el, estaba segura

"¿Pero porque estaba aquí, en el piso todo roto?" – pensó preocupada viendo a ambos lados. Quizás algunos bandidos le habían pegado o algo peor. Le saco el chip del teléfono y lo puso en el suyo haber si aun andaba.

Efectivamente lo hizo, y a los segundos recibió un mensaje de un contacto apodado "pelirroja sexy". Sabia que no era lo correcto espiar la información de brick pero la curiosidad la venció y leyó el mensaje; era de su novia que le preguntaba si estaba ahí.

Bell leyó la conversación anterior con ella y sintió que el estomago se le revolvía y el pecho le apretaba. No se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a escribir una respuesta para la chica y se lo mando con impotencia.

Brick(Bell): Déjame en paz, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo.

.

.

.

-Hum, brick no me ha respondido el mensaje ya desde hace un rato, me pregunto si estará ocupado… -murmuro blossom extrañada. Estaba acostada sobre el sofá de la sala aburrida, nadie estaba conectado para chatear y ya no sabia que hacer allí sola. Afortunadamente le llego un mensaje de brick y lo abrió contenta, pero luego su sonrisa se borro y una expresión de sorpresa adopto su cara

Brick: Déjame en paz, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo

Blossom se pregunto si había hecho algo que le haya enojado pero no le encontraba la vuelta al asunto. Quizás había sido muy pesada al decirle que lo extrañaba y el se había cansado…

Se escucho un ruido en la planta baja y los pensamientos de Blossom se esfumaron, poniéndose alerta. Se supone que bleik regresaría dentro de una hora mas, asíque ¿Quién podría ser? Ya casi eran las 11 de la noche. Bajo las escaleras y se asomo despacio pero no vio nada, quizás había sido su imaginación. Asíque volvió a su habitación, busco toallas y se metió a bañar. Cuando salio de la ducha envuelta en una toalla, se peino el cabello y procedió a buscar ropa en el cajón

-Que buena vista –susurró una voz suave desde la oscuridad

Blossom grito y salto de miedo, examinando la habitación. Natsu estaba desplomado sobre su cama como si fuera la suya, con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Sus labios estaban formando una gran sonrisa.

-Te diría que tengo curiosidad por ver el resto de tu cuerpo, pero no estoy tan desesperado

Blossom se tapo mas con la toalla sintiéndose visualmente violada

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? – le pregunto completamente desconcertada. Natsuki levanto la mano y sacudió unas llaves.

-Tu hermano confía demasiado en mi – le contesto con aire de suficiencia. La mandíbula de Blossom cayo al suelo ¿Bleik le había dado las llaves? ¿Qué demonios? Su hermano era un bipolar, no podía soportar que brick o cualquier chico se le acercara pero dejo que natsuki se quedara a solas con ella en la casa, y lo que es más: ¿Dónde demonios estaba bleik?

-¡Fuera! – exclamo asustada. Estaban solos en su casa. Solos, en su habitación mientras ella solo estaba envuelta con una toalla y el estaba tirado sobre su cama. Esa frase siguió merodeando en su cabeza

-Oh no, no – Natsu negó con la cabeza – No voy a ninguna parte ¿Tienes idea todo lo que tuve que caminar para llegar hasta aquí?

-¡No me importa, vete! –Le volvió a gritar -¿Y además porque no vino mi hermano contigo?

- Dijo que se quedaría a dormir en la casa de una tal Sabrina

-Marissa querrás decir – corrigió

-Ah si, eso.

Blossom se quedo sin palabras. Su hermano la había abandonado con el conejo demonio solo por un ligue que tuvo en una fiesta? Esto no iba a perdonárselo tan fácil

-¿Me estas diciendo que no vendrá a dormir a casa?

-Exacto. Y no lo culpo, sabes – sonrío con diversión – Esa tal Marissa estaba que arde…

Blossom se tomo de la frente

-No puedo creerlo – murmuro exasperada

-Oye que yo tampoco quería venirme, tu hermano me lo ha pedido porque soy el único que no estaba borracho de los tres. Kyouya estaba tan borracho que tuve que llevarlo a su casa y bleik dijo que no quería que te quedaras sola esta noche, así que me pidió si podía venir a cuidarte en su lugar

-¿Por qué haría eso? –le pregunto incrédula

-Porque confía en mí – Respondió

Blossom sabia que el estaba siendo honesto; bleik confiaba en el sin ninguna duda, de lo contrario estaba segura que no iba a dejar a su hermanita con un chico, solos, en una casa. Era la primera vez que bleik confiaba tanto en un chico, incluso les advertía a sus amigos que se alejaran de ella pero con natsuki no lo hizo, es mas, ni siquiera hablo del tema. Parecía que confiaba mucho en el o realmente le agradaba natsuki.

Suspiro de frustración y derrota, tomo un almohadón y se lo arrojo a la cara.

-¡Bien como sea, pero ahora vete de mi cuarto maldito conejo que estoy desnuda!

.

.

.

**Fin de la primera parte. Gracias por los review !**

**.**

**Tokkafangirl**: Respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues si le pega a butter...el tema es que no lo hace muy a menudo porque sabe que ella se defiende y se resiste, en cambio su mama que es débil se resigna y prefiere maltratarla a ella. Obviamente buttercup siempre trata de proteger a su madre pero el padre casi siempre aprovecha para pegarle cuando no esta así no hay problemas. Pero luego haré un capitulo donde ella trato de defenderla y salio muy mal...estuvo una semana en el hospital y mando a decirles a sus amigos que estaba de viaje para que no se preocuparan y pudiera curarse del todo. Desde entonces su madre siempre intenta que le pegue a ella y no a su hija. Y la madre de brick puede que si aparezca luego, después de todo brick sufre mucho con ella y se odia a si mismo por no haberla podido proteger. Asique es posible que brick la vuelva a ver alguna vez. Gracias por tus reviesw :) Muchos saludos espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Himeko501:** Jajajajja sisi, me acorde de ese capitulo y como me había hecho reír cuando lo vi por primera vez xD. Si es verdad, esta bueno eso de desmayar a alguien para safar de un examen pero no te preocupes podes desmayar a un amigo no es necesario que sea tu novio jeje, con tal de escapar del examen ;). Espero q te haya gustado el cap, muchos besos

**okamidan**: jajaj si, boomer a partir de ahora tendrá un rival y se pondrá muy celoso jeje. Saludos! :)

**Sarika27 **: jajaja sii, ese capitulo también me ha hecho reír mucho . En cuanto a la parejita de los verdes por supuesto aparecerá otro chico, jaja a mi me encanta poner celosos a los chicos es decir que siempre habrá un chico de por medio, ya aparecerá, tengo a uno en mente pero estoy pensando como meterlo. Que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos extras :) empezare a hacer mas entonces, veré que se me ocurre. Bueno gracias por dejar review :) espero que te haya gustado el cap! :) saludos

**MissBel92** : jajaj no te preocupes no lo traumo porque solo lo hizo ver una :) brick se salvo jeje. Gracias por comentar siempre , se agradece ^^ Espero que te haya gustado este cap y te mando muchos abrazos asfixiantes!

**LINYER SOLANO:** jajaj me gusta subir rápido los cap :) en este tarde demasiado porque esta semana me mataron con los exámenes T-T pero bueno siepre voy a tratar de actualizar rápido.

yo también amo a brick celoso ^^ . Aww gracias, es que son historias que siempre me hago en la cabeza jeje. Gracias por dejar review :) espero te guste el cap, Saludos!

**Taiga Kaoru :** jeje me gusta actualizar rápido :) lastima que este tarde un poco pero por todos los exámenes que me tomaron esta semana u.u pero siempre tratare de actualizar rápido. Yo amo poner a los chicos celosos jeje asique siempre habrá celos de su parte :) Jajaj los pareja verdecita gusto mucho. Espero te guste este cap, saludos! y gracias por siempre dejar review ^^

**Eliih Him**: si, cada familia es un mundo pero siempre van a salir adelante :) mientras se tengan unos a otros van a estar bien. Jajaja si pobre butch que lo desmayaron pero bueno era un examen, es entendible (?. Gracias por comentar, Saludos!


End file.
